The brightest witch of her age
by chocolateberrycake
Summary: I've always thought Hermione and Charlie would make a good pair, so here we go! Hermione is going into her sixth year, having learnt news that will change her life forever. She was adopted, and is veela. How will she react when not all of her friends accept the 'new' her? And how does a certain dragon tamer help? This is my first fic, so be kind! My spelling and typing suck, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

CHAPTER 1.

She was running through a darkened room, shelves stacked high all around her, her nose overcome with the smell of dust that lingered heavily in the air.

She kept going, her lungs burned, and her leggs ached, she was tripping over things in the darkness, catching herself narrowly, her body covered in cuts and bruises. She had been serching for hours, and was about to give up, when she saw it.

Reluctantly she clambered up a mountain of lost and forgotten objects, ballancing precariously at the top , her knees digging painfully against some ancient and forgotten black chrystal orbs. Stretching her right arm towards the diadem, the sword of Griffyndor still clasped firmly in her left hand, she tottered precariously.

She grabbed it, almost falling off an antique desk in the process, and ran back through the deserted castle to Dumbledors office, where she found the headmester himself waiting for her, with a very tired, confused looking Harry and Ron.

"Blimey Mione. Whats going on?" Asked a very grumpy Ronald.

"So sorry to have awoken you Ronald, but we thought you might like to witness the destruction of part of Lord Voldemorts soul." Hermione said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Is that it then?" Asked harry eagerly, staring at the tiara that Dumbledore was examining.

"Indeed. Bravo Miss Granger, where was it?" Dumbledore peered at the short, curly haired girl over his half moon spectacles.

"Room of Requirement." She said simply, trying to hand the sword back to the headmaster.

"No miss Granger, I think it should be you to rid us of this evil, after all, you discovered it." the headmaster said.

She looked unsure for a moment, then nodded grimly.

Squaring her shoulders as the others moved away from the desk, Hermione hefted the heavy, goblin wrought sword, and swung it over her head, crushing the dainty heriloom.

There was an almighty blast, which sent the occupants of the room flying, as the tiara exploded violently, emitting terrible shrieks and cries of agony, that made Hermione cover her ears dessperate to block out the sound.

The diadem crumpled in on itself and seeped what looked like conjield, blackened blood over Hermione, who had been closest, and the office walls and floor.

When the blood came into contact with Hermione's skin, it started to burn, melting through the fabric of her clothes, and raising angry welts on her flesh. She started screaming, crying hoplessly, only vaguley aware of the other occupants in the office crowding around her in concern.

She could hear Harry calling her name frantically, as if from a great distance away.

Then everything faded into darkness.

Hermione Granger awoke to the smell of coffee, and the distant sound of her mothers pattering about in the kitchen. She was soaked through with sweat, clinging to the bed sheets.

The nightmares again.

She had been suffering from nightmares frequently, ever department of mysteries, and since the she had found and destroyed the horcrux at the end of her last school year. Having spent three weeks in a bed had given her plenty of time to think over where Voldemort would hide a part of his soul.

Dumbledore had shared the prophecy with the Golden Trio two nights after the 'official' return of Voldemort, or as Hermione liked to think of it, when the Ministry pulled their heads out of their arses. She had only been out of the hospital wing for a week after the department of mistery's disaster, which had left many injured, though thankfully there had been no fatalitys. Madam Pomfrey had been livid upon Hermione's re-addmitance, threatning to have a plaque made for 'her' bed in the wing if she got herself hurt again that year.

Hermione looked down at her right hip, where the scarrs from the horcrux still shone. Like little burn marks from the blood spatter pattern, stretching for about four inches around her hip bone, and the top of her thigh. It wasn't really noticable out of direct light, merley appearing paler than the rest of her skin.

Reaching beneath her pillow, she retreaved a shief of yellow parchment covered in messy, scrawling writing. This was her latest letter from Charlie Weasley, someone she had been close with for about two years now. They had been corresponding via letters since Hermione's fourth year, and ever since then, she always slept with his missives beneath her pillow.

This letter had arrived about a week ago, just after the end of term. It was in reply to the letter Hermione had sent him, filling him in on the happenings at the department of mysterys, her injuries and plans for the summer.

She smiled to herself as she unfolded the parchment, and began to read;

_Dear Mya,_

_Merlin Granger, you don't do things by half do you, and don't think I don't know that you left out the worst of your injuries in that letter, I double checked with Ginny! Honestly Princess, you needent have bothered trying to spare my feelings, firstly because you could never lie to me anyway, even by letter! And secondly, I'm going to worry regardless!_

_Still, I'm glad you're better, and if you could not run off in the middle of the night to fight death eaters again, I would be greatfull. You nearly gave me a heart attack._

_I also heared from Ginny, about how you saved her at the ministry, and that idiot little brother of mine, so thank you. It probably makes me a terrible older brother, but if my younger siblings are going to run away to fight highly trained murderers, without adult supervision, in the dead of night, then I'm glad they were with you!_

_I liked how you finally got rid of that Umbridge woman, very origional! But if it had been me, she would have been gone the second she used a blood quill on you - how is the healing, by the way? I hope the murtlap did it's job. Still, having her carried off by a heard of centaur makes up in flair, what it lacks in timing!_

_My summer holidays are going to be slightly diffrent this year, I'm actually taking time off work! (No dragon jokes, please!) But I have a feeling this summer should be eventfull, so not exactly a relaxing retreat. The guys on the reserve got wind of my holliday, and have convinced themselves that I'm going to visit a beautiful witch, a certain bookworm as a matter of fact, who's had me writing letters for the fist time since they've known me!_

_In your last letter you said that your summer would be spent at Number Twelve? I'm guessing you'll see your family first though, knowing you. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, being in a house with the twins, two ex-marrauders and the boy who lived is my idea of a great time...(Note the sarcasm.) I don't think sleeping is going to be entirley safe, so good luck._

_Matilda layed her egg! I'm now a grandfather! The blokes on the reserve are arguing over names again, it never gets old. Everyone here is fine, and no, none of us have been eaten by the dragons since the last time you asked. It's nice to know you worry (More sarcasm)._

_Write back quickly, and I'll see you soon, Bookworm._

_Love from,_

_Charlie xx_

Hermione grinned goofily at her letter, pondering over the parting 'I'll see you soon', perhaps he would visit his family during his summer off? She certainly hoped so! And, the 'beautiful witch, a bookworm', the thought made her stomach do summersaults.

She sighed, and rolled over, pushing her matted, bushy curls from her face. By checking the digital alarm clock on her bedside table, she learned that it was nearly half past eight, time for her to get moving.

It was the summer before Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, making her officially sixteen years old, technically her seventeenth birthday wouldn't be until a few weeks into the new school term, however, due to the use of a time turner during her third year, she was in fact, technically, already of age in the wizarding world, as of a few hours ago.

Sitting up in bed, Hermione pulled her wand from the bedside table, before flicking it in the direction of her window, opening the curtains and allowing morning sunlight to spill through. She grinned triumphantly, just as she thought, it seemed to her that most wizarding law was founded on loopholes.

Reveling in her new found magical freedom, Hermione jumped up, and used her wand to make the bed, she chuckled with glee, turning her bedspread from blue to white, just because she could now do so without the ministry of magic breathing down her neck.

She settled on a soft yellow color, that matched Crookshank's eyes. She sighed, she missed that cat, he had passed away at the beginning of the summer, he had been a constant friend to her, and she had ben destrought.

It was then that she came to a deligtful realisation, pointing her wand at her head, she wordlessly and magically un notted her hair, and pulled it back into a french braid. She beamed, she would never have to fight with a hair brush ever again, it was a wounderful thought.

She went to check her reflection, and sure enough, her hair was almost tame! She took herself in. She hadn't grown much in hight since her fourth year, bearly five feet tall, she was the shortest of her friends by a long way. Her figure had filled out though, with slender leggs and a slim waist, her breasts weren't large, but on her small frame they fit, and her hipps weren't up to much either.

Hermione shook her head, she cared little for her looks. It wasn't that she didn't want to look nice, she just had her priority's in slightly better order. Grinning, she pointed her wand at her check pajamas, turning them from red to green, and then to blue. Chuckling to herslef, she transfigured the cartoon dog on her t-shirt into a mouse, and then a cat.

"Darling, breakfast!" Hermione's mother called from the floor bellow. Temporarily halting her fun, she stashed her wand in her pyjama pocket, and went to begin her day.

"Morning mum, where's Dad?" She asked, entering the kitchen, kissing her mother good morning. Sitting down at the square table and helping herself to toast, she looked at her mother, awaiting a response.

Jean Granger shuffled slightly, she was a kind faced, petite woman, who was always smiling, and had a sparkle in her eye worthy of Albus Dumbledore.

"He's just popped out dear, shouldn't be much longer," she replied, noncommittaly. The young witch stared, she had just decided to push matters further, when her mother changed the subject. "Got anything planned for today?"

Today was the final day of her holidays with her parents before going to stay at Grimauld Place with her friend Harry, his godfather Sirius, the weasley's, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Just packing I suppose, last minute stuff." Packing would now be a doddle, thanks to the removal of her trace, she had already done most of it anyway.

Jean nodded distractedly, "So you'll be home all morning...?" she hedged.

"I guess so..." Hermione said, curiosity flaring, "Why?"

Just as her mother opened her mouth to reply, the noise of the front door being opened reached their ears, "I'm back." Called a decidedly stressed sounding Herman Granger, as he made his way into the kitchen. "Morning love," he greeted his daughter, pecking her on the cheek.

Herman Granger, like his wife, had a kind look about him. He was tall and thin, with sandy brown hair that was thinning on top. The comassionate look in his eye turned to adoration whenever he beheld his daughter, who was his 'be all and end all, forever', as he had told her as a little girl.

"Morning Dad, been out?" Hermione noticed that her father was refusing to look her in the eye, "Hmmmmmm", was his insightful response.

"Is something wrong, you both seem ... off." Asked a now truly worried Hermione. Her parents exchanged a loaded look, before Jean sighed, almost in defeat and turned to her daughter.

"Here." Herman presented his daughter with a flat velvet box, obviously the fruit of his morning trip.

Opening the box, she discovered a beautiful yellow gold filigree pendant, encasing a polished onyx stone, in the shape of an elongated tear drop. It lay on a long, golden chain, and when she put It on the pendant dropped between her breast, lying flat to the top of her sternum. She loved it.

"Thank you, it's beautiful, but...why?"

"Nothing is wrong love, no, but we have something to tell you." she began, gazing upon her daughter almost beseechingly, as of already begging forgiveness for what she was about to say.

"We understand that in your world, you become an adult at seventeen," Jean began tentatively, "And through the correspondence your father and I have with professor Dumbledore, we are also aware thet you reach that majority today. This is probably creating more questions than its answering, but bare with me love, ok?" Hermione nodded, her lips thinned and her eyes narrowing, she wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"During your third year, Professor Dumbledore informed us of your use of a time... something, that allowed you to go to all your lessons, but made you age a bit faster?" That wasn't technically correct, but it was the gist, so Hermione nodded.

"Well, since then there has been no need for correspondence between us, untill a few weeks ago, when he informed us of your impending coming of age. There really is no easy way for us to tell you this dear, but, seventeen years ago, we, your father and I, adopted you. That's partly the reason for the pedant, as well as a birthday gift, we wanted you to have something to remember us by, to know that no matter what you will always be a daughter to us." She finished tearfully, dabbing at her eyes.

Here Mrs granger paused, letting the information sink in. Hermione just sat there, motionless for seconds, you could almost see her brain turning, then she blinked. Once, twice, again.

"Adopted?... From where?" Hermione wasn't stupid, far from it in fact, she was famed as the brightest witch of her age, if she, a witch, was given up to the care of two non magical persons, well, there where implications.

"That's the thing dear," her father cut in, "The reason Professor Dumbledore wrote to us at the beginning of the summer holidays, he will be arriving here shortly, to explain." Upon hearing this news Hermione visibly paled, a personal visit from the greatest wizard of all time was rarely a good ting in her experience.

Just as Hermione's brilliant mind started to spiral out of control, hypothesising different reasons for her impending visit, each more terrible and unlikely than the last, her musings where cut short, by a nock on the front door.

Jumping from her frozen state, and gripping the handle of her wand behind het back, Hermione slowly rose from her seat in front of her now cold forgotten toast, and walked in trepidation to answer the door.

She almost laughed at herself, the sence of dread in the pit of her stomach, coupled with her ominous actions was enough to make her envisage thunder crashing in the distance. Shaking herself, Hermione reach for the door handle, and pulled.

There, on her porch stood one of the stranger things she'd seen so far in her life, in in the case of Hermione Granger, that really was saying something. She kept her wand gripped firmly in her right hand, still not wholey comfortable with the situation.

In front of her stood a rather excited looking professor Dumbledore, dressed in roabs of the most alarming colour orange she had ever seen, he was fidling excitedly with the muggle doorbell, chuckling delighedly to himself.

Next to him, stood a scowling, slightly embarrassed Professor McGonagall, Hermione's favourite teacher.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, smiling affablly, " I believe you where expecting us." He looked at Hermione's drawn wand, but didn't reprimand her. On the contrary, he looked approving, almost proud.

"Good morning professors," she replied curteously, trying desperately to remain calm, as she fiddled with the chain of her pendant, despite her growing panicky, "Please come in."

The two new comers, followed the young witch into the muggle dwelling, they all congregated in the living room, where Mr and Mrs Granger now sat.

"Could I offer you anything, some tea perhaps ...?" Hermione offered, the situation now becoming so surreal that she was half expecting to wake up at any moment, or for Draco Malfoy to burst through the door on a centaur, proclaiming his undying love for her, or for this all to have been a bad joke.

"No thank you my dear, we have much to discuss, I can imagine you have many questions." Dumbledore, thankfully seemed to get straight to the point.

"What happened to your hand professor?" she asked, side tracked by her headmaster's blackened hand, which he quickly hid behind the folds of his robe.

"Some difficulty with an old ring, nothing fatal." He said pointedly, Hermione understood.

She, Harry and Ron had know of voldemorts horcruxes since the end of last year, she knew that if Dumbledore had destroyed another, most probably the ring, and Harry the diary, whilst she herself had gotten Ravenclaw's Diadem from the room of requirement, and Snape, the cup from the Lestranges vault, the there were only three left, including voldemort himself. Hermione dragged herself back to the topic at hand.

"My parents say im adopted?" Hermione blurted out, her voice a little higher than usual, displaying her feelings on the subject, almost as if she where begging the elderly wizard to tell her It was all some horrid joke.

Professor Mcgonagall looked purposfully away from Hermione, something akin to pitty in her eyes. That scared Hermione more than she could say, her transfiguration professor was an imensly powerful and strong willed witch, one Hermione had never seen turn her eyes from anything.

"Yes my dear," he imput gently, almost pityingly, seeing the ground disappear from beneath the girls feet. He took no pleasure in the task he had to perform this day, knowing that Hermione Granger would neer truley be the same again. He sighed greatly, and began to speak;

"Some years ago, during the dark lords last reign of terror, I was contacted by a young couple, both of great wealth and standing within the magical community, of a plight in which they required my help. The young woman In question was with child, under normal circumstances not a problematic situation, in fact something to be celebrated, however this you couple were under threat from Lord Voldemort, and feared they didn't have much longer on this earthly plane.

In a last attempt to provide a safe future for their only child, a daughter, they turned to me. This woman, Catherine Greenwood was a very powerful witch, a great force for the light side, from an anchient pureblood family, extreemly wealthy and a renound beauty, a veela. She and her husband, Stephan, knew that there was no hope of saving themselves, they had both lost many from their family's to the war already, but they knew they could yet do some good. That they could save you Hermione, their daughter."

Here Dumbledore paused, gazing sadly at the young woman, who was now crying silently before him.

"It was decided that you would be protected, and kept in ignorance for you own safety Until you were of age. Shortly after your birth, you where given over to the Grangers, but not until I placed powerful protection upon you. Like Harry, you have the protection of Sacrifice, given by your perants, their love holds you still, my dear." his voice shook with emotion.

"But also a powerful glamour, for you see, with your veela heritage, from your mother, it was important that you not to attract to much attention from your peers, there fore I placed a glamour charm upon you, to hide you part veela charms."

Dumbledore seeing Hermione's raising panick at this chuckled, "Do not worry dear, I did not change the way you looked completely, merely dimmed the flame if you will, where the glamour is removed, you will simply be a more...veela version of your current self."

Hermione was not completely convinced, but nodded none the less, truth be told, she was in shock, realising this, professor McGonagall spoke for the first time.

"Hermione dear, I realise this Is all a bit of a surprise," Hermione fought back a snort, that was the understatement of the millennia, "but things really wont change that much dear, now you simply know the truth."

As strange as It seemed, McGonagall words did make her feel better, at first that is. She was right after all, noting really had changed, unless of course you counted being adopted, orphaned and discovering your part human part veela hominid and pureblood status counted, also her wealth and standing in society, and her family's status as Voldermort targets. On second thoughts, Hermione disregarded her teachers words, things where definitely different.

"Ok, so I'm actually a pureblood part veela, who was adopted by muggles, In secret, for my own safety?" Hermione asked somewhat sceptically, her inner thoughts, or consience, had lost it completley, incapable of coherant thought, she was just laughing hysterically, rocking back and forth manically.

Dumbledore merely beamed and nodded, as if thrilled that Hermione had grasped the theory so quickly. Mcgonagall winced, but nodded none the less.

"Right." she mumbled, she felt faint. "So... so what now?" she asked hessitantly, terrified of the answer.

Dumbldore pondered his answer for a moment, then;

"Well, you will inherit a rather substantial amount of gold in your new vault at gringotts, not to mention extensive property in both Britain and Europe. Then later today you will come to headquarters with us, as planned, and there we will remove your glamour, and envoke the veela part of your geenes, it can not be done here because your house is being watched, as i'm sure you have already realised, the ministry cannot know of this.

Finally, and most importantly you will continue to be yourself, you will have access to what is your by right, but we need not advertise your return to the wizarding world too greatly, not yet at least, especially not with such dark and difficult times ahead." He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her agreement, she managed to nod vaguley, her head was starting to spin.

"Now if that's all, I think we should get moving, and perhaps my dear, you should get changed." The headmaster said bracingly, clapping his hands together.

Now feeling extremely light headed, Hermione looked down, and realised she was still in her flannal pyjamas from when she had awoken, cartoon cat and all! Looking around the room once more, she noticed four pairs of eyes watching her concernedly, and she promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

CHAPTER 2.

An hour and a half later found Hermione once again conscious, dressed in proper clothes, - lose denim shorts, and a button up short sleeve shirt -, packed, and saying goodbye to her parents.

Yes, they where still her parents, biological or not, and Hermione had been sure to tell them this. The result had been many tears and declarations of love and affection.

Professor Dumbledore had sent Hermione's things ahead of them to Number twelve Grimauld place, and so she only had with her a light jacket, her wand and some money in her beaded bag, both muggle and magical currency.

The odd looking trio walked in a somewhat awkward silence down the street, well awkward for the two women, Dubmledore seemed to be having the time of his life.

They passed many large double fronted houses set In sprawling greenery, and Hermione prayed silently that none of her neighbours should chose this moment to look out of their windows. It was an affluent area, and thus rather quiet, they did not need to walk far before they where in a spot secluded enough to disappearate from.

"You have not of course taken your apparition test yet." Dumbledore stated, not a question, peering down his crooked nose at her. She shook her head apologetically.

"Not a Problem my dear, if you would be so kind as to take my arm, and hold on tight, the sensation does take some getting used to, I will admit, but i'd wager you'll prefer It to flying." He said, with the twinkle in his eye flashing merrily, Hermione smiled, it was common knowledge that she didn't like flying, ironic really when she was best friends with Harry potter and Ron weasley.

She did as she was bid, holding her professor's uninjured arm tightly, just bellow the elbow, she looked up at him, struck for the first time how tall he was, Hermione barley reached his shoulder with the top of her bushy head.

Both professors then simultaneously turned on their heel, and all three vanished from view with a quiet pop!

Hermione had never felt anything like it, and she found that it was indeed uncomfortable, but wholly better than hurtling through the sky at ridiculous heights and speeds held up by only a glorified twig.

She felt as though she where being squeezed through a rubber hose, as if the where the last bit of toothpaste in the tube, being forced from blackness Into daylight once more. As soon as it started, the feeling stopped, and Hermione found herself in the familiar grassy square of Grimauld place, London. The shabby house fronts, exactly as she remembered them, with number twelve invisible to those around it before her.

Professor Mcgonagall cought her by the elbow as she wobbled dangerously, fighting to regain her equalibrium. She looked concernedly at her favourite pupil.

"Still better than flying." Hermione said weakley, making her two professors chuckle.

The three of them wordlessly crossed the pavement, thinking 'Number twelve Grimauld Place' as they did so, and paused as the building materialised before them. They hurried up the stone stepps, and opened the door without knocking.

Once inside the house, Hermione shut the door as silently as she could behind them, and was again struck by her hatred for this old place, dank, dark and musty, it was a great contrast to the sunny day outside. She hated to think of poor Sirius being trapped here for any period of time, without any company, barring a hippogryph.

Creeping quietly down the hall behind her two professors, carefull not to wake any of the foul paintings or their occupants, passing the severed elf heads, she shuddered in disgust, why hadn't someone gottn rid of them yet? She took note of the troll legg umbrella stand, which was up ended. Tonks must be here, she thought.

Hermione finally reached the kitchen, where the majority of her closest friends in the wizarding world currently seemed to be congregated. However before she had a chance to see anybody more clearly, she was being smothered in a motherly hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione dear, your looking well, how was your Journey? Can I get you anything dear? Are you hungry? You're getting thinner, keep going and there'll be nothing of you ..." Mrs Weasley pinched Hermione's stomach for effect, making her giggle.

"Blimey Mum," came the voice of one of her best friends, Ronald , "Don't smother the girl!" There was a resounding thwack, as ron was hit by somebody, Hermione didn't see whom, though she suspected it was her best girl friend Ginny, followed by Mr weaseley's voice saying, "Ronald, don't be rude to your mother!"

Ahhhh, it was good to be back.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Mrs Weasley, I'm fine thank you, how are you?" she enquired.

"Oh I'm fine dear, quite fine." Molly pinched her cheek fondly, and Hermione smiled haapily at her psudo magical mother.

Once Hermione was freed from Molly's clutches, she was able to see the other occupants of the room, aside from the entire Weasley family, minus Percy, there was also, to name but a few, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Tonks, Kingsley and Madeye, whom Hermione was still slightly wary of, ever since she'd witnessed him remove, and clean his magical eye in a glass of water, well she could never quite look at him the same way.

She beamed delightedly at a red head she hadn't seen since her fourth year.

_She was fourteen, well technically fiffteen, time turner bla bla bla. But officially she was fourteen, sitting in her living room, waiting for Mr Weasly to come and fetch her for the quidditch world cup. She was very excited, despite the fact that she didn't enjoy flying, she did like quidditch, plus the world cup would be a fascinating oppertunity to further study the magical world._

_A knock at the door heralded the arrival of a tall, thin and ballding Arthur Weasley. _

_"Hello Hermione." he said jovially, smiling happily at the muggle dwelling around him._

_"Hello Mr Weasly, thank you for coming to get me." Hermione said, looking up at the kindly faced tall man._

_"It was no trouble, no trouble at all, I just apparated on the way home from work, so it wasn't out of my way." he said absentmindedly, his eyes had wandered to the television._

_"These run of eccleticitys do they?" He asked knoweledgably, nodding knowingly, whilst pressing buttons on the remote with a delighted smile apperaing on his face as the screen sprang to life._

_"Marvelous." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head._

_"Um sir?" She asked tentativley, noticing her parents slightly allarmed expressions._

_"Yes of course." Mr Weasly snapped awake again, pulling out his wand, "Know, I don't suppose you have a floo?" He asked._

_Hermione nodded, she had had one set up after her first trip to Diagon alley, for convenience, she still didn't like using it alone though._

_"Excellent!" He beamed, "Well then, after you."_

_Hermione said goodbye to her parents with a swift hug and kiss for each, before stepping into the emerald flames and shouting 'The Burrow'. The horrid spinning sensation only lasted a few moments, and then she was spat out, into the warm kitchen of Ron's family home._

_She stumbled sligtly, but managed to catch herself spectacularly at the last second, and not land flat on her face. She punched the air in celebration._

_"Nice landing!" Came an appreciative voice. _

_Hermione beamed, and looked up, and up, and up. _

_Goodness. _

_She wasn't tall by any means, but she barley reached this man's bicep...extreemly muscled bicep. He was very tall, and extreemly muscly, with various scars and tattoos visible beneath his leather clothes. He looked a bit intimadating, that was a lie, he looked terrifying to the tiny, technically still fouteen year old witch, that was, at least, untill you reached the eyes, which held a friendly smile._

_Judjing by the red hair, she expected him to be a Weasly, he didn't seem that much older than her really, five or six years perhaps._

_"I'm Charlie, Ron's brother, you must be Hermione?" he asked kindly, grinning down at the tiny curly haired witch, who had, he noticed, an intellegent gleam in her eyes. She nodded silently, still slightly intimidated, her eyes focusing on the middle of his broad chest, instead of looking him in the eye again._

_"Nice to meet you." She said politley, he grinned down at her, and she blushed, looking at her feet._

_Just then there were shouts heared from all over the house, "Mione?" Called Ron._

_"Was that Mi?" Came Ginny's high pitched voice._

_"Mya!" The twins both yelled, running towards her, enourmous smiles splitting their faces. She got on quite well with the twins, the best of friends almost, or perhaps more akin to family._

_She was swept of her feet, and squished between Fred and George weasley, she laughed happily, closing her eyes as she hugged them back._

_"Hello boys, don't tell me you missed me?" She teased lightly as they set her down. She heared Charlie rumble deep chuckle fom across the room, and felt her cheeks burn in response._

_"Us? Miss our tiny-Mione, never." Fred said, George just hugged her again, spinning her in a fast circle._

_"Oi you gits, put her down." Came an annoyed voice._

_"Hey Gin." hermione greeted, just as she was nearly nocked flat by the youngest red head, only to be steadied last minute by an amused looking Charlie. She smiled up at him in thanks, only to look away quickly when she met his gaze._

_"Thank Merlin you're here Mi! Another girl at last." Ginny all but sang pulling Hermione in excited circles, then dragging herback for another hug._

_"Ahhhhh, thought it was you." Came the unmistacable voice of her best mate._

_"Hello to you too Ron." Hermione said sarcastically, hugging him tightly, the others chuckled at them. _

_"Mione." he greeted into her hair, "How are the runes?" He asked mock seriously._

_"Still anchient." She replied, smiling as the Weasleys all laughed._

_Just then Mr Weasley came from the floo behind them, "Sorry, I got side tracked, facinating things hoovers...I nearly lost an eye!" He said, bobbing up and down excitedly._

_Hermione cought Charlie's eye, and they both looked away quickly, chuckling to themselves._

"Charlie." she greeted, a grin splitting her face. As he came toward her, she pretended to jump back, "Woah there giant man, don't step on me!" She joked.

"Gosh Mya, have you gotten shorter?" The dragon tamer teased her, pulling her into a hug, lifting her bodily about ten inches from the floor in the process. She beamed, throwing her arms around his neck, and hiding her face in his broad shoulder, loving the musky smell of him.

It had been a running joke between them since they'd become friends, which had happened fairly quickly. Her barley five foot frame was dwarfed next to him, who crossed six feet easily. Their first meetings had been filled with height jokes, Charlie lifting her to reach high shelves, or standing next to her and resting his elbow on top of her head, and hermione constantly reminding him not to squash things beneath his bulk, offering to write for him, to 'save the innocent quills', and wondering very loudly how the broomstick held him up.

"Still making the dragons laugh, eh Charlie!" she quipped, her feet on the floor again, causing many to chuckle.

Charlie kept her in a close hug for a moment, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Please don't run away to fight death eaers like that again, Mya. You scared me to death!"

Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and was touched by her friends concern. She nodded solemnly to him, squeasing him tighter for a moment before letting go.

"Hello everyone." She greeted whilst going to hug Ron - who had impossibly grown taller, and even more gangly than he had been two weeks ago, her head now barley reached the middle of his chest, - and Ginny in greeting. She decided however to leave the rest of the reunions until later, as Dumbledore had taken his seat at the head of the room, and seemed to be waiting for attention, Hermione dutifully sat, and turned towards him.

"Thank you." He said, by way of greeting, "Now, we are here on a matter of an unusual nature, many of you will remember, from some years ago, a young couple by the names Cathierine and Stephan Greenwood?"

There where humms and nods of agreement from the older in the Room, and looks of polite confusion on the faces of the younger crowd.

Hermione's heart was thumping loudly in her ears. She wasn't entirley sure why she was so nervouse, fear of not being accepted, perhaps? But she was, terrified actually.

"For those of you too young to remember this couple," Dumbledore continued, "Suffice to say they where an extremely popular, affluent and powerful force for good during the last war, tragically they both lost their lives in the fight against evil, leaving behind them a daughter.."

This admission was met by gasps from those that knew the couple personally. It was like watching a melodrama, Hermione thought absently, trying to regulate her breathing, and not hyperventalate.

"Yes you may be shocked but it is never the less true, I was personally entrusted the task of this child's well fare over the last seventeen years, and she has now come of age, and it is time for her to reclaim her heritage," he finished gravley.

Sombre looks where to be seen on the faces of those who had fought the first war, and therefor knew the cross that this mystery girls parents had born, what the child was inheriting, inhuman beauty, money, power, and the loss of a private Life and too gain a noteriaty that would lead to her being virtually hunted by those who knew her true identity.

"I think some of us are missing something here..." Said one of the weasley twins, Hermione could always tell which one, this was Fred.

The rest of the Weasley children nodded in agreement to their brothers statment, looks of incomprehension on their faces. Once however dumbledore explained, what this mystery girls lot was to be, they became more subdued, feeling everything from pity to envy for this unknown girl.

"Now this is all well and good, but what is it to do with us?" Came the gruff, impatient voice of Alistor Moody from the back corner of the room. Hermione's eyes flashed to him, before looking to Dumbledore.

"Yes, well... Miss Granger...?" Came the headmasters reply.

Molly gasped in horror, and Sirius swore, a look of seriousness upon his face that Hermione had never seen there before.

"Kitten...No." he said, looking sadly at Hermione, who just smiled at him, resignasion on her face. Getting to her feet, she walked slowly to the front of the room, feeling as if she were headed to the gallows. She pressed a kiss to Sirius' cheek as she passed him, gently touching his shoulder in comfort, touched by the concern and sadness on his face.

She noticed that Charlie, who was standing next to his older brother, not that far away from her, looked tense, his shoulders stiff. Hermione tried to reasure him, but was so nervous herself, that she doubted it did much good.

"It'll be fine." she murmered, not sure if she was trying to convince him, or herself. He mearly nodded grimly, edging slightly closer to her.

"Never a dull moment, remeber?" She quoted one of his letters to him, making him smile boyishly at her. Her insides melted a little.

Many still failed to understand, looks of incomprehension on many faces, including the rest of the Weasley children. Tonks seemed more intrested in what Hermione had just said to Charlie, for she was looking from the brightest witch of her age, to the dragon tamer, and back again, a mischevious glint in her eye.

Hermione stood directly in front of the headmaster, looking so tiny and defensless as she gazed up at him, that Charlie had to fight the urge to step towards her again. He had become increadibly protective of Hermione over the course of their friendship, and to stand back now, and watch another man wave a wand in her face, regardless of who he was, went against everything in him.

He wasn't the only one struggling either, Sirius had his hands clenched into fists, and the twins had uncharictaristically stony expressions on their faces.

Dumbledore gave her a reasuring smile, then raised his wand, and brought it curling and flashing through the air between them, undoing the protection he wrought upon Hermione all those years ago.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out all the staring faces in the room. It was a strange feeling, almost like a disselusionment charm, Hermione decided, it felt like warm liquid dripping slowly down her form.

She felt warm, her frame was almost vibrating slightly, sending electric shocks through her very bones, making her start every so often. It was not painful exactly, but by no means was it plesant either. She coud feel herself grimacing, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

Intense, she decided, the feeling was extreemly intense, she let lose an involantarry whimper, and felt, rather than heared responding movement throughout the kitchen.

As the wand stilled, and the mist of magic dissipated, the room was greeted with its first glimpse of Hermione Catherine Greenwood, and pandemonium ensued.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Professor Dumbledore had sent Hermione's things ahead of them to Number twelve Grimauld place, and so she only had with her a light jacket, her wand and some money in her beaded bag, both muggle and magical currency.

The odd looking trio walked in a somewhat awkward silence down the street, well awkward for the two women, Dubmledore seemed to be having the time of his life.

They passed many large double fronted houses set In sprawling greenery, and Hermione prayed silently that none of her neighbours should chose this moment to look out of their windows. It was an affluent area, and thus rather quiet, they did not need to walk far before they where in a spot secluded enough to disappearate from.

"You have not of course taken your apparition test yet." Dumbledore stated, not a question, peering down his crooked nose at her. She shook her head apologetically.

"Not a Problem my dear, if you would be so kind as to take my arm, and hold on tight, the sensation does take some getting used to, I will admit, but i'd wager you'll prefer It to flying." He said, with the twinkle in his eye flashing merrily, Hermione smiled, it was common knowledge that she didn't like flying, ironic really when she was best friends with Harry potter and Ron weasley.

She did as she was bid, holding her professor's uninjured arm tightly, just bellow the elbow, she looked up at him, struck for the first time how tall he was, Hermione barley reached his shoulder with the top of her bushy head.

Both professors then simultaneously turned on their heel, and all three vanished from view with a quiet pop!

Hermione had never felt anything like it, and she found that it was indeed uncomfortable, but wholly better than hurtling through the sky at ridiculous heights and speeds held up by only a glorified twig.

She felt as though she where being squeezed through a rubber hose, as if the where the last bit of toothpaste in the tube, being forced from blackness Into daylight once more. As soon as it started, the feeling stopped, and Hermione found herself in the familiar grassy square of Grimauld place, London. The shabby house fronts, exactly as she remembered them, with number twelve invisible to those around it before her.

Professor Mcgonagall cought her by the elbow as she wobbled dangerously, fighting to regain her equalibrium. She looked concernedly at her favourite pupil.

"Still better than flying." Hermione said weakley, making her two professors chuckle.

The three of them wordlessly crossed the pavement, thinking 'Number twelve Grimauld Place' as they did so, and paused as the building materialised before them. They hurried up the stone stepps, and opened the door without knocking.

Once inside the house, Hermione shut the door as silently as she could behind them, and was again struck by her hatred for this old place, dank, dark and musty, it was a great contrast to the sunny day outside. She hated to think of poor Sirius being trapped here for any period of time, without any company, barring a hippogryph.

Creeping quietly down the hall behind her two professors, carefull not to wake any of the foul paintings or their occupants, passing the severed elf heads, she shuddered in disgust, why hadn't someone gottn rid of them yet? She took note of the troll legg umbrella stand, which was up ended. Tonks must be here, she thought.

Hermione finally reached the kitchen, where the majority of her closest friends in the wizarding world currently seemed to be congregated. However before she had a chance to see anybody more clearly, she was being smothered in a motherly hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione dear, your looking well, how was your Journey? Can I get you anything dear? Are you hungry? You're getting thinner, keep going and there'll be nothing of you ..." Mrs Weasley pinched Hermione's stomach for effect, making her giggle.

"Blimey Mum," came the voice of one of her best friends, Ronald , "Don't smother the girl!" There was a resounding thwack, as ron was hit by somebody, Hermione didn't see whom, though she suspected it was her best girl friend Ginny, followed by Mr weaseley's voice saying, "Ronald, don't be rude to your mother!"

Ahhhh, it was good to be back.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Mrs Weasley, I'm fine thank you, how are you?" she enquired.

"Oh I'm fine dear, quite fine." Molly pinched her cheek fondly, and Hermione smiled haapily at her psudo magical mother.

Once Hermione was freed from Molly's clutches, she was able to see the other occupants of the room, aside from the entire Weasley family, minus Percy, there was also, to name but a few, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Tonks, Kingsley and Madeye, whom Hermione was still slightly wary of, ever since she'd witnessed him remove, and clean his magical eye in a glass of water, well she could never quite look at him the same way.

She beamed delightedly at a red head she hadn't seen since her fourth year.

_She was fourteen, well technically fiffteen, time turner bla bla bla. But officially she was fourteen, sitting in her living room, waiting for Mr Weasly to come and fetch her for the quidditch world cup. She was very excited, despite the fact that she didn't enjoy flying, she did like quidditch, plus the world cup would be a fascinating oppertunity to further study the magical world._

_A knock at the door heralded the arrival of a tall, thin and ballding Arthur Weasley. "Hello Hermione." he said jovially, smiling happily at the muggle dwelling around him._

_"Hello Mr Weasly, thank you for coming to get me." Hermione said, looking up at the kindly faced tall man._

_"It was no trouble, no trouble at all, I just apparated on the way home from work, so it wasn't out of my way." he said absentmindedly, his eyes had wandered to the television._

_"These run of eccleticitys do they?" He asked knoweledgably, nodding knowingly, whilst pressing buttons on the remote with a delighted smile apperaing on his face as the screen sprang to life._

_"Marvelous." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head._

_"Um sir?" She asked tentativley, noticing her parents slightly allarmed expressions._

_"Yes of course." Mr Weasly snapped awake again, pulling out his wand, "Know, I don't suppose you have a floo?" He asked._

_Hermione nodded, she had had one set up after her first trip to Diagon alley, for convenience, she still didn't like using it alone though._

_"Excellent!" He beamed, "Well then, after you."_

_Hermione said goodbye to her parents with a swift hug and kiss for each, before stepping into the emerald flames and shouting 'The Burrow'. The horrid spinning sensation only lasted a few moments, and then she was spat out, into the warm kitchen of Ron's family home._

_She stumbled sligtly, but managed to catch herself spectacularly at the last second, and not land flat on her face. She punched the air in celebration._

_"Nice landing!" Came an appreciative voice. _

_Hermione beamed, and looked up, and up, and up. _

_Goodness. _

_She wasn't tall by any means, but she barley reached this man's bicep...extreemly muscled bicep. He was very tall, and extreemly muscly, with various scars and tattoos visible beneath his leather clothes. He looked a bit intimadating, that was a lie, he looked terrifying to the tiny, technically still fouteen year old witch, that was, at least, untill you reached the eyes, which held a friendly smile._

_Judjing by the red hair, she expected him to be a Weasly, he didn't seem that much older than her really, five or six years perhaps._

_"I'm Charlie, Ron's brother, you must be Hermione?" he asked kindly, grinning down at the tiny curly haired witch, who had, he noticed, an intellegent gleam in her eyes. She nodded silently, still slightly intimidated, her eyes focusing on the middle of his broad chest, instead of looking him in the eye again._

_"Nice to meet you." She said politley, he grinned down at her, and she blushed, looking at her feet._

_Just then there were shouts heared from all over the house, "Mione?" Called Ron._

_"Was that Mi?" Came Ginny's high pitched voice._

_"Mya!" The twins both yelled, running towards her, enourmous smiles splitting their faces. She got on quite well with the twins, the best of friends almost, or perhaps more akin to family._

_She was swept of her feet, and squished between Fred and George weasley, she laughed happily, closing her eyes as she hugged them back._

_"Hello boys, don't tell me you missed me?" She teased lightly as they set her down. She heared Charlie rumble deep chuckle fom across the room, and felt her cheeks burn in response._

_"Us? Miss our tiny-Mione, never." Fred said, George just hugged her again, spinning her in a fast circle._

_"Oi you gits, put her down." Came an annoyed voice._

_"Hey Gin." hermione greeted, just as she was nearly nocked flat by the youngest red head, only to be steadied last minute by an amused looking Charlie. She smiled up at him in thanks, only to look away quickly when she met his gaze._

_"Thank Merlin you're here Mi! Another girl at last." Ginny all but sang pulling Hermione in excited circles, then dragging herback for another hug._

_"Ahhhhh, thought it was you." Came the unmistacable voice of her best mate._

_"Hello to you too Ron." Hermione said sarcastically, hugging him tightly, the others chuckled at them. _

_"Mione." he greeted into her hair, "How are the runes?" He asked mock seriously._

_"Still anchient." She replied, smiling as the Weasleys all laughed._

_Just then Mr Weasley came from the floo behind them, "Sorry, I got side tracked, facinating things hoovers...I nearly lost an eye!" He said, bobbing up and down excitedly._

_Hermione cought Charlie's eye, and they both looked away quickly, chuckling to themselves._

"Charlie." she greeted, a grin splitting her face. As he came toward her, she pretended to jump back, "Woah there giant man, don't step on me!" She joked.

"Gosh Mya, have you gotten shorter?" The dragon tamer teased her, pulling her into a hug, lifting her bodily about ten inches from the floor in the process. She beamed, throwing her arms around his neck, and hiding her face in his broad shoulder, loving the musky smell of him.

It had been a running joke between them since they'd become friends, which had happened fairly quickly. Her barley five foot frame was dwarfed next to him, who crossed six feet easily. Their first meetings had been filled with height jokes, Charlie lifting her to reach high shelves, or standing next to her and resting his elbow on top of her head, and hermione constantly reminding him not to squash things beneath his bulk, offering to write for him, to 'save the innocent quills', and wondering very loudly how the broomstick held him up.

"Still making the dragons laugh, eh Charlie!" she quipped, her feet on the floor again, causing many to chuckle.

Charlie kept her in a close hug for a moment, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Please don't run away to fight death eaers like that again, Mya. You scared me to death!"

Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and was touched by her friends concern. She nodded solemnly to him, squeasing him tighter for a moment before letting go.

"Hello everyone." She greeted whilst going to hug Ron - who had impossibly grown taller, and even more gangly than he had been two weeks ago, her head now barley reached the middle of his chest, - and Ginny in greeting. She decided however to leave the rest of the reunions until later, as Dumbledore had taken his seat at the head of the room, and seemed to be waiting for attention, Hermione dutifully sat, and turned towards him.

"Thank you." He said, by way of greeting, "Now, we are here on a matter of an unusual nature, many of you will remember, from some years ago, a young couple by the names Cathierine and Stephan Greenwood?"

There where humms and nods of agreement from the older in the Room, and looks of polite confusion on the faces of the younger crowd.

Hermione's heart was thumping loudly in her ears. She wasn't entirley sure why she was so nervouse, fear of not being accepted, perhaps? But she was, terrified actually.

"For those of you too young to remember this couple," Dumbledore continued, "Suffice to say they where an extremely popular, affluent and powerful force for good during the last war, tragically they both lost their lives in the fight against evil, leaving behind them a daughter.."

This admission was met by gasps from those that knew the couple personally. It was like watching a melodrama, Hermione thought absently, trying to regulate her breathing, and not hyperventalate.

"Yes you may be shocked but it is never the less true, I was personally entrusted the task of this child's well fare over the last seventeen years, and she has now come of age, and it is time for her to reclaim her heritage," he finished gravley.

Sombre looks where to be seen on the faces of those who had fought the first war, and therefor knew the cross that this mystery girls parents had born, what the child was inheriting, inhuman beauty, money, power, and the loss of a private Life and too gain a noteriaty that would lead to her being virtually hunted by those who knew her true identity.

"I think some of us are missing something here..." Said one of the weasley twins, Hermione could always tell which one, this was Fred.

The rest of the Weasley children nodded in agreement to their brothers statment, looks of incomprehension on their faces. Once however Dumbledore explained, what this mystery girls lot was to be, they became more subdued, feeling everything from pity to envy for this unknown girl.

"Now this is all well and good, but what is it to do with us?" Came the gruff, impatient voice of Alistor Moody from the back corner of the room. Hermione's eyes flashed to him, before looking to Dumbledore.

"Yes, well... Miss Granger...?" Came the headmasters reply.

Molly gasped in horror, and Sirius swore, a look of seriousness upon his face that Hermione had never seen there before.

"Kitten...No." he said, looking sadly at Hermione, who just smiled at him, resignasion on her face. Getting to her feet, she walked slowly to the front of the room, feeling as if she were headed to the gallows. She pressed a kiss to Sirius' cheek as she passed him, gently touching his shoulder in comfort, touched by the concern and sadness on his face.

She noticed that Charlie, who was standing next to his older brother, not that far away from her, looked tense, his shoulders stiff. Hermione tried to reasure him, but was so nervous herself, that she doubted it did much good.

"It'll be fine." she murmered, not sure if she was trying to convince him, or herself. He mearly nodded grimly, edging slightly closer to her.

"Never a dull moment, remeber?" She quoted one of his letters to him, making him smile boyishly at her. Her insides melted a little.

Many still failed to understand, looks of incomprehension on many faces, including the rest of the Weasley children. Tonks seemed more intrested in what Hermione had just said to Charlie, for she was looking from the brightest witch of her age, to the dragon tamer, and back again, a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Hang on, Mi's not seventeen yet!" Ginny called out, looking confused.

"Actually I am." Hermione said, pulling out her wand and levtating some dishes to demonstrate, the room watched her in amazement. "I'll explain later though..." She said, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Hermione stood directly in front of the headmaster, looking so tiny and defensless as she gazed up at him, that Charlie had to fight the urge to step towards her again. He had become increadibly protective of Hermione over the course of their friendship, and to stand back now, and watch another man wave a wand in her face, regardless of who he was, went against everything in him.

He wasn't the only one struggling either, Sirius had his hands clenched into fists, and the twins had uncharictaristically stony expressions on their faces.

Dumbledore gave her a reasuring smile, then raised his wand, and brought it curling and flashing through the air between them, undoing the protection he wrought upon Hermione all those years ago.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out all the staring faces in the room. It was a strange feeling, almost like a disselusionment charm, Hermione decided, it felt like warm liquid dripping slowly down her form.

She felt warm, her frame was almost vibrating slightly, sending electric shocks through her very bones, making her start every so often. It was not painful exactly, but by no means was it plesant either. She coud feel herself grimacing, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

Intense, she decided, the feeling was extreemly intense, she let lose an involantarry whimper, and felt, rather than heared responding movement throughout the kitchen.

As the wand stilled, and the mist of magic dissipated, the room was greeted with its first glimpse of Hermione Catherine Greenwood, and pandemonium ensued.

**CHAPTER 3.**

Hermione jumped, opening her eyes, as the room erupted with shouts of disbelief and anger, mingled with concern.

She noticed that her Veela senses had come into play, her eyesight was noticably clearer, nothing spectacular, she couldn't read a book from the the other side of the room or anything, but everythig was brighter, the colours more vibrant, like taking off sun glasses after waring them for a long time.

She also felt stronger, more poised, her muscules were tense, with raw energy flowing through them, and she could tell that she would be much stronger and faster than she had been before. She imagined a coiled spring, itching to be let lose.

Everything was very overwhelming, but the thing that would be hardest to get used to, would be her new sensative hearing. With everyone shouting in shock at the same time, she visibly cringed. She could also hear other noises, things like Dumbledore's breathing from beside her, the noises of birds, and cars from outside, the backfireing of engines, slamming of doors. Her own breathing was a hurricane, her pulse a military marching band in her ears, she was fighting the urge to cover her face with her hands.

When Mrs Weasley started screaming at her children to 'stop shouting' however, she lost the battle, her hands covering her ears as she stumbled back slightly, only to be steadied by Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, terror in her wide, doe like eyes, he mearly gave her shoulder a reasuring squease.

She looked around the room, scared of the anger on her friends faces, they looked betrayed, but not by her, most of the glares were being leveled at Dumbledore.

The most alarming reaction however, or at least to Hermione, was that of the men, who now they had looked at her, seemed to have trouble looking away.

Their eyes glazed over, and they were staring at her as a starved man looks at steak. Eyes scanned her hungrily, roving over her, taking in her every curve. It reminded Hermione of what she'd seen at the world cup two summers ago, with the Bulgarian team mascots.

She sudddenly felt extreemly aware of Moody's magicall eye, and she shifted uncomfortably, her eyes narrowed and crossed her arms over her body subtly, taking a involantary step away from the back corner of the room, where the mauled, starring auror presided.

Professor Dumbledore noticed this, and cleared his throat loudly, at which most of the men came to, smirking apologetically, and sending sheepish glances her way, however not all.

Ron, for instance was still staring open mouthed, his hands balled into fists, edging ever so slowly towards her.

Fred and George, who thought of Hermione as their third twin, as they jokingly put it, seemed not to trust themselves to look at her, and where staring determinately at the floor, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, but pushed those feelings aside quickly.

Hermione noticed the married men seemed to be faring better than the Singles, perhaps she wasn't so veela after all, she though with relief, remebering it had been every man for himself at the world cup, just as she thought this however, she was surprised by a blur of sudden motion in front of her.

Whilst the occupants of the room had been either staring at Hermione, drinking in her new apperance wonderingly, or furiously questioning Dumbledore on this new development, they had all failed to notice Ron's steady progression to the front of the room, that is, however, until he lunged for her, his face contorted viciously, arms out streched towards her.

By this point Hermione's nerves where shot, she was emotionally and physically exhausted, her hightened senses were giving her a headache, and it had been a trying day... morning, good god was it only lunch time?

So when she saw the attack coming, she reacted on pure animalistic instinct, forgetting about her wand, and using the small amount of self defence her cousin had tought her, many years ago, diving for cover.

She dove, completely panicked, behind the nearest thing, which happened to be the two oldest Weasley boys, both of whom seemed to be managing just fine without attacking her, the small non screaming part of her brain pointed out snidley.

Bill moved forward and cought Ron by the back of his jumper, pulling him bodily from the room, whilst Hermione cowered behind Charlie who, was alert and ready. Fisting her hands into the back of his shirt, shaking, and seemingly trying to make herself as small as possible, closing her eyes, and bringing her foarhead to rest againts his warm back.

She hated this, ...not the leaning against Charlie this, that was actually quite plesant,... this show of weakness, she wasn't weak, she poked her head around the burley dragon tamer in time to see Ron, ho's eyes were wide and starring, being placed under a full bodybind, to calm down.

Once this was done, the rooms attention returned to her.

"You ok princess?" came the deep rumbly baritone of the concerned man infront of her (technically she was still clinging to him), quietly enough for only her to understand, the term of endearment made Hermione blush, he was always so different to what his looks suggested.

She remebered being scared stiff of him on their first meeting, six feet tall, dressed in leather trousers, covered in burns and tattoo's, but it took him all of twenty minutes to win her over, when she had mustered the courage to talk to him, that is.

She had been reading in the living room at the Burrow, and Charlie, noticing she was carrying a book on magical creatures, struck up a conversation with her about it.

She leared he was witty, intelligent and charming.

Sigh.

Hermione and Charlie had always gotten along well, ever since the world cup in her fourth year, when she had secretly harboured a crush on him, still did if she was being honest with herself.

Gazing up at him, she was touched by the worry evident in his sea foam eyes. His cloanses surprised her, he had wraped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into his side, instead of cowering into his back. He smiled down at her, taking away her power of speech.

Yet she couldn't help but fall into an easy comfort, that was just her and Charlie, she nodded mutely.

Remebering everyone else in the room snapped Hermione away from her fantasies.

"Bloody hell." She muttered under her breath, causing Charlie to laugh, she blushed, not meaning to be heard.

Looking up at him, she saw him grinning at her the same way he always did, happy and care free, she remeberd the countless times he had tried to get her to join them playing quidditch at the Burrow.

He had actually succeded once, to learn that she was in fact a fair flyer, she just didn't enjoy it. He had worn the exact same look on his face, it gave her hope that things may not be so drastic after all, but then she looked at the faces of the rest of the people in there room. Maybe not.

"Do I really look that different?" she asked, sounding nervous. She didn't feel any different, although perhaps her voice was slightly higher, and...was she taller?

Everyone stared, nobody seemed to know how to answer, in the end, it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Well, you still look like you mi, just more... veela?" she nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer she had given.

More veela? she thought, the hell is that supposed to mean?

Oh God. Please don't let me be blond, she prayed, I'll never hear the end of it.

"I swear to Merlin, if i'm blond..." She mumbled lowly, Charlie next to her snorted, pulling her tighter into his side as he threw his head back and laughed.

She elbowed him in the stomach, playfully glaring up at him, as the kitchen watched in confusion, none of them, -bar Lupin- having heared what she said thanks to his warewolf senses. Remus was chuckling to himself quietly, looking amusedly at Hermione.

"Laugh it up, Dragon boy." She grumbled good naturedly, surving only to increase his laughter.

"You look beautiful my dear, nothing to worry about at all, here." This was Mrs Weasley, who pulled out her wand, and conjured a full length mirror for her inspection.

Hermione stared. Eyes wide, screaming internally. She turned, still under Charlie's arm, to see herself clearly.

Ahhh. Fuck Fuck Fuck, she chanted internally.

More Veela.

The woman in the mirror was her, but not, Ginny was right, she looked like herself still, but more... veela, that seemed to be the only way to put it. It was like she had finished puberty, experienced an impressive growth spert and caved to one of Ginny's make overs, all in the space of five minutes. Her newly powerfull eyes catogarized the changes methodically.

Her hair, once chocolate brown had lost its untameable wild bushyness, and now fell in a cascade of lustrous, sleek shining ringlets down to her shoulder blades, it was longer, thick, and looked heavy. It had also gotten darker, from a milk chocolate, to dark, black tresses, glossy and indulgant.

Her face was still heart shaped and soft, but here eyes seemed to be bigger, more doe like, with extremely thick dark eye lashes. They had also changed colour, she did a double take.

The dark amber they had been was now a vibrant green, almost like Harry's, and even held some blue. Her cheek bones where high and prominent, and balanced perfectly with the button nose and cupids bow full ruby lips.

She could have been Harry's sister, she thought, with her inky black curls, and vibrant green eyes.

Her teeth where perfect. They hadn't been bad before, not since madam Pomfray had shrunk them in her fourth year, but know they where dazzling. Pearly white, and perfectly square, they were small, and fit her face perfectly. She ran her tounge over them experamentally and many men in the room shifted uncomfortably.

Her complextion had not changed drastically either, she was still pale, however, now her cream and roses skin was almost translucent in its perfection, giving way to a natural blush over her cheeks. Her skin also had the faintest sheen, lke she was constantly bathed in moonlight.

Looking further at herself In the mirror, she noticed larger scale changes to her form, she had grown a good few inches, perhaps she would finally reach charlie's shoulder? And filled out, her clothes where now ill fitting.

The denim shorts she wore, that had previously fallen to her knees, now barley touched mid thigh, and fit extreemly snuggly on her hips and bum, and her button up blouse no longer reached the waistband, showing a few inches of flat stomach.

Also, with the growth in her chest, the top three buttons had popped open, revealing her now ample cleavage, spilling out of her pinching bra, and the pendant her parents had given her, which seemed to be the most fascinating thing the males in the room had ever seen.

"I grew." she exclaimed without thinking.

"No kidding." she heared Sirius mutter, only to grunt as he was hit by Remus.

She glared at him, "Taller." She finished pointedly.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, trying fruitlessly to cover herself. Pulling out her wand, she enlarged the shirt by several sizes, so that it covered her comfortably, but not before she had noticed the skin beneath.

She pulled up her magically enlarged shirt, affording the kitchen an unobstructed view of the horcrux scarring on her hip. It hadn't even faded, if anything it stood out more clearly against her moonlit skin tone.

Her slender fingers traced the burn scars along her hip, just as she had done in bed that morning, she bit her bottom lip, and her bow furrowed.

"Some of my scars have gone, but not all?" She asked Dumbledore, knowing that he would understand. All of the scars she had previously had on her body had gone, except for those made by the Horcrux exploding at the end of her last year. Even the marks left by Umbridges foul quill had vanished, yet she still had the slight scallding burn marks over the top of her right hip, they looked and felt the same as they aways had.

"Those created by natural means will have indeed vanished my dear." he said gravley, looking Hermione straight in the eye. She nodded, it was the dark magic that made these scars permenant, for they had broken through some of the protective spells to reach her real skin.

She shuddered, dredding to think what would have happened if the Horcrux blood had landed on one of the others, who had no magicall protection.

Shaking it off, she turned back to her reflection, noticing that people were eyeing her and the headmaster curiousy after their cryptic conversation.

Taking in her new height she noticed she was now a good few inches taller than Mrs Weasley, however she would still be dwarfed by her friends, she now at leased cleared five foot five, still shorter than Fleur though, and Ginny, she grumbled, but not by much. Tucked under his arm, Hermione now passed Charlie's shoulder, she grinned.

And she had been right, she did seem to be fitter, more athletic looking perhaps, with shapley long muscular legs, a flat, subtly musculed stomach and toned arms, she was still soft somehow, femanine, a gentle hourglass figure with impressive breasts that had grown at least three cup sizes. Really they would get in the way, she thought, and she'd have to buy new bras, and they where expensive.

Her waist was waspishly thin, and her hips flared subtly to accommodate her now sagnificantly rounded behind.

She noticed there was also a change in how she held herself, she now stood straighter, her long neck and narrow shoulders emphasizing a grace that was evident even when she didn't move. And when she did move, it was like watching flowing water, lythe and fluid. The hunting prowl of a jungle cat, she noticed the people around her become slightly mesmarised by the seductive sway of her hipps.

All in all, they were subtle changes, but the over all affect was dramatic, she thought the indavidual changes may be less noticable to someone with weaker eyesight, but doubted that the end product was any less staggaring. She was still belivably her, but was now stunningly attractive in a noticable way, instead of her previous subtle prettyness, she looked grown up, a woman, and she resigned herself to the fact tat she was probably going to get stared at from now on.

Hermione was speechless, everyone in the room seemed to be waiting for her reaction, not knowing what to say, she blurted out the first this that came to mind.

"Well shit." She blushed furiously, and clapped her hand over her mouth, turning apologetically to her teachers.

That broke the tension nicely, and everyone broke into laughter, except for Mrs Wesley who cajoled her about language, even professor Dumbledore was chuckling, and McGonagall was fighting the twitching at the corner of her lip.

Scanning the rooms amused faces, she noticed Moody was still scanning her from head to toe, with both magical and natural eye, and anger was starting to simmer in the pit of her stomach. She cought his gaze, leveling him with a cold stare, raising an eyebrow pointedly. He didn't react, mearly kept scanning her body, and she got the feling he wasn't going to stop.

Pulling out her wand, she wordlessly cast a shield of her own designe about her, something she had created during her fourth year, when tht magical eye had been at school. The shield was not visible to the others, it marly blocked her from the magical eye's view.

"What did you do?" Moody demanded, stepping forward and bringing silence to the room.

"I stoped you." Was Hermione's simple reply.

The room was watching in confusion, and Professor Mcgonagall spoke up.

"You'd do well to remeber this Alistor, you deserved it." The scottish woman was thin lipped, and a formidably stern expression on his face.

"That's extreemly powerful magic, girly." Moody growled, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I took steps, when there was a magical eye in school durnging my fourth year. I'm now very glad I did." Hermione replied shortly. Moody snorted, but Mcgonagall spoke again.

"A spell of your own creation?" She asked, soundeing impressed.

Hermione nodded and shrugged sheepishly. "I had to have learnet something from all that time in thelibrary." She said, and the room colectivley laughed.

The tension in the room now gone, everybody relaxed, the twins rushed towards Hermione yelling 'Mya' together, before crushing her between them in a hug, pulling her from Charlie and lifting her feet from the floor with their enthusiasm.

"Can't change what's on the inside it seems," started George.

"Fancy swearing in front of a teacher, the headmaster to boot, and you a prefect." Teased Fred.

"Don't worry Mya, to us you'll always be our Tiny-Mione." They finished together.

"Although, not so tiny any more." George said, earning a poke in the tummy from Hermione.

"Thanks guys", she rolled her eyes chuckling, hugging them both fiercly before pulling herself free from their embrace, and enveloping Ginny in a hug, grinning at the girl she'd come to love as a sister.

"Lookin good Mi." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows tesingly, Hermione blushed.

"Hey, now that we are almost there same hight, we can finally share our clothes!?" she said excited, Hermione laughed glad that she was being accepted so easily.

She turned to Charlie, "Looks like all the short jokes will have to stop now!" She said cheekily, contorting her face in mock sadness.

Charlie went to stand in front of her, pointedly making a show of looking down, forcing her to take a step back, and lean back in order to gaze up at him.

"Nahh. You're still tiny Mione." He said, patting the top of her head and making the others chuckle. He lifted her bodily from the floor for good measure, swinging her in a circle, watching as she laughed like a loon.

"Very well then everybody, if that's all, we'll leave you good people to settle in, and see you again in a few days time to finalise any information." and with that Dumbledore was gone with a swish If his cloak.

She looked at the Weasley family, all smiling at her, and remebered the first time she had properly met them all, at the world cup.

_"Bill, what warming wards did you say again?" Percy weasley called to his eldest brother. Percy and Hermione had an unspoken agreement to leave eachother alone. Despite the fact that many saw them as alike, and therefor thought that they should get along, they detested eachother._

_'It's which warming wards' she thought grouchily to herself, honestly, how did this boy manage to get a job at the ministry? And he had been Head Boy?_

_"Here." Hermione said shyly, drawing the runes into the ground outside the tent. Being runes they didn't require any actual magic, and so she could do them outside of school without getting in trouble. Not that the ministry would notice if she did do magic at the moment, she thought wryly, taking in the chaos of the world cup around her._

_"Now Hermione," Percy began pomposly, with a condesending air that made her eye twitch, "I'm sure you mean well, but..." He was cut of by the deep voice of Bill._

_She had only known the eldest Weasley boy a few days, and already saw him as an older brother figure. They had bonded over a love of anchiet runes, which turned out to be their favourite subject, and her thirst for knowledge intrigued him. _

_"Perce, don't be a prat, you know full well Mione is better at runes than you are." He interjected, making Hermione blush and shuffle awkwardly, lloking at her feet. Percy just huffed, and stalked off muttering something about 'Mr Crouch'._

_Bill grinned down at Hermione, who pulled a face at him, "We barley manage without killing eachother as it is, why...?" She whined loudly, making the curse breaker laugh boysterously and ruffle her hair._

_"Like you could ever hurt anyone." Came a rich, baritone voice from behind her. Turning she saw Ginny and Charlie had arrived, Charlie had been the speaker, and Ginny was laughing at him._

_"What?" Bill and Charlie looked at a giggling Ginny._

_"Looks can be deceptive." Ginny mumbled between laughter, "Hermione is known as the brightest witch of her age for a reason you know." _

_The two boys turned to the tiny witch, incredulous looks on their faces, "What are you, 13?" Bill asked, dissbelief clear in his voice._

_Hermione smirked wickedly, "15 actually, time turner, last year." She said, watching with great enjoyment as the boy's mouths dropped open, Ginny was giggling again._

_"Shoudn't we be going to the match?" she asked innocently. The boys were not detered, simply walking one on either side of her through the tent flap and towards the stadium._

_"Go on then. Amaze us brightest witch of your age." Charlie dared her, a slight smirk on his face, and something she didn't recognise in his eyes._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, shrugging._

_"Mountain troll, first year. Basalisk second year. Dumbledore's obstacles to fight quirrel and Voldemort for the philosipher's stone. Brewed pollyjuice potion illegally in an abandoned bathroom when she was twelve, after nicking the ingredients she needed from Snaper's private stores..." Came a voice from behind them._

_"Been keeping score have you Harry?" Hermione asked dryly, looking over her shoulder at the smirking, dark haired, bespectecalled boy._

_"Yep." Was his short reply, he grinned impishly at his best freind. Ron next to him was laughing silently, shaking his head. Bill and Charlie were speechless, staring at the little witch between them, lost for words._

_Hermione had been worried that the weasley boys would shun her, think her a freak, now that they knew all about her, a bossy know it all. But they hadn't, on the contrary, they seemed impressed, proud even. They continued to treat her with the same knidness they always had, like she belonged, a feeling she didn't often get to experience._

_The match between Ireland and Bulgaria was one of the most exciting things Hermione had ever seen. She along with the Weasleys and Harry had seats in the top box, and so not only got a great view, but also shook hands with some of the winning team._

_She jumped and screamed herself horse. She had also gone deaf in one ear from all of Ginny's screaming from the row behind her, she had no idea how Bill and Charlie had coped sitting on her either side._

_Hermione was stood between Harry and Fred as the bulgarian's came to collect their trophy. They all shook hands with the bulgarian minister first, and then with Fudge, before moving throughout the box, congratulating eachother and shaking hands with spectators here and there. _

_George was still danceing like a maniac on Fred's other side, doing something that looked like a cross between a jig and the tango. One particulaly exuberant move sent fred flying backwards, knocking into Hermione in the process._

_She staggared, and readied herself for impact with the floor, when she felt hands on her waist, catching her. Looking up greatfully, she met the midnight black eyes of none other than Viktor Krum._

_"Thank you." she smiled up at him politley. He looked at her, silent, before smiling gently._

_"You must be more carefull, milla moya." He rumbled in a deep baritone, his rich accent flowing over her senses, making her grin._

_His hands slid slowly along her waist as he released her, and stepped back, bowing gallantly to her, pressing his lips to the back of her hand but never losing eye contact with her, before going back to his team mates. _

_She turned back to her friends, all of whom were gaping at her, Ginny with a smug smile. "He seemed nice." She said innocently, watching with amusement as Ron mouthed desparatley, but no noise came out._

_"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione teased._

_"Kru...m...kr...um...um...Krum, That was krum." he finally managed to choke out. _

_"Yes." Hermione nodded, looking off in the direction the international star had walked. Ron just gaped._

_"Good talk Ron." Hermione muttered dryly as she turned to the others._

_Ginny was giggling quietly, "Looks like he can catch more than a snitch." She teased Hermione, who just rolled her eyes._

_"Well i'm bigger and slower than a snitch, so it should be easier." she quipped back, making Bill and Charlie laugh, both still looking slightly star struck._

_The conversation seemed to start up again after that, although everyone noticed the Bulgarian national seeker stealing glances at the young woman who had fallen into his arms, a burning curiosity in his black eyes._

_Everyone that is, except for Hermione, who hadn't looked back at him since he'd walked away, engrossed in conversation with her friends. _

_Later, back at the tent, they were all sitting in a circle arguing good naturedly over the match. Ginny kept teasing Hermione about Krum. But Hermione didn't seem to belive her, even when the other's told her that the international seeker had been staring at her for quite some time, Hermione just laughed as if they were joking._

_They stayed up into the early hours of the morning, by which point Ginny was falling asleep on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione didn't mind, but the extra weight was slowly but suley making her slide bakwards, and she would be lying on the floor if she wasn't careful._

_It was then that Mr Weasley declaired it bed time, much to everyone's dissapointment. Hermione tried to gently shake Ginny awake, but the young girl stubbornly refused to move, only suggling further onto Hermione, hugging her like a rag doll._

_She looked around for help. Harry and Ron had already gone to bed it seemed, and she would rather stay on the floor all night than ask Percy._

_"Bill?" Hermione whisper-called him. He looked around, and chuckled when he spotted her predicament, stuck under his little sister._

_"Need some help there?" He asked, bending to scoop his baby sister into his arms, and carry her to bed._

_"Thanks Bill." She smiled. "Goodnight." she said to the tent at large, she heared it called back to her from various hamocks and bunk beds. She retreated next door to the slightly smaller tent, which was the better one in her opinion, for it didn't smell like cats._

_She arrived in time to see Bill and Charlie kiss their baby sister goodnight, tucking the blankets around her more snuggly, she smiled fondly, and made teasing 'awwwwwwww' noises at the two men, who blushed scarlet._

_"Goodnight guys." she whispered so as not to wake Ginny._

_"Night." they replied, taking her by surprise and kissing her head as they passed. She lay awake after that, pondering, eventually she fell asleep, dreaming about her new acceptance to the magical family. _

_She had slept well until the death eaters interrupted her, some people are just so rude._

She was pulled back to the presant by a hand on her shoulder, Ginny was giving her a questioning look, probably wondering where her mind had gone. Hermione merely smiled reassuringly, and threw herself into the conversation.

Some hours later found Hermione alone in the darkening library of Grimauld place, furiously swiping tears from her cheeks.

It was all a lot to deal with, and she needed a moment to catch her barings, to become acusstomed to her new self.

She dreaded the reaction she was going to get at school, from the likes of Malfoy and Parkinson was bad enough, but she was also worried about her dorm mates reactions. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil weren't known for their tact. At least she would have Harry, Ron and Ginny with her for back up if she needed it.

Her revalry was interupted by a familiar warm hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw charlie standing there, understanding in his eyes.

"Rough day?" he said. Hermione nodded, chuckling weakly.

"You could say that." she replied dryly.

Smiling, Charlie just pulled her into a hug, she went readily, needing comfort, and wanting his in particular. He had the unique ability to make her feel better, not matter the problem.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing deeply, her hands fisting in the back of his shirt once again. His hands spanned her tiny waist as he pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She remebered the first time he had comforted her this way. It had been during the tri wizard tournament, while he was at Hogwarts for the first task. Hermione had been strong for Harry ever since his name had come out of the Goblet, and Ron was being a prat, so she hadn't been able to talk to him. She hadn't yet gotten close with the twins, that happened in her fifth year, so when she saw Charlie that night, she broke.

And he had completley understood, holding her, letting her cry into his shirt.

_Hermione had just left her last class of the day, A History of Magic, and was heading to dinner. Her heavy book bag slung over her diminished frame was hindering her abuility to walk in a straight line, and so she vanished it back to her room, using ha tired flick of her wand, with a skaky hand._

_It was only a few days until the first task of the triwizard tournament, and even though she had imparted Ron's message for Harry to visist Hagrid that night, she was still sick to her stomach with nerves, electing to skip food again as she cought sight of the great hall._

_She decided to go for a walk, perhaps visit Hagrid herslef, whom she could always talk to when things were difficult. She secretly wished that Ron would get over his petty jelousy, so Harry could have some more support, and she herself wouldn't have to worry alone._

_She wondered around the lake for hours, only getting up to walk elswhere when Viktor Krum decided to go for a late night swim, accompanied by his usual fan club._

_Krum seemed to be everywhere, Hermione thought, in the library when she was working, in the grounds when she went for a walk, now the lake? He hadn't spoken to her, or given any indication that he remeberd that they had met before, but he did stare at her quite a bit, which was starting to get creepy._

_It was getting dark as she pulled herself up from the fallen branch where she had been perched for the last hour or so. She was getting cold, and the lack of a propper meal in the last few weeks hadn't helped things either, she staggered slightly as she fought to regain her equalibrium. She really needed to start eating properly again, but knew that she wouldn't until the stress of the first task had passed. _

_As she walked along the tree line of the forest, she took herself in. She had lost weight, and it was noticable. With her already small stature, she now looked ill, her roabs hung loosley off her figure unflatteringly, she seemed to be lost in them. She avoided looking at herself when changing, painfully aware that her ribbs were now visible._

_There were also dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, bruises on her palms, from where her nails had bitten into them, whilst she clenched her fists anxiously, and even her hair seemed to have less life than usual, although she wasn't sure if that was nessecarily a bad thing._

_She had been half way across the forrest, making slow progression when she froze, whipping out her wand and turning towards the tree line. She had heared something move, something big. She squinted her eyes, but could see nothing in the near darkness, and didn't want to light her wand for fear of attracting whatever was hiding._

_When the large figure moved towards her, she thought she might faint, but she relaxed considerably when she saw a flaming mop or red hair. As Charlie Weasley became visible Hermione felt several emotions at once, relief, curiosity, worry and terror. Why was there a dragon tamor in the castle grounds only days before the first task?_

_She started to shake, stowing her wand in her pocket took two tries her fingers were trembling so badly._

_"Hermione?" Charlie asked in a gentle voice. He had come to stand in front of her, and she was struck again by just how tall he was, she swayed dangeously as she leaned back, looking up at him._

_"Hello Charlie." Hermione greeted tiredly, "So dragons, then?" She asked, her expression a mixture between horror and resignation. _

_He nodded sadly. He was more than a little concerned seeing the mess this young witch had become, she was a far cry from the spitfire he had met during the world cup. He observed her silently, taking in her hollow cheeks and sunken eyes...how had nobody in the school done anything to help her yet? It ws obvious to Charlie that she was suffering._

_It was then that the tears started, her skellital shoulders shook with silent sobbs and she turned her back on the forrest, and Charlie, hiding her face. Charlie tentativley lay a hand on her shoulder, cringing when he felt how brittle it was, how breakable she had become, he was very gentle whilst turning her to face him._

_"Oh Mya." he said sadly._

_He moved them both to some rocks inside the tree line, pulling her to sit in his lap, and stroaking her hair soothingly until she calmed down. His brow creased in concern as he lifted her, she weighed almost nothing, and he could easily feel her ribbs through her cloak._

_She was incapable of speech for a long time, she mealry clung to the Weasley she probably new the least, and cried heart brokenly into his chest._

_"I take it Ron is still being an idiot, and you've been dealing with this alone?" Charlie rumbled quietly, his head bent, looking down at her with concern in his eyes. She nodded, the tears having run their course. Using her sleeve she whiped her face dry, but made no move to get up from Charlie's lap._

_He kept gently stroaking her hair, as her head lay against his shoulder, his other hand was resting on her back._

_"You should have seen him Charlie," She whispered brokenly, "When they pulled his name from the goblet, he was so fightened. He didn't ask for this, he doesn't want it...God, I can't sleep Charlie, he's gonna get himself killed!"She sounded faintly hystericall._

_"The way he looked at me. He was that little boy again, the same scared litle boy I met on the train our first year. I promissed then I would do all I could to keep that look from his eyes, that terrible, heart breaking fear, and now..." She trailed off before she started crying gain._

_They sat in silence again for a while, Charlie was trying to absorbe the magnitude of the task Herione had been grappling with. She hadn't picked an easy boy to protet this way. He watched her nervously for a moment, before he shyly asked, "When was the last time you ate properly Mya? There's nothing of you." He shifted her in his lap to prove his point._

_She couldn't even blush from pleasure at the nickname, or embarrasment from the situation, she just shrugged sheepishly. "Food and I aren't exactly friends at the moment..." Hermione muttered darkly, refusing to meet his gaze._

_"Hopefully it should get better after the first task, but..." Dragons, she thought again, how the hell was she going to get Harry through this unscathed._

_"Mya, there are dozens of us here to step in if something goes wrong, not to mention all the teachers, and Dumbledore. Harry will be fine, I promise." He murmered into her hair, rubbing her back gently, and making her shiver._

_"Promise me that you'll eat properly from now on." Charlie asked, tilting her back to look at her face, she sighed._

_"I'll try, but if it's anything like last time it will just make me sick." She said, before shaking herself, she sounded like a pittyfull Pearl, Harry was the one in danger, not her. She mentally slapped herslef._

_"So,... How are you Charlie?" Hermione asked dryly. Charlie threw his head back and laughed, secretly releaved that the old Mya was back._

_"Oh you know, tri wizard tournament, getting cried on by pretty witches, the same as ever really." He said nonchalontly, making Hermione chuckle to herself, and marvle at how easy it was to be with Charlie Weasley, the young dragon tamer she barley knew, had comforted her more in one night, than her friends hd succeded in weeks._

_They talked for a while, Hermione still in his lap, which he didn't seem to mind, and she made no move to rectify, she just snuggled further into his warm spoke of the strangest things, things that seemed so inconequensial, but fascinating when they spoke of them to eachother._

He had held her for hours that night, it had been well after curfue when she had returned to her dorm.

Since that night, they had become confidents for eachother, they wrote to one another, sharing their problems, if they's had a bad day, or a good day, or just wanted someone to talk too. She was glad for their relationship, as was he.

During the remainder of her fourth year, her letters to Charlie had been invaluable. Not only with the tournament, but also with that terrible skeeter cow. It had been Charlie that had given her the patiants to not kill every slytherin in the school for quoting that blasted article at her.

_She was just coming from transfiguration, her finall lesson of the morning, she had lunch to endure with a large helping of whisperes and pointed stares, and then doublepotions with the slytherin, what joy is mine, she thought glumly._

_It had been two days since the hate mail incident, something that she had shared only reluctantly with Charlie, his reply arrived that morning however, and she hadn't yet had the chance to read it._

_She tried her best to ignore the snide comments that followed her through the corridors into the great hall, sitting inbetween Harry and Nevlle, with Ron opposite her. If anything good came of Harry battling a dragon, it was his renued friendship with Ron._

_Pulling out her letter from her robe pocket, she smiled privatley at Charlie's handwriting, she fought a blush at her idiocy, opening the parchment and reading;_

_Dear Mya,_

_Blimey Bookworm, there's never a dull moment with you, is there? _

_But jokes aside, I'm glad you're not hurt, and that the staff have finally noticed the effect all this has been having on __you!_

_I hope things are better now than when I last saw you, and that my idiot little brother has finally come to his sences. You had also better be sleeping and eating again, other wise I'll be coming to visit just to feed you properly. And don't think I won't, I was raised by Molly Weasley after all._

_(This had made Hermione giggle, and had earned her funny looks from the boys she sat next to.)_

_Speaking of mum, just a heads up that she does actually read witch weekly, she says for the recipes, but i'm not sure. So maby it would be wise to have Harry or Ginny write to her, and straighten everyting out, other wise she might be a little...um...chilly the next time you see her._

_Anyway, things are all good on my end, that Hebradean Black I was teling you about finally had her egg, it's due to hatch any day now. You haven't lived untill you've seen twelve burley dragon tamers argue over what they're going to name the baby when it arrives. My vote was Matilda for a girl, and Apollo for a boy, in case you were wondering. (more Giggles.)_

_I was thinking of getting a new tattoo, to comemorate the first hatchling under my care. I'll keep you posted, and send pictures...of the dragon...not the tattoo...Never mind._

_Write again soon, and keep safe,_

_Charlie._

_Hermione had spent the rest of the day in a happy fog, completley oblivious to the stares and gossipers. Double potions had even gone without a hitch, even with Snape's dramatic reading from Reeta's article. _

_That had seemed to be more aimed at Harry than herself however, Snape had pretty much left Hermione alone since the 'i don't see any diffrence' incident, which had reulted in Hermione getting her teeth shrunk, she liked to think he felt bad for making her cry._

_She slept for weeks with Charlie's letter under her pillow, adding more to the quickly growing bundle as they came._

Also during her fifth year, Charlie had been a great help with her founding the DA, suggesting numerous topics they could cover. It had also been him who suggested the murtlap essance to heal Umbridge's blood quill scarring.

_Hermione had been in detention every night for almost three weeks, for speaking out against the Slinkhard book in a DADA lesson. She was now using a glamour charm to cover the words, 'I must obey the rules' scarred into her left hand. They were deep, and probably permenant. _

_She was hiding them so that Harry and Ron didn't find out, for they would have gotten themselves into even more trouble by shouting at Umbridge if the knew. _

_It was painful, but she had been coping with it, untill the forth consecutive week of her detention. Her hands was now raw, the skin reduced to bloody ribbons, she needed to have her hands permenantly bandaged, and even then it still bled. In a last ditch attempt before conceeding defeat and going to the school nurse, Hermione had written a desparate latter to Charlie, begging for any suggestions he might have._

_His reply had come with the morning post the next day, he had been livid. After three long paragraphs on miss treating students, he finally suggested the murtlap essance, which was what he used on dragon scratches. He had even included a vial for her, with instrucions for it's use._

_She had gone straight back to her dorm, and applied it, sighing in relief, as for the first time in weeks, the pain in her hand was numb. She had sent Charlie a two page letter in reply, thanking him profusley and all but confessing her undying love in gratitude, something he had found quite amusing._

The familiar feeling of Charlie was a comfort, she liked that she still felt tiny in his huggs, that he could still hold her safely in his musculed arms effortlessly.

They stood there in silence for ages, content in eachothers company. And when Hermione left the library some time later, she felt better.

That night dinner was an exceptionally crowded affair, Hermione spent her time learning what had been happening since she had last seen them, the answer, not much.

Planning Bill and Fleur's wedding, collecting information on supposed death eaters were abouts and recruiting summed up the last few weeks.

She sat with her leggs crossed beneath her at the old wooden table, next to Fleur who helped her enormously with the whole Veela developement. Suggsting diffrent foods that would be bennaficial now, and certain herbs or scents she should avoid in soaps or skin creams. In turn, Hermione helped Fleur settle in, she was struggling to fit in with the Weasleys, but with Hermione there to bridge the gap between the two parties, things seemed marginally less strained.

The ones not yet inducted into the order had, once again, been bared from any information pertaining to the war, however, now that hermione was legally of age, she was eligible to join, and was doing so, much to the chagrin of mrs wealey, and the jelousy of Ron, Ginny, and no doubt also Harry when he finally arrived.

During dinner Ron kept to himself, ignoring Hermione's attempts to talk to him, In the end she sighed, leaving him be, and turning to talk to Charlie, who was home for the rest of the summer.

"Needed a break from constantly being nibbled by giant lizards?" She asked cheekily, but it was all in good fun, it was something she and Charlie had bonded over, their love of magical creatures.

"I miss my dragons," he said, "But it's worth it, and the'll always still be there." He said, grinning down at Hermione.

After dinner found everyone crammed into the front, and only clean, parlour of number twelve Grimauld place, it being one of the more habitable rooms in the house still didn't mean it was plesant, but it was better than others.

Ron hadn't re-appeared after dinner, chosing instead it seemed to stay in solitry confinement, in the room he would share with Harry when he arrived.

Fred and George had also decided to retire early, or so they had told Mrs Weasley. However, Hermione's new sensative hearing, and she guessed most probably also Remus' warewolf senses, could hear occasional crashes and bangs from their room. Hermione cought Lupin's eye after one alamingly loud bang followed by a yelp, he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, she just shrugged, they new what they were doing, she hoped so anyway.

They stayed up late, swapping storys and enjoying each others company. Hermione, Fleur and Ginny where curled on the floor by the fire, talking about Ginny's latest escapades with one Dean Thomas, and then chatting with Ginny's two oldest brothers, along with the two reaming marauders. Fleur had taken it upon herself to iniciate sisterly bonding with Ginny, and hermione by extention, and so all three girls now sported newly painted toe nails, cliche perhaps, but it seemed to have thawed the ice slightly.

Bill and Charlie where entertaining the girls with tales of their careers, both of which where exciting, facinating and dangerous. Whilst Sirius and Lupin regaled them with the adventures of their miss spent youths, Hermione wasn't sure whether she should laugh, or disapprove, she settled on laughing though, after all, Remus had been a prefect too.

After a particularly rude story from Sirius, that had Bill fighting to cover his younger sisters ears, and Hermione's face burning as she and Fleur laughed raucously into their hands, all girls where fighting off yawns, and failing. Mrs Wesley who seemed to have a radar for these things declared it to be time for bed. After bidding everyone Goodinght, they trudged up to the second floor landing, to the room they (Hermione and Ginny) shared.

Charlie was climbing the stairs to the room he was sharing with his older brother, trying desparatley to keep his eyes from Hermione's retreating form before him. He felt lecharous, thinking about his young bookworm this way. But as he raised his head, his eye cought on the gentle curve of her hipps, and her long shapley leggs, leading all the way up to her perfect...

He mentally slapped himself. She was barley seventeen for crying out loud, he was nearly twenty four. Despite the fact that she no longer looked her age, or felt her age, he mused. His mind wandering back to the feel of her body pressed against his when he hugged her.

How her soft curves molded themselves to his form, and how perfectly she had fit into his arms. He watched almost sadly as the young woman ahead of him conversed with his sister. Completley unaware of her enraptured audience, for that's what he was. He couldn't physically bring himself to look away from her.

He couldn't have feelings for Mya, could he? He'd always known she was brilliant, kind and funny, and unlike his idiotic younger brother, also noticed that she had been beautiful, even before the change, she had the prettiest little scrunch on her nose when she concentrated, and her smile was beautiful, now heartbreakingly so.

But the age diffrence, Seven years? So what if she was of age, barley, she was only a child, he felt like a dirty old man. She didn't act like a child. She didn't look like a child either, a traterous voice pointed out, thinking of her when they had met, comparing it to the woman she had become. A gorgous woman, he thought guiltily. And you do flirt with her every chance you get, pointed out the same snide voice. He didn't, did he?

As he reched the first floor landing, he felt a pang of regret, watching the two girls continue to the next floor, as he trudged into his room, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. He got ready for bed in a daze, his mind elswhere, in a bedroom the next floor up if he was being honest.

He came back from the bathroom to find Bill sitting on his bed, removing his tattered old wand holster. Charlie flopped face first onto is bed, and groaned into his pillow. He could hear Bill chuckling from across the room.

"You're being too hard on yourself." He said, not looking up.

Charlie truned his head towards his brother, "What do you mean?" He asked nervously. God, he wasn't that obvious was he?

"C'mon Char, I know you've liked her for ages, even if you never admitted it, you've been writing to eachother every other week for nealry two years, for crying out loud, and you haven't taken your eyes off her all night. She's not a kid anymore, so stop beating youself up about it." Bill said, taking in the pathetic view of his younger brother, hiding his face beneath his pillow once more.

"But the age gap, I feel like a dirty old man, and she's just so...innocent." He mumbled pathetically.

"Christ Char, you're twenty four. It's only seven years, one more than me and Fleur." Bill pointed out exsaspartedly, getting up from his bed to change his clothes.

"And as for the 'innocent' thing...I think Mione's a bit like a baby dragon, packs an unexpected punch." Bill said, feeling more than a little proud of his annalogy.

Charlie paused, he had truley never thought of it in those terms. It was after all only one year more than Bill and Fleur, and they were fine, heck, they were engaged. A slow smile started to spread his face, making Bill smirk in amusement.

Just then their conversation was interupted by screaming from the floor above. Charlie's blood ran cold, pausing for a split second to look at the ceeling, where his sister and his Mya had screamed. Bill had a similar reaction, staying frozen for a second before springing into action. Both men grabbed their wands, and sprinted towards the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 4.**

Ginny and Hermione where just opening the bedroom door when they heard a Woolf whistle, both looked around perplexed, seeing nobody, they heared it again, and realisation dawned on Hermione, in the form of a large portraits of a round, greasy looking man, in a gilded frame.

"One of Sirius relatives no doubt." said Ginny, glaring at the painting in distaste.

"A fine specimen of a wench," the painting drawl, whilst leering at Hermione, eyes roaving slowly from her head to her newly painted blood red toes.

"Oh you've got to be bloody kidding me." Hermione muttered, she was being harassed by a painting, this really didn't boad well. When she told ginny as much, the young red head started laughing, they both went Into the room, shutting the door, and got ready for bed, something Hermione struggled with, because all her pajamas where now uncomfortably tight.

She ended up in a sleevless tank top that clung to her like a second skin, but was the only thing comfortable enough for her to sleep in. She also decided on shorts, for her trousers where all now inches too short, which just annoyed her.

By the time both witches where lying down, Ginny had calmed somewhat from her giggle fit, but the affect was ruined by the sounds of the paintings moans coming through the heavy oak door.

Hermione went and opened the door, both girls curious, she wasn't prepered for the sight that reached her.

"He's not...OH MY GOD THAT IS DISCUSTING." Ginny's screams could be heard through the entire of the upstairs.

Hermione was frozen in horror, that painting was...thinking about her... "Christ." she muttered under her breath, as she staggered back to cover herself with her bed sheets.

The girls abject horror was interrupted by the arrival of the four oldest Wesley boys and Sirius, who had heard Ginny's yells.

"What's going on?" asked a confused looking Bill, who was looking about the room as if expecting to find Lord Voldemort himself hiding behind the wardrobe.

"Mya, are you all right?" asked a concerned Charlie who was now kneeling before the frozen girl, Hermione was still staring in horror in the direction of the hall, her gaze locked with that of the portrait.

Charlie put his finger under her chin, and pulled her face to look at him, "Mya?" he asked softly. Hermione dragged her gaze from the door to the landing, and tried desperately to focus on something else.

"What happened?" asked Fred, who had the remnants of what looked to be gun powder in his hair, what the hell were they creating?

"Yeah, we heard screaming." George finished, there was no gun powder on him, but his eyebrows did look sightly singed.

The girls where about to answer when the moaning started up again, only mutch louder this time, without the door shut to muffle the sound. The five men turned to the source of the noise, and Sirius growled in understanding.

"I can see you little wench." The painting groaned, looking straight at Hermione, who had gone rather pale, and seemed to be trying to shrink into her bed covers, feeling extreemly exposed in the revealing night wear.

In contrast Charlie seemed to swell with rage, it was a truly frightening thing, a pissed off dragon tamer, thought some abstract part of Hermione's mind.

Sirius was now advancing on the painting, wand drawn, with the others not far in his wake.

"In my day we paid a lot of money for a whore as pretty as you.." Hermione flinched, jumping off the bed, and moving to lean her back against the wall, trying to avoid the paintings eye line, but anger had now started to spark within her, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ginny went to stand next to her, arm around her waist and started yelling again, only this time she was joined by the enraged chorus of five angry men, all of whom converged on the painting.

By now the commotion had awoken the rest of the house who had congragated on the landing, all in varying degrees of undress and confusion, they seemed to have arrived in time to hear the paintings lecherous insults.

Mrs wasley, clad in a marigold dressing gown and carpet slippers, with rollers in her hair, was in front of the two girls in a flash, muttering about "foul pureblood house" under her breath.

"Come along girls," she said gently, " I think you should both sleep somewhere else until we can remove that monstrosity." she said, sending the painting a truly filthy glare, one that would send the most hardened of death eaters running for cover. Hermione and Ginny both heartily agreed, and scrambled quickly to comply.

They where half way across the room, when the painting gave a particularly loud moan, muttering something about "Curls," and Hermione made the mistake of looking at it.

The occupant of the painting seemed to be flushed, something Hermione didn't know painting - magical or other wise- could be, he was biting his bottom lip, and staring at Hermione through half closed eyes. She growled in distsate, however the painting then levelled it'e gaze on Ginny, who flinched.

Acting on instinct, and a need to have some sort of outlet for the stresses of the day, Hermione levelled her wand at the occupant in the gilded frame, and let her emotions wash over her.

It wasn't a conscious decision, not even a specific spell, she just wanted that damned painting gone, she was therefor surprised, when from the tip of her wand, flew icy purple flames that hit the black family heirloom directly in the face.

The occupant yelled, obviously shocked, and dived to the side, off the edge of the canvas, in time for the frame to be completely destroyed, leaving him no way to return and harass her or Ginny any longer.

Breathing heavily, Hermione lowered her wand, now that she had caved to her anger, she felt ashamed, turning to Sirius she said, "Im sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to, but...", but she was cut off by Sirius' incredulous laughter. Hermione stared confused, noticing for the first time, that everyone else in the room seemed to be staring at her in amazement, well all except for Ginny, who had a smug expression on her face.

"I've been trying to take these blasted things down for months!" Sirius gasped through his laughter, before being overcome with another bought of chortles.

"Do you think you could do the same to the portrait of Mother dearest in the hall downstairs?" He asked, a hopeful expression, tinged with excitement on his face.

Faltering, having expected anger, Hermione gave a questioning look to the other, now chuckling order members around her.

"I guess I can give it a go?" She said uncertainly, "But maybe in the morning would be best?" she suggested. Sirius just nodded happily, turning to retreat to bed, laughing as he went.

The crowd now started to thin, what with the spectacle finished, Bill dragged a gaping Charlie - who was muttering something that sounded like, "But she looks so innocent, tiny, harmless..." to which Bill muttered, "Baby Dragon."- back into their room calling goodnight as he shut the door.

Fleur, who was grinning proudly, dissapeared back into the room next to theirs. Whilst the twins joked about getting on Hermione's bad side, and bowing teasingly at her, finally after Mrs Weasleys assurances that they would be fine now, the girls once again retreated to their rooms.

As soon as the door was shut, Ginny broke into a peal of bell like laughter, throwing back her flaming hair, and chortling heartily. Hermione just stared at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" was he first coherent sentence the red head managed after she'd calmed some, "That'll teach them to mess with us, Girl power Mi! Hogwarts won't know what's hit 'em."

Hermione gazed at her for a moment, before shaking her head and climbing into bed, hoping to give the day up as a bad job.

It took Hermione hours to fall asleep that night, her mind buzzing from the developments of the day, but in particular a conversation she had had with Professor Mcgonagall before she had left.

_"Hermione dear, might I have a word with you." Came the scottish broague of her favourite teacher. Hermione looked up from her spot at the dinner table, and nodded, sliding back her wooden chair and getting to her feet._

_She felt eyes following her as she left the room, following her teacher into the deserted hallway, where she turned once again towards Hermione, a large envalope being pulled from inside her tartan cloak._

_"Hermione, this was left for you, by your birth parents. It was to be given to you at the time of you majority, when you knew their story." The scottish wonam had a sorrowful look on her usually stern face, and she patted Hermione on the shoulder before walking away._

_Hermione just stared silently after her, grasping the parchment envalope to her chest, in shock. She headed away from the hall, into the empty living room, shutting the door behind her and settling on the old sofa. With trembling fingers she flipped the aged envalope, and tore through the royal purple wax seal._

_A letter and a photograph fell into her lap. She looked at the letter first, a feeling of trepidation sweeping through her as she leveled her eyes upon the black ink._

_Our dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this letter then it will mean a great many things._

_Firstly, it will mean that your mother and I will be long gone, having never had the oppertunity to watch you blosom into the beautiful young woman that I am sure you have become. Belive me my darling, when I tell you how truley sorry I am for that. _

_It is the strangest thing, I am looking at you as I write this, you are asleep in your mothers arms. But also knowing that you're reading this as a grown woman, I can't help but wndering what you will be like. Are you a Griffyndor, like your mother and I were? Did you inherit my love of books, or your mothers hatred of flying? _

_Where did you grow up? Perhaps you'll have brothers and sisters. Your mother wonders if you have a boyfriend, some handsome young man who dotes on your every word, and adores you the way you deserve. We both hope you have a happily family, one that loves you to the ends of the earth. The way we do, did and always will._

_No child should grow up without parents, and I hope that wherever you are, that you are happy, and safe._

_Secondly, it will mean that you are now of age, and so Happy Birthday sweet child, I wish you many, many more, unclouded by fear or trouble. It is my hope, that by the time you read this, all evidence of the dark lord's presance on this earth will have been destroyed, and that you will havebeen able to live a happy, normal childhood. But if that is not the case, then be strong, the light will always prevail._

_Finally, it will mean that Albus has removed your protective spells, and that you have come into your mothers inheritance, your Veela side. I am sorry that it was kept from you, and am guessing that it would have come as quite a shock to you, but be brave dearest Hermione, for you were born with the strength to handle anything life throws at you, and I know that you will do so beautifully._

_For you my child, the skies are the limits, you can swim the deepest ocean, or climb the tallest mountain. May your limits be unknown, like shells on the shore, may your efforts be your own, if you're anything like your mother, then you with be spectaculare._

_Be strong, be brave, you will be capable of wonderous things. It was the most diffiult thing your Mother and I ever had to do, the hardest decision we ever had to make, giving you up. We can only hope that you understand it was for your own safety, and that you can some day find it in your heart to forgive us._

_Know that your mother and I love you, and will continue to care for you, from beyond death. Remeber, that no matter how alone you feel, we will always be with you._

_With all our love, angel child,_

_Goodbye, and I'm truley sorry,_

_Father and Mother._

_The tears were now streaming down her face, she felt such pain for these people she had never know, that they had loved her so much, and that she couldn't repay them in kind, not half as much as they loved her. The guilt she felt was all-consuming. She placed the letter gently back into her lap, to look at the picture._

_It was of a young couple, holding a new born baby, smiling sadly down at her. As she watched, the man in the picture, her father she realised, wrapped an arm around his wife, who had silent tears marring her lovley face._

_Taking a closer look at the couple, Hermione realised she bore a striking resemblance to both. She had inherited her father's eye's, and also the almost black colour of his hair, which was curly, just like hers. But her features and figure were an almost carbon copy of her mother._

_Her father tightened his arm in the photograph once more, he had be young, very young, perhaps three years older than Hermione was now. And heartbreakingly handsome, she noticed, his dark curls and vibrant eyes were striking, but he also had a blinding smile, which he flashed at his baby daughter, and a strong jaw line._

_Tearing her gaze from her father, Hermione took her mother in for the first time. She was even younger than her husband, and had long, straight blond hair, tha fell almost to the middle of her back. Her figure was much as Hermione's had become, statuesque in it's perfection. She had the same pale, heart shaped face as her daughter, but light blue, almost violate eyes, that leaked tears as she looked at the baby she had to give up._

_Looking at her younger self, Hermione smiled through her tears. She was fast asleep, her body obscured by a large blanket wrapped around her, the only bits visible where her face, with one black curl on her foarhead, and a tiny hand, which was tightly grasping a lock of her mothers hair._

_She couldn't look any longer, it hurt too much. She folded the letter, and put it and the picture back into the envalope, before running quickly upstaires to hide them in her trunk. _

As Hermione lay in bed, she reached up to swipe a tear from her cheek, and wondered what her parents were like. She wondered how it would have elt to grow up in the wizarding world, with the order, her family, perhaps even brothers and sisters...

She pushed those thoughts away, it was pointless to ask 'what if', instead she slosed her eyes, nd rid her mind of all thought, waiting for sleep to claim her.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 5.**

If Hermione hoped the next day was going to be easier, or at least less dramatic, then it certainly didn't begin that way. She had awoken, washed, and was rummaging through her trunk for some clothes when the realisation hit that her that none of them would fit anymore.

After some experimental transfiguration, and much swearing, she realised that there was only so much magic could do in this situation, and that she needed to go shopping, badly.

When she shared her problem with Ginny, who had been watching her struggles with amusement, the red head beamed, she had been waiting for the part veela to realise this since her transformation the previous evening.

Ginny walked over to Hermione's trunk, and then proceed to try and find something that fit her, without her looking like, in Hermione's words, "A bloody whore!"

In the end all that could decently cover her anymore where her hardly ever before worn black yoga pants, which where stretchy, but now clung to her curves in a way that was almost indecent, and now fell to just bellow her knees, instead of mid calf.

Her knickers were very tight, and dug uncomfortably into her now larger backside, and her black sports bra, which was the only bra she had that fit her anymore, was snug, and her clevage spilled out of the top, she tucked her pendant securely inside.

Ginny went to fetch a quiddich jersey belonging to one of her brothers, if the name on the back was any indication. It was ill fitting but covered her better than any of her own tops. Whilst it was loose on her shoulders, and fell off one, it was tight on her chest, with the wide v-neck showing to top of her ample clevage, and lose everywhere else untill her hips, where it was snug, falling to the tops of the thighs. It must have belonged to one of the weasley boys in their younger years, she decided, for any of the more recent ones would have swamped her petite frame like a dress.

Oh well, she thought, at least my socks still fit.

It was nearly quarter to nine by the time the girls made it to breakfast after the clothes debacle, and so everybody else was already seated at the breakfast table as they entered the kitchen.

As the girls did enter however, Ron took one look at Hermione, got up and left, something that hurt her feelings more than she cared to admit, really, she thought, she should be used to Ronald's childish behaviour by now.

"Don't worry about him," said a compassionate Ginny, "He'll get over it."

"Ahh, good morning Girls, there you are, I was about to come and call you." Said Mrs Weasley from her posision cooking bacon on the stove.

Ginny snickered, "Hermione ran into a couple of issues," the red head chuckled, then noticing the confused looks on many of the faces in the room, she supplied, "It would appear none of her clothes fit her any more." Eyes dancing with mirth, whilst Hermione sat in-between Fred and George, grumbling quietly.

"Actually my socks fit fine." she replied childishly. Apparently, everyone found this to be quite funny, if the snickering was any indication.

Finally Tonks piped up, "No worries Mione, we'll just have to go shopping, won't we?" She asked, rubbing her hands together gleefully, today sporting her customary bubble gum pink hair. Ginny and Fleur, who sat either side of her emphatically nodded their agreement.

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione muttered under her breath causing the twins, who were the only ones close enough to hear, to choke on their food, and laugh raucously.

"Shut it you two." She grumbled good naturedly, grinning fondly, at them, however this only seemed to make them laugh harder, whilst the rest of the table looked at them oddly, Hermione raised both her hands, as if to indicate they where nothing to do with her.

"Not to worry dear", Mrs Weasley interrupted, "We planned this just before you two came down, the girls will take you to diagon alley today, seeing as it can't realy wait until the book lists arrive." Hermione just grimaced and nodded, this time the rest of the table laughed along with the twins.

"C'mon Mi," Ginny said, "If you're good, we'll lt you go to the book shop once we're done." She said, to the continued laughter of the group, Hermione did however feel a bit better.

The girls, it transpired, consisted of herself, Ginny, Tonks, Mrs Weasley and Fleur, four of whom where far too excited about this, in Hermione's opinion, but she kept quiet, and grimaced at the others, who had escaped this sure torture, as she was dragged by the arm from the kitchen, mutch to the amusement of its inhabitants.

"Have fun." called Fred.

"Nobody appreciates your sarcasm Weasley." Hermione grouched back, to renewed gales of laughter from the men who had escaped her fate, and therefor, in her opinion, had no right to mock her.

As Hermione was dragged into her fourth store in Diagon, she mused that this wasn't a bad as she had originally thought.

Ok, so finding clothes that she could ware and feel comfortable in, that didn't make her look like a mini Lavander Brown, or a muggle on halloween had been tricky.

Sure, she was being ogled by every male she passed, and some of the females, but with fleur next to her, she could delude herself that all the attention wasn't directed at herself.

She had also supplemented her wardrobe nicley, with the help of the other women who had addmitedly chosen the lion share of her purchases, all of which she stored in her magically enlarged beaded bag.

It had been unanimously decided by the others that Hermione needed a drastic change in style, or as Tonks had put it, "We're gonna make you dress like a woman for a change, I know your best mates are blokes, but come on Mione, you don't need to look like them."

As a result, all of her clothes where now much tighter, and more form fitting than they had previously been. Everything was taylor made for her, fitting snuggly to her ample bosom, tiny waist and curvasious hipps.

Not to mention she now owned an alarming number of dresses, which would be perfect for hunting death eaters, she thought sarcastically.

After being forced to buy yet another pair of silk lounge pants, Hermione put her foot down, and snuck several pairs of jeans, and hooded jumpers to buy while the others weren't looking, horror of horrors she even got some tracksuit bottoms, which she would never wear in the presance of these four women, she solemnly promised herself. She also snuck several pairs of flat shoes, and trainers, something the other women seemed to think she no longer required.

Fleur had also dragged her into the wizarding aquivelant of 'Boots', or thats what it looked like, where she chose all new shampoo, conditioner, soaps and body washes, creams, and goodness knows what else for Hermione. The sum totall of the input Hermione had here was "Vanilla or cherry?"

After much careful deliberation, she chose vanilla.

The four women had caved to Hermione's constant pouting about half way through their shopping agenda, and had let her go to the book shop early, where she had spent twenty glorious minutes browsing the newest arrivals. She struck up a friendship with he man behind the counter, who suggested many good books for her to look at, he even offered to order some new volumes in for her.

What a nice man, she thought, not in an way oblivious to his oagling.

In the end she bought some twelve new books, which she payed for, and placed lovingly into her beaded bag, before being dragged harshly back to the torture...shopping.

Having restocked on more than enough clothing to last her for the rest of her Hogwarts career, the last items on her list, much to Fleurs excitement, where underwear and night clothes.

Upon arriving in the small magical boutique, it was decided that they would split forces, with mrs Wesley and Ginny going to find sleeping clothes, and the remaining three to find undergarments.

No sooner had this decision been made did Hermione regret it.

The three of them were joined by an exreemly blonde shop assistant, who seemed to subscribe to the Fleur and Tonks method of shopping, judging by the amont of clothes she brought for Hermione to try.

The older witches gave her the most embarrassing things to try on, all silk and lace, with frills, some of it she couldn't even look at, let alone contemplate wearing. What exactly where they envisaging for her when they chose these?

She soon realised however, that this was a battle that she was not about to win, and so conceded, all be it with poor grace, much to the smug satisfaction of the women who seemed intent on corrupting her innocense.

"You'll thank us for this deary." The shop assistant (Gabby) smirked knowingly.

"Trust us, you'll owe us for life once these have been seen by a certain Dragon Tamer." Tonks said, making the other women giggle, whilst Hermione turned scarlet and dove back into the changing room, she could hear them giggling madly from behind the curtains.

Charlie? They thought that she and Charlie...?

Well, she thought, at least she know knew where they were coming from, no matter how deluded. Hermione continued to try on everything that was passed to her, no longer paying attention, her mind wandering back to a run in she'd had with said dragon tamer that morning...

_Hermione was standing in the hallway outside her room in the yoga pants and sports bra, waiting for Ginny to re-apear with a top for her. She heard a noise from the end of the hall, but it wasn't the red head she was expecting._

_She froze, her face burning as Charlie took her in, slowly. When he cought her eye, he winked at her, making her blush harder._

_He walked towards her down the coridoor, purposfully keeping her eyes locked with his, leaving her no-where to hide. He came to stop a few inches in front of her, raising his large calloused hand to brush the curls from her face, keeping his palm against her cheek when he was done._

_He leaned in to her ear, Hermione was suddenly extreemly aware of how loud her breathing was, and she was sure he could feel the heat radiating from her flushed skin._

_"I love your face when you blush." he whispered huskily against he shell of her ear. He grinned wickedly when she blushed harder, still frozen to the spot._

_His husky, rumbling chuckle made her go weak at the knees, he tugged playfully on one of her curls, teasing her._

_"Excuse me." His voice rumbled low in his chest, his eys on her face, placing his hand onto the bare skin of her lower back, as he brushed passed her down the hallway, keeping his body very close to hers as he did so. _

_When he had dissapeared down the hallway, she collapsed against the wall, fanning herself with her hand. That was when Ginny arrived, taking in her apperance and asking;_

_"Are you ok, you look a bit warm?" _

_Hermione had just waved a hand at her, sure her voice wouldn't work yet, Ginny had just shrugged however, and handed her the red jursey._

Hermione was pulled back from her day dream by Fleur calling through the curtain, saying that she could put her clothes back on.

Suddenly, the new underwear didn't seem like such a bad idea, what with the way Charlie had looked at her earlier. He couldn't have been teasing her...but had he really been flirting with her? With her? she wasn't sure.

By the time she was done, Hermione was in possesion of a collection of lingery that would make her dorm mates, Parvati and Lavander, the griffyndor sluts blush, or more than likley want to start talking to her about fashion, the latter was deffinatley worse in her opionion.

Not only underware in various colours, all of silk and lace, been she been forced to buy, but also numerous stockings - Fleur had a thing against tights unless they where woolen, Hermione didn't understand it either - some black, some sheer, all with a seem running up the back of her leggs, she cringed mentally at the reaction those would get. Several garter belts, all with some sort of ribbon or lace somewhere, that were all awkward to walk in, and a few suspender belts too.

Really, why the hell did she need all of these?

After meeting up with the two red heads, who had chosen dozens of sets of pjamas, again all in various colours, and of course all silk and lace, (When had they decided to boycot all other fabrics?) and paying a small fortune - it was lucky she thought that she had just come into her inheritance, for this shopping trip would have bankrupt her otherwise - they were done, and headed to find a place to dissaparate from, deciding on the building that Fred and George where currently turning into a joke shop.

They where just leaving the small shop, when they heard drunken jeering, and saw a group of wizards exciting Nockturn alley, staggering slightly.

Fleur made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, and wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders, speeding their pace, Mrs Weasley had done the same to Ginny, whilst Tonks had subtly reached for her wand, just in case.

The group of women did their best to ignore the drunks, readying themselves to dissaparate, Ginny with her mother and Hermione with Tonks.

However, just as they where about to leave, a large hand clumsily grabbed Hermione's shoulder, ripping her borrowed shirt, dragging her roughly back.

Staggering backwards, she felt hot breath on her neck and cheek, that smelled of cigarettes and cheap liquor. She cringed away, pulling herself free from the hulking stranger's grasp, but in the process also further away from her friends.

"Don't be like that sweetheart." Crooned a sickly voice, and the man stepped towards her once more, leering. He was big, tall and solid. He had dark, shoulder length hair, and a heavy stubble on his rounded jaw. H was dressed shabbily, his robes dishevled, covered in staines.

The fumes from his mouth were putrid, and his heavy lidded eyes survayed her hungrily. taking her in from head to toe, slowly, as if she were cattle to be purchased. He took another threatning step towards her.

"Leave me alone." Hermione managed, her voice low, deadly.

The man merely smirked. Then several things happened very quickly, gigantor lunged for her, his huge frame dwarfing her delicate one clumsily, but she reacted just as quickly, spinning fluidly out of is reach, with a grace she hadn't known she possessed.

Then, using his surprise to her advantage, she did something that shocked everyone, including herself. She punched him square in the face. Hard. So hard in fact that she felt a blinding pain flare in her hand, this guy was a lot bigger that Draco Malfoy had been in her third year.

For the second time in two days, Hermione found herself thanking her cousin from the depth of her soul for those lessons.

Not hanging around to see the re percussions, Hermione dove passed the man, who was now clutching his nose, with blood spurting from between his fingers, to the rest of the women who where staring at her in shock.

"C'mon." she said desperately, using her good hand to grab on to Tonks, and they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 6.**

They arrived in the court yard of Grimauld place, and silently made their way into the house, It wasn't until they where all safely inside that the exclamations began.

"That was bloody brilliant." Tonks shouted. "I never knew you could fight Mione!"

"Are you all right my dear, disgraceful to treat a girl that way...", Mrs Weasley fussed, looking over the ruined fabric, and the skin it exposed, worridly.

Ginny and Fleur were torn between worry and glee, but sided with glee, both asking her to teach them to punch like that. Hermione just grinned.

"I doubt im the best person to teach you, I think I broke my hand." She said, examining her now swelling right hand. "His face was a lot harder than Draco Malfoy's." She added attempting to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"WHEN DID YOU PUNCH MALFOY?"

Was Ginny's impassioned question, so loud that it brought the other visitors to the house into the kitchen where he women now stood, to see what was happening.

"Third year." was her short reply, "He was being rude about Hagrid." she explained.

"Stupid ferret," was Ginny's response, "And don't worry about your hand, Charlie can fix it, he's fixed enough of my bones from falling of brooms to be a healer by now." she joked.

Hermione gave an enquiring look to who Ginny explained, "Mum wouldn't let him play with the dragons until he could fix what he broke." Hermione chuckled throatily.

By this point everyone was in the kitchen, Ron once again being conspicuous only by his absence. Hermione got the feeling he was avoiding her after the kitchen ordeal on her first night, even though she had told him she didn't blame him for his reaction.

"What happened?" asked a worried Mr Weasley, as he and the others gazed in alarm at the torn and mussed Hermione, who was cradeling her injured hand. She crossed the kitched, fetching a tea towell, and some ice, which she gingerly applied to her aching knuckles.

They re told their story, in which Ginny made Hermione sound like some sort of assassin with hidden ninja powers, it was received with mixed reactions, from Fred and George' incredulous, "You punched him?" to Sirius' proud, "That's my Girl." With a kiss on her forhead, causing her to blush. And Lupin's worried, "We shouldn't have let you go alone." glancing worriedly at tonks when he thought nobody was looking.

While Bill moved to make sure Fleur was all right, Charlie pulled Hermione to the center of the room where he sat in an old kitchen chair. He pulled her to stand between his thighs, making her flush pink, her hand now closer to his eyelevel, gently grasping her injured hand between his two larger calloused ones. After a few seconds of gentle prodding, he exhaled a low whistle.

"Blimey Mya, how hard did you hit him? You've shattered your wrist, as well as having broken your hand. I wouldn't be surprised if you've also cracked a few knuckles." He finished, to the stunned silence of the rest of the room, who were all looking at the small chit of a girl, with hither to unsuspected respect, and maybe eve a little fear from the twins.

"That would explain why it hurts so much," Hermione said dryly, wincing as Charlie straightened her fingers, before standing in order to cast the healing charm.

Bill snorted, "Hurts so much? You really are something else Mi." He said, shaking his head in amused wonderment.

"Fire cracker." Came from, surprisingly, a proud looking Mr Weasley, "Atta girl." he said, making Hermione blush crimson, and causing Charlie to chuckle deeply, his breath fanning gently across her exposed skin from their close proximity, this just made Hermione blush even more, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny, who one again wore that same smug expression on her face.

"Episkey." Charlie muttered, and Hermione felt a sharp stab of pain in her wrist as the bones righted themselves, causing her to gasp, and draw tears to her eyes. As soon as the pain receded, it was replaced by vicious pins and needles, that made her dance on the spot in discomfort.

"Ahhhhh, Pins and needles, pins and needles." She sang, making the others laugh.

When they too passed, she flexed her fingers experimentally, and grinned. No pain.

"Thanks Char." She said, grinning up at him, wondering when exactly she'd given him a nickname, she decided not to think about that one too closely.

"No problem princess," he chuckled, "Can't do anything for the bruising i'm afraid, you just have to let it run it's course, and the swelling should go down over night. Maybe with some ice." he grinned down at her.

Then, again she did something that surprised them both, it seemed to be that sort of day, she thought wryly, as she threw her arms around Charlie's neck in a hug. He was taken aback, and froze for a second before hugging her back, she could feel his deep chuckles reverberating through his chest.

She parted come what awkwardly from him, blushing from embarrassment, luckily however, the others had moved on to talk of the success of the days shopping trip so she was off the hook. Un benownst to Hermione however, Ginny was looking from her, to Charlie, and back again, wearing a smile reminisant of the cat who got the cream.

The 'girls' had started a game of 'what was the favourite thing you chose' amongst themselves, which lasted until Hermione was about ready to Avada herself.

Bill turned jokingly to her, putting on a mock serious face.

"And what was the favourite thing you chose Mya?" he asked, making the men chuckle, and the women turn to her expectantly.

Hermione grinned roagishly, "Newest edition of Hogwarts a History." She said happily, sighing in over exagarated contentment. Then men about her chuckled affectionatley.

"She's a lost cause." Ginny said dramatically, making Hermione clutch her heart in mock anguish, and the others chuckle again.

"Zat man in ze book shop, ee would av given you ze 'ole shop if you ad asked 'im." Fleur said teasingly, making Hermione blush, and grumble under her breath;

"Only because he was undressing me with his eyes." This got some angry growls from those around her.

"He would have given her more than the bookshop." Tonks said crassly, wiggling her eyebrows, making hermione squirm uncomfortably.

"He didn't do anything, i would have hit him with my new books if he'd tried." Hermione said brightly, trying to eleviate the grim atmosphere that had settled over the men about her.

"Shame, he was very handsome!" Tonks said, shooting a subtle look at Charlie from the corner of her eye.

"Was he?" Hermione asked, sounding genuinley curious. She was shocked to discover that she couldn't remeber what the man looked like at all.

"I honestly didn't notice!" Hermione admitted sheepishly.

The men all laughed, grinning happily, Bill actually kissed the top of her head affectionatley, the 'girls' all shook their heads sadly.

Hermione dedicated the rest of that day to helping the twins get things ready for their joke shop. There was loads of paper work that needed to be done, and both of the boys used their most precious puppy faces to inlist her help.

She even, much to some people's shock, helped iron out promblems they were having with murchandice. However, after an accident with a punching telescope, that narrowly avoided her face once, and managed to get her full in the stomach a second time, she decided to call it a day.

She went to the room she shaired with Ginny, intent on having a bath, that gun powder got everywhere. She showered quickly, using her new vanilla scented things, and magically dried her hair and body.

She pulled on her underware, wrapped herself in a towel, and went back to the room to find some clean clothes, only to find Ginny lying on her bed, crying quietly. Hermione ran to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and touching her shoulder gently.

"What's happened Gin?" She asked urgently. She knew it couldn't be anything overly serious, or the order would be aware, and the house would be in turmoil by now.

"I...I just go-got a letter fr-from Dean." She half sobbed, hiccoughing into her pillow.

Ahh, Hermione thought.

"Did you break up?" She asked sympathetically. She would be having words with her year mate, that was a very cowardly way to end a relationship. Most un-griffyndor.

Ginny sighed, and sat up in bed. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, and her lips were swollen from crying.

"No. he didn't break up with me. He was saying how much he missed me."

Ohhhh. Now Hermione understood. This was a Harry thing.

"And you feel guilty that you don't miss him back." Hermione supplied sadly, as Ginny nodded, and started to cry again, loudly.

"Why can't he like me back Mi?" The usually vivacious girl whispered, she looked so sad, and Hermione understood they were no longer talking about Dean Thomas.

She moved more squarly onto the bed, wrapping her arm around the younger girl, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"With Harry, you have to give him time. He watched you grow up, he will realise that you're not a little girl aymore. Untill then just be youself, he'll come around." She murmered soothingly, Ginny siffled and hugged Hermione closer, letting her tears fall.

They stayed this way for some time, the only sounds being Hermione's soothing humming, and Ginny's soft sobbs.

"Will you end things with Dean?" Hermione asked quietly, pushing some hair from the crying girl's puffy face.

Ginny nodded, "I'll wait until I see him, you shouldn't do something like that in a letter." She mumbled, her crying finally starting to slow.

Hermione nodded proudly at her younger sister, giving her a reasuring hug.

Thats when they were interrpted by a knocking, and the door opening, It was Bill.

"Hey girls, mum says dinner is..." He trailed off, looking at his baby sister, who had obviously been crying for some time. His jaw twitched, and he stiffened.

"What's the matter sweetie?" He asked softly. Bill only ever called Ginny or Hermione sweetie when something was wrong, or if he was slightly tipsy.

The girls looked a eachother, before Ginny mumbled something unintellegable, the words 'letter' and 'Dean' stuck out though.

"Dean? Thomas? That idiot in Ron's year, what did he do to you? I'll kill him." Bill growled, cracking his knuckles threatningly.

"Who are we killing?" Asked Charlie from the doorway, he had come to see what had taken his older brother so long, on seeing his crying baby sister in the arms of his Mya clad only in a towel however, he froze.

Hermione blushed with the new arrival, suddenly very aware of her state of undress.

"Who are we killing?" He asked again, his voice much darker this time.

Hermione sensing thing getting out of hand decided to intervene, "No no, it's nothing like that. Right Gin?" She appealed to the young girl.

"No. Dean didn't do anything, well, except miss me." After finishing this scentance, Ginny burst into tears again, causing Hermione to pull her back into her lap, and the two eldest Weasley boys to shuffle uncomfortably, neither of them liked crying women, even if it was their little sister.

They both looked at Hermione, their eyes spoke of desparate confusion. Hermione shook her head at them reasuringly, mouthing to them that everything would be fine.

"C'mon hun," Hermione whispered to Ginny, helping her up, and going into the bathroom to help wash the tear tracks from her cheeks, "Let's go have some food. You're mum has some chocolate cake down stairs, that always makes things better." Hermione teased.

She leaned in to whisper, "Plus, I'm only wearing a towel, and I think it's making your brothers uncomfortable." she said making Ginny give a watery chuckle, her eyes flicking to her brothers, who were staring determinatley at the floor.

She grabbed a handfull of clothes, and took them with her into the bathroom, changing as quickly as possible into some jeans and a jumper.

Both weasly men looked at hermione in gratitude as they walked downstairs, but weather it was for helping their little sister, or saving them from having to do it, she wasn't sure.

After the incident in Diagon Alley, Hermione had, with Sirius' permission, transfigured the empty bedroom next to her's into a sort of gym. She had conjured some large punching baggs, and gloves for her to work with.

The room became a way for her to relieve stress more than anything else. Fleur had also suggested some more excersize to help with the pent up veela energy, she and her sister Gabrielle both did gymnastics, but seeing as that was slightly outside of Hermione's range of ability, she had opted for this instead.

She had sound proofed the door, and walls, not to mention getting rid of the heavy curtains, so that the room was now bathed in sunlight. She had also replaced the moth eaten carpet with simple wooden flooring, and had placed a mat under the punching bags, for safety.

She had also fiddled with her muggle ipod, so that it now ran off magic. Therefor, often when she was practicing boxing, or kick boxing she was in a world of her own, with her headphones in, and music blaring at unreasonably loud levels.

This was how she almost killed Bill and Charlie one afternoon. They had come looking for her, and had found her little den, where she was doing some pretty vicious kick boxing, getting rid of her pent up energy, and also venting her frustrations, Ron was still beig a prat. She had her head phones in, music blaring, and was completley in the zone.

The two eldest weasley boys, having no idea what an Ipod was couldn't fathom why she wasn't answering them when they called her several times.

In the end, Bill had placed his hand on her shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of her.

She swung around, catching him behind the knees, knocking his leggs out from under him. She realised who he was just as he landed in a pile on the floor at her bare feet, much to Charlie's raucus amusement.

"Oh my goodness, Bill, I'm so sorry." hermione gushed, pulling her headphnes out, and going to kneel by a dazed looking Bill.

"Are you ok?" She asked, offering him her hand. He just looked at her stupidly, mouth gaping.

"I think I broke him." She said to a laughing Charlie, looking away from Bill for a moment, her hand still out stretched towards him.

"Nahhhh you didn't." charlie reasured, just as Bill grabbed hermion's hand, and pulled hard, sending her careering towards him. She landed on his chest, hard, with a loud 'ooof' as the air left her lungs.

Bill was smirking up at her, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Hey, not fair, you took me by surprise...both times, i didn't hear you." She explained, holing up the Ipod for their inspection.

Bill and Charlie just stared at it non plused. She got to her feet, using Bill's shoulder as leverage. Pulling Charlie over to stand next to his brother, she put a white ear bud in one each of their ears, and pressed play.

The both yelled, and jumped about a foot in the air, identical looks of shock on their faces as they stared at the tiny contraption. Bill took it in his large hads, and started pressing buttons.

"Hey you changed it!" Charlie cried in amazement, Bill just stared perplexed.

It was all to much for Hermione, who was crying with laughter, using the punching bag to hold her up because her leggs had gone weak, she tried to compose herself, only to fall apart again as soon as she looked at the two brothers.

Both men looked at her, pulling the ear buds from their ears, and staring at her, identical evil smirks on their faces.

Before she had realised what was happening, her bare feet had left the floor, and Bill and Charlie had her suspended between them. Bill holding her ankles, and Charlie with his hands under her arms.

"Hey, boy's come on, put me down." She complained, squirming as they carried her from the room, towards supper, which had been the reason they were looking for her incidentally.

"If you don't stop squirming we'll drop you." Bill warned as they caused quite a stir, by entering the kitchen, The two eldest Weasley boys, with a messy looking hermione between them.

"Or you could just put me down." She grouched, the brothers laughed, and proceeded to throw her back and forth between them, like the most absurd game of catch ever. By this point, the whole kitchen was watching them in confusion.

"Ok, ok." Hermione aquiesed through giggles, just as she'd been cought by Bill, who hung her upside down, keeping a firm grip on her waist.

"You're sorry for laughing at us." Bill teased, throwing her back to Charlie, who cought her, and looked at her expectantly.

"Bill," hermione began, "I am very, very sorry I beat you up." she finished, giggling like a maniack as Charlie threw her over his shoulder, and proceeded to laugh himself silly at the look on his older brothers face.

"Oi Bill, she beat you up?" George asked deightedly.

"She, little bookworm, tiney-mione, beat up you, Bill, oldest Weasly man, big bad curse breaker?" Fred intoned, not sounding in the least surprised, but extreemly gleefull.

Everyone looked at hermione in amazement, and Charlie set her onto a chair, Sirius ruffling her hair fondly as he passed. Charlie handed her the Ipod back before sitting down on her one side, Bill on her other, still pouting good naturedly.

Hermione huffed, as she blew the lose strands of hair, that had escaped her pony tail, from her face. She wrapped the cord of her head phones about her Ipod, which she was still holding, then looked about the room, to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asked, looking at the dumbfounded expressions about her.

Everyone mearly shook their heads in disbelief, going back to their food.

Hermione dedicated the next morning to beginning her summer homework. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, surrounded by her arithmancy equasions, vaious parchments and quills. She kept unconsioulsy folding and unfolding her ankles in the air behind her, while she chewed over one particulaly difficuly problem.

Once again she had her magicly fixed ipod and headphones on, she flicked her wand at it every so often, to change the song. She was dressed in a soft t-shirt dress and leggins, that were comfy enough for her to sprawl across her bed in.

She had been working for quite some time before a distraction came, in the shape Charlie. She didn't notice him inicially, her nose being hidden in a book. Charlie leaned his shoulder against the door frame, crossing his arms over his boad chest as he watched her work.

She had the cutest scrunch in her nose when she concentrated, and Charlie followed the trail of a lose curl where it ran down the thin column of her neck, twisting mesmarysingly over one delicate coller bone, and dissapearing into her cleavage. He tore his eyes away the black curl quickly, feeling his ears burn. Watching enraptured as she brought the quill to her full lips, trailing the feather across the curve, and then along her jaw. He had to fight back groan.

Deciding it would probably be best to make himself known, before she did anything else in her innocence that pushed him over the edge. He knocked the door again, louder this time, but still nothing. He tried waving, walking into her room, and towards her on the bed. In the end, he lay a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but smiled when she looked up at him, pulling out a headphone as she did so.

"Hello, sorry Charlie, I was miles away." She grinned ruefully, moving to sit up. Once she was upright she stretched, removing the kincks her muscules had created from remaining still for too long. Charlie's mouth went dry, drinking in her curves as she arched her back, completley unaware of what she was doing to him.

Once again dragging his eyes up to her face, he forced a smile. "I was just wondering where you had locked yourself away all morning." Charlie moved across the room, lying back on Ginny's bed, staring at the ceeling. He had chosen to help his self restraint, by putting some space between himself, and the little witch who had him so captervated.

"Arithmancy." Hermione grinned, shuffling the parchment in front of her, "I've just finnished though." Pulling out her wand, she sent all of her work and equipment back to her trunk, then mimicked Charlie's possision, lying back on her own bed, looking at the dusty ceeling.

They lay in silence for a while, before Hermione turned onto her side, watching his profile. She wanted to talk to him. The silence was by no means uncomfortale, but she wanted to engage with him, have his attention. She felt shallow for admitting it to herself, she had never wanted attention from a boy before, not like this anyway.

'But perhaps' said a small voice in her head, 'that was the problem, they were boys, Charlie is definatley a man'. She blushed to herself, her eyes running along his tall frame, up jean clad musculed thighs, along the solid abdomen and broad shoulders. The way he lay, with his arms folded behind his head, made his t-shirt ride up a few inches from the waist band of his jeans, her eyes followed the 'v' of muscules leading down... There was no denying that he was a man, she thought sadly.

What must he think of her, a little girl chasing after him. What must he see when he looked at her, a fake? Just her hiding behind veela charms. Had she been an annoyance to him for two years? He had kept writing back though, hadn't he? And that couldn't just be out of politness, or could it?

Her eyes had glazed over as she thought this, her face descending into a mask of sadness. Charlie tilted his head to look at her, noticing her expression, he frowned.

"What's the matter, princess?" His deep voice was quiet, but it pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes re-focusing on him. She visibly shook herslef, contorting her features into a grim approximation of a smile.

"Nothing." She said, a little too brightly. Charlie wasn't conviced.

"You know you could never lie to me, sweetness, even by letter..." He said pointedly, his eyes stubbornly refusing to leave her face. It made her want to hide away, pull the bed clothes over her head and scrunch her eyes shut.

She sighed, "I know." was her reply, it was honest at least, but she couldn't quite bring herself to elaborte.

"Princess!" Charlie reprimanded gently, getting up from Ginny's bed, and coming over to her. She watched him, struck dumb by his sudden movement. As he came towards her, she could feel her mouth drying up, and her palms slick with sweat.

He lay out next to her, wrapping an arm under her shoulders, and sliding her to rest against his chest. Hermione had stopped breathing, frozen in shock. She could feel every one of his sculped muscules through his t-shirt. His body heat burned through her clothes, and into her skin, and sweet mother of Merlin did her smell delicious.

She inhailed subcontiously, her body slowly starting to relax against him, resting her cheek against his warm chest, one of her hands lying over his heart. He had brought one hand to play with her curls, and her eyes closed in bliss, almost purring with contentment.

She could feel Charlie's deep chuckle through his chest as she sighed in happyness. "That's better," he smirked down at her, "Now princess, tell me what's wrong." He whispered softly, his other hand coming up to lay over her own, where his had clenched into a fist on his chest. He prised her fingers open, and held her hand.

She looked up at him, knowing he wouldn't like what she was thinking, bu also knowing that he wouldn't give up until she told him. She sighed in defeat.

"You're not sick of me, are you Char?" She asked quickly, exhaling in a large gust. Her voice was small, dejected, and she refused to look up at him, closing her eyes tight, and keeping her cheek on his chest.

"What?" He demanded, putting a hand under her chin, and pulling her up to look at him. He looked angry, and she cringed slightly, regretting her decision to tell him. When she flinched, the anger seemed to drain from his face, and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his face pressed into the curls on her neck.

She paused for a momnt, shocked, before hugging him back, relieved that he didn't seem to be sick of her. He was quite content to hold her after all, wasn't he?

"Why would you think that?" He urged her, not moving from the hug. She could feel his breath tickle her throat, and shivered.

Hermione just shrugged half heartedly from her place in the hug, but he felt it, and grimaced. Pulling back from her, but keeping his arms around her, he deliberatley looked into her eyes.

"I could never get sick of you, Princess. Don't ever think that." He beseeched her, sincerity pouring from his every word. She looked into his eyes for a moment longer, before smiling at him sadly. She still couldn't bring herself to belive him, and she wasn't sure who that was hurting more, herself or Charlie.

Seeing that he was about to reasure her more, she moved back down to his chest. This time, she wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, hugging him to her. It effectivley killed the words in his throat.

He stared down at the girl holding him, her eyes had shut again, and her eyebrows were creased. He brushed a few lose curls from her face, startling her into opening her eyes, and looking up at him. As their eyes met, her's widened, and her lips parted slightly in shock. A beautiful rose blush spread across her cheeks, and his heart felt like it would stop in his chest. It was dificult to breath, his throat closing, and his lungs refusing to cooperate.

She blinked, breaking the spell, averting her eyes, hugging herself to him anew. He just held her to him, his arms snaking about her small form, closing his eyes.

When Ginny walked into her room just before dinner, she was shocked to see it occupide at first. but after taking a closer look at her brother and best friend, she smiled knowingly to herslef, and backed sliently from the room.

Hermione was re-visteted by her old nightmres again that night. She and Ginny had gone to bed along with the others, at around half past ten, or so. She had showered, and dressed in white silk shorts and camisole, returning to find ginny already asleep. Hermione had followed soon after.

_She was running behind Harry, down a dimly lit corridoor, towards a circular room. There was a lot of fashing, and the rom span around her, making her dizy, and hiding the exit from them._

_They walked through a silent room filled with large tanks, swiming in them, where what looked like octopie, large and flesh coloured, with long tentacles. _

_"Brains." Luna said dreamily, and hermione watched in horror, as the tanks shattered loudly, and Ron was submurged in slow motion. The brains ensnaring him, constricting about his form and burning his exposed flesh, and Hermione was helpless to stop his agonised screams._

_"Wingardiem Leviosa." She removed the brains, and dream Ron stopped screaming, then vanished._

_The brain room morphed into a long room, filled with tall, stacked shelves, and Hermione was running for her life once again, shouts all around her._

_She watched as a tall death eater grabbed Ginny about the waist, lifting her from the floor. Ginny screamed, terrified, and hermione hexed the death eater away, but there was nothing she could do to break Ginny's fall._

_Ginny was curled into a ball on the floor, whimpering, her face contorted into a mask of pain. Hermione dashed over to move her from the line of fire, into safety._

_Dream Ginny morphed into dream Luna, who was lying motionless, deathly pale, with a trickle of blood running from one corner of her mouth. Hermione ran towards her, doging and weaving beneath hexes and jinxes as she went, stunning s may as she could._

_Once she was sattisfied that Luna was well, the dream morphed once again._

_She stood in the centre of the vail room, atop a stone daias, locked in vicious combat with Dolahov. The order members had arrived, and there were battles raging all around her._

_From the corner of her eye, she saw Bellatrix creeping towards Sirius, raising her wand. Hermione swiftly silenced Dolahov, and sent a stunner at Bellatrix, which was deflected, but allerted sirius to her presance. Effectivley saving his life._

_Turning back to Dolahov, she was just fast enough to catch his wand slashing silently through the air towards her, and feel a vicious stabbing agony rip through her chest, before she fell to blackness._

She sat bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring off her, shaking and wide eyed. Hermione stayed frozen, sitting upright in her tangled sheets, eyes squeased shut, waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

Sighing, she got from her bed, waving her wand and silently changing the sweat soaked sheets for fresh ones, before leaving her room, Ginny still sound asleep, and heading to the kitchen.

Silently, she contemplated her nightmares, as she mad herself a large mug of tea. They had been a common occurance since the beginning of the summer, and it was now rare for Hermione to get a full night's sleep.

She had just filled her mug with boiling water, when her veela hearing picked up a movement behind her. Twirling in a flash, she had her wand pressed against the sneaks throat, fatser than he could blink.

It took her a few seconds to calm, and recognise Sirius, who had raised his palms in surrender. "Sorry, Sirius." Hermione mumbled sheepishly, lowering her wand, and shooting him an apologetic look.

Sirius shook his head, "I shouldn't have frightened you. Excellent refelxes by the way, you'd make a fair seeker, you know!" He grinned down at her, she just smiled tiredly back, and returned to her tea.

Sirius meanwhile had conjured a bottle of fire wiskey and a glass, and was setting up camp at the kitchen table. Once Hermione's tea was done, she went over to join him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her gently, pouring a decent measure of ogdens into her tea, making her chuckle quietly.

"Nightmares." She said, subconsiously rubbing the place on her chest where Dolehov's curse had hit her.

Sirius' eyes folowed the progression of her hand, and he frowned.

"I never did thank you for saving my life, you took a nasty curse for me that night, choosing to save me instead. I don't know if it was very brave of you, or very stupid." He confided in Hermione, survaying her over the top of his chrystal glass, eyes narrowed in thought.

Hermione just shrugged, "You would have done the same." She said, sipping at her tea, and rolling her eyes when she tasted enough wiskey to burn her throat.

"Hmmmmm, doesn't change anything Kitten, thank you." He raised his glass to her, a gesture she smilingly returned with her mug, making the animagusgive a deep, rough chuckle.

"So, couldn't sleep?" Hermione re-iterated, a cheeky smile on her face. Sirius flashed his marrauder's grin at her, a smile that had no doubt melted the heart of many a woman, it just made Hermione snicker.

"Hmmmmm." He said, not answering the question. hermion didn't need and answer, she knew Sirius suffered with nightmares, much as she did, only his where much worse. Plagued by his days in azkaban, and the constant lonliness, cooped in this awfull house, she could perfectly understand his nightmares.

Instead of saying anything, she merely reached for the bottle of fire wiskey, and added more to both of their glasses, toasting him before she drank.

Sirius' deep chuckle reverbrated about the deserted kitchen, and it was the ony sound either of them made for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 7.**

After the initial drama of Hermione's arrival at Grimauld place, things seemed to calm down considerably, for which she was endlessly thankful. She worked on her summer homework with Ginny, cleaned the house with the others, and spent many hours talking with Charlie, about anything and everything.

On a sunny Thursday afternoon, she along with Ginny, could be found in the back garden to Grimauld place, wearing her new, black tracksuit bottoms and sports bra, being tought some more self defence by Sirius, (she was doing it for her own piece of mind, more then out of actual need) something that everyone had agreed was a good idea.

It turned out that Hermione had a natural aptitude for fighting hand to hand, her grace and balance aiding her greatly in evading attackers. Her veela side had enhanced her strength, she wasn't as strong as Sirius, but she could hold her own.

She was surprisingly also wickedly fast, out running both Ginny and Sirius (although only in human form) easily. She had always been naturally flexable, contorting herself into possisions that had made Ginny gape at her.

Upon descovering this, she had started to show Ginny some of her yoga posissions, hoping they would help her to move more fluidly, it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen, Ginny trying to balance on one leg. After this, their training had become a spectator sport.

Her fighting prowess was also aided by the fact that she was in Sirius' words, "Unexpectedly Strong for a little thing!" She used her small stature to her advantage, she would be grossly underestamated in a fight.

She was now quite the force to be reckoned with, Sirius was very proud.

During this session she had finally bested Sirius in an attack from behind, something that did wonders to settle her nerves, and little for Sirius' ego, he would be teased mercilessly by the guys for weeks about getting beaten by a girl. None of them seemed willing to take his place though.

Hermione thought back fondly to the few lessons her cousin had given her.

_"Come on Minny." The older boy teased her, as a fourteen year old Hermione evaded his neat, well timed punches._

_"I'm not going to hit you James, I just want to be able to look after myself." Hermione panted, sweat dripping down her tiny frame as she bobbed and weaved under James' expert hands._

_James was her favourite older cousin. He was a little rough around the edges, and had a panchent for trouble, but beneath everything, the tough exterior, was a heart of solid twenty two carrat gold._

_He cared deeply for his little cousin, having always treated her as more of a little sister,loving and fiercly protective._

_"Ok, that should be enough for today. You know you really are rather good at this, killer right hook!" James smiled down at his litle cousin fondly, rubbing exsaduratedly at his jaw, making her laugh. He had been surprised by just how fierce a fighter his Minny was. Not only was she surprisingly strong and fast, but she had a bit of a temper on her too. _

_He chuckled to himself, he didn't know if he pittied or admired, the poor sod who fell for her._

"I don't get it Mi," Ginny complained as they joined everyone for lunch in the kitchen, from a particularly vigorous training session in the garden.

"I mean, no offence or anything, but you always had the balance of a hippo on stilts, what happened?" She questioned incredulously.

But Hermione was to busy, having burst into laughter at that mental image to answer her, her laughter like wind chimes floating through the air, it was only when she realised the kitchen had gone deathly silent, that she sobered, and looked around in confusion.

Every eye, was on her. Now what? she thought grumpily.

Blushing, Hermione realised that she was sill in her work out clothes the left little to the imagination, but that didn't seem to be all this time. She shot the group before her a questioning look.

"Laugh..", George managed to choke out, looking as if someone had punched him in the stomach, it was all the others could do to nod in agreement.

"Oh." was all she could think to say, starting to get uncomfortable under the heated gaze of so many.

"Eet ez a veela thing." Fleur explained kindly, "Our laugh, eet draws people een, like our looks do, eet iz...'captivante'... capvating."

"Ahh." Understanding dawned on her, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Um, we should go change Gin." she said, hoping that leaving the room would allow its occupants to regain their faculties. Ginny nodded, and they where half way across the kitchen, when Ron once again caved to his idiocy.

Lunging for her once more, this time though, there was nowhere for Hermione to move to, and so Ron came crashing into her, their combined wieghts sending her flying back into the pointed corner of the kitchen table.

Winded, she sank to her knees, trying to regain her breath and wincing as she moved, she thought she might have cracked a rib or two, judging by the burning pain in her side with each rise and fall of her lungs. Great, she thought bitterly, more bruising, just what she needed.

Whilst Hermione was on the floor the other occupants of the kitchen had sprung into action. "For goodness sake Ron." Ginny cried, as she and Fleur kneeled next to a gasping Hermione.

Bill had once again grabbed his brother, who was fighting with such vehemence to reach the part veela that he simply stunned him, then enlisted fred and george's help to talk some sense into him, something they looked entirely to pleased to be doing. Molly and Arthur followed them out, looking grim.

"Why didn't you stop him Mi? You could have taken him easily." Ginny demanded.

"The angle he was coming, I would have hurt him, and there wasn't enough room for me to deflect him without hitting someone else." She explained breathlessly.

"So instead of hurting Ron, you let him hurt you?" Ginny asked increadulously. Hermione noded sheepishly, and Ginny grumbled, annoyed.

Charlie once again found himself in front of Hermione gently helping her to her feet.

Once she was standing he moved her around, to see the large purple bruise already blossoming in the smooth skin of her back, he fought anger at the stupidity of his little brother.

"Next time, stop him, don't let him hurt you, regardless of his injuries." Charlie instructed. Hermione just nodded again, her head bowed, eyes on the floor.

Sighing he gently reached forward to check her ribs, slowly running his hand along the curve of her side, painfully aware of what he was doing, who he was touching, he fought to keep from caressing her again. Hermione was having similar issues, with the large, warm calloused hands gently stroking her back and sides, she found it hard to concentrate, her mind fantasizing wildly. But the spell was quickly broken when she hissed in pain, and Charlie brushed along the three ribs, which where indeed, he announced, Broken.

Hermione sighed, and she'd been worried that things would become difficult, she thought sarcasticaly.

"I can fix them for you Princess, but it will hurt more than your wrist, and the bruises are going to be more of a bother because of where they are, and how big." Hermione nodded, straightening her back, and bracing for the coming pain.

It was awful, as soon as Charlie had said the incantation, white hot pokers where jabbed into her side, flames licking along each one of her ribs. The pain was so great it shocked her, tears stinging her eyes, staggering before her knees gave out. Charlie caught her before she could hit the ground, and lifted her to sit on his lap in the nearest chair, holding her still.

"Im sorry princess." He mumbled into her raven hair, and she cried out in pain, closing her hands in a vice like grip around Charlie's arm, her fingernails probably leaving marks though he never complained, holding it as if it where a life line.

What was it with this kitchen and her broken bones? she thought vaguley.

She was starting to feel light headed, and dizzy from the pain, when, just as with her wrist, the pain suddenly stopped. Hermione sagged in relief, collapsing sideways into Charlie's muscled chest letting him support her weight, she probably couldn't herself at the moment anyway.

She was rewarded by a manly scent that only served to make her even more light headed. When the sensation of pins and needles had subsided also, Hermione looked around, becoming aware of her surroundings once more.

From her perch on Charlie's lap, she saw looks of mingled anger, pity and horror on her friends faces. As she moved to get up, Charlie kept an arm around her waist untill she was sure she could support herself.

"Thanks Char." She whispered quietly, the most noise she was able to make at the moment. Her mind was starting to go fuzzy, and somewhere in the recesses of her mind she was aware that she was going to pass out.

"C'mon princess," he said, helping her to walk, "Lets get you to bed, you should probably sleep that off for a while, and try not to make the bruising any worse." He said gently, and he and Ginny, followed by a sobmre Mrs Weasley processed to the girls bedroom.

She absentmindedly noted that Charlie smelled like pine, something outdoorsy and fresh, she inhaled deeply. The last thing she remembered after her head hit the pillow, was Charlie's hand, softly smoothing her hair from her face, then she succumbed to blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 8.**

When she awoke, she was stiff and ached all over. Groaning she sat up, only to hiss and wrap her left arm protectively around her torso. Looking around, she saw Ginny gently snoring in the bed next to hers, and she realised she must have slept through the remainder of the day, and the whole night, judging by the early morning sky visible through the window.

She decided to shower, hoping it would help relax her muscules, and nobody else would be up yet anyway, grabbing her things she moved gingerly, hoping not to aggravate he side, to the en suite that she and Ginny shared.

She examined her side, the bruises had come out in full, but what was worse, the swelling hadn't gone down yet, and this seriously restricted her movement, she had to remove her clothes with magic.

As soon as she got in the shower she realised that this was going to be a slow and painful process. She couldn't lift her left arm without squeaking in pain, neither could she lean forwards, or backwards for that matter. Needless to say, washing her ample hair took nearly thirty minutes, thirty painful minutes. With the water saturating her new hair, the curls fell straight, from thr waters weight, and her hair now reached the top of her bum, and was inky black. Hermione grumbled as she finally climbed from the shower, wrapping herself in a towel.

Using her wand, she quickly dried her hair and body, charming her hair into a bun on the back of her head, with a few stray curls lose, thanking circe for magic as she did so.

She then went to get dressed, there was no way she would be able to fight with trousers, not with only on arm. She instead pulled on a pair of pajama shorts, they were silk and a pale cream colour, barley reaching mid thigh, but she honestly shouldn't find it within her self to care at the moment.

She then reached a slight snag, she realised that a bra would be out of the question until her bruises had healed some, but she hadn't though about a top. All the ones she owned either needed to go over her head, something she refused point blank to subject herself to again this morning, were extreemly taylored and therefore wouldn't fit over her swollen side, or, really required a bra.

Sighing she looked around, as if hoping inspiration might dive at her from under the bed. Then she saw a pile of freshly washed clothes on the chest of droors that Ginny must have brought in whilst she was asleep.

On top of the pile was a light blue, man's shirt, she suddenly realised, that someone had foreseen her current predicament, and supplied for her a salutation. She grinned stupidly and the shirt, secretly hoping that it belonged to Charlie.

Pulling it on, she buttoned it awkwardly, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, it fell to the bottom of her sleep shorts, affording her more cover, then with her left arm wrapped secularly around her waist once more, she made her way downstairs.

When she finally reached the bottom floor, Hermione was In some serious discomfort, her left arm hugging her side, her right hand was balled into a fist, irritating the briuises she had on It. When she reached the kitchen door, she was breathing slightly heavily. Walking in, she was not surprised to see that Mrs Weasley as already Up, however, she was surprised to see that she was not alone.

At the table sat an extremely tired looking Sirius, who was cradleing a mug of black coffee as if it where his first born. Hermione went and gingerly sat in the chair next to him, cringing as her weight shifted.

"How are you Kitten?" Sirius asked gently, his voice still rough from sleep.

Hermione merely pulled a face at him, one that accuratlley described her current situation, Sirius chuckled In response.

"Yeah, i'm not Surprised, that was nasty Kitten, really nasty." He admitted, his face setting into grim lines. Hermione was going to shrug, but thought better of It, just giving a non committal rise of her good shoulder instead.

"Morning mrs Weasley," she greeted the red headed matriarch.

"Good morning dear," she replied, concern brushing her features, "How are you this morning?"

"Im fine." Hermione replied, lying through her teeth, causing Sirius to smirk into his coffee.

"Are you sure dear?" she questioned, clearly not convinced.

"I'm fine, really, just a little sore." Hermione admitted, a lot sore, she corrected mentally.

Keen to change the subject, she turned to Sirius, "How come you're up so early?" She asked. It was a well known fact that you never got Sirus out of bed before noon, for your own sake.

"Harry's coming today." Was his simple reply. Shock coursed through Hermione.

"Already, we're only two weeks Into the holiday?" she questioned, normally Harry had to endure much longer with those terrible excuses for people.

"Yeah, I reckon Dumbledore felt bad about last summer, so he's bringing harry today, should be here in a few hours." Sirius exclaimed happily.

Hermione smiled, happy that the others where happy, and that harry would soon be with them.

They ate In silence for a while, Hermione struggling to eat her cereal one handed, but managing well enough. When Ms Weasley left to wake the others for breakfast, she turned to Sirius. "What happened last night, after I left?" she questioned quickly. A grim sort of mirth entered Sirius' eyes, as he gazed into the distance, remembering.

"Well, after you went to bed, the twins and Bill brought young Ron back into the kitchen, he looked like he's shat himself," he said coarsely, chuckling darkly at the memory.

"I'm not sure what they said or did to him, but it left an impact, that's for sure. Then Molly came back." Hermione cringed, Mrs Weaseley could be terrifying when she wanted. "She went mental, yelled at him about control, and before you say anything," Sirius cut her off, saying she had been about to interrupt.

"It is his fault, partly at least, the rest of us are managing fine without attacking you." he pointed out bluntly, Hermione just nodded sadly, the thought had occurred to her too.

"But It was Charlie who made the biggest difference, I think." Sirius mused. Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Charlie?" she asked In a high pitched voice.

"Yeah." Sirius replied, "I've never seen the bloke so angry, you cold feel the Power coming off him." Sirius said, his voice now low. "I thought young Ron would faint, Charlie didn't even shout, he just went over to his brother, and whispered something into his ear, no idea what. It was even more terrifying, if you can believe it, than molly's shouting." He finished, shaking his head.

"He can be ruddy scary that dragon tamer of yours." Sirius said, causing hermione to blush scarlet, if she told herself the truth, she rather liked the thought of him being her dragon tamer. She was just opening her mouth to say that Charlie wasn't her anything, when Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen again, followed by a sleepy looking Ginny.

"How are you feeling Mi?" she asked through a yawn.

"Ok, sore, showering was a pain though, so was changing, and moving actually...", she broke off, noticing the concerned looks she was getting. "I have muggle pain tablets upstairs, i'll take some later." she assured them, secretly thinking that Voldemort himself couldn't make her climb those stairs again.

Ginny flopped into the vacant seat opposite Hermione, and began scarfing down her breakfast, only to pause comically with her fork half way to her mouth, staring at hermione.

"What, is there something on my face?" Hermone asked, running her hand over her mouth, nothing.

"Who's shirt is that mi?" She asked, a glint in her eye, that made her want to run for cover.

"I don't know...it was in our room, and I couldn't get anything else on." she said uncertainly.

"Hmmmm", was Ginny's only reply. Hermione looked at Sirius, who seemed just as confused as she was, he shrugged at her, as if saying to let it go.

Hermione quickly changed the subject, "Hey Gin, Harry will be here soon." she said, watching her friend closley.

"Really? That's soon." was her only reply, no blush, nervous giggling, nothing, had she finally gotten used to the 'boy who refused to die'? Hermione made a mental not to talk to her later.

Ginny went back to eating, just as the twins walked in, both bending to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"How are you Mya?" Fred asked, sitting In the empty chair on Hermiones other side. "We're sorry about our prat of a Brother." finished George, as he fell into the seat next to Ginny, who was nodding in agreement.

"No problem, i'm sure he's gonna come of much worse than me, if the look on both your faces is anything to go by." Hermione snickerd, she loved that the twins where like brothers to her, it shocked many that the three of them where so close, being so different, but they had a mutual respect for each other, which, after the DA, had blossomed into an iron cased friendship.

"Anything for you Mya." They said together, smirking evilly, it was almost enough to make Hermione feel sorry for Ron, almost.

"And there was me thinking you would be a positive influence on these two, and they've only corrupted you." Came the voice of mrs Weasely, who was wearing a teasing expression. Hermione's head dropped in embarrassment and mock shame, everyone around the table laughed.

The twins turned to each other in mock outage. "Us?" began one, "Corrupt her?" Finished the other. "Never." they said together, eliciting more laughter from the table.

Over the next fifteen minutes the kitchen filled steadily, everyone who arrived asked Hermione how she was Feeling, to which she replied "fine".

Everything was going well, that is, until hermione was pulled into a hug, by an over excited Tonks, causing Hermione to gasp In pain, and fold herself protectively around her injured side. By this point, Mrs Weasly refused to accept Hermione's reassurances.

"Show me the bruise dear, we may be able to bandage it for support." she finally exclaimed.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, then gave in, and used her good arm to lift the still buttoned shirt to expose her side, which was now completely purple, with tinges of yellow and black, the swelling having reached a nasty level, making her side look puffy and shapeless.

Many of the occupants in the kitchen winced sympathetically, whilst Fleur and Molly gasped. Ginny swore under her breath, anger evident on her face, as It was also on those of the twins. Charlie however seemed to have frozen, his hands curled into fists, knuckles white, he didn't calm until Bill placed a hand on his shoulder, and they exchanged loaded scowls.

"Ermione?" came Fleurs gentle voice, "I cannot make eet go away, but I can make eat eel faster. Eet will 'urt though." she finished, her face sympathetic.

Hermione chuckled, hurt? That would be novel.

Sighing, she nodded to fleur, who pointed her wand at her injured side and said something in French, she the jabbed the tip Into her flesh, causing Hermione to let lose a strangled cry of pain, and the rest of the room to cringe in empathy.

"Yebat!" She swore fluently in russian, a habbit she had learnt from an old uncle of hers, who had been a merchant navy seaman. She had learnt to swear in a language that those around her probably wouldn't know, that way she wouldn't offend.

"Yazyk , printsessa!" Charlie chided Hermione teasingly about her language, grinning delightedly down at her. She hadn't known he spoke russian, but it wasn't surprising when she thought about it, he did work on an international dragon reserve, in the old eastern block.

"Was that Russian?" Sirius asked, sounding equal parts dissbelieving and impressed.

"Ya znayu dostatochno, chtoby proyti, ne vladeyet khotya." She grunted to Sirius, who was struck dumb, staring at her, bemused.

_(I know enough to get by, not quite fluent though.)_

"Thanks fleur." She managed to gasp, tears streaming down her face, shooting a grim mile to the beautiful french woman. Since this whole veela business, Hermione had grown closer to fleur, and now considered her second best girlfriend, after Ginny.

"You will need to stay steel for za next few hours, but after zat, it should feel better, the bruis weel still be zere, but you wont feel eet, I sink."

"I can't move at all?" she asked desperately looking around the kitchen, would she have to stand here for the rest of the day?

"Don't worry about that, we'll help you Into the living room." said Bill, as he and Charlie both came forward, after a moment of silent comunication between the two, Charlie nodded, then swiftly lifted Hermione into his arms, cradling her against his broad chest, and trying to avoid touching her injured side.

Despite this, the change in poisson was enough to make her whimper, and bite viciously into her bottom lip, in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

"I've got you sweetness." he murmured into her hair, as he carried her into the living room, on the first floor.

As he climbed the stairs, he leaned down to whisper teasingly in her ear, "You look good in my clothes!" His rumbly tone, and flirtations words made Hermione laugh, and coupled with his large hand on her bare legg, she was sure that as she rested her forehead against the side of Charlie's neck, tucking herself under his chin, he could feel the heat of her blush where their skins touched.

They had made it to he landing before their destination when charlie abruptly stopped. There in front of them stood a purple faced Ron.

He glared at them, his gaze going from Hermione in Charlie's arms, to the way she had curled herself into him, and finally the shirt she was wearing. To him it mused have looked as if it were the only thing she was wearing. He smirked, his expression turning ugly, cruel, it made Hermione slightly weary of him.

Ron glared at his second oldest brother, then smirked, "Oh, I get it. Fine, if that's how It is, good to know where I stand." He spat, then pushed his was roughly passed the two of them, causing Charlie to almost stumble slightly and Hermione to shut her eyes tightly.

When he had passed, the two looked at each other, confusion clear on both their faces. Sighing, Charlie proceeded into the living room, he was just setting Hermione down, when they heard;

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled by Ginny from the hallway, they both froze, Charlie still holding her i his arms, his face inches from her own.

"She's my problem." Came the angry reply, followed by loud footfalls, and the noise of a door slamming.

It was what Hermione had feared would happen, she'd lost her friend, because of this veela rubbish, and with a feeling like ice water being tipped over her, she realised that Harry would side with Ron. Like he always did, and she would be alone.

Charlie set her gently on the sofa, and kneeled in front of her, whiping away the tears that she didn't realise had spilled from their eyes, onto her cheeks. His warm palm resting on her jaw, using his thum to stroak the soft skin of her cheek bone.

She just sat there for an immeasurable moment, gazing into Charlie's eyes, noticing that they had laugh lines framing them, and that his lashes where dark, despite his flaming hair.

Her musing where cut short by the arrival of Ginny, who seeing her friend Upset, carefully climbed onto the sofa next to her, and wrapped her in a gentle hug. That was It for Hermione, who's tears mow started to fall in earnest. She sobbed brokenly into her friends shoulder.

"I've lost them haven't I?" She managed to question through her shallow breaths, "They'll never speak to me again!"

Charlie and now Bill, who had followed his Sister Into the room both looked perplexed, not understanding what was happening. Ginny on the other hand Understood perfectly.

"No Mi, Rons a prat, you know this, he'll get over himself, and Harry will form his own opinions, you'll see." she Said kindly, although secretly questioning weather what she said was true.

Understanding seemed to hit both men at once, and they both scrambled to reassure the weeping girl, though they exchanged worried glances with their sister over her head. If it was one thing, however, that they all could agree on, it was that Hermione didn't deserve to be treated like thise by anyone, least of all someone who proclaimed to be her friend.

Fleur arrived shortly after Hermione's breakdown began, and sat with her and Ginny on the sofa, murmering reasurances while holding her close, rubbing her back carefully, mindefull for the bruises.

Bill took advantage of the brief time Charlie left Hermione's side. Catching his brother on the first floor landing, and pulling him into a dark alcove.

"Erm, Bill?" Charlie began teasingly, but Bill just punched him in the shoulder.

"So, nice shirt Mione's waring." Bill said pointedly. Charlie was suddenly very glad it was dark, not wanting to give his brother further amunition to tease him with, by openly blushing like a school girl.

"Yeah, I figured she'd need something lose..." He trailed off lamely, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and halfheartedly elbowing a snickering Bill in the stomach.

Once Bill had calmed down, he servayed his younger brother seriously. "She's perfect for you, you know. When she came back with that broken hand...and the kick boxing, a real spitfire." Bill shook his head, lost for words.

Charlie was grinning happily, "She is a bit of a handfull isn't she?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face. Bill didn't have it in him to mock the poor love sick sod.

"You'll never be board, Charlie-boy. That's for sure." Bill clapped his younger brother on the back, before vacating the alcove, wondering about the special young witch who had managed to tame his wildest brother, without even knowing it.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 9.**

Hermione stayed in the living room through out the day, with the Weasley children, bar Ron, keeping her company, reading and chatting.

At one point fleur and Ginny had convinced her to let them play with her hair, which seemed to last hours, and was very relaxing.

Bill turned to the young witch curiously, "So, how come you speak russian?" The others all turned to her expectantly.

"I had an Uncle in the Navy, he passed on his love of languages." She explained, grinning fondly in memory.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Ginny asked.

"I'm only fluent in English, but I could get by in German, Greek, Russian, French and Arabic." she admitted, to the stunned silence of the room.

"Are you serious?" Charlie sounded impressed.

Bill pulled out his wand, and worte in mid air;

'كنت حقا تعرف العربية؟' _(You really know arabic?)_

Hermione grinned excitedly, gingerly extracting her own wand, and replying.

'نعم، لكني لم أحصل على فرصة لممارسة. فإن كل من بطاقات عيد الميلاد الخاصة بك أن تكون باللغة العربية من الآن فصاعدا، فقط حتى تعلمون!'_ (Yes, but I never get to practice. All of your christmas cards will be in arabic from now on, just so you know!)_

Everyone watched impressed, as Bill grinned, and nodded happily at the little witch.

"I told him all of his christmas cards would be in arabic from now on!" Hermione shared with the room, earning chuckles.

As the afternoon progressed, and with much more exploration of hermione's linguistic prowess, which ended up with her caving to the twins nagging, and singing them the only traditional celtic lullaby she knew in gallic. He sweet voice had rendered the listners silent, and people had come from all over the house to listen and gape in shock.

"O negro é a cor do cabelo do meu verdadeiro amor." It was about an old irish gypsy, pining for her long lost lover.

Everyone got over the shock eventually, of both her linquistic skills, and her haunting singing voice, thinking that they should have expected something like this from the brightest witch of her age all along.

They ate lunch in the livingroom, mrs Weasley having levataed in an enourmous platter of sandwitches, along with crisps and fruit. Then, after food, everyone settled down to chatting, exchanging story's.

After a particularly funny story from fred and George about a prank that went wrong, involving half a dozen balloons filled with custard, Mrs Norris, and an extremely angry dwarf, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

There stood Harry Potter, messy hair and all.

"Hi everyone." He called, grinning as he looked about the room, he reached Hermione, and did a double take. His mouth dropped open, eyes widening and jaw going slack.

"Hi Harry." she managed weakly, much to the amusement of the others. Shock gave way to disbelief on Harry's face.

"Hermione?" he almost yelled, causing Ginny to turn pink with her determination not to laugh.

"I take it Dumbledore didn't fill you in." Came sirius' voice from over Harry's shoulder. Harry still numb shook his head, never looking away from Hermione, who was now growing uncomfortable.

Fred, who noticed this punched harry in the shoulder, a little harder than was strictly necessary. "Oi, snap out of it mate!"

"What...?" asked a confused Harry, shaking his head like a dog trying to get rid of water.

"Bless him!" George teased, ruffling harry's hair.

"If only you knew young harry!" fred said, with an infuriating knowing smirk on his face.

"What...?" Harry just asked again, looking around for an explination.

"Well..." Ginny began, with the air of someone stettling in for a long flight.

Once Harry had been filled in on everything, including Ron, the boy who lived had grown somewhat accustomed to the new Hermione, and much to her joy and relief, was siding with her on the Ron issue.

The situation had reminded Harry of the way his best mate had behaved after the Goblet of Fire issue, and so he had pleanty of sympathy for Hermione, who had always stood by him, even when Ron hadn't.

Mrs Weasley then came to call the for dinner. On the way to the kitchen, they met the angry looking red head in question.

"Awkward." one of the twins sang in falsseto under his breath. Hermione only nodded In agreementt from her place inbetween Fred and George, who each had an arm wrapped tenderly around her slight shoulders.

Harry decided to break the Silence, "Hey Ron, where've you been mate?" He asked, his voice held an air of polite detatchdness.

Ron mearly glared at Harry, then after sending a particularly nasty look Hermione's way, said, "Oh, remembered me, have you?"

Harry only sighed, he'd seen Ron like this before, he had been right, this was exactly the way he'd acted during fourth year, over the Triwizard debacle.

"Ron..", he began, only to be interrupted. "Just forget it Harry." Ron snapped, before storming back the way he had come. The twins grumbled darkly, and unwrapped themselfs from Hermione's shoulders, to go ahead into the kitchen, murderous expressions of their faces.

"It's like fourth year all over again." Harry mutteredd, Hermione hung her head, and Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a gentle hug, which, miraculously, didn't hurt. Thank you Fleur.

"Come off it Mione." Harry began. "This isn't your fault, you didn't ask for this now, any more than I did then." He pointed out with a tone of finality. She nodded, feeling better.

Quick to change the subject, Bill enquired after Hermione's side, which turned out to be a bad move, for it meant relating the tale to an irate Harry, and the showing him her newly painless, though still badly bruised and slightly swollen ribs. The look of steely determination on Harry's face was one she would never cross, Hermione thought privately.

None of them saw, or heard from Ron, until Harry went to bed that night, and only then because they where sharing a room, which was uncomfortable to say the least.

The days following Harry's arrival would have been perfect where it not for the absence of Hermione's other best friend. Now that things had settled down once again within Grimauld Place, everyone had been tasked with making the house habitable. Hermione was just happy that this time she could use her wand. It's this, that caused Hermione, along with most of the people currently residing within the house, to be standing silently in front of the portrait of Mrs Black, on the ground floor hallway.

Sirius had finally managed to convince her to try and get rid of this painting as she had with the other one, he said, "Feel free to use any means necessary." With the true marauder glint in his eye.

"So, any ideas?" Harry whispered, as Hermione just stare perplexedly at the large frame.

"How did you do It last time?" He asked, causing her to blush, and shuffle her feet awkwardly, much to the amusement of the others watching.

"Suffice to say, I don't think that will work this time!" Was Hermione's staunch response, which only made the onlookers chuckle harder.

"Ok, well here goes nothing." she said, squaring her shoulders slightly, before pulling back the heavy velvet curtain obscuring the late Black matriarch.

The effect was instantaneous, but a complete shock for everyone. Instead of her trade mark screaming and cursing, the woman merely stared at Hermione, in utter silence. It was creepy, Hermione decided, as everyone else watched agape, at this unexpected turn of events.

Then, the portrait spoke, in a rough, cloying voice.

"Well, aren't you the pretty one. Excellent breeding, I can always tell." She rambled to herself insanely.

"Ona dumayet, chto seychas ya krasivaya, posle nepristoynosti ona vopila na menya cherez raz ya proshel yeye kadr . No znayu, chto menya schitayut dostoynym ..." Hermione mumbled darkly under her breath.

_(she thinks i'm beautiful now, after the obscenity she yelled at me every other time i passed her frame. but know that i'm considered worthy...)_

"Is that russian?" Hermione heared tonks and lupin whisper in stereo, sounding shocked. The others just chuckled, and Bill filled them in on their new descoverie's about the brightest witch of her age.

"Vy vsegda byli krasivyye , printsessa!" Charlie told her, a wicked grin on his lips, Hermione blushed furiously, turning quickly back to the painting hiding her face. She could hear Charlie's quiet chuckles though.

_(You were always beautiful, princess.)_

The air of madness coming of the woman was unparalleled, you could tell that this was where Bellatrix got it from, must be a product of the inbreeding, she thought idly. Hermione thought about pointing out the fact that Mrs Black had screamed bloody murder, calling her a "Moodblood" every time she had passed previously, but refrained.

Ignoring the madwoman, Hermione studied the portrait, noticing for the first time a runic inscription on the base of the frame. Kneeling in front of it, she squinted, trying to decipher and translate the ancient language. If she was not mistaken, and she rarely was, then this would explain why Mrs Black had so out stayed her welcome at Grimauld Place.

Chuckling throatily, Hermione once again got to her feet, and pulled out her wand. Biting her lip in concentration, proceeded to use her wand to gouge over the runes currently etched into the wooden frame, then once they where gone, she knelt down once more, and proceeded to replace them.

After a few minutes, she leaned back, inspecting her work, grinning triumphantly. She then levelled he wand at the portrait, and with a flourish, a puff of smoke and an angry scream, Mrs Black fell from her perch on the wall, now truly yelling for the whole world to hear.

"You vile little brat, you by-product of worthless do-gooders, your outer beauty cannot hide the ugliness within." she cried vehemently.

Turning to her audience, Hermione bowed sarcastically, causing a mixture of applause and laughter in the no longer silent hall, incredulity on the faces of all those present.

"I don't know why we doubted you." Came the amused voice of Remus Lupin.

"Brightest witch of her age." Said a grinning Tonks.

Mrs Black mean while had continued to scream, and Sirius stepped forth, a delighted expression on his face, "You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to do this."

With a swish of his wand, the picture exploded, into confetti and party streamers, causing everyone to once again laugh raucously.

It was during dinner, where Hermione was heartily congratulated by all, that Harry turned to her with a hopeful expression.

"Mione, now that you can do magic legally, is there any way you could spare some of your genius to make to back garden big enough for quidditch?" he begged, at the end pulling a ridiculous puppy face, that made hermione choke on what she was eating. Whilst Ginny slapped her on the back, she thought for a moment.

"Making it bigger should be easy enough, but i'll need the back up of one of the others to help me move the wards." She pointed out uncertainly.

"I'll help." Volunteered a cheerful looking Bill. "Wards and cracking them is kind of my thing," he said cheekily, "Plus, I haven't had a decent game of quidditch in ages!"

"Ok then." Hermione agreed easily, "After lunch?" she asked, as if she where planning on moving furniture, not hundreds of years worth of powerful protection spells.

Bill just nodded, amused, he knew better than to doubt the young Hermione. It's a shame, he thought to himself, that his youngest brother had yet to learn that lesson.

During their meal, Harry quietly filled Hermione in on his visit with Professor Dumbledore to the Slughorn man's house. Hermione realised that this must be the new teacher. If she was honest, she had expected more from Dumbledore by this point. Harry then let it drop about his private lessons with said headmaster this coming year.

"What?" Hermione whisper shouted, "You didn't think to tell me this until now?" she questioned furiously.

Harry shrugged, "Forgot." he admitted sheepishly.

He forgot, she thought numbly to herself, the fait of the wizarding world in his power, and he forgot, she suddenly felt faint.

She was called back to the present, by Harry's exclaiming, "Oh yes, he also said our OWL results should arrive soon, they come before the book lists." Hermione had suddenly gone deathly pale.

"Listen to me Harry Potter," she said very seriously. "I want you to think very, very carefully, when did he say they would be coming?" he asked.

"Um"...he scrunched up is face in concentration, thinking. "He said Friday, I think." By this point the conversation had drawn quite a few onlookers, and all of them where now shaking their heads despairingly at Harry.

"What?" he questioned stupidly.

"Harry, today is Friday." Mrs Weasley pointed out gently.

Hermione seemed to be frozen in shock, her mind had run away with its self, constructing scenarios in which she had failed everything, or worse, gotten exeeds expectations in everything. She shuddered at the thought. She wasn't sure why that was worse, but it was.

"Here we go." Intoned Fred from the other end of the kitchen table.

"We've been waiting for this." George stage whispered, nodding his head in agreement of his brother. Ginny was just shaking her head, her face a mixture of despairing and amused.

"What?" asked Sirius, looking confused, he wasn't the only one, most of he room where now looking a Hermione curiously.

"She's managing to convince herself that she's failed everything." Ginny said dryly, shaking her head in a condescending manner. This brought snorts of disbelief from those watching.

That was until Charlie spoke up. "Oh my God, you're serious? You actually think you've done badly?" he asked, incredulous.

"For peete's sake Mione, we all know you've gotten all outstanding OWL's, I don't see why you're panicking." Harry said sagely.

"No, no, don't say that, what if everything was wrong?" she asked in mild hysteria.

"C'mon Mi, whats the worst that could happen if you did fail everything?" Questioned one of the twins unhelpfully. Hermione opened her mouth to panic some more, when Ginny skilfully changed the subject,.

"Why do they wait until evening to give out exam results, book lists arrive with the morning post?" she asked the room at large.

It was Sirius who answered, "Because the results come from the ministry, not the school, and they enjoy watching you squirm." He added, looking pointedly at Hermione, who as now doing the dishes the muggle way to keep her mind occupied, and mumbling to herself under her breath.

They took pity on Hermione however, and pulled her away from the dishes.

"C'mon, lets go dissimilate some wards." Bill cheered, practically dragging Hermione into the garden, the young witch still seemed to look a bit lost.

Bill and Hermione stood back to back in the middle of the garden, wands drawn, swirling and lashing in identical motions, like a choreographed dance. Once they had successfully enlarged the wards, Hermione set about make the garden itself bigger, using her own personal take on an undetectable extension charm.

Having finished that as well, she stood back and admired her handy work, the garden as not as big as the pitch at Hogwarts, but was plenty big enough for these friendly matches.

Fifteen minutes, much nagging, and six failed attempts to get her onto a broomstick later, found a still nervous Hermione sitting on the grass next to fleur, who also disliked flying - maybe it was a veela thing? - with a book, watching the rest of her friends doing ridiculously dangerous stunts fifteen feet in the air.

And thus continued the game for a good long while, they had been playing for some half an hour, Hermione couldn't tell you who was winning, when the inevitable happened.

Ginny and Harry had both dived for the snitch, only for it to disappear again, whilst Harry pulled out of the dive quickly, Ginny had worse luck, slipping forwards, and then loosing the grip she had on her broom. She was falling through the air so quickly, to quickly, nobody would be able to catch her.

Hermione acted on instinct, having flash backs of Harry in a very similar situation, only with a fleet of dementors at his back. Forgetting about her wand, Hermione stretched her hand towards Ginny, as if to catch her, the screamed, "Aresto momentum."

It was as if the air Ginny fell through became thicker, slowing her progress, until she was falling in slow motion, looking around wildly, to try and understand what was happening.

When her eyes finally fell on Hermione, some ten feet bellow her she smiled, only to gasp upon seeing Hermione's lack of wand. The only other person she's ever seen do wandless magic had been the headmaster. The other seemed to have come to the same realisations Ginny, and where watching Hermione in disbelief as Ginny landed gently of her feet in the middle of the lawn.

"Very impressive Miss Granger." Came a familiar voice from behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 10.**

"Very impressive Miss Granger." Came a familiar voice from behind her, causing her to whip around. The rest of the order must have been alerted by the many screams, for they had come to investigate, many of them with wands drawn. The speaker had been Hermione's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape.

"I was not aware that you could do wandless magic miss granger." He continued in a silky voice, that was almost accusatory. Good to know some things don't change, she thought wryly.

"Neither was I." Hermione admitted, looking at her hands in some trepidation, what the hell else didn't she now about herself?

She turned to Fleur, as if hoping her friend would announce that this was merely another veela trait, but Fleur seeming to understand, shook her head in awe.

"Is there anyting else I need to know?" she questioned Fleur desperatley, the french woman thought for a moment, befor leaning forward to whisper in Hermione's ear.

(It transpired that her Veela 'allure', would be even more powerfull during her time of the month, due to hormones, so she would attract even more attention. Fan-fucking-tastic.)

Hermione groaned, hiding her face in her hands, much to the curiosity of the others.

"What?" came Ginny's voice, a still blushing hermione explained to her in whispered tones. Ginny winced sympathetically, patting Hermione on the back.

"But ze wandless magic..." Fleur broke off.

"Looks like this one was all you Mi." Came Ginny's voice from behind her, turning, Hermione was pulled into a fierce hug, "Thank you." The red head whispered.

"S'no problem." Hermione mumbled, and she was pulled into the embrace of a sobbing Mrs Weasley, "You saved my little girl, how can I ever thank you?"

Hermione noticed that Snape was still looking staright her, but not in the way all the other men seemed to, with hunger and lust. No, snape was staring at her with open curiosity, and, unless she imagined it, a little respect. Pushing away that scary thought, Hermione moved to comfort mrs Weasley, rubbing her back gently.

After that, they thought it best to finish that days quiddich, instead returning to await the letters with their results. when they returned to the house they where greeted by a sight that almost made hermione's heart stop.

Owls.

Three of them.

On the kitchen table.

One each for her, Harry and Ron. She was frozen, and Harry seemed to be in a similar situation to hers. Snape rolled his eyes, and walked forward, cloak billowing, to relieve the owls of their burden, handing the letters to their recipients.

With trembling fingers, hermione tore into her envelope, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. The entire kitchen had gone silent, waiting. Hermione took a deep breath, and read;

_Hermione Jean Granger ; OWL reslts._

_Transfiguration O_

_Charms O_

_Potions O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts O _

_Herbology O_

_Care of magical creatures O_

_Arithmancy O_

_Ancient Runes O_

_Muggle Studies O_

_History of Magic O_

_Astronomy O_

Hermione exhaled, relaxing a little more every time she read over the letter. She looked around the room, which was still filled with silent trepidation.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked timidly.

Hermione looked at her, and beamed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, and laughing delightedly, forgetting the affect her laugh now had on people. She looked up to see all eyes on her, slightly dazed. She shrugged it off, noting could sour her mood at the moment. Mrs weasley who had come to read her results over her shoulder, now exclaimed, "Well done Hermione, that's just as good as my Bill!"

Still beaming, she turned to harry, who looked thoroughly pleased with himself, looking at his results she cheered.

"Well done Harry." And then flung herslef at him in a strangling hug, he "Offd", as she crashed into his chest, but chuckled hugging her back none the less.

"See, we said you had nothing to worry about." He pointed out snidely, Hermione just mock punched him in the shoulder, and was then passed from person to person with hugs an congratulations.

Even professor snape nodded to her stiffly, "Congratulations Miss granger, I wouldn't have accepted anything less from you."

When she reached Charlie, both of them held onto the hug a little longer than required, and Charlie whispered breathily, "Well done sweetness, im proud of you." Into her ear, and pressed a soft kiss to her jaw, making her go weak at the knees, and lose her ability to form coherent sentences.

"Hmm." was the response she managed, which made Charile smirk at her devilishly. When they to parted, Mrs Weasley and Ginny where exchanging knowing smirks, that didn't bode well for anyone involved.

"I should go write to my parents." Hermione announced, needing to vacate the room quickly, before she did something stupid, like look at Charlie again. Dashing out the door and up he stairs, to her room, she crashed into something solid, knocking her backwards to the floor. She looked up, confused, only to see and extremely tall Ron, staring down at her.

"Ron." she said, relieved, "How where your results?" she asked timidly, and she scrabbled to right herself. Ron merely snorted at her in desgust, pushing her harshly out of his path, so that she crashed into the wall.

"Filthy halfbreed." he spat.

She swore on impact, her shoulder jarring slightly as she came into contact with the shabby wallpaper. Hearing the sound of a door slamming she looked up, to see that Ron was gone, but in his pace stood a concerned looking Lupin, with frown lines etched deeply into his skin.

"Are you all right Hermione?" he asked gently, Hermione shook her head No. Her good mood having evaporated.

"I don't know what i'm supposed to have done." She admitted in a small voice, that made Lupin wrap and arm protectively around her.

"I don't think you've done anything Mione." He said sadly. Without explaining any further however, he started pulling her back downstairs.

"Come on, their throwing party for you three's results." he aid quietly, towing her down the final flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

Upon arrival, several people looked curiously to see Hermione under Lupin's arm, Lupin and Sirius exchanged darkly significant looks, before the latter growled in frustration.

"This is getting stupid." he said, to the confusion of most.

Lupin nodded sadly, "Im starting to think something must be done." he admitted reluctantly.

Hermione looked up, alarmed, where they going to send her away? "What something?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Nothing to you Kitten." Sirius reassured her quickly. By this point the other occupants in the room had become impatient.

"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" Cried the normally benign Mr Weasley.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before turning to Mr Weasley. "Arthur." Lupin began, "I was just upstairs, and saw Ron pushing Hermione into the wall on the first landing, he called her a 'filthy halfbreed'." He explained, his voice apologetic, whilst others about the room darkened, sirius stiffened.

"You must agree that this has gone on to long." he reasoned, a grave look in his eye. Before Mr Weasley could respond however, they where distracted by the muffled sound of shouting from up stairs.

Looking about the room, Hermione asked quickly, "Where are Harry and the twins?" The kitchen was still for a second, and then Hermione turned on her heel, and sprinted upstairs, with the remaining weasleys, Fleur, Lupin and Sirius on her flank.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 11.**

Bursting into the room that harry shared with Ron, revealed four extreemly angry men. Ron had angry whelts on his face, though inflicted by whom, Hermione couldn't tell.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That girl has saved your arse more times than I can count." Harry was yelling. "And if this is all because she's a 'filthy halfbreed', then she's a much better person than you'll ever be!" Harry glared murderously.

"What's your problem Ron, you never had a problem with Fleur being part veela." Ginny spat in desgust at her brother.

"Not to mention without Hermione you would have failed out of school by now." said an uncharacteristically angry fred.

Hermione was about to intervene, but george stopped her, "No Mya, he talks to you like you're dirt, and treats you the same, always has."

"Not anymore," said a resolute harry, "We're just sorry it took us five years to put a stop to this." he said, ashamed.

"None of you gave two shits before." Ron shouted angrily, "Just because she's shaggable now." He finished nastily, glaring at Hermione as if she were all that was wrong in the world. Hermione recoiled like she'd been slapped.

The room froze, looking at a stricken Hermione, who was now staring at Ron silently.

Ginny was the first to move.

"Thank you Sirius." she said calmly.

"For what sweets?" he asked, confused.

"For teaching me how to punch." She said simply, before halling off and hitting her brother.

Sirius stared at the little red head in shock, before looking at Bill and Charlie, as if asking them if the where gonna stop her, they both shook their heads, glaring at their youngest brother as if they wished they could hit him themselves.

Sirius then lept forward, grabbing Ginny about the waist, and lifting her away from Ron, who was now cowering slightly.

"Nice hit lil bit." Sirius said proudly, Ginny just grinned smugly in response.

Hermione looked up from her place in Fleurs arms, after the comment on her 'change', Fleur had moved to hold the young Veela she had come to think of as another sister, stroking her hair gently, murmuring to her in French.

"Why Ron?" she asked quietly.

Ron glared at her.

"You always thought you were better than me didn't you?" he asked spitefully.

"You where supposed to be the one thing worse off, nothing but a bushy haired, buck toothed mudblood." He said, much to the desgust of all listening. Mrs Weasley was now crying softy into her husbands chest.

"Malfoy was right. You were only ever good for one thing to begin with, something to keep that mouth of yours from talki..."

The rest of his speech was lost, because after the final insinuation, Charlie had snapped. Flying at Ron, he cut quite the impressive figure, and could inflict much more damage than ginny.

It took bill, Sirius and remus to pry the dragon tamer of his brother, but Charlie still didn't calm, that is, not until, Hermione went to stand in front of him, wrapping him in her harms, and hiding her face in his chest. He slowly calmed, hugging her back, and burying his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"On ne moy brat." Charlie swore solemnly into hermione's hair, purposfull so that only hermione could understand him.

_(He is no brother of mine.)_

"Don't say that." Hermione chidid softly into his chest, hugging him tighter.

"If everyone would be so kind as to leave, we need to have a few words with our son." said Mr Weasley, looking angrier than Hermione had ever seen him.

They all left Ron to the fate of his parents choosing. They retired to the kitchen once more, where fleur busied herself making tea, and Ginny nelt in front of Hermione, where she was once again seated on Charlie's lap.

"Don't listen to him Mi." she instructed forcefully, "He's full of crap. You're better than that",

Hermione nodded to her best friend, smiling weakly.

They decided to change the subject, talking about the Twins joke shop, which would be opening in a weeks time. Charlie still seemed to be incapable of conversation, but quite contented to sit with Hermione in his arms, his face now burrowed into her neck, still breathing deeply. They both sat in comfortable silence, words not needed. Ever now and then, Ginny would send the pair a furtive glance, only to look away a few seconds later, smiling to herself.

Supper that evening was a particulaly dower affair.

After half an hour with their son, during which nobody heared any shouting, ( they discovered later that the door to Ron's room had been silenced and impervioused, for the extendable ears didn't work either) Mr and Mrs Weasley had emerged from the room alone. Shutting the door behind them.

Fred asked if they'd killed him, and seemed to only half be joking, Hermione and Harry exchanged worried glances, secretly wondering at the family's sanity.

Molly was not her usual chattering self, and even let Hermione and Fleur help her in the kitchen, something that George mumbled they should allert the media about.

Arthur Weasley was also quiater than usual, not involving himself in the conversation, and excusing himself as soon as his supper was finished.

After food was done, everyone disburst to do their own thing, keen to be away from the awkward atmosphere in the kitchen, but Fleur and Hermione again stayed with Molly, to help magically clean up. They had been working in silence for fifteen minutes when the tears started.

Hermione and Fleur had been expecting it, and Fleur went to shut the kitchen door quietly, to give them some privcy. While Hermione pulled the dish cloth from Molly's hands, and sat her at the aged kitchen table, flicking her wand behind her to start a pot of tea.

The two younger girls buisied themselves for a few minutes, letting Molly calm herself privatley, then sat opposite her, with three muggs of tea, and a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"I'm sorry dears." Molly sniffed sadly, but Hermione and Fleur were quick to quell that nonsense.

"Am I a bad mother, is it my fault?" She asked sadly, the look in her eye broke the young womens hearts. They both understood that all Molly had ever wanted, all she had ever strived for had been a happy family.

"Non." Fleur cried vehemantly.

"Never." Hermione was in solemn agreement with her almost sister.

"I can't help but wonder. First Percy, now Ron." She shook her head, gazing unseeingly at her mug of tea. "I can't help but feel, that if we had done something diferently..." She trailed off.

The two young women looked at eachother, neither of them having ever seen the Weasley matrarch this unsure, or unsure at all for that matter.

Hermione tentativley began, "Mrs Weasley, I don't honestly belive there was anything you, or anyone, could have done. People are who they are, it's like Dumbledore said, 'we are born, not made', and it's our choices that define us, that show us who we really are." She paused, looking sadly at her magical mother for all intents and purposes.

"With Ron, he's always seen things a certain way, and once he had his impression, there's nothing anyone could do to change it." She said carefully, not wanting to make matters worse.

"And with Percy...I think things will just take time, it's harder to forgive someone for being right, than for being wrong." Hermione said simply, patting Molly's hand gently.

Fleur was nodding next to her, agreeing wholeheartedly. She was glad Hermione had clealry articulated her feelings, something she wasn't quite beave enough to do yet, not to her soon to be mother in law.

"When did you two become so wise. You grew up when I wasn't looking." Molly gave a watery chuckle, whiping her eyes on her apron, before taking a sip of her now cool tea.

"It's a veela thing." Fleur joked, making the other two giggle. It had been a running joke between the women since their shopping trip, when Hermione had learned about her 'new' aelf. Since then, anything new or different was dubbed 'a veela thing'.

They moved the subject onto safer climbes, Fleur's wedding. She and Mrs Weasley bonded over flower arangements, as one does, and Hermione sat back and watched happily, glad that some good had come from this mess after all.

Hermione cought Charlie on his own later that evening, to thank him for standing upfor her, against Ron. She had left Mrs Weasley and Fleur together in the kitchen, they had all been talking amiably in there for over an hour, so she figured it was safe to leave them alone.

She stuck her head through the living room door, only to find it empty. The same could be said for the library, and the front parlour. She was walking along the first floor landing, when she was grabbed from behind, and pulled behind an anchient tapestry.

Her heart nearly beat through her chest as a hand covered her mouth, and she started squirming violently, only to have large arms wrap firmly around her, pinning her to a heavily musculed chest.

"Shhhh, It's only me!" Charlie whispered into her ear, and she went limp with relief. Charlie losened his grasp, and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Bloody hell Char, you scared the living daylights out of me!" She whisper shouted at him, turning to look up at his face, poking him in the stomach for good mesure.

Charlie just chuckled down at her, and cought the hand poking him, trapping it inside his larger one, and holding it flat against his heart. Hermione could feel her pulse beet in her chest, growing faster as she looked up at the handsome dragon tamer.

Charlie smirked at her, knowing that he had once again rendered her speechless, he purposfully took a step closer to her, his chest flush with hers, and her back pressing into the wall behind her. He leaned forward, bowing his head so that his lips were inches from her ear, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok...after earlier." He said huskily, the low rumble of his voice making Hermione shiver, something Charlie noticed. He smirked down at her, watching the blush blossom on her face and neck, he traced it's progression with fether light touches of his fingers.

Hermione's head was spinning, her breathing had become shallow, and her eyes zeroed in on Charlie's lips. She licked her own subcontiously.

"Well...?" Charlie purred. His fingers sliding along the column of her neck, and into her dark hair. He pulled teasingly on one of her curls, sending tiny shocks of pleasire through her, reducing her to a trembling mass beneath his fingers.

What? She thought, wracking her brains, trying to remeber exactly what Charlie had asked her.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice higher than usual, there was a grin tugging the corner of Charlie's lips. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I was coming to find you actally." Hermione said, trying desparatley not to stare at his mouth.

"Oh?" He asked, his voice so low that it was mearly a whisper across Hermione's skin, she shivered again.

"Hmmmmm." She said weakly, now extreemly thankful that there was a wall behind her, to hold her upright. "I was coming to say thank you...after earlier." She whispered, her eyes now squeased tight shut, as Charlie's head dipped lower still, running his nose up the length of her throat.

"You're welcome sweetness." He murmered, his nose brushing the curls by her ear, and Hermione could feel his lips moving against her jaw as he spoke.

Her hands were grasping Charlie's shoulders, and her head was leant back against the wall, brazenly baring her throat to him. Charlie's deep chuckle rumbled through the small alcove in which they hid. His hands were on the wall, on either side of her head, effectivley caging there, completley at his mercy.

He hovered over her throat, teasing her, loving that she was falling to pieces before him. Then, he very slowly, brought his lips to the juncture at the top of her neck, just below her ear. Hermione whimpered.

He only kissed her once, the faintest brush of his lips against her soft skin, before pulling back. Hermione's eyes were still squeased shut, and when she opened them, he had gone.

Her knees gave up, and she slid down the wall, landing on the carpeted floor in an ungracefull mess. She was gasping for air, and extreemly flushed. She brought one hand up to touch the spot Charlie's lips had kissed, and a small smile lit her lips, as her eyes closed, and her head fell back against the wall once more.

Charlie slipped from the alcove, across the hallway and into his bedroom, as silently as possible. He shut the door behind him, closing his eyes, and letting his head fall back against the wood. The image of Hermione, head back, eyes closed, and her lip slightly parted in pleasure was burned onto the back of his eyelids.

He straightened up, intent on taking a very cold shower. Only when he opened his eyes did he notice that the room wasn't empty. Lying on his bed, smirking, was Bill.

"How was it then?" He asked expectantly.

"You're turning into Mum." Charlie grumbled as he moved away from the door.

Bill just snorted, "Brilliant then." He said, that maddening smirk still in place on his face.

"Like you don't get all soppy over Fleur." Charlie shot at his older brother. Bill gaped slightly. He had known that his little brother liked Hermione, but he hadn't realised it was that strong.

"That serious?" Bill aksed, shock evident in his voice.

Charlie sighed, and raked his fingers adjitatedly through his hair. "I'd chose her over dragons." He finally admitted, sounding as if the truth scared him, which in all honesty, it did.

"Blimey." Was Bill's faint reply, he never though her would see the day. Bill got up from his bed in silence, and clapped his brother on the back, before leaving Charlie to his thoughts.

About a week later, Hermione awoke to a splitting headache, an aching back, and the worst abdominal cramps she had ever experienced. Groaning she rolled onto her side, curling into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, and waiting for the sweet release of death.

"You ok, Mi?" Came Ginny's sleepy voice from the next bed, Hermione just groned again, before sitting bolt upright in bed, her hand clamped over her mouth, and streaking towards the bathroom, where she promptly threw up violently.

"Bloody Hell, are you alright?" Ginny called, rushing after Hermione, and pulling her hair from her face as she heaved repeatedly. When the nausea passed, she collapsed back against the claw footed bath tub, pale and clammy, and shivering from head to toe. Her head fell back against the tub, she was to weak to support it at the moment.

Ginny went for a damp cloth, which she lay on Hermione's foarhead, looking at her with concern and sympathy.

Hermone just whimpered as the cramps in her stomach flaired again, and she brought her knees viciously to her chest, squeasing her eyes closed and biting on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Blimey, Fleur wasn't joking about the time of the month stuff." Ginny mumbled, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly. Hermione managed to shake her head grimly, her eyes still shut tight. She thought she might cry, her eyes were wattering as Ginny went to put more water on the wash cloth, she was running a temrpature too.

There was a nock at the door, followed by a concerned, "Is everything allright?" From Bill, who must have heared Ginny's concerned shouting. When neither girl answered imediatley they heared the door open, and Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Sirius came in, looking about concernedly.

They all gasped and looked paniked when they saw a pale, weak obviously sick Hermine on the cold tile floor, with a bloody bottom lip, curled into a small ball and whimpering, Ginny smoothing her hair softly.

"Oh, Cheri." Fleir said sympathetically, understanding lighting her face. She imediatley ushured the concerned and confused weasley men and Sirius from the room, promising that everything would be fine.

"Eet is ze first month since your change." Fleur said, more to herself than anyone else, Hermione nodded though.

"Will it always be like this." She whispered pathetically, looking at Fler through big, pined eyes.

Fleur cringed, and looked pittyingly at the mess of a girl, curled into a ball on the floor. Hermione groaned, knowing the answer. Fleur gave her a bracing look, before instructing her to take a bath, then dress and come down for breakfast, hermione nodded, and Fleur left to fetch some provisionals.

Getting shakily to her feet, hermione waved her hand at the bath tub, filing it, hoping it would help relax the muscules in her tummy. Ginny handed in her wash bag, and some comfy clothes to change into, before grimaging sympathtically once more, and leaving the room.

Hermione took a long bath, washing her hair but mainly letting the hot water relax her. The room was dimly lit, and so did wonders for her aching head. She also learned that she didn't feel quite so sick if she stayed still.

Hermione got from the bath reluctantly, only once the water had gotten cool. She magically dried her hair and body, before pulling on some underwear, scowling hatefully at the little blue sanitry towel packet as she did so.

As she pulled her hair into a messy bun, she burst into uncontrollable, hysterical giggles, and had no idea why, or what was so funny.

Hermione almost burst into tears when she saw the clothes ginny had chosen for her, soft, three quater track suit bottoms and a lose t-shirt, her friend was so thoughtfull, she thought emotionally.

"Bloody hormones", she grumbled as she then dashed back into the bathroom, and vomited again.

She grumbled as she washed her face again, and brushed her teeth vigerously, riddng her mouth of the achrid taste.

Looking in the mirror, she stared, she had been extreemly pale and had dark circles under her eyes before her bath, but to her constanation, she now looked stunning. Her cheeks where flushed pink and glowing, and her curves seemed to be more eveident, the swell of her breast and curve of her hips more defined, almost like she was bloated...but possativley. There was also a wild sparkle in her jade green eyes, she looked gorgous, even as she scowled.

"Bloody veela," she grumbled this time.

She shuffled to the kitchen, scowling at inanimate objects as she passed, occupants of paintings hurried from their frames as she looked at them, she even made one painting of an elderly witch faint!

She arrived at the kitchen, grumbling in fluent russian under her breath, some of her choice explenatives making Charlie's eyes widen, to be greeted by a sympthetic looking fleur, who handed her an enormous box of chocolates knowingly, and pulled her into a chair, placing a large mug of black tea before her.

Hermione beamed at Fleur, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, and peppering her face with kisses of gratitude. Fleur was laughing amusedly at the young veela, she'll get used to it, she thought.

Hermione ignored everything else, and focused on her chocolates, almost purring with contentment as she sucked on a hazel nut and praline chocolate delightedly, her pink tounge flashing over her lipps every so often, capturing the flavour. After a few chocolates she noticed that she was being watched hungrily.

Unbenownst to her, every man in the room had been watching, hypnotized, as she sucked the chocolates into her mouth, and then licked her lipps seductivley. Hermione looked around the room, her eyes falling on a giggling Fleur and Ginny.

"Stupid bloody veela hormones." She grumbled darkly, bringing her knees up to her chest on the wooden kitchen chair, and stuffing more chocolate into her mouth.

"Oui Cheri." Fleur nodded in agreement, watching hermione finish the first tray of chocolates, and move onto the second.

"This is rediculous, I was vomiting my guts up not fifteen minutes ago..." She grumbled, stuffing a chocolate in her mouth, then continued hysterically, "I'll be the size of a house." Hermione cried, but still stuffed more chocolate into her face, sucking on each of her fingers innocently, and making the men about her shift uncomfortably.

"No you won't, Cheri." Fleur chuckled throatily, "I do zees every month, ze extra 'ormones, zay burn ze callories." She said matter of factly.

"Lucky." Ginny whined, looking grumpy, Hermione and Fleur paused, looking at eachother, then Hermione wordlessly offered Ginny a chocolate, which she accepted, grimacing.

Hermione spent the next few days curled in a ball, ocassionally reading, or chatting, but she mainly ate chocolate, scowled and slept.

The entire house was on tenter hooks for the few days. None of the men, with the exeption of Bill, Sirius, Lupin and charlie would go near hermione unless they had to, affraid of upsetting her, and meeting the same fate of Mrs Black.

The twins had spent nealr three whole days i their room, too affraid to some out, so had Ron, but Hermione thought he might have been in his room regardless of her...erm...hormonal situation. Harry didn't stay in his room, but hid behind Ginny wenever he was in the same room as hermione, something shoe would have found funy, if it weren't for her scewed emotionall clock.

Even Mr weasley gave her a wide birth, something she put down to haveing six sons and only one daughter.

Molly had baked her a chocolate cake, at which Hermione had burst into tears, hugging the Weasley matriarch who patted her back bemusedly, while Fleur and Ginny fought giggles, they understood, but it was still funny to watch.

Bill was fine with her, because he had been with Fleur long enough to be used to the mood swings a veela suffered during this time of the month. Sirius had seen his fair share of hormonal women, and liked to think, that beacuse of his legendary charm, he coped well with these sorts of situatons.

Lupin had sufered mood swings with his lycanthropy for years, and so was sympathetic, plus he was so polite and sweet, that it was impossible for Hermione to snapp a him, even if she was feeling irattional.

And Charlie insisted that it would take more than a hormonal woman to scare him away. Plus, he liked that hermione became so cuddly during her moodswings.

Charlie had gone to find Hermione and Ginny for lunch later on the first day of her cycle, only to happen across them in their room where Hermione was hugging Ginny fiercly and refusing to let go.

"Please Mi, i need the bathroom." his little sister was whining, he chuckled deeply, leaning against the door frame.

"Everything ok?" He asked, taking in the cute little pout that appeared on hermione's face every time Ginny tried to move away.

"CHARLIE! THANK GOD." Ginny exclaimed in relief, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him, with surprising strength, towards a now pouting Hermione, who had been dislodged from her comfy hug.

Ginny pushed her brother at Hermione, and then dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door with a resounding snap behind her.

The two left in the bed room looked at eachother, Charlie grinned develishly, and Hermione flushed pink, dropping her eyes to the middle of his chest, unable to meet his gaze.

"I don't bite you know!" Charlie said huskily, pulling her gently against his chest, one large hand in the small of her back, "Well, not very hard, anyway." he whispered.

She looked up at him nervously from beneath her eyelashed, her hands were now braced on his broad chest, and she could feel her face burning.

Tentativley, she dropped her head onto his chest, sliding her arms down from his musculed front, and around his back, hugging herself to him shyly. He smirked into her hair and hugged her more firmly to him, one hand still on the small of her back, now rubbing soothingly, the other hand was playing with her soft curls.

Hermione closed her eyes against his chest, and relaxed into him, breathing through her nose, inhaling his musky scent, and enjoying his body heat burning through his t-shirt and into her skin.

Charlie hid his nose in her curls, and closed his own eyes, having never experienced such contentment. It moved him more than he cared to admit, standing with his little witch in his arms...HIS witch?

Ginny walked from the bathroom to find the two of them hugging, eyes closed, so she left them to it, doubting they had even noticed her walk past.

On the final night of her cycle, after supper, everyone had been chatting in the livingroom, and Hermione had all but curled up in Charlie's lap, resting her head on his shoulder and falling sound asleep, exhausted from the emotional strain of the past few days.

Bill grinned at him knowngly from across the room, as he gently shifted hermione so that he could cradle her more scurley to his chest, his nose inches from her sweet smelling hair. She mereley snuggled further into his arms, sighing happily.

"Zat shows great trust, for a veela!" Fleur whispered into Bill's ear, as the pair of them watched Charlie cradle Hermione against him, his nose trailing along her hair line, inhaling surreptisiously.

He had carried her to bed that evening, kissing her foarhead softly as he lay her down.

It may have been wishfull thinking, but he could have sworn she sighed a sweet, "Charlie." as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 12.**

The morning dawned bright and cool, perfect quidditch weather hermione was informed by a gleefull Ginny. Hermione got out of bed, clad in a pair of pajamas chosen for her by said red head in diagon alley. They where a deep pink, floaty shorts and camisole, both in silk, they were a bit revealing, but very soft and comfortable, Hermione loved them. the litle camisole had a row of three pear buttons at the neckline, which she had to undoo to remove the top.

She had just decided to spend her day practacing wandless magic, when they heared a scream from the floor bellow.

Both girls grabbed their wands, still clad only in night clothes and bare foot, and ran towards the comossion. They skidded to a halt to see the rest of the weasley siblings and harry, all in various degrees of undress.

Fred and George it seemed had started on Ron's punishment, sneaking a live tarantula into his bed, where the hell they had managed to find a live tarantula without leaving the house, she really didn't want to know. She did however have the sudden wish to stand on a chair.

The twins had, unfortunatley, forgotten to warn everyone else of their prank, and so harry had an exsasparated, if sattisfied look on his face, as he went back to change.

Looking to the other weasley boys, she noticed that the two eldest must have been changing when Ron screamed, for both where shirtless, revealing musculed chests and arms. Hermione could feel her face burning as she fought to not look at Charlie after their escapades in the alcove yesterday evening.

When she finally managed to pry her eyes away from Charlie's musculed torso, covered in tattoo's (Hermione bit her lip), she noticed that the four men where all determinatley not looking at her. Then she remebered, very tiny silk pajamas!

Looking down she realised in horror that two of the three perl buttons were undone, affording an unpbstructed view of her soft creamy clevage, one of the little straps had fallen from her shoulder, and was dragging the top even further down her form. With her wild curley hair, still mussd from sleep, she looked as though she had just fallen from the bed of some extreemly lucky man.

"Yerunda!" She swore.

Flushing furiously in embarresment, hermione dove behind a hystericall Ginny who had tears of laughter running down her face, grabbing the younger girl's shoulders to keep herself hidden.

"Im glad you think it's funny." Hermione groused.

"Ermione? You look smashing." Came the teasing throaty voice of a smirking Fleur, this only served to make Ginny laugh harder. Fleur cought Hermione's eye and looked pointedly at charlie, wiggling her eyebrows suggestivley.

She flushed scarlett, burrowing into Ginny's back, hiding her face from view.

"This is the last time I ever let you two choose my clothes." Hermione whined.

"Everything?...But the lingery is marvelous..." Ginny said slyly, a teasing look in her mischevious eyes, much to Hermione's horror. The four men all made choaking noises, so she decided beat a hasety retreat to change.

Fifteen minutes later, and fully clothed in a pretty summer dress chosen for her by Tonks this time, she wished she had actually chosen her own stuff while they were in diagon alley, hermione arrived in the kitchen.

As she did so, the four Weasley men all blushed furiously and looked determinatley at their plates, this made Hermione giggle. A big mistake, for the four now looked at her with identical evil smirks, that promised repayment, in full.

"Oh dear." She dead panned, causing the twins to chuckle quietly. She had spent enough time being best friends with Fred and George to spot their pranks a mile off.

Fred pulled out the chair inbetween himself and George for her, she looked at it dubiously, but the innocent smile he sent her clinched it, she opted insted to sit next to Lupin, who smiled at her warmly.

"You're no fun Mya." George teased, whilst Fred clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"Some might say that," hermione aqueased, taking a sip of tea, "However, others might call it having excellent self presovationall skills. Cough tarantula in my bed Cough." she finished pointedly, causing both twins to laugh raocusly.

After breakfast everyone placed themselves as they had yesterday, with the majority playing quidditch, and Hermione and Fleur watching. Today however, Tonks joined the spectators.

"Not a fan of flying tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Nahh, I can fly ok, I just lack certain skilles required for team sports." she explained.

"Like?" hermione pressed, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Patients for one thing, people are idiots." Tonks said bluntly, making the other women laugh.

She had decided to spend the day researching wandless magic, to see if she could gain any clues as to her new found ability. Opening the book on front of her, which she had borrowed from the Black family library, hermione began to read.

A wandless spell is a spell which is performed without the use of a wand.

No way, Hermione thought, rolling her eyes at the idiocy of the auther. She scanned the page to see who the author had just quoted...

'Merlin'...huh. Hermione thought, shaking her head as she went back to reading.

This form of magic can be particularly volatile, and can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. Sometimes, specific hand gestures focus the power of the spell and guide it to the target.

Wandless spells are often used in cases of underage magic, in which children under the age of eleven, who have no wands, sometimes use magic. This is known as Accidental Wandless Magic. On most of these occasions, the children have no control over their abilities, and will unintentionally use magic when upset or in danger. Some children, however, exert some control over their magic, but they are untrained in proper spells.

Setting the book down, she decided to try something simple. She found it remarkably easy, in fact, almost as easy as using a wand, the only thing she struggled with more wandlessly was her aim. She had been trying to levatate the book before her, and ended up hitting a twig a couple of inches next to it with her charm.

After forty minuets of hard graft, she had pretty much mastered nonverbal wandless magic, much to the amazment of the two watching her, who could barley manage a wingadiem leviosa without their wands, after trying solidly for over half an hour.

She amused herself for some time by putting her palms flat on the grass where she sat, and making different flowers spring from the earth around her. Soon, the three women where sitting in a virtual medow full of wild flowers.

"Have you ever practiced the art of wandless magic before Miss Granger?" Came a smooth voice from behind the three women, causing them all to jump, and squeak in fright. The rose bush Hermione had been slowly growing suddenly exploded to the size of a small car before she could clam herself and stop it.

"Svyatoye der'mo." Hermione swore under her breath, turning towards her potions professor, her hand had flown to her throat in shock.

Professor Snape's mouth twitched in amusment, he looked very out of place in his black robes, standing in a field of flowers.

"No professor, yesterday was the first time." she said, curious as to why this new found tallent had made its self known now. She had never done any serious wandless magic as a child, even before her Hogwarts letter had arrived, and she knew from friends at school, that accidental magic was extreemly common.

Snape regarded her for a moment, black eyes staring at her calculatingly, before saying, "That is most impressive." Then turning on his heel, and walking back into the house.

Hermione was flabbergasted, that had been a compliment, no hidden insults no double meaning, a plain and simple compliment. She was in shock.

"Have I gone temporarily deaf?" asked a staggared looking Tonks. Hemione just looked at her, struck dumb.

Brilliant, she thought to herself, brightest witch of her age, can do wandless nonverbal magic, can't use her words though.

"I've never..." she finally stammered, still gobsmacked, staring at the back door through which the infamous potions master had just dissapeared.

"It was snape right?" Said tonks uncertainly, "Not some kind of trick, or group hallucination...?" Tonks cast arond for some explination as to Professor snapes personality transplant, she even pinched her arm expectantly.

By this point, Fleur who was sitting between them was crying with laughter, clutching her sides in mirth, and staring at the two british witches reaction to, what to her, had seemed to be a perfectly natural occurance. She was forgiven her ignorance however, she had never, after all, been tought by professor snape.

Hermione just shook her head, and went back to making flowers grow out of the ground around her, it was childish, but entertaining.

By the time the quidditch match had ended, this time with no near fatalitys, the three women could be found giggling like school girls, all wearing flower crowns and daisy chains. Fleur was currently weaving flowers through hermione's curls, and Tonks was weaving a flower crown which she planned to force on Sirius later.

They garnerd some strange looks from the others as they trapsed over to them. Well, except for ginny, who mereley planted herself on the ground next to them, and joined in.

"Women." Harry mumbled, shaking his head. The others could only nod in agreement.

That night was the second meeting since their arrival at Grimauld place. Half past eight found the entire order, along with Harry and Ginny sitting in the kitchen, having just finished a feast, curtasy of Molly, who had a single, perfect white rose in her hair, curtasy of Hermione and Fleur.

Dumbledore at the head of the table, sporting a daisy chain which he had draped over his wizards hat, much to Mcgonagalls dissaproval, cleared his throught for silence.

"Tonight is merley to finish the buisness started in the previous meeting," he began jovially, eyes twinkeling at Hermione. "Have there been any changes?"

The group unanimously decided not to discuss Ron in the meeting, but to let Molly and Arthur do so privitley with the headmaster later.

"Yes." said Hermione nervously, as every eye turned to her.

"I descovered yesteday that I can do wandless magic, I'd never done it before, it was an accident, but i tried again today, and, well, Professor Snape was impressed." Hermione finished, as if this alone where reason enough for it to be brought to the orders attention, which, in reality, it almost was. All eyes turned to Snape in blatant disbelief, he shifted uncomfortably.

"The girl mastered wandless nonverbal magic in under an hour." he said simply, causing many cries of shock.

"She was creating flowers like it was a simple switching spell." The order where now looking at Hermione in surprise, impressed.

"I don't get it." Harry muttered, thinking he'd alway known Hermione was brilliant. When he said as much, Sirius chuckled.

"Yes Harry, but wandless magic is rare," he explained patiently, "The only people i've ever seen do it are the headmaster and voldemort, and to manage it nonverbally, especially so young is..."

"Unheared of." Supplied Moody, who was eyeing Hermione warily, with both of his eyes. Hermione met his gaze head on, refusing to back down from the openly distrustfull look he was giving her. She was more than happy to stand toe to toe with the wizened auror, she was curious if she would past muster?

She didn't think she liked the way Moody was eyeing her, it seemed slightly threatning, although that may just have been the left over missgivings she had after her fourth year.

Harry rolled his eyes, still not surprised that his Mione should be so tallented, he grinned at her, before asking the room at large;

"Is this more or less impressive than making Polyjuice Potion in your second year?" Bill and Charlie laughed, remebering their conversation at the world cup two years ago.

Everyone gaped at Hermione, who blushed, and sent her potions master an apologetic look, he just smirked at her, indicating he had in fact known it was her that had stolen from his private stores, all along.

"Hypothetically?" Snape said, smirking at Hermione.

Harry snorted, "Sure."

"More impressive, even than creating a highly elegal potion, with ingerdients stolen from my private stores, whilst extreemly underage, in an abandoned, haunted bathroom, whilst breaking about fifty school rules in the process ...Hypothetically." Snape said, looking pointedly at Hermione, who was now remanising fondly.

"You did what?" the twins turned to their younger twin in disbelief, a look which many had mirrored on their own faces.

Harry elbowed Fred, "I always told you she was one of you two. She just never gets cought." He said smugly, looking at Hermione, who primly replied;

"I don't know what you're on about." But ruined the affect by winking at the twins.

Charlie chuckled, "So it wasn't you who smuggled an illegal dragon to me out of the castle in the dead of night, during your first year then?" Harry was remaicing fondly beside her now, a far away smile on her face.

"A dragon?" Molly asked faintly. Hermione nodded hesitantly back, shrugging.

"The illusion of bookworm prefect had now been ruined for me." Ginny teased, she had always seen the wicked streak in Hermione, being in possesion of one very similar herself.

Hermione just snorted in a very unladylike way, pocking her tounge in Ginny's general direction.

Dumbledore beamed, a look of great satisfaction crossed his face briefly, before he whiped it clean, going back to the topic at hand.

"I am not surprised my dear, you remeber me telling you that both your parents where extreemy powerfull?" she nodded. "This is merley your true power manifesting itself after the removal of your protection, you will grow used to it with practice, it will be a very usefull tool for you, never fear." he reasured her kindly.

After that, the meeting disbanded for Mr and Mrs Weasley to speak privatley with Dumbledore, and the others hounded Hermione to show then more wandless magic.

"Go on Mi, we were playing quidditch and didn't see any." Ginny whined.

With all eyes on her, hermione concentrated.

First she transfigured the plate on the table infront of her into a songbird, which sang merrily, and perched itself on Mad eye's shoulder, much to the rooms amusement.

She then plucked one of the flowers from her hair, that Fleur had added earlier. She held the pretty pink blossom in her hands, closing them brifley, hiding the flower from view. When she opened her hands again, the flower had turned to glass, keeping it's colour and delecasy, but now iternally frozen in bloom.

She took the little glass flower, and transfigured it into a clip, then handed it to a stunned Fleur, smiling shyly as she did so.

Fleur beamed in response, sliding the clip into her silvery blond hair after examining it closley.

People were watching her, entranced, she grinned, struck by sudden inspiration.

She imagined the flames she conjured and carried in jars when it got cold. Nonverbally she thought the enchantment, holding out her hand, palm up. There floating a couple of inches above her palm, was a small blue flame, flickering and dancing merrily. Before their eyes, the flame lightened, from blue to a vibrant glowing red.

Hermione then took her other hand and used it to stretch the flame, elongating it, and twisting it into a long rope of flame. Finally she held the rope of fire in one hand, whilst using her other to transfigure the flame into chrystal beads. When she was done, she held a long chrystal chain, that held flames within, dancing fire within ice.

Looking up, she saw that the whole room was watching her, stunned. Even Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I told you so." Said snape, smugly.

Unsure what to do, Hermione gave to chain to Ginny, who instantly placed it around her neck, matching her hair beautifuly.

Grinning sheepishly but inwardly cursing herself. Bloody show off, she thought, now their all gonna think you're a freak, said her inner voice snidley.

"Wicked." the twins said together, then, "Teach us."

The tension in the room gave way to laughter, and Hermione couldn't help thinking that she couldn't wait for things to clam down again.

The next few hours passed without trouble, but with lots more non verbal wandless magic, she ended up making matching bracelets, like Ginny's necklace, each for Fleur and Tonks. However then Mr and Mrs Weasley chose to share Ron's predicament as decided by Dumbledore.

It had been decided that Ron would be on educational Probation when he returned to school, for Hermione's safety. Ron had been called down from his room to hear his sentance, but only after most of the order, and Dumbledore, had left.

Needless to say Ron didn't take this news well, shouting about family loyalty, and how' The veela Bitch' always got her way. He had stormed of to his room soon after, but not before ailienating himself from nearly every member of his family, plus some others.

Molly had also decided that Ron was grounded until further notice, and that he has to maintain his grades, or else, something that was going to be much harder without Hermione's help.

Hermione went to bed that night dreaming of what it would be like to have a simple life.

She had trouble sleeping that night. The thought of this new power frightened her, she felt as though she was losing grasp of her self, regardless of her Headmaster's words.

In the early hours of the morning, she decided to give up on sleep. She pulled on some underwear, with some dark skinny jeans, a deep green soft woolen jumper, almost the same colour as her eyes, and some fluffy slippers before heading downstairs, pulling her raven hair atop her head as she went.

Nobody would be up yet, and she walked straight through the kitchen, to sit in the cool morning air on the back porch, intent on watching the sunrise.

She sat still as the sun rose, listening to the birds in the trees around her, heralding the day. They were beautiful, natural, and at peace with themselves. Some childish part of her envied them, but she knew that was rediculous.

She pushed her sleves up her arms, her face sareen, calm. Rubbing her hands together, she brought them both infront of her, palms outstretched, facing upwards. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the birds song, the breaze blowing lose strands of hair into her face.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. There, floating above her hands, was a beautiful songbird. Only five or six inches long, and not much taller, it had beautiful plumage, streaked with blues and greens. But that wasn't the thing that took hermione's breath away.

The bird was made entireley of smoke. Giving it a strangley solid apperance, almost as if they were made from clouds. Its beauty brought tears to her eyes.

It spread its wings in her hands, and took of, circling her head. Closing her eyes again she focused on her surroundings, the feel of the mornings rays on her skin, and the crunch of the leaves on the trees.

Opening her eyes, she beamed, having succeded in creating more smoke birds, some yellow and gold, other purest white. They all took to the skies, and flew with their brother.

This is how Hermione was found later. By the time Ginny had come downstairs the others had alrady been at breakfast, and she saw Hermione wasn't there. Mrs Weasly motioned silently to the kitchen window, everyone went to look.

There, sitting cross legged on the floor, was Hermione. An entire flock of smoak birds in various sizes and colours flying around her. As they watched, she closed her eyes, conjuring another tiny bird, which quickly took of to it's brethren.

The order members watched intranced, none of them having seen Hermione look so sareen, so relaxed, even in sleep.

Beofre their eyes, she brought her hands together before her, making the smoak creatures vanish, she then straightened up, whiping tears from her cheeks silently.

The others went back to their food, acting as though they hadn't seen, giving Hermione her privacy. They kept sending her glances throughout the day, some awed, some wondering, and a few sympathetic.

None of them had considered the tole this would take on the young girl, for that is what she was. With her wisdome and intellegance, people often forgot that she was such a young woman.

A young woman who had, in the passed few days, discovered she was not who she thought. She had lost her muggle parents to some degree, only to discover she had lost her real ones many years ago, without her knowladge.

She had also unwillingly, and without choice, been gifted imense beauty and power, things that only the foolish truley wish for.

And she had born it such as no other young woman in her situation could have. Never once had she complained, or snapped at anybody. She accepted her situation with a grace that many people, years her senior, would have not.

If there was one thing that Hermione Granger...Greenwood had gained over the last few days, that was possibly the only good thing in all of it's aspects to be gained from this situation. It was the respect, love and affection of the Order.

People who had known of her before, been fond of her even, as the best friend of the chosen one, or as the brightest witch of her age, but didn't know her.

Now they did, and they loved her for it.

When Hermione came down to breakfast early on saturday morning, she was greeted by an exhausted looking Lupin, and Sirius. Molly was busy cooking breakfast, and didn't notice her come in.

Last night had been the full moon, and subsequantly Remus was looking a little the worse for wear, with dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheeks. He also had a great many fresh scratches covering the skin on his face and arms.

Hermione knew of the work that Dumbledore had Lupin do amongst the warewolves, and whilst she didn't like it, there was very little she could do, except make it as easy on Remus as possible.

As Hermione walked over to the table, she stopped in front of Lupin who looked up at her curiously. She smiled, and from behind her back, pulled an enormus slab of Honeydukes finest chocolate, she had ordered it via owl post, knowing it was Remus' favourite. She held it out to him wordlessly.

Lupin beamed, taking the chocolate, and leaning up to kiss Hermione on the cheek in thanks. She blushed, which made him laugh tiredly. He wasted no time, ripping into the paper, and breaking of a large slab.

"Hey, where are my Chocolates?" Sirius demanded jokingly, a fake pout on his handsome face. Hermione threw her hed back and laughed, but from behind her back produced a box of chocolate couldrans. They were his favourite because they had fire wiskey in them.

Sirius blinked in shock, before laughing delightedly, and getting up to swing her around in an exuberant hug. Lupin watched them fondly, chuckling through a face full of chocolate as Sirius proceeded to pepper Hermione's face with sloppy kisses.

This was the scene that Bill, Fleur, Charlie and the twins walked in on. Hermione scrunching up her face and laughing, as Sirius held her in his arms and attacked her face with kisses.

"Ok, Ok I get it, you're welcome." Hermion cried out between her laughter, wriggling away from his scratchy stuble.

"You can put me down now." She requested, looking pointedly at her feet, which were some five inches off the floor. Sirius put her down happily, and kissed her on the foarhead, before going to eat some extreemly alcoholic chocolates.

Hermione was shaking her head and laughing as she sat in the seat between Fleur and remus. She turned to the warewolf, "He's a bit like peter pan, isn't he?" She questioned cheekily. The others laughed, as 'peter' mock pouted, the effect ruined slightly by the chocolate stains around his mouth.

Later that morning found Hermione sitting in the library of Grimauld Place, finishing a viciously difficult essay for Snape. It had taken her the better part of the morning to complete it, and she grumbled darkly as she roled up the scroll of parchment, and tapped it with her wand, sending it, and her books and quill back to her trunk.

She then set about putting back the borrowed books on their respective shelves. She had just replaced the last one, skilfuly avoiding the spiders web that obscured her path, when she heared an almightly crash from upstairs, followed by Ginny's enraged shrieking.

Hermione sprinted from the room, up the stairs and skidded to a stop outside the twins room, the door of which was hanging open.

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY MURDER THE PAIR OF YOU." Ginny was yelling at her cowering older brothers. Hermion walked cautiously into the room and froze, eyes wide, seeing clearly what had angerd Ginny so much.

"Svyatoye der'mo." Hermione gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth, eyes wide.

There in the middle of the room, stood a very angry, very orange Ginny.

"You're orange." Hermione siad blankly, her mind running in circles, half of her wanting to laugh, the other half knowing that would be a bad move with Ginny in this sort of mood.

"I'M BLOODY ORANGE." Ginny yelled at her brothers, who stepped back reflexivley, they had gone extreemly pale.

"Gin, it was just a..." But Fred never got to finish, because Ginny had screamed incoherently, incandesant with rage. It was Hermione's turn to take an involentary step back, not wanting to get int he way of Ginny murdering her brothers.

Her back hit something hard, and she looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the Weasleys, Fleur and Sirius, all staring in alarm.

"SO HELP ME MERLIN, IF YOU SAY THE WORD JOKE, NEITHER OF YOU WILL LIVE TO OPEN THAT SHOP." Ginny threatend, her eyes having narrowd into slits, she looked like she could breath fire.

"It's not permenant, is it?" Hermione asked George, fearing the answer.

"No," George cried fervantly, before adding, "It will wash off eventually." Hermione cringerd, but Ginny had gone very still. The twins both took another step away from their baby sister, effectivley backing themselves into a corner.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked lowly, her voice deadly.

"Um...?" Fred said, his voice an octaive higher than it usually was.

Sirius chose this point to intervene, coming to stand next to Hermione.

"Don't worry, well have this sorted in no time, re...ahhh." Sirius trailed off, he had been about to call Ginny red, which was the nickname he had always used with her. The room fell into an awkward silence, and Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, determined not to laugh.

She could hear snickering behind her, from more than one person. The twins stayed silent however, neither of them yet trusting that they wouldn't be murdered in their beds by a vengefull Ginny.

"Right..." bill said awkwardly, killing the silence, "So, what was it?" He asked the twins expectantly.

"Hehe, well, you see, that's the thing..." Fred began sheepishly, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oy khristos." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny's nostrils flaired, sending everyone diving for cover.

"What?" She growled.

"Well, you see Gin, we were experimenting with some different stuff, and, well..." george trailed off, waving his had towards his orange sister.

Hermione dived in before Ginny could explode again, "Not to worry," she said brightly, "What were you working on, we'll figure it out." she glanced desperatley at bill and Sirius, who upon catching her eye, quickly reasured the young red head.

Ginny just huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and glaired at the twins, who seemed to be calming down slightly, now that it was looking less like they would be killed.

It took them nearly two hours to return Ginny to her natural skin tone. It was a tense two hours, filled with many tears - from the twins. But once things had been rectified, and Ginny had recieved her brothers solemn vow never to trick her again, even she conceeded that it had been quite funny.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 13.**

The next day started plesantly for Hermione, in the form of a letter and picture from Viktor Krum, who she had remained very close friends with after the Triwizard Tournament in her fourth year, and who still begged her to visit him on a letterly basis.

The picture was of viktor and herself at the yule ball, smiling and waving , she laughed delightedly, having never seen this photo before, and knowing how rarley he smiled. In the picture, Viktor had one arm around her waist, and he looked down at her fondly, as she laughed and waved, oblivious to his longing look.

She was sitting at the breakfast table reading over her letter, smiling to herself, when Harry piped up, "Who's the letter from Mione?"

Before she had a chance to answer Ginny cut in, with a furtive glance at Charlie she said, "Viktor Krum." a little too loudly.

"Blimey, the quidditch player?" asked Tonks, staring at the photo hermione showed her, Hermione nodded.

"You still write to that oaf?" asked an incredulous Fred, who tried to read the letter over her shoulder, only for her to bat him away.

"The oaf could write?" George intoned, earning a scowl from Hermione.

"Fred, George." Hermione cired indignantly, scowling at him, "He was not an oaf, he was a sweatheart and.."

"Drooled all over you." George cut in, scowling.

"Followed you around like a lost puppy?" Harry suplied.

"Stalked you in the library for months before talking to you?" Ginny asked.

"Thought you were fifteen." Fred said, uncharactaristically grimly.

"He...We were just friends." hermione said.

"Yeah," said Ginny disbelivingly, "Friends who went to the yule ball together, a friend who still writes to you every other week from across the continet. " Ginny pointed out, making hermione flush.

"The thing he would most soarly miss, in the second task." harry pointed out.

"Ermione, I remeber 'im with you during ze tournament, ee was...amoureux." Fleur said seriously, but with a mischevious glint in her eye. Hermione just looked at her hoplessly.

"Is he still nagging you to visit him?" Harry asked, putting the final nail in the coffin.

All eyes turned towards her, as she sighed and nodded her head.

"What?" The twins cried, making hermione cringe.

"No way Mya, you could do loads better than him." George said passionatley, whilst fred muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "ruddy pumpkin head."

Hermione shot Ginny a dark look, that clearly said, 'this is all your fault', Ginny just smiled angellically.

"Really, we were only ever friends." she promised, crossing her fingers in her lap, something Ginny noticed.

"Lier." she shouted gleefully.

"Ok, well we're only friends now, He kissed me once and then went back home. TO BULGARIA! Happy?" she questioned.

"Yes." was ginny's cheerfull reply. Bill at the same time said;

"He kissed you...but he thought you were fifteen, and he was doing the tournament, so at least of age..." He trailed off, looking mildly horrified. His rection was met by eye rolls from all of the women in the room.

The picture was passed around, everyone comenting on how happy they looked, how bessoted Krum seemed, and how cute the younger Hermione was, teased the twins.

Charlie had remained quiet throughout this exchange. He felt unnaturally strong feeling of dislike towards this boy he'd never properly met, and that worried him. He had never been the jelous type, always cool and collected when it came to...well, everything really. Yet here he was tying his wand in a knot, over some bloke Mya was only friends with! what has she done to me? He thought desperatley.

Charlie was pulled from his inner chrisis, by his older brother. "C'mon Charlie-bear," he said, using the nickname he'd had as a child, making him blush, and causing the others to giggle, "Quidditch." He said simply.

Today hermione chose to read inside instead of watching the others play. She wandered about the house for a bit, grabbing a few books from the library, before going of in serch of somewhere quiet and sacluded.

She enjoyed exploring the old house, with it's hidden rooms and ample history. She was on the first floor, somewhere she only ever passed through on the way to her bedroom, when she heared a scratching coming from the smallest drawing room. Pulling out her wand, she went to investigate, thinking to herself that she wouldn't last five minutes in a horror film.

The room looked empty, the noise coming from a filing cabinate that was housed againsed the wall oposite the door. A boggart she quickley decided. The lone voice of reason in her head was screaming at her that this was a terrible idea, but morbid curiosity won out, as she opened the cabinate slowly.

There stood her parents, no, a copy of her adoptive parents. They smirked at her, "You where never our daughter." Her 'mother' said coldly, before turning her back.

Her 'father' never said a word, he only looked at her, with such dissapoontment on his face, that it made her feel sick. Made her want to throw herself at his feet and begg him to forgive her for not being what, who, they wanted.

He then also turned his back on her.

"Ridikulus." she said, only for the boggart to transform into Harry and Ginny, holding hands.

"Ron was right about you, only good for one thing." The boggart Harry said, "You actually belived that I could love you as a sister." He snorted and boggart Ginny just laughed cruelly, then they too turned their back on Hermione.

"Ridikulus." she choked out again, before seeing the twins, then bill and fleur, Mr and Mrs weasley all leaving her, Lupin, Tonks, all looking dissapointed, hurt, betrayed, all finally seeing that she wasn't worth their time.

"Ridikulus." she gasped out, tears now running down her face in ernest.

When it was boggart sirius' turn she almost threw up.

"I always knew you thought of me as a sort of uncle figure. Pathetic, as if I would lower myself to any sort of relation with you." He finished nastily.

"Ridikulus." She sobbed, tears wracking her petite form.

Finally, she saw Ron before her, standing over the body of a clearly dead Charlie. Hermione's knees gave out, sobbs wracked her body.

"It's all your fault." was all he said, but it was enough.

"Ridikulus." came a strong voice from the doorway, there stood Fleur, with her wand raised, next to an ashen Mrs Weasley, both with tears in their eyes.

"Oh Ermione." Fleur said sadly, as she kneeled beside the sobbing girl. "Eet ez all right." But hermione was inconsolable, shaking from the ferosity of her sobbs, curling herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her leggs and hiding her face.

Mrs Weasley for once seemed to have nothing to say, she mereley wrapped both girls in a hug, staring at the spot on the floor where her dead son had just been, and the three of them cried.

"How long..." Hermione managed to ask.

The women understood, "Long enough." Was Molly's reply.

"Come on dears, lets have a cup of tea." The three made their way back to the kitchen, Fleur still tightly holding a sniffling Hermione, whilst Mrs Weasly busied herself with the kettle, the other two sat, still not letting eachother go.

"You know zat will never 'appen, don't you Ermione? We would never leave you." Fleur whispered into Hermione's hair. Hermione simply cried her answer. Both women were over come by a fresh wave of tears.

"Why would you sink zat?" She questioned incredulously, tears marring her breathtaking face, her lips slighly swolen from crying.

Hermione couldn't find the words to explain herself, she just pulled her leggs up before her on the wooden chair, and wrapped her arms around them once more, crying into her knees.

Just then the kitchen door opened, and in trapsed the wearey quidditch players, all of whom stopped short at the sight before them.

Ginny rushed over, "What happened?" She demanded, falling to her knees before her two crying sisters.

Hermione, who was still hiding her face, let Fleur fill Ginny in, in hushed, broken scentances, when she had finished, Ginny was also close to crying.

"Bloody Ron, you musn't belive him Mi, I keep telling you, you are worth it." Hermione choked on her sobbs, rasing her head, and letting the new comers see her swolen, tear stained face for the first time.

"Oh Mi." she said sadly, joining the hugg.

After a few seconds she pulled back, looking at Hermione, "We love you Mi, for who you are, not what you are, you are special to all of us." She murmered, low enough for only the women to hear her.

At this Mrs Weasley joined them again, and all four started crying into eachothers shoulders.

The men, not knowing what was going on had decided to work on the theory of safety in numbers, and had all congragated in a group in one corner of the kitchen, looking mildly terrified, none of them being particulally fond of crying women, espesially so many of them. They all stood there awkwardly, shuffling their feet, and exchanging paniked glances, silently begging eachother to do something.

In the end Harry stepped forward, looking like he did before facing the horntail in his forth year. The men behind him gave a collective sigh of relief, they had all dodged a bullet.

"Foolish boy." bill remarked quietly, the others snikered and nodded their agreement.

Harry slowly edged towards the crying women, wondering if he should bow, like with hippogryphs?

Then they seemed to notice him, "Oh Harry." Hemione wailed, as she and Ginny grabbed him, and pulled him head first into the hug, where he stayed looking extreemly uncomfotable.

Yes, the other men now knew they had made the right decision letting someone else go first.

Once again the kitchen door opened, heralding the arrival of Tonks and Snape. Tonks upon seing the crying women went to join them, and after hearing the tale, joined the hugg, sniffing, her bubblegum pink hair turing a soft grey colour.

She lifted Hermione's chin, and looked her straight in the eye, "Your self worth comes from you. Nobody else." She said sternly, in a voice low enough that only those in the hug could hear her, before pulling the younger girl into a bone crushing hug.

Snape on the other hand shot the men in the room a glance, all of whom stared at him beseechingly, hoping for salvation, he mearly grinned at them evily, and slowly backed out of the room.

"Clever git." Sirius grumbled under his breath, the other men nodded in agreement.

"Right." he then said brightly, the men looked at him as if her were mad, No sudden movements, no loud noises, what is he doing?

"Tea." Sirius said triumphantly, appealing to their inner brit, hoping to regain some decaurum. It seamed to work, for the five crying women released a traumatized and slightly damp harry, like a veenus flytrap in reverse. Harry just blinked stupidly, still in shock.

"Women." he found himself saying again, and once again, then men could only nod their agreement.

Only when he was sure that it was deemed safe, did Snape once again venture into the kitchen, enteing slowly, with the look of a man intent on crossing a mine field without getting his leggs blown off. With him he carried a letter, which was housed in a thick parchment envalope, baring the Grinngots seal.

He went and stood in front of Hermione, the girl's face was still blotchy and moist. Sighing he handed her the letter, then in a move of chivalry none of them expected from him, offered the weeping girl his hanckerchief. She accepted it with a sniffed thanks, to which in only nodded curtly in responce, before vacating the kitchen in a mass of swriling robes, with the occupants of the room string after him.

"Sweet man." Said Mrs Weasly, obviously approving of the display of genteel manners.

Sirius however snorted, "Sweet?" he asked incredulously. Though nobody would agree in front of Molly, most of them had thought something along the same lines.

"I don't know mind," tonks began, a thoughfull look on her face, "There's something about him, can't put my finger on what..."

"The voice." Hermione, Ginny and Fleur all said together, earning horrified looks from the men in the room.

"You're not serious?!" Fred demnded, looking from woman to woman.

"Closley followed by the hands." Ginny said, looking at Fred, to which Hermione nodded her agreement.

"But mainly the voice," Hermione spoke to Tonks, "Just think of the last time you heared him laugh..." Hermione's eyes glazed over, and the men in the room where now looking at eachother, questioning their sanity.

Tonks thought for a moment, then, "Like silk." She almost purred, making the other girls chuckle throatily. Hermione noticed Lupin's face darken into a grimace.

"Absolute torture." Ginny agreed, much to the horror of her older brothers.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and Ginny as if he'd never seen them before. The women just shrugged.

"It's the tall, dark mysterious thing, i think. And he's always very well spoken, old fashioned manners, genteel when he wants to be." Hermione said, looking at the men in amusement.

"And the hands." Ginny reminded, a wicked gleam in her eye that made Fleur and Tonks catcall and wiggle their eyebrows.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but, what about the hands?" George asked, looking as if he were fighting vomiting.

"Well, their just so..." Tonks trailed off, waving her hands innafectually.

"Capable." Hermione purred, nodding in agreement, getting a few strange looks. Charlie's eyes had darkened, and he was looking at Hermione with black fire burning in his gaze.

"Yes, so...capable." Tonks almost moaned, playing it up to annoy those watching, Fleur began to giggle.

"Potion master's hands..." Fleur said, making the other three burst int giggle's along side her.

"Master indeed." Tonks said, winking roagishly at the hystericall women, as the men all yelled and covered their ears.

"You lot must be starved for male companionship if you think...master?" Sirius began desgustedly, only to trail full circle back into horror, the women ignored him.

"Did you ever wonder how he keeps his hands so soft...what with making potions for a living?" Ginny asked curiously, Hermione shrugged. Tonks on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know about his soft hands?" she teased, winking lecharouly, and making Bill, Charlie and the twins pale in horror. Ginny however had burst into laughter.

"What actually goes on in detention." She managed to choke between paroxysms of giggles. The other gilrs started to laugh to, and the weasly boys seemed to relax a little, but not much.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Bill begged, looking at Fleur in worry, as if affraid Snape might come back in and steal her away.

Hermione started to giggle again, watching the pouting curse breaker, she then cought Charlie's eye, and the laughter died in her throat. He was watching her hungrily, like a hunter with his pray. His eyes ablaze with a passion she didn't fully understand, but wanted to.

She was a mouse, transfixed by the snake's gaze, she couldn't look away. Around them everyone had moved on, talking about other things, but Hermione and Charlie where still locked in eachother.

She could feel herself blushing, taking in the handsome dragon tamers sexy smirk, and half closed eyes, the way his gaze travelled from her eyes, to her lipps, where they stayed. She needed to look away, her breathing was becoming shallow, and she had to fight the impulse to run from his empassioned gaze, and hide in embarassment.

With a hurculean effort, she tore her eyes from him, and focused on the table before ger, whilst she regulated her breathing. Nobody else had noticed their little moment, which was a relief.

From her seat at the table, hermione stared curiously at her letter Snape had given her, fingering the thick emerald wax seal upon in. Sighing, she thought, 'here goes nothing', and tore into it, pulling forth several shiefs of yellow parchment covered in royal blue ink. They read thus;

_**Miss H. C. Greenwood,**_

_**We at Gringotts were recently made aware of your situation by Albus Dumbledore, may we be noted as giving you are most sincere condolences for your losses. We are writing to you to inform you of your inherited estate, which is now yours rightfully by blood and title.**_

_**Upon your reaching magicall majority, over a week and a half ago, you became eligable to acces all of the accounts in your name, left to you by your deceased parents. Purley in liquid assets, you are now the benefactor of some 5,000,000 galleons within your vaults, not to mention some 3,000,000 in stock and other worldly goods, excluding two family homes, and miltiple other propertys, the detais of which are enclosed for you. Enclosed you will also find a Gringotts Rune Card, which is accepted in all magical retailers in place of physicall currency.**_

_**Your family has been one of the top priority cliantell for this bank for the last great many centurys, and we hope to continue to serve satisfatorally. There are no keys to your vaults, being, as they are, great in age. They will open for you, and you only, by recognition of your magical signature, in order to activate this, you need only hold the coin enclosed within the letter, it will do everything else.**_

_**Congratulations on becoming an extreemly affluent young lady, we wish you luck with your future endevours.**_

_**If you should require any further assistance, we here at Gringotts would be only to happy to help you.**_

_**Yours in service,**_

_**Ragnok.**_

_**Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank,**_

_**Diagon Alley, London.**_

Her hands were shaking as she turned to the list of property she know owned.

_*** Fairwood Manner - Estate of 100 Acres, South Wales. (Self sustaining.)**_

_***Fiabesco - Estate of 300 Acres, including Truffle Orchards, Lake Garda, Italy. (Self sust.)**_

_***Mavr Pobeg - Estate of 500 Acres, Ural Mountains, Russia. (self sust.)**_

_***Monsrti tine - Estate of 1000 Acres, Currently a Dragon Reserve, Romania. (Self sust.)**_

_***Lile de la fee - Estate 50 Acres, Of the coast of France. (Self sust.)**_

_***Lua Comun - Estate 100 Acres, Sothern Ireland. (Self sust.)**_

Hermione dropped the letter once she had finished reading, and stared at it stupidly for a moment before pinching herself. Ouch. Nope not dreaming.

Silently she stared at the bank card, which looked a bit like a muggle creddit card, only not plastic.

Hermione lifted the gold coin that was enclosed, and held it flat on her palm, examining the inscripton.

"Bill, any ideas...?" Hermione asked, showing him the coin. He looked perplexed, and shook his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think it was just sent to me by your boss." Hermione said destractedly, the coin in her hands had gotten warm, and was vibrating slightly. The kitchen watched in amazement as the coin shone a bright blue, and vanished, almost like a portkey would.

Hermione just stared in shock at the place the coin vacated.

Right. Well...ok then.

She handed the letter to Ginny who was sitting next to her, looking at her curiously.

"What's...?" she grew silent as she read, then suddenly; "BUGGER ME!"

Hermione just sort of nodded absently, still not entirley sure how she should react.

"Ginevra Weasley." Came Molly's shout, "What on earth has gotten you..?" Ginny shoved the letter under her mothers nose.

"Goodness." was all she said, sitting down heavily.

By this point Fred and George where both reading over their mothers shoulder, "Blimey." was their initial response, followed by gleefull grins, "What you gonna buy, Mya?"

Ginny and Hermione snorted, the Ginny said gleefully, "We're going shopping again, think of all the fun we'll have in Hogsmede during the year."

"Because shopping went so well the last time?" that caused a few titters from here and there. The letter having now done a full roation of the room, had once again reached Hermione, who pockated it.

Harry bent next to her, to whisper in her ear, "Ron's going to..." he didn't need to finish. Hermione new that this would make the allready frought situation with Ron, almost impossible. She sighed, brilliant. Harry just graimaced at her, squeezing her shoulder sympatheticaly, before going beck to his chair.

Sirius came to stand next to Hermione, wraping an arm playfully around her shoulders, "You're now almost as loaded as I am Kitten." he joked, making Hermione laugh.

When did her life become so rediculous, oh yes, when she found out about magic, thats right.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 14.**

Sleep eluded Hermione again that night, the baggs under her eyes should now have their own moons she thought, as she tossed and turned for hours, before finally, at half past three in the morning, giving up, deciding to go and make herself some tea, to see if it would calm her nerves.

She pulled back her covers, hissing as the cold air hit her exposed skin, she was once again in her pink silk short set. Pulling on a matching dressing gown, and using her wandless magic to pull her hair into a messy bun out of her eyes.

She quickly and as silently as possible made her way down to the kitchen, concentrating for a moment, she created a bird, like she had a few mornings ago from smoke, only this time, she created it from flame.

She bid it fly next to her, as a makeshift candle, upon reaching the kitchen, she headed straight for the cabinet and pulled out a mug. Without bothering to boil the kettle, Hermione filled the mug with water, then waved her hand over it silently, maing the water boil. Then adding a teabag, she turned to the pantry to fetch the milk. Turning she saw a large figure, hiding in the shadows, she almost screamed her fire bird dissapearing, except she recognised the outline.

"Char?" she questioned, as he stepped forward.

"How long have you been there? You scared me to death."

He grinned at her teasingly, "I was here when you came in Princess." He pointed out.

"Really?" she was shocked, had she really not noticed a six foot tall, burly dragon tamer in the room. "Well im half asleep." she defended herself sheepishly.

"Sure you are princess." was his reply, causing Hermione to stick her toung out at him childishly, and him to chuckle deeply once more.

"Nice fire bird by the way, where did you learn that?" he asked, moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"I didn't really. A few mornings ago I got up and watched the sun rise, and was playing around when i made these." She illistrated by creating a smoke bird, which hopped from her palm, and walked across the kitchen table, to stop in front of Charlie.

"Tonight I was curious, and it was dark..." She shrugged, coming to stand in front of Charlie and closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, she had a miniture Welsh Green made of flame floating above her palm. She sent it to flap in front of Charlie, who grinned incredulously at it, examining the tiny dragon.

It was quiet for a while, but comfortably so, as she went back to making tea.

"What are you doing up?" she questioned quietly, pulling out another mug to make a tea for Charlie aswell.

"Couldn't sleep." was his short reply, Hermione decided not to push him. "You?" he shot back.

"Same." was her response, there was no way the she was telling him about her nightmares. The truth was that since the boggart, every time she closed her eyes she was confronted with a dead Charlie, and an evil ron saying it was all her fault. Shivering, Hermione shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She walked over to the table where Charlie sat, and handed him the warm drink. "Thanks." he said, as she sat down opposite him.

They sat in silence for some time, the only noise in the room their mingled breathing, and occasional slirping of tea. They both watched the tiny fire dragon fly about the tabe, before snuggling contentedly against Hermione's warm mug.

"Mum told me, you know." he said at last, his voice soft, gentle. "About the boggart." he qualified.

Hermione cringed, well that was embarrasing, she thought, she stared purposefully at a knot in the wooden table, not daring to look at his face, for fear of seeing pity, or worse, rejection. She let her heavy, raven curles fall in a curtain about her shoulders, covering her face.

A warm hand reached for her chin, pulling her up to look at him, his face showed nothing but concern for her well being, Hermione's heart swelled, and she melted a little on the inside.

"That won't happen, I promise." was his solemn reasurance. Unsure of what to say, Hermione utalised her gryffindor courage, and got up from her seat, moving to stand in front of Charlie, and stooping to embrace him. Charlie responded emidiatley, pulling her to his lap, holding her tightly, his face buried in her hair. "I'll never leave you." was his whispered promise.

Hermione pulled back slightly, to clearly see his face. His eyes where shining with sinserity, and utter devosion, a look that she was sure was mirrored on her own. Slowly, ever so slowly, Charlie leaned forward, gadgeing her raction. His eyes darting to her full lips, and pausing there, almost hungrily. He stopped, milimeeters from her lips, the antisipation causing her breath to hitch, and become uneaven, then he softly pressed his lips to hers.

Everything else fell away, the only things left in Hermione's world were charlie's lips on hers, his hads gently running up her back, coming to rest at he waist, the heat from his hands soaking through the silk of her pajamas in a way that made her shiver.

The kiss was sweet, chaste, and the perfect first kiss. When Charlie pulled back, Hermione was blushing prettily, he grinned, "I've wanted to do that for a long time." he rubmled lowly. Longer than he cared to admitt to himself, since after the triwizard tournament...sooner?

He brough his lipps back to hers, and the passion with which he kissed her took her breath away. He slid his large hands ran along her waist, one resting on the small of her back, and pulled her closer to him, smirking into her lipps when she blushed.

He pulled back, looking at her for a moment, taking in her swolen, parted lips, and flushed cheeks. They were so close that her could see the flecks of saphire blue in her jade green eyes, and cound every one of her raven eyelashes. He locked eyes with her, not giving her a chance to look away, or hide herself from him.

She was the mouse again, trapped in his unbreakable gaze, she felt her cheeks darken, and wanted to hide from this unknown passion, this strange new feeling.

"Don't be embarassed. You should never hide from me, Princess." Charlie whispered huskily, his voice sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, and without breaking eye contact with her, he brought his lips to hers once more.

The kiss was slow, simple. They were both more absorbed in eachothers gaze. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw burning passion, she saw many things she didn't understand, things she wanted him to teach her.

In Hermione's eyes, Charlie saw innocent love, and such trust that it tugged on his insides, making his heart skip a beat. He saw a thirst, a woman who wanted to learn. Their kiss finished before it had really started, with the two of them resting their forheads agaist the others, just watching the emotions travel through their eyes.

They didn't kiss again that night, but talked untill their tea was gone, then Charlie took Hermione's hand, and walked her back to her bedroom door, where he kissed the top of her head reverently, adoaringly, and bid her goodnight.

Hermione went in, flopping inellegantly on her bed, grinning foolishly, her thoughts consumed with her dragon tamer.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 15.**

The next morning at breakfast Hermione and Charlie kept catching eachothers eye from across the room, only to flush, grin stupidly and look away again quickly. Mrs Wasley and Ginny watched the two in an amused sort of triumph, exchanging knowing glansess with eachother.

But there was a snide voice in Hermione's mind, determined not to leave her happy for long, 'what happens when you go back to school, and he goes back to Romania?' it questioned quietly. She had been writing to Charlie for two yeas, and she had wanted to see him most of the time. But know that they had kissed, that she knew he liked her as she liked him...she didn't know if she could go back to just letters again.

It was like a lead weight landing in her stomach, she qickly got up from the table, excusing herself from the room, the others looked at her curiously, but Charlie seemed to have been expecting it, and rose to follow her a few minutes later.

He found her in the library once more, siting with her head in her hands. He went and sat next to her, "Wondering about after the hollidays?" he asked quietly, she merleley nodded sadly, readying herself for the blow, hoping it would be quick and painless.

He got of the couch, and kneeled before her, staring resolutley into her eyes, not giving her a chance to hide.

"Hey, i've thought about this, and while you're at school and i'm in Romania, we can still talk, send letters, and i've decided, not that it was ever a decision, i'll wait." he said, causing Hermione to stop breathing.

He soldiered on though, "I'll wait for you to finish school, and by then, who knows where we'll be, with the war, and even if i'm still working with dragons." he finished. Did he mean...? Would he..? Was he honestly saying he'd give up Dragons for her?

"I can't ask you to do that," she mumbled incredulously, shaking her head.

"Dragon keeping isn't a long haul career for anyone Mya, and I would do an awful lot more, without a second thought." he replied simply.

"Charlie." she gasped, throwing herself at him, nearly knocking him from his knees, and kissing im feverishly. He froze momentarly, before kissing her back equall passionatley, making her go weak.

This kiss was diffrent to their first, rougher, wilder, that hinted at things to come, wonderfull things. Charlie's hands slid up her thights, before coming to rest on her hips. He was still kneeling on the floor before he, but had moved closer, inbetween her parted thighs, so that their torsos were now pressed together, and Hermione could wrap her arms aound his neck.

It was unlike anything Hermione had ever exerienced, not that she had experienced much, mereley her kisses with Charlie, and a few snoggs with Viktor, who had been clumsy compared with the man now in her arms.

They broak appart, breathing raggedly, holding eachother. "C'mon." Charlie said reluctantly, once their breathing had calmed, "We need to go back, before Mum sends out a search party."

"Or wedding invitations." She quipped, making Charlie rumble a deep laugh in his chest.

Making their way to rejoin the others, Hermione revelled in her new found joy, compeetley contented. She felt in that moment that she coud produce the worlds best patronus, she made a note to try later.

Hermione didn't get the oppertinity to try out her patronus until later that evening, when she sat in one of the many empty rooms in Grimauld Place with Harry, finishing some of their summer homework.

She had just finished her transfiguration essay for Mcgonagall, two feet on the practical uses of nonverbal transfiguration, and its dangers. It wasn't perhaps the most interesting topic, but Hermione wagered she had enjoyed it more than Harry, who was currently lying flat on his back, with his standerd book of spells lying on his face.

She chuckled quietly, shaking her head in amusesent at her friend.

Curiously, she pulled out he wand, and filled her mind with thoughts of Charlie, their kiss, his hands, his eyes, him saying he'd wait for her.

"Expecto patronum." she said clearly, from the tip of her wand bloomed a large silvery shape. Large, too large, much larger than an otter. When it had solidified, she stared. It was big, reptilian, and had wings. Yep, deffinatley not an otter.

"Oh bloody hell."

"Is that a dragon?" asked an incredulous harry, who had reappeared from beneath his book, Hermione started, and the dragon dissapeared.

She looked sideways at harry, who was openly smirking at her, "Bit of a change from an otter, eh Mione?" he said, raising an eyebrow, she shruged weakly.

"Whats a change?" came the voice of Ginny, the last person Hermione needed knowing about this.

"Hermione's patronus." Harry outed her, bastard, she thought, catching him snickering at her.

Ginny's eyes went huge, "Your Patronus changed?" she asked, "But doesn't that mean..." she trailed off, a slow smile started to form.

Hermione jumped in quickly, "It's been a stressfull few days, lots of change, it's not a surprise really." she finished triumphantly, that was perfectly reasonable, or so she thought.

"A Dragon, Mione." harry reminded her oh so helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks harry." she replied bitterly, while Ginny howled with laughter.

"Oh this is priceless." she said, then seeing the look on Hermione's face said, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, but they'll fnd out sooner or later." she said matter of factly, Hermione dreaded to thik what the younger girl was planning.

"Uh oh." she said, whilst Ginny nodded, still laughing.

Ginny lay in wait for her grand spectacle, leaving Hermione on tenter hooks for three days, waiting for the other shoe to drop. They where out in the garden again, watching the quidditch, only this time ginny opted to sit with the rest of the girls, something that should have allerted Hermione emidiatley.

"Hey Mi," she began innocently, Hermione imediatley looked at her, paniking. "Could you show me how to do the patronus again, i'm stuck on a question for DADA." They didn't have any DADA homework, not after Umbridge, her mind screamed angrily.

"Oh, couldn't Tonks..." she tried, only for Ginny to smirk, saying, "Please."

The other girls were now looking at her expectantly, and there was no way out. Sighing she sent ginny a nasty look, grumbling under her breath, as the enormous silvery dragon erupted from her wand tip, flying through the air, darting amongst the players on their brooms..

Ginny laughed delightedly, and Fleur and Tonks both had knowing looks on their faces, which made Hermione want to hide away for ever. Even Mrs weasly looked slightly smug, as she poiltley asked, "Oh, thats looks diffrent dear..."

"You could say that." ginny snorted out, "What was it a few weeks ago Mi, and otter? I wonder why a dragon?" But ginny was cut off as Hermione threw herself at the young girl, tickeling her furiously, untill there were tears running down her face, and she begged for mercy.

The others laughed, and when Hermione looked up, she noticed they had gained the attention of those on brooms above them, all of whom where watching with fondly amused looks on their faces.

All except for charlie, who was staring at Hermione, his mouth hanging open. Great, she thought, we've been together a week, and a fundamental part of my soul is obsessed with him, he's gonna think im a stalker, she thought bitterly, cursing ginny to the seventh circle of hadees from wence she came.

Charlie managed to to talk quietly to Hermione at dinner. "Since when?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "After you said you'd wait for me." she admitted, her head bowed blushing furiously. She felt his hand close over hers under the table, and give a reasuring squeze, she looked up to see him smiling at her, her insides did a happy dance.

"Im glad." was all he said, turning back to his food, but keeping a hold of her hand.

It was after dinner had finished when Charlie bent low to whisper; "Show me?" in Hermione's ear.

They retreated to the empty library, and Hermione called forth her patronus, which Charlie later dubbed Dracarys. Pulling out his own wand, he cassed his own patronus, also a dragon, Drogo, but slightly larger than Hermione's.

Dracarys and Drogo circled eachother, flying together in hormony. He gazed intently at the charm untill it dissapeared, then walked over to Hermione, looking down at her, a tenderness in his eyes that spoke volumes.

In that moment, Hermione knew that this man would tare down the sky for her, if she asked him. When he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss spoke of passion, devosion, a love to weather time.

That night when Hermione wend to sleep, she dreamed red hair and dragons.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 16.**

The remainder of Hermione's stay at Grimauld place consisted of Order meetings, cleaning, and stolen alone time with Charlie. Any and every oppertunity they got, they would be found together, talking, laughing, holding hands, something that everyone else had noticed, but never openly comented on. They became eachothers confidents, trusting eachother with secrets and troubles they had never shared with another living soul. It would be something they would both greatly miss, once the summer holidays ended.

She and Charlie had not announced their relationship, for there was no need, it was accepted, even expeced by all.

Some had thought, like Sirius, that they were already an item. With them, it was natural, even though they were vastly diffrent characters, looking as if they came from two shockingly different worlds, with vastly diffrent experiences in life, the beautiful witch, and her rugged dragon tamer were mereley both sides of the same coin, they complimented eachother perfectly.

Mrs weasly was thrilled, and already in the process of planning the wedding that everyone, except the couple in question, seemed to know was coming.

So, when the book lists arrived, one week before this much dreaded sepperation was scheduled, nobody was shocked when Charlie volunteered as part of the group to visit diagon alley. He walked happily down the cobled street, holding Hermione's hand in his own, having eyes for no one but her.

His mere persance was enough to stave off a repeat of her last venture into public, nobody was going to cross the heavily musculed, six foot tall dragon tamer, who was covered in burns, scars and tattoos.

Once in diagon alley, the group split up, mrs Weasley going to get the books with harry - ron had been made to stay in grimauld place-, and mr weasley, whilst the girls and charlie went to get new school robes, something that turned out to be an unforseen trial for Hermione.

"Hogwarts dears...?" Madam Malkin asked Hermione and Ginny, she trailed off seeing the brethtaking witch before her.

"Yes please, ma'am." Hermione said politley.

Hermione had unforseen difficulties with her robes. Her new fuller figure ment that she looked older than even her real age, let alone the age she would be were it not for the time turner, she could quite easily be twenty, and as a result, dressing her in a school uniform looked..."Oh my goodness."

Hermione wanted to swear, but was mindfull of being in public. Ginny came over at the exclamation, and her eyes widened, before she burst into peels of laughter, bent double.

"Not funny Gin, I can't go to school like this...imagine the reaction." Hermione whispered hysterically, eys glazing in horror at the toughts of teenage boys seeing her like this.

"Oh honestly Mi," Ginny began exasparatedly, "It's not that bad."

Hermione eyed her reflection dubiously. Her white blouse was extreemly form firring, and had three quater sleves. The black skirt was pleated, which made it seem even worse than it was, and fell to about an inch above her knees, but with her long leggs, it seemd an awful lot shorted. She also had on white knee high socks, which she promised now that she would never wear again. Ever.

"Yes it is." She said flatly, looking back at Ginny who was purple in the face from her effort not to laugh.

Charlie had waited outside whilst both girls bought their clothing, and was surprised to see the dower expression on his girlfriend's face when they re-emerged.

"Whats wrong princess?" he asked curiously, much to his surprise Ginny began gigling. "Hermione's robes are slightly, well..." Ginny tried, trailing off.

"Oni zastavlyayut menya smotret' kak shlyukha?" Hermione supplied helpfully, which caused Charlie to choke in shock, his ears turning slightly pink.

_(They make me look like a whore?) _

"I was going to say tailored." Ginny said sanctimoniously, yeah right, Hermione thought huffily.

"Are they really that bad?" asked a now worried Charlie, who pictured hordes of teenage boys throwing themselves at his Mya.

"Yes." hermione grumbled, a adorable pout on her lips.

"Don't worry, she can take care of her self." said an exasparated Ginny, who, as usual, saw right to the root of the problem.

After meeting back with the others, who had everyone's books, they stopped at the apothacary, and then eylops, where Hermione purchaised her very first owl, to save her having to use a school owl in the future when writing to Charlie.

The owl she chose was stunning. She was a beautiful speckled grey colour, whith enormous jade green eyes. She decided to name her Danu, after a celtic legend she had read about as a child.

DANU (_DAH-noo; Female_): Where there is a father god, there is a mother goddess close at hand. Danu was the mother of the Irish gods, just as the Dagda was the father of the gods. She was the progenitor of the family of gods known as the Tuatha de Danann (meaning "Children of the goddess Danu") of which the Dagda was the leader. Naturally a goddess of Danu's stature ruled over many important things. She was a Moon goddess and held the secrets of sorcery and magic. It was Danu that bestowed prosperity and wisdom to those deserving such gifts. Considering her many exalted qualities, this is a name to reserve for creatures of a grand and august temperament, refined and matronly to the very end.

After eylops, Hermione went to collect some fresh quills and parchment, as well as to re-stock her potions kit.

Then Ginny and Harry, along with the elder Weasley's went to quality quidditch supplies, whilst Charlie dragged hermione off down a side street, telling his parents that they'd be back soon.

"I've got to pick something up." he said mysteriously.

They had come to a stop outside an ancient looking jewelars that Hermione had never noticed before, charlie held the door open for Hermione to go inside, a bell chimed as they reached the counter, herralding the arrival of he oldest witch either of them had ever seen.

"Good morning my dears, i'm Mistress Carriene, how may i help?" She smiled toothlessly at them.

"I'm here to collect an order, Charles weasley." Charlie informed her, his voice hinting at nerves, unless Hermione was much mistaken.

"Oh yes dear, one moment." The elderly witch tottered into the back, reterning a few moments later with a velvet box in her gnarled hands, which she handed to charlie.

"I'll be back in a moments." she said, sending Charlie a wink, as she once again hobbled from view.

Charlie turned to hermione, holding the box, opening it, to reveal a ring. Hermone's heart stopped.

"It's not an engagement ring," He said quickly, her heart dropped slightly, "Not yet anyway," he said, making her palms slick with sweat.

"Its a promise ring, of sorts, with us being so far appart, I wanted you to have something to remeber me by. And something to scare of any randy teenagers." he admitted, Hermione chuckled at this, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Will you waer it, and think of me?" he asked, his face unsure. Hermione merelery nodded, leaning on her toes, and kissing him passionatley.

When they broak appart, he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand, where she examined it more closley. It was stunning, a beautiful diamond, not ostentatiously large, but noticable, - dragon taming was a dangerous job, and payed well- princess cut, and set in a plain gold band. It was simpe, ellegant, and she loved it.

"It's beautiful Charlie." She whispered, tearing her eyes from the ring, and gazing lovingly up at him. It was now that the shop keeper chose to re appear, tears in her sparkling wrinkled eyes, "Lovley." she said, "All the luck of the stars to both of you." The two smiled at her joyously, before thanking her, and taking her leave.

They walked back to met the others, charlie holding her left hand, running his fingers across the golden band on the underside of her finger. Hermione couldn't stop smiling feeling giddy, and she was drawing a lot of attention, her joy making her, if possible, even more georgus, she was radiant.

"Allright everyone, ready to go?" asked mr weasley cheerfully when they had all reunited once more. As they all dissaparated back to grimauld place Ginny was giving hermione a speculative look, to which she pulled a face that clearly meant, 'later.'

Ginny seemed to have a different understanding of this however, for the second they reached the houe, she dragged her to their room, barley giving her enough time to shoot Charlie an apologetic glance, to which he replied with a knowing smile.

"Show me." she demanded, as soon as their bedroom door had closed, hermione bared her left hand, and Ginny punched the air.

"It's not an engagement ring," she said, relating what Charlie had told her. When she had finished, both girls where whiping tears from their cheeks.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ginny sighed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I love him, Gin." And she did, her whole world semed to now begin and end with Charlie weasly, and it was terrifying in the best possible way.

"I love you too, Princess." came a deep voice from the doorway, looking up, she saw charlie standing there, leaning against the door frame, nither girl had noticed him arrive.

They walked towards eachother, meeting in the middle of the room, "Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Really." he confirmed, placing a warm hand on her soft cheek, she leaned into it.

"I love you Char." she whispered, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you Mya." He rumbled back, thumb ghosting across her cheack, then he kissed her.

They kissed for minutes, or hours, days?...reafferming their love for one another, and only stopped when they became aware of sniffing behind them. Breaking appart, they saw Mrs weasley, with her arm around Ginny, both crying silently.

The couple blushed, and quickly move slightly away from eachother.

"Finally, took you long enough." Ginny cried, ruining the moment slightly. Mrs weasley scoled at her only daughter before turning to the other two,"I'm so happy for you both." She exclaimed joyously, Hermione and Charlie merley looked at eachother once more, happy.

On the final night of the summer holidays, Hermione made a show of going to bed with the others, she changed into her silk shorts and camisole, in jade green, the same colour as her eyes. She even got into bed, and wished Ginny a goodnight, only to sneak out again when the red head was snoring.

She crept along the hallway from her room, trying to be as silent as possible, and slipped into the bedroom next to hers, the room which she had changed into a gym.

There, leaning against a wall, waiting for her, was Charlie. A shy smile broak across her face as she shut the door behind her, and walked over to him. She took his hand in her own, and leaned up on her tip toes to brush their lips together. Charlie grinned against her mouth, and for the first time, the were both struck by just how hard these coming months would be, away from eachother.

Charlie pulled out his wand and conjured a big armchair in one corner of the room. It was red and gold, Hermione had to chuckle at the colours, it seemed you could take the boy out of griffyndor...

He pulled her over to the chair, sitting down and setting her sideways in his lap, so she could lean against him, but they could still see eachother ...and he could still kiss her.

"I'm really going to miss you Princess." Charlie murmered quietly.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't like that, it sounded like a goodbye, which this wasn't, they would see eachother again.

"I'll miss you too Char, but we'll write, and see eachother at christmas!" She said, her voice much stronger than she felt.

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence, each understanding that the other didn't want to draw attention to their looming parting.

Hermione was suddenly struck with an idea, with a wave of her wand, she summoned her magically altered Ipod, and headphones. Placing a bud into one of Charlie's ears, and one for herself, she turned the volume down to a comfortable level, and pressed play.

It wasn't the music she listened to when she was training, this was her classical playlist. All the musical pieces she had been tought to play on the piano by her grandmother, plus some others.

They listened to music all night, sometimes talking about light things, the dragon reserve where Charlie worked, his friends and collegues, he told her of a little snow dragon he had hatched, named Aput. They talked about Hermione's muggle family, places they had both viseted, or would like too.

Sometimes they kissed, hands exploring gently, arms entwining. And other times they just sat in silence, Hermione listening to Charlie's heart beat through his chest, against her ear. Charlie playing with the soft curls on the back of her neck.

Neither of them slept, not wanting to waste their time together, aware of every precious minute.

Hermione fought back tears as they watched the sun raise together, they had moved to the back porch by this point, both still in their pajamas. Charlie stood behind her, his front pressed solidly aginst her back, arms wrapped around her tiny waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

She snuggled back into him, laying her arms over his, and leaning her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

They stayed outside untill the sun had risen fully, and listened to the morning birds heralding the day.

They went back inside just as Mrs Weasley started to move about upstairs, not bothering to go back to bed and pretend to have slept. Hermione waved her hand in the direction of the tea kettle, starting it to boil. Charlie pulled out a kitchen chair, and aranged them both on it comfortably, pulling Hermione as close as they could get to eachother in public, and just held her, for as long as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 17.**

The morning of hermione's return to school had dawned, bright and sunny, a crying contrast to her mood, which was low. She hated to be parted from Char, with whom she had been inseperable for the last week, since the promise ring, they could always be found together, holding hands here, the light brush of lips there, full of the sickening affection of young love.

Needless to say they were mocked mercylessly by Harry, Sirius and the twins, the others however found themelves quite enamoured with the young couple. Even professor mcgonagall had smild at them softly, upon seeing them on one of her brief visites to Grimauld place.

The coupe in question rose extreemly early, to eat breakfast alone, or so thought the inhabitants of Grimauld place, who were unaware that they had never actually gone to sleep. Hermione had already packed, all she needed to do was change, and leave.

She sat on Charlie's lap, at the kitchen table, not eating anyting, with a mug of tea infront of her, leaning into Charlie's chest, eyes closed, memorysing his scent. Charlie seemed to be doing the same, with his nose hidden in her curls, fingers lightly stroaking the soft skin on her arms, or pulling gently on one of her ringlets.

Nobody interupted them, not even fred and George, who instead of staying in the flat over their shop the night before, had come to be part of the guard taking Harry to kings cross. Everyone let the young couple say their goodbye's, for what was sure to be a very long few months untill the christmas break.

Only when she couldn't put it off any longer, did Hermione move to chage, sighing, she kissed charlie's hand, and left the room, Ginny in toe.

"It's not forever Mi. You'll be together again before you know it." The vivacous red head said softly, Hermione just nodded, willing herself not to cry.

She dressed comfortably, in a matching set of gream silk underware, she donned a cream silk floral skirt, that fell to her knees, leving her leggs bare, and a soft cream silken blouse, which she tucked into the waist band, emphasising just how small it was with a tiny leather belt, with soft flat brown leather ankle boots, and little cream socks that showed about an inch above the boots, making her leggs look miles long, she looked so delicte, like a flower.

She pinned back a few curls from the front of her face, using a little chrystal flower clip, like the one she had made for Fleur, leaving the rest of her lushous ringlets tumbling free.

She didn't need a jumper in the last of the summer heat. With a flick of her wand, she packed the remaining things into her trunk, then after checking the room one last time, for any forgotten items, sent it to await her in the hallway, then doing the same with Ginny's.

Everyone was gathered in he hall, ready to go, by the time the two girls reached the ground floor. Hermione went to stant next to Charlie, with whom she would be apparating to Kings Cross, he grasped her hand. Once everyone else had paired off, and gone ahead of them, including lupin and Tonks with the luggage, Charlie turned to her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Together they walked into the sunshine of the London subburbs, walking a short ways, before Charlie pulled Hermione into the circle of his arms, resting his chin on her head, and apparated them to Kings cross.

They arrived at platform nine and three quaters moments after Harry and Sirius - in animagus form- along with Mr and Mrs Weasly. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, where aready waiting for them. Walking hand in hand, they strolled over to their family, Hermione studiously ignoring the gaping men around her, not to mention the whisperes that followed.

Lupin and Bill helped the students to load their luggage onto the train, then went about saying their goodbyes, with promisies to write to Sirius with any funny story's or interesting happenings, and behave for Molly.

Hermione saved her goodbye to Charlie for last, most people had already boarded the train, turning to him with shining eyes, they embrace, holding eachother tightly. He pressed the sweetest of kisses to her lips, pressing a letter into her hand, which she stuffed into her skirt pocket.

"I love you, and i'll see you soon." He rumbled into her ear.

"I love you too Char." she replied, before running to catch the now steaming train, she lept aboard, and stood by the window, inbetween Harry and Ginny, Ron having dissapeared.

The last thing she saw after rounding he corner, was Charlie rubbing his chest, just over his Heart, Hermione unconsiously mirrored his movements, as Ginny gently pulled her to find an empty compartment.

On the platform, Charlie was rubbing his chest, trying to dull the ache that had manifested there. Bill was atching his little brother sadly, remebering only to well the pain of separation, btween himself and Fleur. He clapped his little brother on the back.

"C'mon Char, It's not forever." He said bracingly, throwing an arm over his shoulders and pulling him towards the barrier once more.

"Feel's like it." Charlie mutterd glumly.

"Blimey, you have got it bad." Was Bill's observation. He sent his brother a calculating look. "Where were you last night, don't think I didn't notice an empty bed." he said shrewdly.

"With Mya, and before you say anything, not like that." Charlie glaired at Bill, who raisd his hands in surrender, chuckling to himself.

"You can't blame me for thinking it, an empty bed, after you give the girl a ring...get serious Char." He watched Charlie intently, waiting foe an explanation.

"The ring wasn't like that either, well not officially...yet, I think we both knew though..." Chalire trailed off, remebering the breathtaking smile on his love's face when she had agreed to wear his ring.

Bill was nodding, he too was sure that it was only a matter of time for the couple. He had watched them both dance around this for ages, since the first time they had met even. Though then there had been the age issue. But with the never ending letters to eachother, Charlie and Hermione had become best frineds to eachother, maybe even more.

"C'mon, once we get back, you can write her a letter." Bill teased, only to stop when Charlie flushed pink.

"Ughhh, you've gon soft." Bill complained, watching his six foot tall, burly dragon taming brother grin goofily, and shrug.

Hermione was not blind to the open mouthed staring that followed her as she travelled down the train, nervously playing with Charlie's ring on her finger she tried desspiratley to ignore the onlookers.

She moved to stand closer to Harry, who was glaring openly and some boy's as they passed. Finally they came agross a compartment housing only Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, both of whom looked up, and smiled at the arrival of their friends. Upon seeing hermione both stared.

"Hermione?" Neville asked, sounding so shocked, that Hermione thought she should be offended, "You look nice." He finished sweetly, causing Herminone to smile warmly at him.

"You look diffrent," said Luna pensivley, as if trying to suss out what had changed, then she gasped, it was like watching a lumos go on over her head. "Your aura is brighter!" She said matter of factly, causing everyone to laugh.

"I came into my Veela heritage over the summer." Hermione explianed, peddling the official story, the one made to be balevabe by using just enough of the truth, without mentioning her true idedntity.

"I thought you looked diffrent, that would expain it." luna said, without a hint of irony, causing neville to shake his head, before going to talk to Harry about is summer. As soon as Hermione sat down, she pulled out Charlie's letter, curling up against the window to read it, tucking her leggs beneath her.

_Dear Bookworm,_

_I thought I would start the ball rolling, and send the first letter with you, this way you can reply straight away. My GOD, I've gone soft._

_After writing to you nearly every week for two years, you'd think this would be the easiest letter i've ever written. Well it's not. Having you with me for so long has spoiled me, and now I don't know how i'll cope with just letters again._

_I'm heading back to Romania tomorrow, so i'll have my Dragons again, I'll say hello to Aput for you, but it's a poor substitute, just as unique, but no where near as beautiful, or funny as a certain bookworm I know._

_Im missing you already, and you're the floor above me as im writing this!_

_When DID I go soft?_

_I'll be counting down the days until christmas break, until i see you again._

_All my love, Bookworm._

_Charlie xxx_

Hermione finished her letter, then read it again, bringing the parchment to her nose and inhaling, perhaps she was imagining it, or it was whishfull thinking, but to her, the page smelled of pine and fresh air, like Charlie. Carefully folding the letter once more, she placed it in her pocket, smiling.

The journey for the most part, was a quiet one, which Hermione spent reading, whilst absentmindedly twirling the ring on her left hand. It wasn't untill lunch that a disruption came, in the form of Hermione's dorm mates.

The dinner trolly had just left, and Hermione was absentmindedly nibbling on a sugar quill, reading her book, when;

"Oh my god it's true." Lavender screeched harshly, staring incredulously at Hermione, who had frozen withe the sugar quill still in her mouth.

"Did you charm yourself hot or something?" Came Parvati's genuinley curious, if extreemy tactless question. Hermione scowled, pulling the sweet from her lips.

"No." said Hermione flatly, whilst Ginny beside her bristled.

"She's veela you air heads." The red head said smuggly, causing both girls eyes to snap to her momentarily, before zoning in on Hermione as if trying to see through her.

Embarassed, Hermione huffed, wishing she hadn't pinned back the front of her hair, so that she could hide her face. Bringing the quill back to her lips, she had just closed her mouth only to jump a foot in the air, and almost choke on the sweet, when the two girls screamed. She looked about the cabin, expecting to see a dementor, or at the very least a spider.

"IS THAT A RING?" They screamed, grabbing her hand, and examaning the diamond.

"Who, when?" they fired questions at her.

"Charlie Weasley." Harry grunted from across the carrage.

"The dragon tamer? The dreamy one from the first task?" Parvati qualified.

"The tall, musculy one, with the tattoos...?" Lavender aksed, her eyes glazing over.

Hermione nodded. They screamed again, causing the occupants of he compartment to flinch.

"Good on you Granger, didn't know you had it in you." lavender smirked, she then dragged her fellow harpy out of the compartment, no doubt to tell evrybody what she had just learnt.

Hermione looked at Ginny, in slight shock. Ginny just shook her head muttering, "Nutters." Much to the others agreement.

After the olsen twins had left, Hermione spent some time penning a reply to Charlie, telling him about the reaction to her ring, and that people remebered him as 'the handsome dragon tamer.'

She told him she missed him, that she would be thinking of him always, then signed with kisses.

"Harry, would you pass Danu please?" Hermione asked, sealing the letter as she spoke.

"Bilmey you've got it bad. You saw him less than three hours ago." Harry pointed out, whilst retreaving the owl from her cage.

"Thanks." Was Hermione's reply, as she pointedly ignored Luna and Ginny's 'Awwwwing'. Hermione watched her letter fly into the distance, before starting a conversation with Neville about OWL reaults.

"I was pleased with Herbology, and charms, and DADA was good, thanks to you, but I'm not sure about transfiguration though..." he was saying as the compartment door slid open once more.

Draco Malfoy stood there, sneering, flanked by the rediculously enormous Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well, Potty and the..." he trailed of when his eyes fell on Hermione. He stared slack jawed, his eyes running Hermione from top to bottom then back again, she bristled silently.

He blushed slightly pink, and the smug smirk dissapeared from his face, to be replaced with a charming smile. His back straightened, to emphasize his narrow yet musculed frame.

"Good God Granger, did you sell your soul to the devil?" He asked, only half jokingly, seeming curious as to where these looks had appeared from. Hermione almost chuckled, at least that one was origional, and not nealy as insulting as her dorm mates had been.

"She's a Veela." Came Luna's dreamy voice. Malfoy's eyes widening in shock, seeming to realise that he would have to find something else to call her now that 'mudblood' no longer was appropriate.

He also seemed to realise that this made her 'worthy' in his eyes of his attention. The smile on his face turned seductive, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly at Hermione.

"Shove off Malfoy." Came Harry's angry reaponse, the three boys however didn't even notice him, all still staring at hermione.

It was like Ron all over again, she thought glumly, as the three started to advance on her, obviously not posessing enough of their facaultee's to realise there where five members of Dumbledoree's Army against them. And unlike with Ron, Hermione had no qualms about blasting these men away.

They where blasted away by five diffrent hexes, sending them slamming, unconsios into the trains passage way.

"Now what's going on here?"


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing.

CHAPTER 18.

"Now what's going on here?" Came a playfull warble, the five teens turned to see an enormous man, clad in velvet smoaking jacket, and carpet slippers, walruss mustache twitching merrily as he took in the group before him.

"Harry ma' boy." He boomed, to the others confusion, rushing forward to wring Harry's hand vigerously.

"Hello professor Slughorn." Harry said unenthusiastically, realisation dawned on Hermione and Ginny, who exchanged surprised glances with eachother, this was certainly not wat they had imagined.

"I was just on my way to find you, you're invited to a spot of lunch in my compartment, all your friends are also welcome of course." He said, smiling delightedly at his newest additions to the Slug Club.

"Thats very kind of you Professor, but.." Hermione began, casting about desparatley for an excuse.

"Think nothing of it my dear." Horrace interrupted. "Come along now, compartment thirteen in the next carrige, I'll meet you all there." He said, before bustling off to, no doubt, round up more unsuspecting victims.

As the five walked to the next carrige, Harry hurredly explained to them about the Slug club, and how they had all just been recruited. Shockingly, none of them seemed to be overly thrilled with the idea.

Walking into compartment thirteen, the five were greeted with an odd asortment of people, including Blaize Zabini, a slytherin in Harry and Hermione's year, Zacheryas Smith, a hufflepuff who'd been in the DA, and had dated Ginny briefly, Daphny and Astoria Greengrass, both of slytherin, in sixth and fourth year respectivley, Cormac Mclaggen a griffyndor the year above Hermione, and Marrietta Edgecomb, the seventh year ravenclaw who had outed the DA, and had 'sneak' permenantly scarred onto her face, by Hermione, in their previous year.

She had a feeling Malfoy would have been there, where it not for the fact that he was currently doing an excellent impression of a slug that had been trodden on.

All in all, this was going to be extreemly awkward, Harry thought, as he sat inbetween Hermione and Ginny.

All eyes where once again on Hermione, shock on the faces of those present, except for Edgecombe, who looked affronted -although she was waring so much make up to desgize the spots, that hermione could have been mistaken, -as if she took it as a personal insult to herself that Hermione would be so beautiful.

"What happened to you?" She questioned snidley, glaring at Hermione.

"She's veela," Ginny cut in, following swiftly with, "I like your make up Marietta, is it new?" Which caused those in the compartment to snicker heartily at her expense, all determinatley not looking at eachother.

"You're really Veela?" Asked Astoria, seeming genuinley curious. Hermione survayed her for a moment, she was a petty little thing with pale blond hair and big blue eyes. Hermione nodded to her.

Zabini and Smith both seemed to have lost the power of speach. Mcglaggen was brazenly staring at Hermione as though she were a piece of meat, she inwardly sighed, she really couldn't see this ending well.

"You're drooling Zabini." Luna pointed out in a dreamy voice, causing the girls in the compartment to giggle, and Hermione to wish that a hole would appear in the ground and swollow her up.

Zabini didn't even flinch, just continued staring unnabashedly at Hermione, who fidgeted uncomfortably. Thankfully a distraction then came in the very large form of their new Professor, who waddled happily to his seat, seemingly unnaware of the tension in the cabbin.

"Now then, you all know eachother I take it?" Everyone nodded.

"Smashing." he crowed delightedly.

"Now tell me Smith, how is that uncle of yours? For those of you who don't know, Zach's uncle is one of the formoast potioneers in the country..." he whittered on about some potion or other, whilst Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'I told you so'.

"Smith? SMITH?" Slughorn shouted, 'accidentally' elbowing the git, to rip his attention away from a truly mortified Hermione.

Smith jumped, "What..?" he questioned stupidly, still looking slightly vague. Slughorn shook his head, looking mildly dissapointed.

Throughout this Mcglaggen had been slowly edging towards Hermione, who had grabbed Harry's sleeve to alert him, she had leaned so far to one side that she was now almost in Harry's lap.

Harry was glaring openly at him, although cormac seemed to be to distracted to notice. It wasn't until he reched out a hand to touch Hermione's hair, that she jumped up mumbling something about powdering her nose, then grabbing Ginny and dragging her from the compartment.

"Swap seats with me." Hermione begged, much to the younger witch's amusement, she nodded never the less.

"I think Harry might have killed him when we go back in anyway." Ginny pointed out, making both girls giggle quietly.

They waited outside for a few more moments, to make the ruse belivable, before re entering the compartment, only this time swapping seats, putting Hermione inbetween Harry and Luna, to her relief, and Mcglaggens dissapointment.

Hermione had a horrid feeling that Cormac was going to cause her an awful lot of bother this year, sighing, she went back to listening to Slughorn, who was now regailing the teens with tales of his many affluent friends.

Yay, Hermione thought sarcastically.

It was perhaps the longest train ride ever, Hermione thought, did they somehow move Hogwarts further away? It felt like they had been trapped in that compartment for hours, in reality it had only been one, when the lamps turned on, and Slughorn made a show of looking surprised.

"That time allready?" He sympered annoyingly, "You should all go and change into your robes, but you're welcom to call on my any time." He dismissed them, as every teenager nearly ran from the compartment, back to their trunks to change.

"That's bloody likley." Hermione heared Harry mutter, she whole heartedly agreed.

Back in their earlier vacated compertment they pulled out their robes to change, the boys leaving so the girls could pull on their uniforms. When they returned, they where both momentarily struck silent by Hermione in her new robes.

"See!" she shouted to Ginny upon seeing the boys reaction, "I look like a bloody whore!" Everyone was quick to dissagree with this, although the looks on their faces weren't entirly convincing.

Hermione looked at her uniform, it consisted of a black skirt which reached nearly and inch above her knees, but her long leggs, clad in knee high socks, made it seem shorter. A white shirt, which was perfectly taylored to her ample bosom, and tiny waist, tucked into the skirt, flat black shoes and her school tie.

The robes she wore over her uniform where helpfull, but not nearly enough, as they where open in the front, leaving an unobstructed view of the problem areas. She dreadded to think of the reaction she would get to this.

Sighing, she pinned her prefects badge to her robe, and followed Ginny, who had also made prefect, to shepherd the first years. On the platform it had already fallen dark, and they had quite a job finding all the tiny first years amongst the crowd.

"Blimey, I'm sure their getting smaller." Ginny grumbled, as she was shunted by the crowd. Hermione didn't have this problem, for the crowd would part for her when she passed by, all watching her in silent revrence.

Hermione spotted a tiny first year girl, tears running down her face, looking lost. She walked easily over to her, the crowd parting like the red sea, and watching her rapturously. She knelt before the crying girl.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Hermione asked gently, ignoring the watching crowd.

"Lizzy." the little girl whimpered, whiping the tearsfrom her face with a sleeve covered fist.

"It's ok, Lizzy. Come here." Hermione held out her arms, the girl came to her without hessatation. straightening up, hermione carried Lizzy through the gaping crowd, towards the other first years, and...Professor Sprout?

"Hello Professor...No Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she neared with the little girl still in her arms.

"Hello Miss Granger," Sprout said jovially, "Hagrid's away for a while, i'm filling in." she said, rather vaguley. Must be visiting grawp, she thought, shuddering at the memory.

Lizzy had hidden her face in Hermione's neck by this point, she had stopped crying, but was clinging to her like devil's snare.

"Lizzy." hermione said softly, getting the little girl's attention. she leaned back from her shoulder, looking up into Hermione's face, eyes still red rimmed, and nose running.

"Here." hermione handed her a hankerchief, and placed her gently on the ground with the other first years. Kneeling before Lizzy, hermione spoke, aware that the other first years, and Sprout were all listening.

"I've got to go now, but i'll see you inside. You'll be travelling in the boats, and it's one of the best things about coming to hogwarts, the first time you see the castle from the lake." Hermione told the enrapture children.

"Be sure to take notice of it, it's beauiful. And you never know when you might need a beautiful memory." hermione smiled gently at Lizzy, who was still clutching the hanherchif, before straightening up and grinning at sprout.

She gave the children a collective smile, before heading back to Ginny, who along with many others, had been watching her, enchanted.

"Nicley handled." she complimented her, as she led the way back towards the carriges.

"Thank you, it was just nerves, she'll be fine." hermione smiled fondly, remebering her first day only too well.

She had been right to worry about her uniform, she thought grimly, as she and Ginny walked through the entrance hall, having been sepparated from the others at the carriges.

Hermione tried her best to ignore the whispers;

"Did you hear? Veela." and "Let me tell you mate, I would."

And then the stares, but the woolfwhistling and jeers where a diffrent matter. It was only Ginny's soothing hand on her arm, that stopped her from hexing a Ravenclaw boy, who had had the audacity to try and grope her behind.

"Bloody hell Gin." Hermione muttered, her head resolutley downcast as they sat at their house table, eliciting stares from everyone in the vicinity. "Even the teachers.." she hissed incredulously. And indeed, many teachers where staring at her in blatany shock, which was most offensive, Hermione thought staunchily.

Eyes scanning the head table, she stopped at Professor Snape, who seemed to be looking at her almost pittyingly. He arched an eyebrow at her, to which she scowled, causing his lip to twitch slightly, before they both looked away.

Hermione then scanned up and down her own house table, she noticed Ron at the far end in between Dean and Seamus, they seemed to be talking passionatley about something. Everywhere she looked she was greeted by people hurridly averting their gaze, lest they be cought staring at her.

There where whispers here too;

"A beauty charm got stuck, I heared," from one Romilda Vaine, "Either that or she used polyjuice."

Ouch. Hermione thought, her eyes stinging, Ginny patted her on the back, "Ignore them." she chanted. When Harry arrived, his face was grim.

"What it it Harry?" she asked, he looked at her, unsure weather to answer.

He sighed. "I came across some from our year starting a betting pool..." He trailed off, Hermione got a sincking feeling in her stomach, Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"On what?" Harry said nothing.

"A pool on what, Harry?"

"On who could get you to...you know, first." He said, looking angry and awkward in equal measure, Ginny tensed, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously, surprising herself and others with her lack of anger, but really, it's not like she hadn't seen something like this coming.

"Hexed them." He said proudly, causing Hermione and Ginny both to kiss him on the cheek, much to the appersiation of the growing audience, who catcalled, making them the next recipients of 'the boy who just wouldn't snuff it's' glare.

"Thanks." Hermione said quietly.

"No problem." he said, grinning easily at her.

The sorting went as usual, the hat having spouted off more rubbish about inter house unity, as if that would stop Voldemort, Hermione thought snidly. Really, it spent the whole year coming up with these rhymes?

Then Dumbledore was calling for attention.

"To our first years, Welcome. To our old hands, Welcome back. Now, happy eating." He said, as the tables before them groaned under the weight of many dishes of delishous food, the house elves had outdone themselves, something Hermione still wasn't entirely comfortable with. After many helpings of delicious fare, the plates once more emptied themselves.

"There are the obligatory start of term notices I wish to announce." came the headmasters voice, "Firstly, this Forbiden forrest still is." He chuckled to himself, and Mcgonagall scowled. "Secondly, many more banned substances by Mr Filch, including anything purchaised from Weasleys Wizarding Weezes." His eyes twinkled mischeviously, as Hermione and Ginny exchanged proud looks.

"And finally, new staff. We welcome back an old flame, Professor Slughorn, to teach Posions for us again this year." There was much murmering at this, and polite applause as Slughorn waved jovially.

Hermione on the other hand was looking at Snape, it was her turn to raise an eyebrow this time, making him smirk.

"The posission of Defence therefor, will be filled by our own Professor Snape." This was met with explosive applause from the Slytherins, which thankfully drowned out Harry's outraged, "You're joking?"

"Now that's all, I feel it is time for bed, pip pip." With that there was a massive banging and scraping as the benches where pushed back.

After the feast, Harry and Hermione gathered all the first years together ready to lead them back to the dormitorys. Harry had been right, Hermione thought, as she smiled down at all the curious litte faces, they were getting smaller.

"Hello." Hermione greeted them when they were all accounted for.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ginny," Ginny waved and smiled, "We're the griffyndor prefects, there are another two floating about somewhere, so if you need anything, you can come and ask us, ok?" they all nodded shyly, staring in wonder up at the beautiful smiling witch.

"Ok, then, this way." Ginny said, heading out of the great hall, and up the marble staircase from the entrace hall.

They where at the double doors of the great hall, when they heared, "Fenite incantartem."

Looking up, Hermione found a wand in her face, acting quickly she waved her hand at Pansy Parkinson, making her wand arch through the air to Hermione, who cought it neatly. She stood squarley before the terrified looking first years, scowling at her fellow prefect.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked coldly into the silence of the watching croud, all of whom where staring at her.

"Are you actually telling me it's not a trick?" came the voice of Millicent Bullstrode.

"That only proves it's not a spell," Pansy pointed out, "Could still be a poition." Both girls looked calculatingly at Hermione, who was close to loosing it, this was beyond cruel.

"Are you all really this stupid?" Ginny shouted from Hermione's side, she felt a surge of warmth at her friends words, and sent Ginny a thankfull smile, which was returned.

"Leave me alone, ok Parkinson?" Hermione said flatly, throwing the girl back her wand, having never drawn her own. Hermione didn't however turn her back, seeing parkinsons wand once again trained on her.

"What you going to do Mudblood?" she cackled. "Haven't even got your wand out."

"So you're gonna hex me, in front of all these witnesses are you?" Hermione said slowly.

"I knew slytherins weren't in ravenclaw for a reason, but come on..." Ginny intoned next to her.

With and enraged shriek, Pansy flung the first hex she thought of at Ginny, a nasty slicing hex, but hermione was faster.

Flashing her hand quickly in front of her and Ginny, she wordlessly created a large, opaque shield, which absorbed the spell, so that it didn't deflect onto an unsuspecting passer by, or an innocent firstie.

People where now staring at Hermione, truley agape. Parkinson looked at her in something akin to fear, before stalking off to the dungeons.

"Thanks Mi." Ginny said cheerfully, completley ignoring the still silent crowed, who hadn't moved.

"No problem." Hermione chuckled throatily, dispersing the shield with a wave of her hand, "C'mon, i'm knackered."

And with that, the two girls, and Harry walked through the crowd of students, who parted like the red sea, to bed. the first years following behind them, in awe.

It's gonna be a fun year, she thought.

They got to the portrate of the fat lady without insident, the first years all watched in amazement as the lady spoke to Hermione.

"Miss Granger." She smiled at the new prefect.

"Hello Lady." hermione said politley, smiling at the friendly portrate, "Balderdash." hermione said clearly, and the portrate swung open.

The first years all scrambled inside, and Harry and Hermione climed in after them.

"Ahhhh, Ickle firsties." lee jordan said, desending on the first years. He had taken over from Fed and George as chief trouble maker.

"Lee, it's they're first night, don't scare them away." hermione teased, going to stand next to him, grinning up at him fondly.

"Me?" Lee asked, scandalized.

"Scare away the baby griffyns?" he said, outraged.

"Never." He finished, swooping in to kiss Hermione and Ginny each on the cheek, before running off to his dorm, leaving a group of hystericall first years behind him.

Ginny and hermione grinned at eachother, as they began showing the students to their dormns, wishng them goodnight, and showing them where they would be, if anyone needed to come and find them.

The common room was an experience that evening. Hermione, Harry and Ginny had congragated in the best seats around the fire, and were tallking about the audasity of the 'Parkinson cow'.

"Really Mi, I would have just hexed her." Ginny was saying, shaking her head sanctimoniously at her entirley too kind best friend.

"It probably would have caused more problems than it would have solved, this early in the year." Harry pointed out wisley, "The last thing you need is the slytherins picking fights with you at the drop of a hat."

Hermione was nodding along with him. "I wanted to keep it low profile this year...but..." She broke off, her two mates were chuckling heartily. Hermione had to admit that she too could see what was funny, even if she didn't like it, the chances of her doing anything low profile had been pretty much blown out of the water.

Being a prefect she had decided to stay in the common room a little later that night, incase any of the firsties needed her. Hermione went up to her dorm, to grab a book, before going back to sit by the fire. Ginny and Harry were already there, waiting for her.

Hermione recieved a good many appreciative glances as she passed, pulling her hair into a bun as she walked. She sat herself in an armchair by the fire, and ignored the eyes on her, chatting happily to her friends.

It did't take long for a first year to come and find her, crying. The majority of the house were still in he comon room, chatting with their friends after the hollidays.

The little girl stopped timidly by Hermione's chair, tears running down her face, clutching a small pillow to her pajama clad chest.

Hermione put her book down, and opened her arms for the ltiile girl, who climbed into her lap without hessatation.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Hermione asked gently, brushing the little gir's hair from her wet face.

"I miss my mum." she whispered, her breathing shallow, and hitching.

"What's your name?" She asked, taking in the pillow the little girl held.

"Serah." was the reply.

"You're muggle born, aren't you Serah?" The little girl nodded, laying her head in the crook of Hermione's neck, and closing her eyes.

"I was raised by muggles too?" Hermione told her, running her fingers through serah's notted hair, aware that the common room was watching, listening.

"I recognised your pillow," hermione confided, smiling kindly, "My mum used to sing that lullaby to me when i was little." hermione's eyes glazed over, remebering her mother's sweet voice. She began to softly sing to serah, who's breathing was calming, her head resting on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sang as the entire commonroom listened in awe, watching the little girl drift into sleep. Her voice echoed through the entire tower, up the stone stepps and along the corridors to the dorms, some who had gone to bed came out to listen, and watch.

Unbenownst to the students, Mcgonagall wasn't far away, having chosen to check on her lions, to see how they were settling in. She watched Hermione and the first year with bursting pride.

When Serah was sound asleep, the room stayed silent as hermione got to her feet, and carried the little girl back to bed, tucking her in.

Without her noticing, Ginny had magically recorded Hermione's song, and the talk with the little girl. She put the magical recording into a letter, as she had seen her mother do a thousand times, and planned to send it to her brother, on the dragon reserve in Romania.

When Hermione returned to the common room, she was met with complete silence

"Well I'm still knackered, and I think people have stared at me for long enough," Hermione said, pointedly catching the eyes of some third years. . She walked through the room, colleced her book, and bid her friends goodnight, before going to bed.

"Good night, guys." She called over her shoulder, heading towards the stone steps to the girl's dormitorys. Every eye in the room followed her progression, zeroing in on the seductive prowl of her hips.

"Your brother is one lucky wizard." Harry said to Ginny, the entire common room nodded silently, still looking at the spot where Hermione had vanished.

Lavender and Parvati were already there when she arrived, so she grabbed some pajamas, and her wash things, and headed to have a shower, hoping that they would be asleep by the time she got back, no such luck.

She returned to the room in her little silk camisole and shorts, this time in a shimering champaigne colour. She ignored the slack jawed expressions on her dorm mates faces as she set out her things for the following morning, and read over Charlie's letter one last time, before kissing it, and placing it under her pillow.

Hermione fell asleep that night to the sound of her dorm mate's mindless gossiping.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 19.**

Hermione awoke with the sun the next morning, to send another letter to Charlie, she truley missed having him to talk to. Their lessons didn't start back until tomorrow, so there was no need for uniform. Hermione had dressed in some light, hip hugging blue jeans, which clung to her every curve, and a pretty blue blouse, the colour of Charlie's eyes, she thout dreamily.

GET A GRIP GIRL. She then chided herself.

She walked the silent halls, not meeting a soul as she climbed the staircase to the school owlery. She quickly read over her letter, it outlined all that had happened since she had sent her letter yesterday, from slughorn, to the reaction to her Veela.

She had signed it with her love, and sprayed the parchment with her perfume, which while cliche, still seemed romantic to her. She kissed it, before fastening it to the leg of the school owl, and watching it dissapear into the distance.

Once the letter had gone, she debated for a moment on weather to go straight to breakfast, or wait for the others, her conundrum was solved however, when she ran into Ginny as she was leaving the owlery.

"Morning", they said at the same time, laughing.

"Letter to Mum." Ginny grunted, as Hermione said, "Letter to Charlie." they both laughed again.

"Breakfast?" Hermione questioned, Ginny nodded, "Lets go while it's quiet."

The great hall was empty, except for some teachers. Professor Mcgonagall, upon seeing their arrival, went to give them their new timetables.

"Morning Professor." The girls greeted their head of house.

"Morning Girls, how are you, I saw the situation last night? Nicley handeled by the way, Miss Granger." The scottish woman said proudly.

"I'm fine professor, i'm just going to have to get used to it, i suppose." Mcgonagall nodded approvingly.

"If there's any trouble, you know where to find me." Thanking her, they gathered their timetables and went to eat.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, my dear." mcgonagall called after Hermione, making her blush, and smile shyly in return.

The hall filled stedily over the next half an hour, and it was half past eight when they were joined by a grumpy looking Harry.

"What now?" was Ginny's tired greeting.

"Not only were Dean and Seamus in on that little pool yesterday, but so was Ron." Harry started darkly, raking his hands through his untidy black hair.

"Seamus also seems to think that Dumbledore is mental, and that i'm his lying puppet." He finished, a little loudly.

"Lavenders parents think so too." Hermione said, "About Dumbledore I mean, once they finally stopped comenting on every little thing that I did, they started on him." she said hoplessly.

"They'll come to their sences eventually, they'll have to." Ginny said soothingly, while piling bacon onto Harry's plate. She'd deffinatley learned how to charm 'the boy who isn't dead, again'.

"Hmmmmmm." was Hermione's response.

Neville and Luna both joined them for breakfast that morning.

Neville quickly started conversing with Harry about their dorm mates, whilst Luna leaned across the table, towards Ginny.

"I love your chain Ginny." Luna said, fingering the chain Hermione had made for her with wandless magic all those nights ago in Grimauld Place.

"Thanks. Hermione made it for me." Luna turned to hermione with wide eyes.

"Would you like one?" Hermione asked the younger girl kindly, Hermione had always had a soft spot for the eccentric Ravenclaw. Luna nodded, eyes wide, looking like an excited child.

Just like before, hermione conjured the blue flame in her hand, then stretched and shaped it, and finally encasing it with chrystal, before handing it to a beaming Luna.

"Thank you." she breathed, pulling it on, and running her pale fingers over it gently.

"Any time." Hermione said, ignoring the stares she was reciving from her table mates.

Once they had finished eating, they got up from the table, and decided to go for a walk about the grounds. Getting up, Hermione stretched, only to be greeted by moans from many boys in her general area, she quickly stopped, scowling. Really? She couldn't move without attracting attention.

She had just got up from the bench, when a tiny first year girl stopped in front of her, looking nervous, Hermione almost trampled her she was so quiet.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Hermione asked kindly.

The girl nodded, gulping, and looking at the necklaces Ginny and Luna were sporting, catching on Hermione smiled widely.

"Would you like one?" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

Having drawn a lot of onlookers now, Hermione kneeled infront of the girl, causing many to stand up to see her better.

Once again she created a chain, of fire in chrystal, but this time, she made it with golden and red flames, for griffyndor, and placed it around the girls neck. The girl beamed, and threw her arms around Hermione, almost knocking her flat.

Chuckling, hermione ruffled the girls hair, before straitening up, watching her run back to her friends. Hermione noticed several people looking at her with fond smiles, she had a feeling that she would be making many wandless chains in the comon room that night.

Scrutenizing the staff table, she saw that all of her professors, not unlike the students where staring at her, open mouthed. Hermione cought Dumbledore's eye, he winked at her, making her smile in return.

Over the next few day's the chains by Hermione spread throughout the school, from year to year, then through the houses, even some teachers. Hermione had now perfected diffrent colours, flames of red and gold, water for blue, or flowers for other colours. It seemed that she couldn't go anywhere without a girl asking for one, or a boy staring open mouthed. In fact she couldn't get used to the way the boys were treating her at all.

Boys now held open the door for her when she passed, having never done so before. It irked her, she had always thought they just lacked manners, but she now learned that their manners where fine if they were bestowing them upon someone they deemed pretty enough.

Hordes of boys had taken to hanging out in the Library, holding their books upside down and gaping at her. She was forcibly reminded of Viktor and his fan girls in her fourth year, she had a whole new level of respect and sympathy for him, and Harry.

She had been walking from the library one afteroon, with Ginny and Luna, when she had collided with Draco Malfoy, dropping her books.

She had been waiting for him to blow up in her face, calling her every foul name under the sun, but he didn't.

Instead, seeing who it was, he stooped, and collected Hermione's books for her, the handed them back to her, a charming smile transforming his face. Even Hermione had to grudgingly admit that he was extreemly handsome when he wasn't being an arrogant pig.

The three girls were all rendered speechless, they's never seen him polite, let alone charming.

He took Hermione's hand in his, and kissed the back of it gallantly, before walking away, leaving the girls gaping after him.

"Blimey." Luna had said, sounding less dreamy than she usually did.

"Bloody Hell." Hermione breathed.

"Smooth." Ginny intoned lowly, the others secretly agreed.

Hermione was walking out of the Great hall with Harry and Ginny, down the center isle, after dinner one evening, only to be cut off by the massive hulking frame of Cormac Mcglaggen, who appeeared to have started his job as pain in her arse sooner that expected.

She stepped back, looking up, and up, and up. Bloody hell he was tall. Taller than Harry who had passed six foot over the summer. The top of Hermione's head barley reached mcglaggen's armpit, even with her new hight.

"Can I help you Mcglaggen?" Harry asked cooly from next to her, whilst Ginny moved to Hermione's other side.

Cormac looked at Harry briefly, before turning back to Hermione, leering down at her.

"Old sluggy's having a party." He drawled, his eyes never once raising high enough to look at her face, she stiffened.

"No thanks." she said simply, before side stepping him, and continuing back to her dorm, that is, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She froze, and slowly turned her head to look at Cormac pointedly. He didn't remove his hand.

Harry was laughing by this point, "I'd move your hand if I were you Mcglaggen." Harry warned, having seen Hermione in training with Sirius, and knowing full well what she was capable of.

Cormac snorted, actually snorted. So Hermione took great delight in utelising one of the moves Sirius helped her perfect.

Quickly, she reached up and grasped Cormac's wrist firmly in her two hands, she then spun fluidly, twisting under her arms, to end up facing Mcglaggen, who's arms where now trapped, twisted painfully in front of him.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Hermione enunciated clearly, letting the message wash through the hall. She then let go of him, turned on her heel, and walked calmly away.

"I'll have you witch." He called after her, not exactly threatning, but not nicley either, It was clear that he thought the chase was on. She could feel his eyes on her backside as she walked away.

She contemplated going back and breaking his nose, but was saved the trouble, when he was mysteriously hit with a jelly leggs jinx, much the the amusement of the great hall's occupants. Hermione smiled at a very inocent looking Neville as she passed on her way out of the hall, winking at him in thanks.

"Oh dear, it will stop eventually i'm sure." She heared professor Sprout call to cormac from the head table, where all the teachers where studiouly ignoring his predicament. Hermione stifeled her laughter, biting her lip.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 20.**

Hermione had been glad when her lessons started once again, affording her a distraction from her new found popularity.

Things seemed to improve. Apart from Ron, who was becoming a nuisance, waiting until she was alone, when the others where at quidditch practice, or in a diffrent lesson to her, he'd corner her, and hurl abuse at her, calling her every foul name in the book, and some the author had thought to disgusting to grace the books pages, which had left her on the verge of tears many times.

She had of course told both Harry and Ginny about this, but because neither of them saw him attaking her, they couldn't do much. They decided to go to Mcgonagall if things got any worse.

In a change that nobody saw coming, Hermone had been forced to move to sit in the back of each of her lessons, making it more difficult for people to stare at her, more difficult, but not, it turned out, impossible, as she learnt in her first charms class of the year, when seamus, who had been staring at the part Veela and not listening, managed to make the cup of water they where trying to freeze, explode, leaving him with some nasty burns, and Professor Flitwick without eyebrows.

Explosons where also now a common thing in potions, Sughorn it seemed, didn't have Snape's controll over the student body, and therefor, it was a perfectly common thing to see a panicked student running to the hospital wing from the direction of the dungeon at any given time.

Slughorn spent the most of his time fauning over Harry, who had aquired a new found brilliance in potions, something she was highly dubious about, It took her the best part of two months to descover the Half blood prince's book, and even after lots of nagging, from herself and Ginny, Harry refused to give it up.

Potions lessons for Hermione came to consist of her tryng to avoid the contents of whoevers couldren exploded first. She wasn't always so lucky though, having been forced to retreat to her dorm to change and sometime's shower after potions lessons on many occasions.

_It had been the last lesson before lunch on a tuesday, and she and Harry were working together in potions, creating the draught of living death. Slughorn hadn't been so kind with other parings though, because on the desk in front of them were Zabini and Nott, neither of whom were particulaly good at potions, or with a particular intrest in what they were doing._

_Everyone had been wating for it, but the epic scale of the explosion would have done seamus proud. Hermione barley managed to throw up a shield in time, protecting most of the students, but not herself, harry or the owners of the potion._

_The four unprotected were blasted backwards, as the rest of the class watched in horror. Zabini and Nott both got nocked into empty desks, whilst harry was thrown into a near by wall. Hermione however hit shelves, filled with empty glass jars and bottles._

_She hit the ground with a resounding crash, her eyes squeased shut as jars shattered all about her, cutting into her exposed skin, and ripping her robes._

_"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" She could hear Harry's frantic shouting, the rest of the class had gone deathly silent, crowding around her, where she lay on the floor._

_"Hermione?" Harry had come to kneel by her, sporting a large gash on the side of his head. Hermione stirred and groaned under her breath._

_"Presvyataya Bogoroditsa, chto bol'no. Kto eto byla ideya partnerom ikh vmeste, mog ubit' kogo-nibud'. Krovavyy ad golova bolit ." She started ranting under her breath._

_(holy mother of god that hurt. who's idea was it to partner them together, could have killed somebody. bloody hell my head hurts.)_

_"Hermione, are you all right?" harry demanded, whilst the class watched, dumfounded as she continued to rant in russian._

_"Vsekh glupykh , oslinyy , opasnykh , idiotskiy , idiotskikh idey..."_

_(of all the stupid, asinine, dangerous, moronic, idiotic ideas.)_

_"ENGLISH HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, still kneeling over her._

_"I'm fine Harry, just...seeing double." Hermione said, sitting up and placing a hand on her tender foarhead, which she now realised was red with blood. As she got to her feet a shower of broken glass fell to the floor, and she wobbled dangerously, falling sideways into Harry's chest._

_"Ok, come on, hospital wing." Harry said gently, leading a pale hermione from the gaping, still silent dungeon._

_When they left, a shoked voice spoke up, "Was that russian?"_

_Madam Pomfray had not been impressed when harry had arrived, virtually carrying Hermione into the hospital wing._

_"Potions?" she asked tiredly. The dark looks she recieved where answer enough._

_She ushered them both into empty beds, and then proceeded to run spells and fetch potions, all the while mumbling about 'don't know why they let that man teach...'_

_They had both been heled easily enough, with nothing more than mild concussions and many cuts and scrapes, along with the odd bruis where Hermione had hit a shelf. Their school uniforms however where ruined, and so they both needed to go and change before lunch._

_They ran into a crowd in the entrance hall, amongst them was Ginny. _

_"What happened to you two?" she asked, looking at their ripped, bloodied robes._

_"Glupo, morzh uzhasno uchitel', ne dolzhny nesti otvetstvennost' za detey , kto-to, vozmozhno, byl ubit..." Hermione started mumbling darkly again._

_(stupid, walrus awful teacher, shouldn't be in charge of children, someone could have been killed.)_

_Draco Malfoy turned to Anthony Goldstein, and answered his earlier question._

_"Yep, russian." He said, eye hermione curiously._

_"Right, and in ENGLISH?" ginny asked, sounding exasparated, turning to harry, who explained._

_Meanwhile, Malfoy called across the entrance hall, " I gde by meloch', kak vy nauchilis' govorit' takiye graficheskiy Rossii ?" _

_(and where would a little thing like you have learnt to speak such graphic russian?)_

_There was a charming smirk on his pale face, and the hall turned to watch with intrest. Hermione survayed him for a moment, and decided on a partiall truth._

_"Ot moryaka , konechno .." She smirked at him._

_(From a sailor of course.)_

_Draco's eyes widened, and Hermione threw her head back, laughing richly, a deep, throaty chuckle that captivated everyone listening. Ginny elbowed her in the side, raising a questioning eyebrow. Hermione leaned in, and whispered what she'd told draco to Ginny, in english._

_The vivacious red head choked in shock, and them burst into a fit of hysterical giggles, shooting glances at Malfoy, who was still faintly cross eyed. _

_Turning, the two girls started up the marble staircase, the entire hall watching avidly, only for Hermione to call over her shoulder;_

_"Vy uznali Rossii ot moryaka , Drako ?" Making Malfoy blush scarlet, and open his mouth innafectually._

_(Did you learn russian from a sailor, draco?)_

Speaking of potions, Hermione also had to be on the look out, for once it had become apparent to those that were betting on her that she wasn't going to bow to any of them, - no pun intended-, thay had started with other, more creative methods.

Hermione would recieve charmed flowers, enchanted love notes, and the personal favorite, chocolates laced with love potion, which, having been bough from Fred and George, unfortunaley worked.

She had sent them a Howler -after one particulally close shave, where in Lavinder had eaten a chocolte before Hermione could stop her, and spent the rest of the day chasing after some fifth year ravenclaw boy, - asking them to please screan those they sold a love potion too, or at least warn her if they were coming to the Castle. That helped some.

This had made her official birthday, which happened in her third week back, slightly tricky. She got gifts from all of her friends, including books from harry, Sirius and Lupin. Clothes from Ginny, fleur and Tonks, including more underwear that had arrived during the morning post, so had been opened at breakfast. It was all extreemly lacy, and made of silks and satins, in deep reds, blacks and dark greens. Hermione had squeaked, blushed scarlet, and quickly shoved the lid back on the box, Much to Ginny's amusement.

A huge box of www products from the twins, and from Charlie, a beautiful charm bracelet, to which he had Started to add the charms, a silver dragon, a book, a miniture fire bird, like the one she had created the first time they had kissed, and a gold and silver stripped cat, for crookshanks. She loved it, and never took it off. Although she had had to endure many questions and squels over it from her dorm mates.

No, the thing that made her birthday complicated, was the vast number of dammed love potions, in chocolate, Perfume, everywhere. In the end, anything not sent by a personal friend, she had locked way in the bottom of her trunk.

There had also been some nasty situations in DADA with Snape. During one particular lesson, in their second week back, the class had devided into pairs, and where practicing non verbal shield charms, something Hermione could now do in her sleep.

The others, namely Pansy Parkinson, had decided to help Hermione practice, by shooting curses at her from across the classroom when she wasn't looking. Luckily, she had been partnered with Harry, who quickly cassed Protego loudly, Professor Snape didn't even comment, he mereley raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who had learnt to understand this as questioning her well being, they had these psudo conversations more and more frequantly it would seem, she just nodded infinitesimally to him, and carried on with her work, she thought she saw something akin to pride flash in his black eyes, but may have imagined it.

Hermione awoke in her bed early one morning in october, to a familiar gnawing pain in her stomach and back, a splitting headache. She groaned, not bothering to prolong the inevitable by trying t go back to sleep, but getting up straight away, and going into the bathroom.

Her dorm mates wouldn't be up for another hour or so, being that it was saturday, and so Hermione took the oppertunity to run herself a bath.

Just because she knew what to expect this month, didn't make it any less awefull, she thought as she vomited repeatedly into the porcalain toilet bowl. She grumbled as she dragged herself to the steaming water, and then whimpered as she got into the bath, her muscules relaxing instantaniously.

She stayed in the bath for as long as she could, washing her hair twice, and conditioning, charming the hair from her body, even magically painting her fingers and toe nails to kill the time. Eventually though, the water had gotten cold, and she sighed sadly, pulling herself from the bath.

Magically drying her hair and body, she stepped into a pair of knickers, stuffing a sanitry towell inside, and fidgating uncomfortably.

She pulled on her skin tight yoga pants, which were comfortable, and easy to move in...or to not move in! She also pulled on her black sports bra, because her breasts always seemed to swell this time of the month, making her regular bra's pinch.

Over the sport's bra, she pulled one of Charlie's old quidditch jurseys, which she had stolen from him whilst at Grimauld Place. It was baggy, falling off one shouler completley, and lose until it reached her curvy bum. She brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling deeply, it still smelled faintly of her dragon tamer.

Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she shuffled back to her room, her eyes squinting as the early morning light made her head ache. On her feet, she slipped some ankle socks, and her ratty old black and white converse.

Delving into her trunk, she pulled out an inormous slab of honeydukes chocolate, that she had had waiting for this occasion. Nibbling on the corner happily, she began to shuffle down to the common room, her back protesting with every step.

Harry and Ginny were waiting for her, and looks of understanding crossed their face as they saw the huge bar of chocolate she was carrying. Ginny looked sympathetic, and Harry somewhat scared, as he took a definate step behind Ginny.

"Morning." Ginny greeted softly, Hermione scowled and grumbled under her breath, hugging the chcoclate to her chest.

"C'mon, breakfast." Ginny wrapped an arm about Hermione's waist, and began towing her out of the common room, Harry following nervously behind them.

She recieved quite a few odd looks as they walked t the great hall, what with the over large t-shirt, and also over large chocolate. Hermione didn't speak as they sat down, just pulled a large mug of coffee towards her, and began to drink it in between mouth fulls of honeydukes finest hazel nut chocolate.

Harry and Ginny talked amongst themselves, leaving Hermione to her grumbling, that was, untill the owl post arrived.

They all stared in shock as half a dozen owls landed before Hermione, all carrying various chocolates and cakes, from Fleur, Molly, Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Charlie. Tears were pricking hermione's eyes as she read the notes sent by her friends, and her latest missive from her dragon tamer.

The rest of the griffyndor table was watching curiously, apart from Ron, who was scowling drakly.

"What's with the chocolate shop, Hermione?" Lavender asked curiously, eyeing the enormous slice of Mrs Weasley's chocolate cake that Hermione was now eating.

"From friends." Ginny suplied, Hermione just nodded, her mouth full.

"Blimey, some friends!" Neville said, looking incredulously at the latest arrival, three dozen chocolate frogg's from the twins.

Hermione just nodded tearfully, making Ginny chuckle, and wrap her friend in a hug. She leaned sidewys into the embrace sighing contetedly, and shoveling chocolate cake into her mouth, something Harry took a magcal picture of, per Ginny's mouthed instructions. It would no doubt find it's way to a certain dragon reserve in romania.

They had finished breakfast, and were going to stop by the hospital wing, to get Hermione some pain potion, when Mcglaggen decided to try his luck a second time. Hermione had just vanished her chocolates back to her dorm, where she would scoff them later, in private, when Cormac shouted from further down the table.

"Ohhhh good, I thought you were going to eat the lot!" Cormac said loudly, indicating the chocolate Hermione had just vanished. "Wouldn't want to damage that delicious body of yours."

His eyes ran slowly over her form as he spoke, tilting his head to the side, and bighting his bottom lip. Harry and Ginny visibly paled, turning to look at Hermione, who had gone very quiet.

Cormac however, noticed nothing, and powed onwards, the whole hall now watching the idiots downfall. Snape was actually grinning, which was as unnerving as it was funny.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, curves can be hot..." Hermione was growling quietly, and those around her were edging away.

Even the slytherin table had gone silent, watching Hermione get steadily angrier.

"...More to hold on to, if you catch my drift." He winked, and grinned lecharously at Hermione, who was now shaking with the effort not to kill the masoganystic pig.

"Stop talking." Ginny wanrned him, getting to her feet, and placing a soothing hand on Hermione's shoulder. Her eyes were now squeased shut, and her hands clenched into fists on the table before her, the headache having come back with a vengance.

"I'm only giving her sound advice, wouldn't want her looking like she did before."

Silence. Complete silence. Ginny's mouth had dropped open in dissbelief, and Harry had pulled out his wand.

Hermione's eyes had snapped open, and zeroed in on a smirking Mcglaggen. Slowly, she got to her feet, and the griffyndor table as one scrambled away from her, diving away from the table. Mcglaggen stayed where he was, smirking at her infuriatingly.

"Isn't anyone going to stop her?" Asked a fourth year ravenclaw, looking at the teachers, who once again seemed to be too distracted to notice Mcglaggen's plight.

"What did you say, Cormac?" Hermione purred, her voice death in desgize. A few people flinched.

"I said that it would be a shame to let yourself go, seeing as you're so deliscious looking now." He drawled, his eyes still not quite high enough to be looking at her face.

Hermione nodded to herself thoughfully, prowling down the isle, towards Mcglaggen, who watched her walk hungrily. The closer she got, the cockier he became.

She leaned down beside him, her face parallel with his ear, reaching a hand forward, she extended her index finger, the nail still blood red from her bath earlier.

The hall watched in fascination as Hermione's finger bypassed Mcglaggen completley, and came to hover above the now deserted table, her eyes had never left his face. The hall held it's collective breath, leaning forwards in their seats.

"Bare in mind, Mcglaggan," Hermione purred lethally, "That this is your finall warning. LEAVE. ME. ALONE." She enunciated every word, so the whole hall could hear, her finger then finally fell onto the oak table.

The whole table, from the double doors, all the way to the staff at the top of the hall, turned to dust. A centuries old, solid oak, thirty foot table, vaporised with the tip of one finger. Hermione hadn't even opened her mouth.

Hermione let the message sink in, Mcglaggen staring at the thirty foot long trail of ash and dust.

Then, with a click of her fingers, the dust became a table again.

Hermione looked at Mcglaggan in desgust, "Ya by ne postavit' vas obratno vmeste libo." She growled down at him, and even though he didn't understand, he flinched, which sattisfied Hermione immensly.

She could hear whispers of "What did she say?" and "What does that mean?" Echoing throuhout the hall, it was Malfoy that answered.

"She said, she wouldn't put him back together again." He translated, loud enough for the hall to hear, a smirk on his lipps, "A dicission I whole heartedly agree with!" He announced.

Hermione merely looked over at him, raising an eyebrow silently, making him flush slightly pink, before walking out of the hall, flanked by a bemeaused Harry, and a smug Ginny.

From the entrance hall, they could hear Mcglaggan shouting at the teachers to do something, that Hermione had just destroyed the griffyndor table. It was Professor snape who replied.

"What are you on about, idiot boy. The table looks fine to me!"

The first Hogsmeed trip of the year took place at the beggining of November, when most of the students started their Christmas shopping. On the decidedly chilly saturday morning, Hermione was awoken by an excited Ginny, who simply jumped on her bed, squealing, "Shopping."

Hermione , knowing better than to argue, dressed warmly, in a deep purple chashmere jumper dress that her mother had sent her to supliment her new winter wardrobe, with dark woolen tights, and warm boots. She had barley had time to grab her beaded bag, and jacket, when Ginny dragged her off to wake an unsuspecting Harry, then to breakfast.

Ginny dragged a sleepy Hermione up the stone steps to Harry's dorm, not even bothering to knock before bursting in.

She flung herself onto a still sleeping Harry, shouting, "Hogsmeed Potter, get your arse moving." The entire dormitory -bar ron, who wasn't there- groaned loudly, moaning cries of "Ginny!"

Harry let out a pathetic moan, and covered his head with his pillow, whilst whining something that sounded suspiciously like 'five more minutes'.

"Nice try Harry," Hermione said, going to sit on the bed by Harry, "She woke me up half an hour ago, by jumping on me and not stopping." Hermione said pointedly, smirking when Harry jumped from his bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." He mumbled, his hair sticking up at odd angles, and his eyes bleery from sleep.

Harry took nearly twenty minutes to get dressed, mainly because he kept trying to pull his hat onto his foot instead of a sock. When he finally emerged from his room, Ginny was literally bouncing with excitement.

No matter how much better the male students had gotten, some of them even managing to speak in Hermione's presance now, nothing seemed to be able to prepare them for the sight of her in muggle clothes. She had learned this the hard way, having gone to see the gryffindor try outs with harry as captin, and having caused quite a comosion. One poor boy had managed to fall into the lake.

So she wasn't shocked, when their arrival at breakfast was greeted with many roaving eyes, and some lurid comments from the table clad in green and silver. Managing to make it through the crouded great hall to their table, and then eating without any trouble, Hermione decided things were going all too well, when she once again felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she was surprised to see an awkward looking Severus Snape.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned.

"Mereley a warning to be on your look out today Miss Granger, first trip from school, stay close to your friends." He said curtly, the span on his heel, and vacated the hall.

Hermione exchanged slightly shocked glances with her comrades, "Is it me, or has he warmed a bit since becoming DADA teacher?" She asked flippantly. The others mereley laughed, going back to their food.

The hogsmeed trip had been fun, for Ginny anyway, who dragged Harry and Hermione into every single shop in the village, then persuaded Hermione to buy something she whould ordinarily have ignored from each. Ginny had managed to chose her an entire second wardrobe, Hermione was adored by the store owners in Hogsmeed, who had neve had a student spend so much in one shopping trip.

After two houres, and many pointless purchases, Hermione had finished all her christmas shopping, and managed to reign the young girl in, dragging her into the Three Broomsticks, with a very relieved looking Harry bringing up the rear.

Harry and Ginny went to find a table, as Hermione went to get drinks, weaving her way gracefully through the crowded bar, to a roasy faced Rosmerta.

"Three butterbeers, please Rosie." She asked politley, shuffling slightly away from the haggered looking warlock seated at the bar next to her, who seemed to be trying to sniff her hair.

"Here you go Hermione, love." Hermione was known to Rosmerta as the female third of the Golden Trio, and had been saquesterd into calling her 'Rosie' after helping to get rid of Umbridge in her fifth year. They had known eachother, however, since Hermione's fourth year, when they had bonded over a hatred of Reeta Skeeter.

It may have been her imagination, but she thought Rosmerta seemed a little out of it. She hadn't even mentioned the change in Hermione, something she had been sure the buxom bar maid would have raved over.

"Thank you." She said, paying, then grabbing the three drinks, and making her way back to her friends. The only problem with this being the fact hat her hands were full, and so she had no way to fend off any unwanted attention. By the time she reached the table, her bum had been pinched by no less than seven diffrent wizards, she grumbled.

"Men are piggs." She grouched to Ginny, who nodded vigerously, both girls then glared at Harry, the representaion of all that was evil seated at their table.

"Sorry?" Was his unsure reply, the women just shoock their heads tiredly, and sipped their drinks in silence.

After the pub, the three decided to visit honeydukes, Ginny having run out of chocolate, and Hermione needing to buy some to send to Lupin, and Sirius, before heading back the the castle. They had been paying in the warm, sweetly scented shop, wen they were accosted by a booming, "Harry ma' boy." Harry groaned theatrically, before turning and giving a fake smile.

"Hello Professor." He said, grimicing.

"As luck would have it," Slughorn dove strait in, not in the mood for plesantrys, "I had just been looking for you three." He said, wagging his stubby finger at them. "Im throwing a christmas party, a small gathering, the select few, on the last night of term, I'll see you all there." Then he waddled quickly away, not giving any of them time to create an excuse for their absence.

"Brilliant." Hermione said flatly, "Just how I wanted to start off my holidays." Harry and Ginny just laughed, patting her consolingly on the back, slightly mockingly, then begigning their return to the castle.

That was the day of Katie Bell's terrible accident, she had been walking ahead of the three on their way back to school, when she had collapsed, screaming, and Harry had run ahead to the school for help. He was also convinved hat the cursed necklace was all Malfoy's doing. The jury was still out in hermione's mind, waiting for further evidence.

The remainder of the term was uneventful. Unless you count Romilda Vaine, a pretty fifth year Griffyndor, trying to sneak harry a love potion. Something that had enraged Ginny to no end.

Hermione had been in a stall in one of the girl's batrooms after Anchient Runes one day, when she had heard the younger students discussing the best was to descise a love potion.

"You could pour it in his morning pumpkin juice." Suggested one high pitched, nasaly voice excitedly.

"How would she do that Marie-ann, she's not invisible?" Came the exasparated reply of another girl, she had a slight lisp, and so Hermione knew catagorically that it was Katie Hopckins, Romlda Vains second in comand, as it were.

"I don't know Katie, it was just a suggestion." The first voice, Marrie-ann, came again.

"None of that matters." Came Romilda's strong, sure soprano. "I all ready know how i'm giving them to him, I wan't him to invite me to Slughorn's party. It would be perfect." She sighed at the end, and Hermione had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"How?" The two friends parroted together.

"I'll put them in some chocolate cauldrens, and tell him I don't like them or something..." She trailed off at the end, obviously destracted, by something shiny probably, Hermione thought cuttingly.

"I'm not sure that will work, 'Milda." Katie spoke tentativley.

"Yeah," The first voice piped up, "Loads of people have tried that with his best friend, the Veela, and it hasn't worked so far." They had her intrest now.

Romilda had obviously waved these observations away, and she and her henchmen were now leaving the bathroom.

When Hermione vacated the stall, she hurried to the common room, to warn Harry not to eat any chocolates from strange girls, she chuckled to herself as she walked.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing.

CHAPTER 21.

The closer it got to christmas, there level of excitment in the school rose. The castle was deccorated lavishly, with dozens of christmas trees, garlands and real life twinkling fairys.

The elves had also seen fit to place bunches of magical mistle toe about the place, it would plant itself obstinatley over the head of a student, and not leave untill it recieved a kiss. This caused riots in the hallways, with half the students running to the mistle toe, and the other half running away.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had put their knowledge of the school's secret passagways to excellent use, avoiding the masses, they were however, ocassnally cought out. Like the day they had been walking into the great hall for dinner, and had gotten stuch in the doorway.

All three of them.

"Seriously?" Harry whined, and Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Not good enough for you, are we Harry?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, Harry paled.

"C'mon Gin, not like that." he backtracked, but both girls had burst into laughter, Harry just shook his head.

They had drawn quite a crowd now, and the three of them looked at eachother, Hermione and Ginny shrugged, ans swooped in to kiss harry on each cheek, making his ears turn pink, and raising a chorus of giggles from the onlookers.

In turn, he kissed them each on the cheek, Hermione watched delightedly as both harry and Ginny blushed when they kissed, and then they tried to leave, Harry was succesfull, and turned expectantly to hermione and Ginny, but but no doing.

The girls looked at eachother, silence had fallen over those watching, aticipation thick in he air.

"Idiots." ginny said, as she kissed hermione on the cheek, and both girls were let free. You could see dissapointment hit every male face, like some sort of bizarred omino effect. The two girls just shook their heads, and went to eat.

Hermione's last lesson before the end of term was DADA, where they were working on patronus charms, something most of the class could do, thanks to the DA last year.

"A patronus is a deep reflection of one's soul, the animal it creates, mirrors the castors traits. The strength and courage of a lion, Ingelligence of an Otter or a Snake, the strength of Stag or a Panther." Snape told the class. That was facinating, Hermione thought, so she'd gone from intellegent, to what ever a dragon ment, heavy, scally, bad breath?

Hermione was reminded of some reading she did in her third year, when the dementor's had been stationed at the school;

"This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it."

—Miranda Goshawk

"I need an example, Miss Granger." Came professor Snapes voice from the front of the class, calling her back from her musings, "Would you kindly demonstrate for us the patronus charm?"

She heared Pansy Parkinson from across the classroom, "Whats her reflection, a slug?" This was met by snickers.

UH OH, alarm bells where going off in Hermione's head, though she couldn't quite grasp why.

Nodding she stood from her desk, pulling out her wand, and producing Dracarys before the class, she was large, and excuisitly beautiful, casting an impressive figure before the awed studants. Dracarys circled Hermione a few times, before she flew about the room a few times, and vanished.

Everyone stared, that shut Parkinson up, she thought smugly.

The class' silence was broken by Dean Thomas, "I thought your patronus was an otter?" he accused, obviously remebering the many DA sessions last year.

"It was." Hermione mumbled, looking at professor Snape, who was staring at her, an unfathomable look in his eye. Please stop this, she mentally begged him.

"Then why'd it change?" yelled Seamus.

"Lots of things can make it change," Hermione hedged, blushing slightly, "Shock, stress, powerfull emotion." Here Lavender and Parvati both screamed.

"Its because of your dragon tamer, isn't it?" squealed lavender, excitedly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Well..." Hermione began, not sure what to say.

"What's his patronus?" Asked a slytherin girl Hermione had never spoken to.

"His is a dragon too." Hermione admitted, a small smile on her lips.

"Thats soooooo romantic." Parvati sighed, many girls seemed to agree, for there was a collective 'awwwwww'.

Hermione looked desperatley at Harry, who was crying with silent mirth, she scowled at him, "Thanks." she muttered annoyed.

Hermione looked back to professor Snape, who was still looking at her, frozen. He had such a sad look in his eyes, almost agonizing, it made her want to lock him away from the world. They stayed looking at eachother for a long moment, concerned green boaring into tortured black, before he looked away.

Hermione found herself wondering what on earth had just happened.

Nobody noticed the livid red head at the back of the room, seething silently.

Later that evening, in the common room, Hermione and her patronus where the hot topic, something she was sure to mention in the letter she was currently penning to Charlie.

"I heared about DADA." said Ginny, plopping herself down in the seat closest to the fire.

"The whole school heared about DADA." Hermione grumbled.

Ginny considered for a moment before saying, "You're not wrong."

Hermione and Charlie had continued to correspond, writing every week, sometimes more, keeping eachother informed of every little thing happening in their day to day lives.

It was the night of slughorns dreaded party, the last day before the christmas hollidays started, and three days before she would be on the school train again, going to see Charlie.

She was leaving the owlery, having just posted another missive to her dragon tamer, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as if she were being watched. Looking about, she saw no one, uncomfortably she pulled her wash bag further up her shoulder, before continuing on her journey to the prefects bathroom.

She passed no one on the way to the fourth floor bathroom, most prople either already at diner, or getting ready for Slughorn's bash themselves.

She arrived at the portrate of a mermaid, who was preening, and playing with her hair, she uttered the password, "Sudsy."

Slipping inside, and starting the heavy brass tapps, filing the swimming pool sized bath slowly, she dumped her bagg on to the tiled floor and stretched the aching musculed in her back. She wasn't sure how she would make it through this blasted party without falling asleep.

She pulled off her school robe, leaving her in her uniform, tucking it, and her wand, into her large wash bag. She was bending to remove her shoes, when she was hit hard from behind, and then she crumpled into blackness.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 22.**

Everything hurt.

It was like she had been hit by Dolohov's curse again, but this time all over her body, even her finger nails were aching, something Hermione hadn't known was possible.

Hermione awoke groggily, somewhere warm and dimly lit, the hospital wing? Yep, she recognised the ceeling. Every inch of her body was aching, she stayed as still as possible, hoping for the pain to stop, it didn't. Near by, she heared the hushed tones of Madam Pomfray.

"I've never seen the like of it in a school." She said quietly. "A broken legg, dislocated shoulder, and fractured wrist and ankle. Several crushed fingers, and a cracked skull, and many ribbs. Not to mention the fact that every inch of her body is covered in bruising , and unless i'm mistaken, bite marks..." She sounded sick.

Hermione shuddered, well, that would explain why it felt like Grawp had sat on her.

"It's a good thing the Fat Fryer happened across her, and saw the portrate open." Came the uncharactaristically shaky voice of Hermione's head of house. "How is she now?"

"I've healed the broken bones, and dislocated shoulder, and given her a potion to help relax her muscules, and speed the healing of the bruises. I've also healed the...internal damage, ruptured spleen almost, very nearly punctured a lung. It's all taken care of now. But she's in for a rough couple of days, and the bruises wont fade completely for a while." The healer said bitterly. Hermione didn't want to hear anymore, so she moaned noticably, tilting her head to the side, looking around.

"Oh my dear." Came Madam Pomfray's voice, "It's allright now." She soothed waving her wand over Hermione, running diagnostic spells, she seemed to be sattisfied with the results, for she nodded grimly, and went to help Hermione sit up.

Hermione flinched when she felt hands on her, logically aware that it was the nurse, but some deeper instinct insisted that it was unwelcome. Madam Pomfray paused, pulling back, looking at Hermione with a sad, knowing look in her eye.

"Miss Granger?" Came the soft scottish brogue, "Im sorry my dear, but i must ask, have you any idea who...?" she trailed off, Hermone was shaking her head.

"They stunned me from behind." She said, wincing, her voice was raspy, and her throat soar, reaching up gingerly, she cupped her throat, and madam pomfray handed her a glass of water.

Nodding her thanks, she turned back to a scowling Mcgonagall, "Attaking when your back is turned..." She mumbled, discussted.

She cleared her throat and continued, "I have spoken to professor Dumbledore, and he agree's that it would be best for you to begin your hollidays early, you can floo from his office later today. Miss Weasley and Mr potter, will unfortunaley still have to catch the train the day after tomorow, but we thought you might prefer..." She trailed off.

There were slight tears in Hermione's eyes, as she choked out, "Thank you, professor." The elderly witch gazed sadly upon her battered and broken favorite student, then went to ready things for hermione's departure.

Looking at herself for the first time, she saw that she was still dressed in her bloodied white school uniform shirt which was torn beyond repair, and now more scarlet than white. And ripped and blodied skirt, sans the shoes and socks. Her trunk must alredy at Grimauld place she guessed, looking at her bare leggs and feet. It made her looke even smaller, her tiny feet, and bare toes, still painted black from when Ginny had done them last weekend.

She looked like an extra from a horror film, she thought abstractly, and madam pomfray helped her to stand, which was a new speciall kind of awful. Hermione let out a strangled cry, wondering how she would walk, let alone floo?

She pushed the questions aside, in favor of not throwing up, or passing out, when she had steadied somewhat, and with madam pomfray supporting most of her weight, they made their way to the large stone fireplace at the end of the ward, and flooed to the headmasters office.

She wasn't sure which was worse, the increadible pain and discomfort, or constantly fighting the impulse to rip herself from the matron's grasp.

The spinning sensation didn't do much to help her curent constitution, and her leggs gave way as she slammed into the circular office, a black shape catching her beneath the arms before she fell flat on ther face, she flinched, and wrapped in on herself for a moment, before regaining her composure.

She mumbled a thank you to professor snape, who obviously hand't known the extent of her injureis, judging by the list of profanatys he expelled. Helped by her professor, who was careful to only touch her clothes, and let go as soon as she was situated, she sat in the nearest chair, and waited for Dumbledore to message ahead to grimauld Place, with Fawks.

When that was done, he told hermione that all her belongings had allredy been sent, and then wished her a speedy recovery. She then stood, looking at the flames uncrtainly, How the hell was she expected to do this?

"May I?" Came Snapes voice, holding his arms outstretched, seeing no other option, Hermione nodded, and was scooped up gently, then snape strode towards the fireplace, enunciating clearly their destination. She shot Snape an apologetic look as she flinched at his touch, willing him to understand that it wasn't him. He seemed to understand.

Hermione shut her eyes tight during the spinning sensation, clinging to the front of her Professors robes, praying not to vomit. When it stopped, Snape, with the broken girl circled into his chest, stepped quickly into the kitchen of Grimauld Place, to cries of shock from it's occupants, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, all of whom started hurling questions at snape at once. Hermione felt snape sigh, and she almost laughed.

"Quiet." Snape comanded, in a voice that would have made many first years wet themselves. "Dumbledore has filled you all in?" he asked, they nodded mutley. "Then i see no reason for these questions." he finished curtly.

He stroad forward and set Hermione gently into a chair, seeming to know that she didn't want to be touched by anyone, before retreating to the flames, "I must go before i am missed, be well Miss Granger." And with that he vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 23.**

Sirius looked to the tiny girl, battered and broken in his kitchen, seemingly unable to support herself, her bare feet seemed to make her look smaller, child like, more fragile. "Oh Kitten." He said quietly, Hermione just shook her head, refusing to cry.

"I need to wash, and change." She said, her voice wabbling, as the others took in her state, blood covering her ripped uniform, and mating in her hair. "Tonks, would you..?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Tonks said softly. Sirius and Lupin both came forward to help her, but she cringed away from them, wrapping herself up into a small ball, they froze.

"I'm sorry, it's not you..." She whimpered, one hand outstretched towards them, to keep them away, theother wrapped around her ribbs, as if holding herself together.

They both nodded grimly, understanding. Tonks came up to her slowly, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, only touching fabric, and helping her into the hall, where they were met by some very harrased looking weasleys.

Fleur, upon seeing Hermione screamed, her hand covering her mouth, staggering towards her adoptive sister, Mrs weasly had a similar reaction. Hermione had cringed again at the noise, and flinched backwards away from it, and the sudden movements.

Bill and Arthur both looked murderous, but Hermione didn't notice, she had eyes only for Charlie, the person she needed more than any other in this moment.

"Char." She half sobbed, he was infront of her in an instant, pulling her from Tonks' arms into his own, lifting her easily. She suppressed a shudder, only shaking slightly, before gripping onto him tightly.

"Im sorry Princess, so sorry i wasn't there to stop this." he said, the voice of a broken man.

"You're here now." She mumbled into his neck, breathing deeply, and feeling whole for the first time in months. She felt her tought muscules start to relax a bit, and she no longer felt so affraid.

She then remebered what she looked like, and turned to Fleur and Tonks, who nodded, and precedded her and charlie upstairs.

Charlie waited in he hallway, while Fleur and Tonks got Hermione undressed, and into the shower. Trying to avoid touching her skin.

Fleur gently washed Hermione's hair, a pained look on her face as Hermione frequently flinched and shudered, her eyes screwed tightly shut. The french girl was horrified, as she watched the water run red with her little sister's blood.

Hermione wandessly did a charm to vanish her body hair, instead of shaving. Tonks went to get her some pajamas, a black silk set, consisting of a camisole, and shorts, and then helped her to change. Fleur muttering some spells in french, first drying hermione's hair, the saccuring it back into a french braid, that fell between her soulder blades.

Both women stared in horror at the young girls battered and bruised body, noticing the bruised bite marks, and turning rather pale.

"Ow are you, mon cheri?" Fleur questioned gently, helping a grimacing hermione back to the hallway, where she was swiftly greeted by a worried Charlie scoping her into his arms, She didn't complain.

"You always seem to be carrying me somewhere?" She joked to him half hartedly. He gave her a small smile.

"Im always happy for an excuse to have you in my arms princess, I just wish it were a happier one." He said truthfully.

"You don't need an excuse." hermione mumbled softly, pressing a light kiss to the side of his jaw.

"Do you want to go to bed sweetie?" said a quiet Tonks.

The thought of being alone not exactly appealing at the moment, Hermione said, "I'd rather stay with everyone downstairs, if thats ok?"

"Of course cheri," Fleur said imediatley, "I weel make you some tea, yes?"

Hermione smiled gratefully, as Charlie returned them once again to the kitchen, where he set her down gently in a kitchen chair, falling into the one next to hers, only for Hermione to climb into his lap, smiling sheepishly, "No excuse." She said, making Charlie rumble a deep laugh.

Mrs Weasly was allready making tea, and some food, and the others where sitting about the table, having been discusing the attack. They all turned to Hermione

"How do you feel Kitten?" Sirius asked.

Hermione paused, looking to each of them in turn. "Did they tell you about the injurys?" she questioned, thinking it was better to have this conversation sooner rather than later.

"Mcgonagall said you had been hurt, that Poppy had done all she could." came Remus's soft voice, as if affraid to startle her.

Hermione sighed, then rattled off a list of her injurys as afore mentioned by Madam Pomfrey, turning paler as she did so.

"A broken legg, dislocated shoulder, and fractured wrist and ankle. Several crushed fingers, and a cracked skull, and many ribbs, bite marks..." Her voice ws lost to shouts of anger and disgust. She kept her eyes squeased shut, and continued.

"Poppy healed the broken bones, and dislocated shoulder, and given me a potion to help relax my muscules, and speed the healing of the bruises. She also healed the internal damage, ruptured spleen almost, very nearly punctured a lung. " She was starting to feel very tired, and there were silent tears running from beneath her closed eye lids.

"She said i'll just have to sit out the bruising though." Hermione finished tiredly, opening her watery eyes, and noticing the appauled looks on the faces of those around her.

She saw the way their eyes zeroed in on the bite marks over her shoulders, barley conceled by the thin straps of her camisole.

Bill, Lupin and Sirius all looked merderous, Whilst the others had a mixture of anger and pitty. Charlie's face wasn't visible, from it's spot hidden in Hermione's neck, nuzzling soflty in a comforting way. It was as if he were replacing the violated feeling on her skin, replacing it with his own caresses, she felt tears dripping from her face, onto her bare arms.

"I'll kill the bastard." Sirius' impassioned cry.

"If I get my hands on him, he'll wish he were dead." Came Charlies quiet threat, that everyone whole heartedly belived.

Hermione shivered slightly, snuggling further into charlie, closing her eyes. That was how she fell asleep, lulled by the left over pain potion she had been given in the castle, and the others conversation, which Molly had purposfulling changed to more plesant things.

Hermione awoke several houres later, from a nightmare, whimpering patherically. She felt someone smoothing her hair, murmering reassurances to her in a deep voice. When she had fought her way through the fog, and opened her eyes, she realised she was in an unfamiliar room, still wrapped safley in Charlie's embrace. Must be Charlie's room? She realised, as she leaned back to gaze at her dragon tamer, who was looking at her through agonized eyes.

"Im ok." She reasured softly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "Im glad you stayed with me." She whispered, leaning into him, letting him play with her now lose hair.

"Shhhh, Princess. Sleep, I'll stay as long as you want."

After mumbling something about that being a dangerous thing to offer, Hermione drifted back to sleep, feeling Charlie's quiet laughter, revebarate through his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 24.**

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a slumbering Charlie spooned behind her, wrapped around her protectivley. She sighed, despite the situation, she could get use to this, to waking in his arms.

The Hogwarts express not due to arrive untill the following afternoon, hermione would spend the day with the other adults, bar mr weasly, who had work.

"Morning sweetness." Came the rough baritone, saturated with sleep. As Charlie stretched, Hermione noticed for the first time, as the bed clothes shifted, that he had on a sleevless top, showing off his enormous musculed tattooed arms. Some might not like his tattoo's, she new molly still grumbled about them, but hermione loved them, they were typically Charlie, and that, in her book, could never be anything but a good thing. Plus, she had always had a soft spot for art.

"Morning." She replied, her voice throaty from lack of use, she cleared it and tried again, "I could get used to this."

Charlie smirked, leaning over her gently, not to hurt her, and kissing the top of her head, "Me too Princess, hopefully we will..." He trailed off, the thought left her extreemly happy. The moment was ruined however by a somach rumbling, the both looked at eachother accusatorily, then chuckled. Time to get up.

Slowly, painfully slowly - pun intended - hermione sat up, wincing here and there as she shifted her weight.

"Ughh." She made a disgusted noise.

She was most deffinatley not going to bother fighting with clothes, her frineds would just have to take her as she was. She was determined to walk today, grasping onto Charlie's arm as if she were an old age pensioner.

She kept up a constant stream of curse word under her breath, in many varied languages, some of them so coulorfull that even Charlie seemed impressed, and he worked with a hundred other, multi lingual dragon tamers, and new a thing or two about swearing as a result.

Hermione didn't like being in pain, nobody did, she supposed, but as she reached the kitchen and sat down, she found she was fighting tears, every muscle, every bruise and joint ached viciously. She won the battle, sighing as she sat down, having vanquished her frought emotions.

"Morning." She said dryly, halting the stares she was getting from the other occupants.

They looked at her sheepishly, and chorused, "Morning."

"How are you feeling dear?" asked mrs weasly, as she set tea and toast infront of the two newcomers.

Hermione really wished people would stop asking that, she felt crap, but that wasn't really a 'socially acceptable' answer.

"I've been better." was her consesion, she couldn't make it any brighter than that though. Her friends gave her sympethetic nods of understanding.

"Didn't Poppy, leave you with any pain potion?" asked Remus.

Hermione shook her head, "I had enough yesterday to get me here, and through the night, but thats all." She finished, cradeling the warm mug of tea in her hands, she shrugged, and regretted it at once, yelping, then shaking her head and chuckling at her own stupidity. Note to self, no shrugging.

"I think i'll floo Minerva." Molly said thoughfully, Hermione requested something to help her sleep later on, and Molly returned a few moments later from the fireplace, holding a bottle of dreamless sleep, enough for the next few nights, and a pain potion.

"Thanks Mrs weasly." She said greatfully, munching on a piece of toast.

She quickly drank a measure from the pain potin, after reading the instructions. It was blissfull, her entire body went numb, and she sagged in relief. She wasn't sure she would be able to walk, or stand, but she would take it.

"That stuff's golden." she murmured appresiativley, handing the bottle back to Mrs weasley, who had a curious look on her face.

"I think this is the potion they gave me when I had the twins..." She said thoutfully, and hermione groaned into her hands, no wonder she couldn't feel her body.

With a wave of her hand, she sent both potions back to her room, and looked calculatingly about her, wondering if she was going to be able to walk.

"Non, cheri!" Fleur said, the voice broaching no argument, shaking her head.

"But..." Hermione began, only to be silenced by Tonks.

"You will not be able to walk, Mione. Trust me!" She said, finallity in her voice.

"How would you know?" Asked a curious sirius, eyeing his cousin, alarmed.

"Hehe, well," Tonks looked sheepishly about the expectant room, "May or may not have drunk that stuff before...on a dare." She cringed as she spoke.

Sirius burst into laughter, patting his cousin proudly on the back. There had been a smattering of chuckles from here and there, and Hermione noticed that Remus had a strange glint in his eye, a glint that made hermione and Fleur exchange smirks.

"So yeah, walking'll be a no go, unless you want to fall face first into that fountain of magical brethren, in that case...go ahead!" Tonks said jovially, to renewed laughter and head shaking.

She spent the day quietly, talking with charlie, catching up, filling in, and enjoying eachothers company. Charlie told her of all his old friends on the reserve, and how they wanted to meet the girl that had finally tied him down, she'd laughed at this. He told her how much his little snow ragon, Aput, had grown, and showed her the new burns he had aquired.

"He was just warming up to me." Charlie told her, his deep baritone voice rough with humor. The others for the most part left them to it, but were never far away, leary of leaving Hermione.

Fleur and Tonks had come in after lunch, discussing the coming wedding. Fleur had asked Hermione weeks ago via letter if she would be a bridesmaid, along with Ginny and Gabrielle. That night she stayed in her own room, after taking her potion, sleep came quickly, and Charlie waited with her untill it did.

Hermione woke from her magicaly indused sleep the next morning, still in some pain, but refreshed. More people would be arriving today for christmas, Fred and George at lunch time,and Harry and Ginny in the afternoon.

Ron had opted to stay in school, with his new girlfriend Lavander, for the hollidays. Part of Hermione had hoped that, now that Ron had a girlfriend, he might become slightly more sivil to her, but as of yet, no such luck. If anything, it had been the opposite, with snide remarks now coming from him and his other half, who Hermione struggled to get away from, being that they shared a bedroom.

She decided that the arrival of more people ent that she should get dressed today, after staying in her pajamas for the last forty eight hours.

She showered, a feat in and of itself, and dressed in a cream, long sleeved woolen dress, with black woolen tights and fluffy slipper boots that Ginny had given her the previous christmas , to cover eighty percent of her bruises. There was nothing she could do about the ones on her face and neck. Charming her hair back into a bun, she stuffed her wand up her sleeve, took another, smaller, swig of pain potion, enough that she could still walk, and went downstairs.

She met Bill and Fleur on the second landing, both dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning sweetie." Bill said to the girl he had grown extreemly fond of since the summer, kissing the top of her head, she barley even flinched at the contact anymore.

He had been pleased that Hermione had gotten close to Fleur,who had been having problems fitting in, something that hermione seemed to solved within a week of her stay, much to Bill's gratitude.

"Morning Billy-bear." she teased, grinning cheekily up at him, using the nickname she'd learned from the twins.

"Oh ha ha." said the curse breaker, rolling his eyes, and carefuly throwing his arm around her slender shoulders, just because he couldn't see the bruises, didn't mean he could easily forget them.

"Ow are you zis morning, cheri?" Asked Fleur, who was wearing a beatiful golden clip in her shining hair, and looking effortlessly splendid.

"Getting better thanks, got dressed this morning all by my self." She said, mock proudly, causing the couple to laugh.

Bill held the kitchen door open for the women to pass him, both smiling their thanks. The rest of the Weasley's currently residing in Grimauld place, were allready awake. Hermione sat next to charlie, kissing him on the cheek in greating, he smiled up at her, that heartbreakingly boyish smile, that melted her insides.

"We were just congratulating Mya on dressing herself this morning." said Bill, intent on revenge for the nickname usage, the kitchen chuckled.

"It took a few goes," hermione intoned mock seriously, gazing into the distance as if experiencing war flashbacks, "but i got there in the end." more laughter.

"Why are you all so bloody chipper in the morning?" Came Sirius' gruff complaint as he staggered, still half asleep, into the room, collapsing into an empty chair.

"Morning sunshine." charlie grinned cheekily, sirius just grunted into his coffee, slowly coming back to life.

By the time that Sirius was once again lucid, some point after his fourth cup of black coffee, molly had served a spectacular full english breakfast, to keep them going untill supper that evening, when the others had arrived. Everyone stuffed themselves, then stayed very still for a very long time, only managing to make it to the living room, before falling into chairs, and staying there untill the twins arrived at half past one that afternoon.

"CHRISTMAS GREETINGS GOOD PEOPLE...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" The twins shouted after first seeing Hermione.

Hermione had reverted back to how she was when she first came to Grimauld place, the day of the attack. The sudden apperance and noise had shocked her, making her cringe. She flinched violently back into her chair, getting concerned lookes from those around her.

She smiled apologetically, to show that she was fine.

"Ahhhh, no one told you then. Don't worry, this is nothing." Hermione said, brushing it off.

She filled the twins in on the attack, her injurys, the slight aversion to contact, and being carried into headquaters by Professor Snape. They were both to shocked to even crack a joke at that.

"Who?" was the first thing they said, need for revenge etched into every like of their faces. Hermione shrugged, then swore at herself, stupid shrugging, she thought, rubbing her side softly where the bruises had flaired.

"Don't know, they attaked from behind." She managed to gasp out. The twins growled, looking at eachother, "We'll kill them." They promised.

"Get in line." replied Sirius, Bill and Charlie in stereo.

"Thanks guys." hermione said grinning, wasn't this what every girl wanted, a group of men willing to maim, kill and seriously injure for her? She could see why Voldemort liked it.

Things livened up slightly after the twins arrived, the house losing its sleepy, food induced state, to jokes, and tales of WWW, which was doing spiffingly. At one point during the afternoon, the twins enlisted Hermione's help with some products they were creating. The three of them sat on the floor in the middle of the lounge, being watched curiously by the 'adults', basically those no longer in school who wern't Fred and George.

"Its like with the DA last year," Fred explained, holding up a hat for Hermione's inspection.

"Protection from minor to moderate hexes or jinxes." George informed the room proudly.

"Whats the problem?" asked hermione, pulling out her wand.

"Can't get the charms to extent and hold." george replied.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. She tried a few charms, none of them sticking, then a thought occured to her. "Their not sticking, because their shield hats. So if i add the protectin to the material..." She waved her wand, and a rune embroidered itself into the fabric of the hat. "There." She said happily. "If you enlarge to rune, with a simply engorgio, the protective charms with enlage aswell." She finished proudly, handing the hat back to a slightly stunned Fred.

"Bloody brilliant, are you sure you don't want to work with us at weezez?" George asked, now examining the hat closley.

"Not at the moment thanks." Hermione said, chuckling.

George then put the hat on, and fred and Hermone exchanged mischevious looks, before taking it in turns to pelt hexes a him, just testing that the hat worked, they explained seriously, much to the amusement of the room.

At five o'clock, Mr and Mrs wealy, along with Remus and Tonks, went to collect Harry and Ginny from the station, Ron haveing chosen to stay at school. It was dark by the time they returned, and Hermione had moved to sit at the kitchen table to keep Fleur company as she started with supper.

Hermione had just charmed some potatoes to peel themselves, when they heared the front door open, and then close. Both women left the kitchen, to meet with the others in the hall. Harry had sirius in a tight embrace, whilst Ginny was steadily working her way thrugh hugging her brothers. They both froze when they saw Hermione.

"Shit Mi." Ginny whispered, as she threw herself at Hermione in a tight, and painfull hug, Hermione magaged not to scream, barley. She had frozen, and was trying desparatley not to panick, but her breathing was becoming shallow, and her hands had clenched into fists.

"Sorry." the red head said hurredly, letting go of her, Hermione held up her hands to keep them away, hunching in on herself slightly.

"I'm...Fine." Hermione managed to choke out, as the others watched her with concern and pitty. Harry and Ginny looked downright scared.

She then felt Charlie move behind her, and she nearly collapsed back into him, shaking violently.

"Any ideas who?" Harry asked darkly, she just shook her head, hugging Charlie tightly, taking comfort in his arms.

"We shoudn't have left you alone." Harry said dejectedly. Hermione snorted breathlessly.

"Come off it Harry, you can't follow me around 24/7, I've got to be alone some time." she pointed out, Harry didn't seem convinced, but dropped it.

Once Hermione had calmed again, the atmosphere in the house became truley festive.

Supper that evening was a joyous affair, with many order members in attendance, swapping storys and jokes. It had been decided, that everyone would retire to the comfort of the front room, by the fire, Mr weasly and Sirius mumbling something about firewisky.

Hermione and Ginny went to change into their pajamas before this, knowing they would be too exhausted to do so later. Ginny went pale when she first saw the true extent of hermione's damage. Hermione having pulled on red silk cami and short set to sleep in, her hair still in a bun, forgoing a dressing gown, because it cought on the scabbs that were now forming over her many scrapes.

Looking the mirror hermione cringed, she couldn't go downstairs like this! Ginny, sesning her dilema, took Herione's hand in her own, and pulled her back to the others, which consisted off those staying at Grimauld over christmas.

Ginny glared pointedly as she entered the room, daring anyone to mention Hermione's bruises. Nobody did, although eyes did darken, and hands tightened on glasses. Hermione tuned them all out, curling into Charlies side, and listening to fleur and ginny talk about bridesmaid dresses.

"Gold I sink, Or per'aps silver." Fleur was saying, "Not pink wiz your air." She pointed out delicatley.

Hermione was only half listening, Charlie's hand stroaking her arm, playing with her fingers, kissing the top of her head occasionally, distracting her. They where both in two totally sepparate conversations, not completley aknowladging eachother, but co-excisting perfectly, she would move, and he would shift uncontiously to accomodate her, like magnates, with some anchient pull connecting them.

Further into the evening, sirius, Mr Weasly and the twins got steadily drunker, until they where replacing the words in traditional christmas carols, with rude allternatives, which everyone except for Molly thought was funny, as she declaired it to be time for bed. Fred and George groaned.

"But Muuuuuum." they whined, only to fall silent under their mothers glair, everyone went to be pretty quickly after that.

Over the two weeks that led up to christmas, Hermione slowly got better, her bruises faded as did the aches and pains.

She stopped flinching at small touches, and panicking at the slightest things. Surprises still sometimes made her slightly edgy, but the paralysing, bone crushing fear that had been her constant comanion over the first week after her attack dimmed, before eventually dissapearing all together.


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 25.**

Christmas eve found hermione and Ginny hold up in their room, wrapping gifts. Hermione had finished all her shopping before leaving School.

For Ginny She had gotten a gold necklace, with a heart Shaped pendant. For fleur a wedding planner, and a kymeera hide wand holster for Bill. She had given Fred and George a note book filled with her own personal spells to use for their Joke Shop, and a DA galleon each, so that they could easily contact her with further questions.

Harry was getting a new broomstick servicing kit, along with broom compass for long flights, and She had chocolates filled with fire wiskey for Sirius and Lupin, and for Tonks, she had bought a dress that the metamorphmagus had admired whilst out shopping, but hand't been able to condone spending so much money on. A muggle train set for Arthur, and Some soft shlippers, bubble bath and a new book for Molly left her with only Charlie's gift to wrap.

She had though long and hard over this gift. Ending up with a few different things. firstly was a leather journal, one of a pair -She had the other -that would Send messages directly to each other, this would eliminate the need for owls between them, and make talking quicker and easier.

The second half of Charlie's gift was a beautiful Wristwatch, made from finest goblin wrought silver, forged in dragon's breath, and was extreemly rare and virtually indestructible. Hermione had remembered Charlie saying that he couldn't make a watch last. Because the baby dragons kept destroying them. She hoped he liked it.

Hermione awoke on Christmas Morning with a large pile of gifts at the for of her bed. Ginny was already wide awake, and half way through her own pile.

"Morning." Ginny greeted "Merry Christmas! Thanks for the necklace, it's gorgeous." She said, fingering the pendandt around her neck.

"Merry Christmas, no problem Gin." She yawned in response, sitting up and grabbing the nearest gift.

Good hall this year, She thought in a very Harryesqe moment. She had gotten books from Harry, Sirius and Lupin all on wandless magic. The usual Christmas jumper -this year a deep sea blue- which she pulled on, and mince pies from Mrs Weasley.

A stunning red winter coat from Bill and Fleur, and new invention by the twins themselves, a quill that self inked, Something that had always irked her about the magical world, and took notes when dictated: this would be brilliant for revising She thought Swattily. Her perants had sent her some black opal stud earings, that matched her pendant.

She was reaching for her final package, from Charlie, when the dragon tamer in question appeared in her doorway.

"Merry Christmas Princess." she noticed he had the watch she had given him on, and was Sporting a weasly Jumper the Same Colour as hers, she had a hunch that She would also find Bill and fleur matching.

"Merry Christmas Char." She said, as he kissed her on the cheek, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you for the watch, It's brilliant," he whispered into her ear, making her blush and smile happily. "And the diary's are brilliant too, how long did they take to make?"

"I researched the theory for a while, after that it was easy." she said modestly.

Hermione then, under Charlie's watchful eyes, went back to opening the box in her lap. She gasped. It was in two parts like his had been.

First was a golden band, Studded with Small diamonds, like an eternity band. Inside there were runes inscribed, It was perfect. It slotted next to her promise ring. She slid it on, eyes glazing. "I'm forever yours." he translated.

Hermione kissed him Soundly on the month."Thank you." her heartfelt whisper.

"Always Princess, Always."

Looking down, she saw the second part to her gift, a piece of parchment. Confused, She picked it up, Seeing another Runic inscription, "Protection." Hermione nodded, she'd seen them before, they afforded basic protection from darker spells, It Couldn't stop them, but Could Weaken them. They would be Sown into clothing, or soldered into metal, this one was designed as a tattoo: Hermione grinned. Magical tattoos weren't like muggle one's they were charmed on, and were permenant until you said the counter curse, there was also no pain involved.

"I've always wanted a tattoo." She admitted, grinning shyly at Charlie, who smirked in response.

She got off the bed, moving to stand before charlie, handing him the rune and turning her back, baring her right shoulder blade. Charlie pulled out his wand, and said the incantaion, hermione felt a slight heat brush over her skin, and it was done.

"Do you have one?" she questioned, he shook his head. Pulling out her wand, Hermione waited for him to chose a spot, he bared his right shoulder blade, grinning at her, blushing, she performed the spell, watching the ink blossom onto Charlie's skin. When it was finished she ran her hand over the mark, the skin feeling exactly as it did before.

She went to examine her reflection in the mirror, grinning, that was awesome, thought the childish part of her mind. She threw herself at charlie, who cought her easily, chuckling deeply, "You're welcome." He said.

Hermione took advantage of her new posission wrapped around Charlie, and kissed him passionatley. His tounge ran across her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which she gave only to readily. Hermione only pulled back when she needed to breathe, but charlie's lips never left her, kissing along her jaw line, up to the shell of her ear.

"Thats incredibly sexy." He rubmled deeply into her ear, making her flush and shiver with plesure. She kissed him again, more calmly this time, exploring eachother thoroughly. They only broke appart when Fred and Goerge apparated nearly on top of them, causing all four of them to land in an a tangle on Ginny's vacated bed...when had she left? Hermione honestly hadn't noticed.

"Morning boys, Merry Christmas." Hermione said wryly, as she climed off of Charlie, who pouted slightly before winking at her.

"Merry Christmas Mya." they sang.

"The note book was brilliant, there's enough stuff in there to keep us going for years." Fred enthused, getting to his feet and kissing Hermione on the top of her head.

"Yeah, and the galleon, brilliant." George said, stooping to kiss her also.

"No problem boys, that quill is great, it will save me loads of time revising." The twins chuckled fondly. "We thought you'd like it."

The four made their way downstairs, calling season's greetings to the others throughout the house as they went. When they reached the kitchen, they were greeted by a harassed looking Molly, who appeared to be doing battle with a turkey the size of a small hippogryph.

"Merry christmas dears." She called, finally managing to stuff the winged beast into the oven, shutting the door with a resounding clang.

"Merry christmas." They sang together, taking it in turns to kiss the weasly matriarch.

"Hermione dear, thank you for the gifts, it was very kind of you. I can't remeber the last time i recieved something so thoughtfull." Molly patted her cheek, smiling tearfully.

"No problem Mrs Weasly, and thank you for the jumper." She said, indicating the blue jumper she was now waring over her pajamas. She grinned at Charlie, neither of them had failed to notice that they matched, judjing by the snickering coming from the twins, they had also noticed. "Of course dear."

The kitchen door opening heralded the arrival of Bill and Fleur, who were indeed waring matching jumpers, in dark green, this seemed to be too much for the twins, who incidednlty were both sporting matching yellow jumers, they broke into laughter. Hermione and Charlie both fought laughter themselves, Bill and Fleur looked confused for a moment, untill Fleur noticed that everybody seemed to match, nudging Bill, and ponting to the weasly christmas staple.

All their attempts to hide their laughter was for nought however, for at that moment, Harry and Ginny, both in matching Red jumbers, and sirius and Lupin both in black, walked in. The occupants of the kitchen, bar Mrs Weasley, who wasnt paying attention, howled with laughter, much to the bemusement of the new arrivals.

"Did we do something funny?" Asked a confused looking Ginny. Pointing out the jumpers, the new comers, chuckling, greeted everyone a merry christmas, and then everyone went about thanking eachother for their gifts.

"Where's Dad?" Asked Bill.

"In the living room, playing with a muggle train set." Molly said dispairingly, everyone looked accusingly at eachother, until Harry turned to Hermione, silently raising an eyebrow in question. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, sliffling giggles as she nodded her guilt. Everyone laughed.

"Where did you dissapear to this morning?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly.

"I went to thank Harry for my Christmas presant." she said blushing.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, grinning, and raising an eyebrow at harry who blushed, and looked away. Hermione threw her head back and laughed, as Ginny threw an elbow in her direction, muttering, "Shut it you." Only making Hermione laugh harder.

After breakfast they went to get dressed, which consisted of everyone, pulling of their jumpers, changing their pajamas, and putting their jumpers back on again.

Hermione was half way through this process, musing over how much better the bruising had gotten in a week, it was now only slightly yellow, when Ginny screamed. Hermione jumped, looking around for danger, there was none. Hermione stood there, clad in jeans and her Bra, looking confused, "What?" she asked.

"Was that a tattoo?" she questioned a little too loudly.

"Shhhhhhh. I don't think everyone in Wales heared you." she muttered, annoyed.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered, just as Fred and George burst into their room, wands drawn, only to dive back out again after seeing a shirtless Hermione.

"We thought we heared a scream." They said sheepishly.

"You did." Said an excited Ginny. "Hermione's got a .." Hermione clapped a hand over Ginny's mouth, halting her in her tracks.

Unfortunatley, the twins were now intrigued.

"A what?" they asked eagerly, barging into the room once more, determinatley not looking at hermione, but focusing on their little sister. Ginny simply spun Hermione around, showing the sorce of her excitement.

The twins whistled, Hermione quickly pulled on a white t shirt and her weasly jumper, before turning to the three red heads, she sighed, she new those looks, this wasn't going to end well.

"When?" asked George.

"Where?" questioned Fred.

"What?" intoned Ginny.

"This morning, Here, Charlie." she gave as an explination, before running quickly from the room, cackling madly as the others chased after her.

On the first floor landing she ran head long into something hard, looking up she saw Bill, Charlie, Sirius and Lupin, the hard thing she'd hit had been Sirius, who reached out to steady her. Still laughing, she hid behind him, as the three red heads burst into the corridor behind her, still in persute.

"No fair Mi." Ginny weased, leaning forward on her thighs, breathing heavily, the twins who weren't capable of words yet just jesticulated wildly, causing hermione to cry with laughter from her hiding spot behind Sirius.

"She's a fast little thing." george finally managed to gasp.

The four men were now looking at her as if she were mental.

"Nice bra by the way." Ginny got momentarilly sidetracked.

"Thanks." Hermione called from behind Sirius, "This is the one Tonks sent me, that arrived during breakfast in the great hall." That got mingled chocking and laughter from the men around her.

"What's going on?" questioned a thoroughly amused Bill.

"Ginny noticed my back whilst I was changing." Hermione supplied cryptically, causing Charlie to start laughing with her, finally understanding.

"C'mon Mi. We just want to know where the tattoo came from." Fred winged.

"TATTOO?" Sirius, Lupin, Bill and now Harry, who had come out of his room to investigate the noise, exclaimed, staring at Hermione incredulously.

Still laughing, Hermione nodded, turning her back, and lifting her jumper, showing them.

Someone, Bill? whistled lowly, whilst Fred and George catcalled. Whiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Hermione lowered her clothes, turning to face them again. A still giggling Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Thats a protection Rune." Bill said knowledgably, after a moment, Hermione and Charlie nodded.

"It was from Charlie?" Ginny questioned, when the pair nodded again, she 'awwwwwed'.

"I have the matching one." Charlie explained, showing them, they all smiled.

"You've gone soft mate." Bill said, clapping his brother on the back, making the others laugh, Charlie just nodded happily, and kissed Hermione once more.


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 26.**

It always amazed Hermione how much Weasleys could eat, she and Fleur watched in half amazement half horror as everyone put away third heplings of christmas pudding, after two helpings of christmas dinner with all the trimmings, and a full breakfast that morning.

"Zout allore." Fleur muttered.

Hermione nodded, "Where do they put it all?" she staged whispered, to the amusement of the room.

"I wish i could eat like zat." Fleur said whistfully, no doubt thinking of her figure for her coming wedding, Hermione only nodded her agreement, watching facinated as Ginny finally stopped eating, and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her distended stomach contentidly.

Later that night, found the occupants of Grimauld place in the living room once again. Molly and Arthur where waltzing happily to Celestina Warbek, and molly hummed along, her cheek resting on ther husbands shoulder.

Sirius had started a drinking game with the others, so far, Fred and George where slurring slightly, Harry -who had the alcohol tollerance of a thimble it transpired- was crashed out on the floor, by the fire. Bill and Charlie kept chuckling merrily to themselves, whils Sirius and Hermione shook their heads at the others weakness.

"How are you not trashed Mi? You've drunk more than Harry has." Questioned a hiccoughing Ginny, Fleur merely giggled drunkenly.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't drink wisky. I only ever drank Patron once before...i don't know, it's probably another veela thing,...plus, my uncle tought me the russian lifestyle, as well as the lanuage." She admitted sheepishly, causing the older in the room to whistle appreciativley. Sirius then summoned a bottle of Vodka from God only knows where, pouring shots for everyone.

After everybody's third, things deteriorated rappidly, Fleur and Bill where now huddled together in a corner, giggling together, while Lupin and Sirius kept declaring their love for one another.

Charlie, Fred and George where watching the others, laughing. Walking over to the three giggling red heads, hermione asked, "How much do you love me?"

"Why?" asked Fred, who seemed to sober momentarily.

"Because i've just heared some of fleurs nicknames for bill." she said, grinning evilly, make the others jeer loudly.

It took longer that usual to get everyone to bed that night, the twins kept getting confused, as to what they were ment to be doing, forgetting how to change their clothes without causing eachother injury, and at one point Bill apparated into a broom cuppord with no idea why or how, at this point Hermione took his wand from him for sake keeping.

It had fallen to Hermione to help Ginny to bed. Except the red head made a very excitable drunk, it had taken Hermione a solid twenty minute to get her into pajamas, and then bed.

Hermione had been half way changed herself, i.e in some silk shorts and her bra, when Ginny decided to go and play out in the garden.

"I want to build a snow man Mi!" She yelled over her shoulder as she made her escape.

"God damn it Ginny, it's not even snowing." Hermione yelled as she ran through the house after her young friend, still only half dressed.

Hermione made it to the kitchen just in time to see Ginny being cought about the waist by Sirius, who was chuckling.

"Got your hands full there kitten." he joked, as he pulled Ginny back towards their bed room.

Hermione huffed, and then blushed, remebering her state of dress. She grabbed an abandoned cardigan, Ginny's she thought, from the kitchen table, and wrapped it around herself the best she could.

"C'mon Gin, time for Bed!" Hermione told the red head, pulling her from Sirius' grasp, and starting up the stairs, a chuckling Sirius behind them.

"But i'm not sleepy!" She exclaimed loudly, pouting like a toddler, making Hermione and Sirius laugh quietly.

"Are you sure you're not sleepy?" Sirius said in a teasing voice, "It's been a very long day." he spoke as if to a child, making Hermione giggle harder, biting into her bottom lip.

Ginny seemed to think about it, pulling away from Hermione's grasp as she stopped to think.

"Naaahhhh, I think i'll go see Bill!" She exclaimed, diving into the room occupied by the oldest weasley boys before either Hermione or Sirius could stop her.

"No Gin, they'll be asleep." Hermione whisper shouted after her, but it was too late. From the room came two very tired, shirtless red headed men, towing their excited baby sister.

"Why?" Bill whined.

"She wanted to play in the snow." Hermione said dryly.

"But it's not snowing." Charlie pointed out. Hermione gave him a look that said, 'well I know that'.

Shaking their heads, the two boys each wrapped an arm around their drunken sister, and carried her off towards her room.

"Night Sirius." Hermione said over her shoulder, following them.

"Night Kitten." He replied.

When she arrived at her room, it was to find Bill and Charlie about an inch away from throttling Ginny, who was jumping up and down on her bed, giggling madly.

"Help." Bill begged her, wringing his hands together.

Chuckling, Hermione stepped forward, "What's it gonna take to get you to sleep Gin?" She asked tiredly, ready to give the girl anything she wanted by this point.

"Hmmmmmmmm." Ginny thought, halting her boucing, and flopping crosslegged onto her blankets, her hand stroaking her chin thoughtfully.

"Weeeeeeeell," she began, sending her brother's calculating looks, "WE COULD HAVE A SLEEP OVER!" She then exclaimed excitedly, the three of them groaned, and Hermione was sure she could hear Sirius laughing from the floor bellow.

"But Gin..." Charlie started tiredly, pointing to the two beds, he never got to finish though, for Ginny had started jumping on the bed again.

"FINE, FINE." The three of them yelled together, much to Ginny's delighted squeals, leaping from the bed onto Bill, hugging him fircley, he chuckled, hugging her back.

"She still the favourite sibling?" Hermione asked dryly.

"It's touch and go." Charlie mumbled, virtually asleep on his feet. Chuckling, Hermione steared Charlie towards her bed, laying him down. She then grabbed the rest of her night things and headed to the bathroom to finish changing, and to brush her teeth.

When she returned, it was to see three red heads, all sound asleep. Ginny was spread across her bed, with Bill hanging pricariously off one edge, the image made her giggle quietly, she quickly took a magical picture with her wand, setting it on the bedside table to show the others in the morning.

Charlie was lying on his side on her bed, also fast asleep, one arm stretched out towards 'her side'. She gigngerly climbed in next to him, nervous of waking him. He mearly wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her into his naked chest, snuggling deeper into the blankets, sighing contentedly. She blushed for a minute, before relaxing against his skin.

The last coherant thought she remebered, was wondering if a drunken Ginny was better or worse than a toddler?

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling extreemly warm. It took her a few moments to realise that it was because she was in Charlie's arms. Naked arms...he was shirtless, she remebered, her face burning.

At some point during the night they had both moved, so that now Hermione was lying across Charlie's chest, her ear against his heart beat, one leg thrown between the two of his, and one hand dangerously low on his abdomen, lying atop the sparce trail of hair leading...down.

Charlie had wrapped one arm around her back, so that a hand lay on the skin of her hip bone, where his fingers were now lazily tracing patterns. His other hand lay ontop of Hermione's on his stomach, weather to stop it from moving any lower, or stop it moving away, she wasn't sure.

She shifted slighlty, opening her eyes and tilting her head back to look up at him. He was already awake, and staring back at her, when their eyes met, he smiled woolfishly, pulling her closer to him. She blushed pink, and looked down, unable to look him in the eye, she could feel the deep rumbling laugh reverbarate through his chest beneath her.

She looked around, and noticed that Bill and Ginny were still fast asleep. At some point Ginny had won the fight for the bed, for Bill was now sprawled on his back on the floor, his mouth hanging open, snoaring loudly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and was overcome with a fit of the giggles, the big bad curse breaker had been thrown from the bed by his baby sister. She hid her face in Charlie's chest, trying to muffle her giggles some what, so as not to wake the others.

"Something funny, Princess?" Came Charlie's deep rumbly voice close to her ear. His breath against her bare skin effectivley stopped her giggles, as she blushed again, looking up at him shyly.

He smirked, "I love making you blush, it's become my favourite game." He whispered huskily, chuckling when she blushed on que. Hermione's breathing hitched, oh how he loved reducing this woman to mush.

His face was now inches from hers, and she was very aware of the fact that she was virtually lying on top of him. She met his eyes again, the laughter in them calling to her. She closed the gap between them, shimmying up his chest slightly to touch her lips to his.

He kissed her back, his tounge running across her bottom lip, then stroaking the inside of her mouth. She was now lying fully on top of him, the heat of his skin burning through her very thin silk camisole. Her hands wound into his hair, while his hands had landed on her hips, gripping tightly.

They were both startled back to reality by a particulally loud snore from Bill. They looked at eachother, both flushed and breathing heavily.

Charlie rolled them both, so that she was no longer on top of him, but tucked into his side, their faces inches apart on the pillow, facing eachother. He grinned at her, bringing a big hand up to straok her delicate jaw line, tracing down her neck.

She smiled back shyly, the remnants of her blush still warming her cheeks as she slid a hand up his musculed arm, to rest against the front of his chest, over his heart.

They stayed that way, having a whispered conversation untill Ginny woke, some twenty minutes later.

"Ow, my head." She moaned, making the two laugh, sitting up to get a better look at her. Her hair was all over the place, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Morning Gin." Charlie said a little too loudly, for Ginny winced, and Bill came too.

"Ow my head...Ow my back, why am I on the floor?" He squinted about the room, looking rather the worse for ware, his hair too was notted and bared a striking resemblance to a heigh stack.

"Morning Bill," hermione giggled, "I think you're on the floor because you lost the battle for the bed with your baby sister." She pointed out primly, macking Charlie snicker into her shoulder, from his place pressed into her back.

"Uhhhh." Bill just grunted, flopping back down onto the floor, as the others laughed at him.

Breakfast that morning was hilarious, the only ones not hungover seemed to be Hermione and Sirius, who high fived, and proceeded to have a very loud conversation in front of the others, who only glared.

Finally taking pitty on them, Hermione conjured some viles from her beaded bag, handing one to everyone.

"Hangover cure." She stated, watching people throw it back desperatley.

After the chorus of "Thank you", they all looked at her curiously.

"Firstly, how where you not drunk?" started Charile, who was looking at her in a mixture of curiosity and pride.

"And secondly, why did you have hangover cure?" Finished Bill, looking at the young girl as if he'd never seen her properly until this moment.

"Well, the second, is because I know what sirius is like at Christmas, I was here last year, and cought him smuggling his stash passed your Mum, that time I wasn't prepered, this time I was." she said, remebering last years horrific hangover morning, and looking at a chuckling sirius.

"And the first... high alcohol tollerance, a veela thing maybe?" she asked, not really knowing the answer.

Lupin snorted, "There's nothing of you, and you managed to out drink a warewolf, a curse breaker and a dragon tamer." he pointed out.

Hermione shrugged. "Sirius wasn't really drunk either." she said, as if that changed anything.

At that point a diversion was caused in the shape of 'the boy who wished he were dead', staggering in from the living room, where he had been left the previous night.

"Ahh, it's 'the boy who can't hold his drink'." Heakled Fred.

"You look awfull." Hermione said, smiling.

"Not feeling well?" Ginny questioned innocently, the others snikered.

"How do you all not feel like crap too?" Harry whined, sounding like an over exerted toddler.

"Ahhh young Harry, I wouldn't be doing my job as godfather if i didn't let you experience a hangover at least once in your life. It's a right of passage you know." Sirius said sagely, making Harry grumble. They teased him a little longer, before hermione took pitty on him, and have him the hangover cure.

The rest of 'hangover day' as it had been dubbed went well, after an enormous breakfast, during which everyone ate double the usual amount, they played board games, exlpoading snap, and a truley ferocious game of twister, which resulted in several lose teeth, a broken nose, and a victorious Ginny.

Hermione ad been looking for Sirius around lunch time, and had wandered into the room in which he had kept Buckbeak last year. She opened the door, and was shocked to discover Sirius and Remus, who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologised hurredly, but hesataed before leaving.

"Are you allright, Remus?" She asked gently, locking eyes with Sirius, who looked tired and exhasparated.

"Is it Tonks?" Hermione asked when she didn't get a reply. Sirius smirked, and Lupins head shot up, looking horrified.

"Come on Remus, anyone with eyes can tell that the woman adores you...worships the ground you walk on." Hermione said matter of factly.

Sirius was chuckling by this point, "See Moony, said so, didn't I?" He winked at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"It makes no diffrence," Lupins response was pained, "It doesn't change what I am."

"She doesn't care what you are!" Sirius all but shouted in annoyance, they had obviously been having this argument for some time.

"I'm a monster." Lupin spat bitterly.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU." Hermione snapped, making both men look at her in shock. "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER." She said sternly, but could see he didn't belive her.

She crossed the room, coming to stop before her favourite DADA teacher, kneeling at his feet, and looking beseechingly up into his wattery eyes.

"Remus," she said, softly this time, "Some men are monsters all of the time, and it is because they chose to be so. You, my firend, had no choice in your situation, and with the wolfs bane, you aren't dangerous at all. You're one of the kindest, gentles men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." She said, sincerity dripping from her every word.

Both men had been struck silent, neither having the words to accuratley describe their grattitude, or shock. Hermione patted Lupins knee, and left the room once more.

Sirius started handing around the drinks again that night, only this time he started Hermione on Vodka, forgoing the wiskey completley, determined to get her to do something that he could use as blackmail material later. By the end of the night, after many shots, she had become rather giggly, and sirius was mumbling about what he had to do to actually get her drunk.

During the final game of monopoly before supper, Hermione enlisted the twins to help her with a project. Between them, they managed to crate magical misteltoe, which would float above the head of any couple with chemistry, and not go away until said couple had given the miseltoe a satisfactory kiss.

This really came into play, when it situated itself over Remus and Tonks, who were chatting in the corner, Sirius spluttered, looking at his best friend and younger cousin. Lupin blushed awkwardly, then Tonks threw herself at the older man, causing many shocked exclamations, and chears from Hermione, Ginny and Fleur, who had all be waiting for this to happen. When they broke appart, lupin grinned down at tonks, taker her hand in his, making her hair turn from aqua, to deep pink.

Ginny quickly changed her mind about the mistletoe however, when it planted itself obstenatly over her and Harry. Ginny's brothers all bristled, seeming to swell in size, cracking their knuckles, while Hermione and Fleur cried with laughter at the look on the poor 'boy who looks like he's about to dies' face.

"Bloody shrub." Said George darkly.

The kiss was sweet, and chased, thanks in large part to the four weasly boys coughing loudly once they thought it had been long enough. The teens broke appart, blushing furiously, but Ginny cought hermione's eye, and beamed.

At some point during the night, the twins had tampered with the spell on the leaves, but nobody realised until they came to rest over Hermione and Fleur, who were discussing places they had both been to in france.

Neither of them noticed at first, but the room had become extreemly still, everyone watching. Bill and Charlie both looked torn, and slightly pained.

The girls looked around confused, untill Fleur noticed, and elbowed Hermione, looking amused. Hermione smirked, then turned to Fred and George, "Really?" she asked tiredly.

Fred and George looked at eachother innocently before turning back to Hermione, "Why whatever could you mean Mya?" They asked, making Hermione shake her head.

"Well, I am frech."Fleur said, before swooping Hermione into a surprise kiss, both girls broke off giggling, but it had done the trick, the blasted shrubb had gone.

Everyone in the room was staring, Ginny and Tonks looked amused, the men looked in pain. "Serves you right." Hermione laughed throatily, going to sit on charlie's lap, Fleur doing the same with Bill.

"This is why I shouldn't drink." She intoned, making Sirius sort derisivley, Hermione stuck her tounge out at him.

Conversation started up again after that, although slightly daisedly. Hermione smirked at the still gaping charlie, and leaned down to softly kiss along his cheek, to the corner of his mouth, where she paused.

"You ok Char?" she teased, biting on his bottom lip seductivley, causing him to groan.

"Minx." he murmured into her neck, where he nibbled on her pulse point, making her shiver.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, looking around, she notice that the whole room was watching them, amused.

"Don't let us disturb you." Charlie said cheekily, while hermione blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. There were snorts from about the room as Ginny muttered something about 'my eyes'.

Charlie took his oppertunity for revenge swiftly, cornering her just before bed. He had come from the shower, and was still clad in only a towl, beads of water dripping down his musculed chest.

Hermione had been passing his room on the way to her own, when one strong musculed arm cought her about the waist, and she found herself being pulled against a wet, practically naked Charlie. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist snuggly, caging her to him, and proceeded to nuzzle his face in her neck. She felt weak at the knees.

"About earlier, with Fleur?" He purred lowly against the sell of her year, making her quiver, and scrunch her eyes closed.

"What?" She tried innocently, but her voice was too breathy to be convincing.

He chuckled deeply against her skin, the rumble reverberating through his chest into her back, and his hot breath brushing across her exsposed neck, raising goosbumps, and making her shiver delishously.

"Oh no no Bookworm," He purred, pressing maddeningly slow kisses across her shoulder, at the bass of her throat..."You should know...I don't share well." His voice was a deep growl, soaking directly through her underware. He sounded posessive, and though she shouldn't, Hermione loved it.

His hands had traveled from her waist, and were now gripping her hipps firmly, holding her flush against him, she flushed at the feel of him through only a towel. She pressed back into him, arching her back, barring her neck further to his kisses as she did so.

She could feel his smirk against her skin, and wanted to retaliate, only to be floored by his lipps capturing the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking gently. She let out a strangled whimper, pushing further back into him, causing him to wrap one arm around her waist again, holding her cadged to him.

God, his hands. They were large and calloused, and one had snuck it's way under her t-shirt, and was travelling dangerously along her flat somach, teasing her langorously.

"My Bookworm." He growled, pulling her hips pointedly back againt the rapidly tightening towell. She mewled, unable to form coherant thoughts, just nodding her agreement vigerously.

Seemingly sattisfied, Charlie spun her almost roughly to face him, an captured her mouth with his own in a searing kiss, succesfully driving all other thoughts and memory's from her mind.

The next morning the inhabitants of Grimauld place awoke to a garden blankated by at least three feet of snow, which had seemingly come from nowhere.

Everyone was extreemly excited by this development, none more so than the twins, who bagered everyone throughout breakfast to 'hurry it up', so that they could 'go outside and play'. Hermione found their child like tendancy's endearing, teasing them abut how 'she thougt he was ment to be the youngest twin!'

So after breakfast found everybody heading back to their room's to bundle up in warm cothing hermione puled on a pair of skinny blue jeans so that she could tuck them inside her winter boots. She also, like everyone else, had opted for her Weasley jumper, along with a thick coat, and a hat, scarf and gloves. Feeling about two stone heavier with all of her layers, she turned to an equally 'michtellin man' looking Ginny, and they burst into laughter, heading back to the others.

They played outside for hours, having several epic snowball fights, as well as creating a veritable snow family, which was so large it was quickly dubbed the 'weasley snow-mily', Ginny's suggestion.

It started to snaow again at about quater to twelve, by which point everyone was soaked, exhausted, and in George's words, had frozen their 'jingle bells off'.

Hermione was watching the snow fall when the thought occurd to her. She had made birds from smoke, so snow should work too. She was allways curious to test out new magic.

Concentrating, she imagined a bird made entireey from snow. She took in the falling flakes about her, the crunch of the fresh powder beneath her shoes, and closed her eyes, consentrating.

When she opened them again, she had created a perfect little Junco bird, made entirley of snow. He flitted about the air before her, bluring as he flew, then stopping abruptly to hover inches from her face. She giggled as she watched him, holding out a finger for him to perch on.

She created more litle birds, they flitted and hoverd about her, blinking at her, and twisting their heads confusedly.

She chuckled for a while, enjoying her little flock of now birds, watching them spread their wings, and fly against the morning sky, it was like a picture form a christmas card.

A throat clered behind her, she span around, thinking everyone had gone into the house again. It was Bill, he survayed her for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Lunch is ready." and walking back into the house.


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 27.**

There had been an order meeting a week after christmas day, two weeks before school restarted.

Dumbledore had arrived looking extreemly grave, and many had feared the worst. But the meeting had only consisted off safety plans for the coming year.

It had been decided that when this school year ended, and all the students had gone, the order would move hedquaters to Hogwarts, where they would stay for he remainder of the summer, and in all probability, longer. It had also been decided that Bill and Fleurs wedding would take place In Hogwarts now, in stead of the Burrow, something Mrs Weasley wasn't happy about at all, but Fleur was secretly delighted.

More imediatley however, where the muggle relatives. Both Harry's and Hermione's familys would be moved to safety. Numerous safe houses had been set up across the country for them, were the would stay, and wait out the remainder of the war.

Therefor on the saturday after the meeting, plans were put into action.

Dumbledoree, Arthur, Madeye and Bill, would go with Harry to Privet Drive, move his family to safety, then return to Charlie's Auntie Muriel's for one night, for security reasons, and to confuse any potensial onlookers.

Whilst Hermione and Charlie, it had been decided that two was enough on a lower proffile family, would go to Hermione's home in Heartfordshire, send the Grangers via portkey, where they would meet with Remus and Tonks in their new safe house, then Hermione and Charlie would stay the night in the Burrow.

Moody had kept shooting openly distrustful, and sometime's down right threatning looks at Hermione during the meeting. Something that, far from frighting her, which she was sure was his intention, only served to fuel her curiosity, and towards the end, annoyance.

"Is there something on my face, Alistor?" Hermione finally asked, exsasparatedly, as the meeting finished, and everyone meandered about the kitchen, chatting.

At Hermione's words, a hush fell over the room, all eyes flasing to the pair, eyes locked. Charlie came and stood pointedly on Hermione's right, as did Bill on her left. She was touched, but it was unnecessary, she could take care of herself.

"Which face?" the auror muttered to himself, but Hermione's veela hearing, along with Fleur and Remus' warewolf senses heared. While Fleur and Remus looked outraged, Hermione snorted.

"Your magical eye must need cleaning, Alistor, I only had one faced the last time i checked." She said smoothly, taking great delight in watching the wizards jaw twitch infinitesimally. The roomed stiffened at Hermione's words, and Charlie hissed angrily beside her.

Moody continued to glare at Hermione, watching her beedily. Hermione sighed, annoyed now. "We've established that there is nothing on my face...either of them." She smirked at alsistor, "So I am confused as to why you are still trying to count my eyelashes."

Tonks snorted from across the kitchen, clapping a hand over her mouth as Sirius smirked beside her, winking appresiativley at Hermione.

"There's more to you than you let on girly, I'm not fooled by a pretty face, or mindless sympering." Moody growled, and the benigne smile froze on Hermione's face.

Fred and George cringed, remebering the last time somebody had insinuated hermione was stupid. It had been Umbridge, and she was carried away by a hurd of wild centaur.

Hermione's answering chuckle was dangerous, hinting at the things she had seen. Things that no young woman of her age should have seen, should have indured. The entire kitchen seemed to remeber all at once, the things that she had done, battles she had fought.

"Perhaps, Alistor," Hermione said smoothly, her voice honey dripping over the sences, "But I would have though you, being the decorated aurror...excuse me, ex-aurror that you are," the roomed gasped at her dig. "Would appreciate a good ruse."

Hermione had taken a few calculated steps forward, and she smiled angelically as she spoke her next words, "We all have secrets, don't we, Mad Eye." she emphasized the last two words, and the grimasing wizard paled considerably.

Hermione smiled a bright smile, knowing she had him. Did he really think that she, or Albus for that matter, didn't know about the dark magic he had used to create his all seeing eye...and then his consiquensial dismissal from his post, all of which he had painstakingly kept quiet.

Moody baulked, dropping his gaze from hers, and quickly leaving the kitchen, grumbling quietly as he went. The room was quiet for a second, before Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Few Kitten, remind me never to piss you off." Breaking the tension nicley, and earningchuckles from about the room. Some eyes still watched hermione though, as she walked back to Charlie, and proceeded to explain what had just happened, in whispered tones in is ear.

It was with a heavy heart, and many tears that Hermione watched her parents dissapear from her childhood home. Whilst they didn't blame her in the least, and said they knew what they were getting into when they chose to adopt her all those years ago, she couldn't help but blame herself. The young couple didn't stay long in the deserted house, leaving quickly for safety. They arrived at the Burrow just as night fell, after an emotional day.

Hermione sniffed as Charlie pulled her into an embrace, humming soothingly.

"It was for the best sweetness." He said, she just nodded saddly, knowing that he was right, but hating to admit it all the same.

Hermione was subdued throughout supper that night, and only stopped thinking about how things could have been different, when Charlie got up from his seat on the old sofa, and went to stand directly in front of her, cupping her chin.

Looking up at him, she made a split second decision, leaning in to claim his lips. He kissed her back tenderly, his hands coming to rest, one on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him the other at her waiste.

She ran her tounge acoss his bottom lip, begging for entrance, then quickly plunging in when it was granted. Their kiss was fast, heavy, passionate. Hermione found herself trying to get even closer to Charlie, her chest crushed against his.

He pulled back, beathing heavily, looking at the flushed witch in his arms. "Princess, we have to stop, I don't want to take advantage of you because you're sad. I'd hate for you to regret this."

Hermione's heart swelled, her stomach erupting with butterflies.

"I want this Char, I want you. Not because i'm sad, or looking for a distraction. I love you, I want you." She said firmly, never having been so sure of anything in her life before this.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, seeming to weigh her words, "Are you sure Mya?" He asked softly, eyes blazing. She answered by leaning up to kiss him again.

This time there was no need to hold back, no boundry to fear crossing. Charlie lifted her into his arms, wrapping her leggs around his waist. His lips moved from hers, along her jaw and down the collumn of her throat, making her throw her head back, giving him beter access.

She ran her hands over his musculed arms, up the back of his neck, and into his hair, where she gently raked her finger nails across his scalp, eliciting a moan from him. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, her thighs, along the skin of her back, sliding up and down her spine teasingly, cupping the back of her head as they kissed.

She found herself being lowered onto a bed, not knowing how they got there, or even noticing they had moved. They parted for a moment, Hermione looking up at the wizard before her, who had just removed his shirt, undesgized lust written on her features.

He leaned down to her once more, his body hovering over hers, the weight of his bare chest pressing her into the matress. Her fingers traced the planes of his bare, strongly musculed back, tracing lines down to the waist band of his jeans, where she stopped, too shy and nervouse to continue.

His hands were everywhere, her face, her neck, her hipps. She felt him hook his fingers under her top and tugg, she arched her back, letting him pull her free. Her jeans quickly met the same fate.

She lay before him in her underware, thankfull, for the first time, that she had let Fleur and Tonks take her sopping that day, The way Charlie's eyes drank her in was worth it one hundred times over.

Slowly he leaned in, pressing his lipps to her bare stomach, kissing upwards untill reaching the fabric of her bra. Hermione's breathing hitched, her body humming with anticipation.

He looked at her, asking permission. She nodded. Charlie's hands slid around her back, never leaving her skin, unsnapping the clasp, he then pulled the bra from her body with his teeth. She groaned and squirmed under him, her hands clutching his shoulders desperatley. He smirked against her skin.

She took this oppertuity to do some exploring of her own, running her palm down his strong shoulders and musculed chest, to the flat plains of his abdomen, running her nails gently across his skin. He growled low in his throat, the sound empowering her.

She pushed him up from her, manipulating him into a lying posission, then straddling him. His hands slowly slid up her thighs, as she leaned down to run her tougne across his coller bone. She felt his hands move up her back as she kissed and licked across his chest, coming to fist in her hair as she grazed his nipple with her teeth, he shuddered beneth her, and it was her turn to smirk.

She learnt every inch of him, trailing kisses along the tattoo of a hebradean black dragon that spanned one of his sides. The dragon snaked from the top of his ribbs, under his arm, across his muscules to the top of his narrow hipps. She loved it.

Charlie was very patient, letting Hermione set the pace, letting her explore him, as he did her. Only when he was pottering on the brink of madness did he begg, "Please Mya, I have to touch you, let me touch you." His voice a breathy rumble in her ear, sending an electric current down her spine.

He inverted their posissions, once again on top, nuzzling mercylessly at her neck, and working his way down her body, kissing and nipping her sensative skin. He stopped at her exposed breasts, cupping one in his large calloused hand, fondling gently, making hermione arch her back into him. The other breast he captured with his mouth, latching onto the dusky bud with his tounge, swirling and sucking, making her whimper needily. When he gently bit down, sending a spark of pure lust throughout her small frame, she brought her hands from the bedsheets, and threaded them through his fiery hair.

He continued his trail of kisses down her flat stomach, pausing to playfully dip his tounge into her belly button, making her giggle breathily, before continuing to the top of her now soaked underwear. His hands stroaked down her ribs, hooking into the elastic and pulling her knickers down her leggs, throwng them behind him somewhere.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." He said, before bending his head to kiss the inside of her thighs, his hot breath brushing against her skin, making her squirm. The thought of him stopping was the worst thing in the world to Hermione in that moment. He wound his arms arond her leggs, throwing one over each of his shoulders, using his hands to hold her steady, before buring his face in her folds.

Hermione cried out, her hips bucking under the new sensation, her hands clawing at the bed sheets roughly. Charlie was relentless, kissing sucking and licking, drowning her in new pleasures. When he added two fingers to her, moaning against her heated flesh, he succeeded in pushing her over the edge of her very first orgasm. She screamed his name, as her body spasmed and wave after wave of euphoria washed over her.

When she came to, she saw Charlie watching her in awe, his eyes shining with need. She claimed his lips, tasting herself on him, making him moan and tighten his arms around her. He leaned into her, nudging her leggs appart with his thighs, their skin barred by the material of his jeans, which Hermione tugged off quickly and roughly. Charlie performed the contraseptive spell, making hermione blush, much to his amusement.

She reached her hand between them, grasping him gently, making him hiss with pleasure. She stroaked experrimentally, earning a breathy moan, so she continued. She was shocked by the size of him, unsure if he would fit. Intallectually, she knew that as rubbish, but her nerves seemed to be shouting a little louder than her intllegance at the moment.

Eventually Charlie pulled her hands from him, pinning them abover her head.

"If you keep doing that, it'll all be over." He growled roughly into her neck, making her smirk in triumph, pleased that she could affect him this way.

"Bite down on my shoulder." He whispered huskily, she looked at him, confused. "That way we shair the pain." He said, earning him another searing kiss. Hermione was overcome with the love she felt for this man.

She leaned her face into his shoulder as he pushed slowly into her, she tensed, but didn't bite him.

"Relax for me princess." He instructed, his voice grumbly and strained. She took deep breaths, inhainling his scent. Then nodded.

He plunged into her in one swift movement, then stopped, waiting for her to adjust. It had hurt, but wasn't as bad as she had been expecting, a sligt pinch, Hermione thought, as she lossned the death grip she had on charlie's shoulders, and hitched her leggs aroung his hipps.

He started moving slowly, sliding out of her,then slowly back in, sending sparks of pleasure through her. He kept thrusting slowly, finding the rhythm for them, then picking up speed and bringing them together.

The more he moved, stroaking her, the louder their moans became. Hermione began moving her hips with his, meeting him thrust for thrust, getting steadily faster. They fell over the edge as one, calling each others names, clinging to one another and breathing heavily.

They lay ther for a time, Hermione comforted by Charlie's warm weight on her, his light kisses to her neck and jaw. She ran her hands up and down his spine, as if soothing an animal.

They murmered their love for eachother, before falling asleep in eachothers arms.

When she woke the next morning, Hermione felt sore in places she had never been sore before, but it was a good kind of ache, she thought sappily.

Stretching, she turned in Charlie's arms to find him awake, and smiling at her softly. She smiled in return, leaning in to kiss him gently. No words were exchanged, there was no need, for them this was right. They were finally complete, with eachother.

They both hated to leave eachothers arms that morning, but found sollace in a shaired shower, which quickly became Hermione's favorite thing on the earth, ever.

She would dream of Charlie soaping her shoulders, and kissing her tattoo under the hot spray of water for years to come, she was sure. At some point the pair lost focus on the actual purpose of a sower, choosing instead to learn eachother's forms again.

Charlie had been gently washing her back and shoulders, only to replace the flannel with his lips, kissing along her shoulder, tliting her head back to travel along the column of her throat. He turned her in his arms, his hands running down her back, and cupping her rounded behins, squeasing teasingly, making her moan.

Charlie had fallen to his knees on the shower floor, pushing hermione to lean her back against the cool tile wall, the hot shower spray landing on her exposed breasts. He kissed up the inside of both of her thighs, and hitched her leggs over his shoulders again, supporting her weight on his arms, gazing at her for a moment, before diving in. He worked her over thoroughly, kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling, making her cry his name and begg for mercy, twice.

When he had had his fill, and dropped her leggs back to the floor, he got up. Hermione meanwhile sank to her knees, partly because her leggs had turned to jelly, but mainly to enact her revenge.

She was slightly nervous, this being entirely new to her, but she knew that she could trust Charlie completley, and so soldiered on.

"You don't have too..." Charlie began, seeing what she was doing. His voice died in his throat though, as hermione licked him experimentally, sucking as she did.

She swirld her tounge around his tip, and then slid her lips to his bass, her nose buerried in the sparce thatch of pubic hair below his abbs. He hit the back of her throat, and she swollowed, curious. Charlie made a choking noise, his head drooping forward, looking at her in shock.

She was looking up at him from between his leggs, peeping from beneath her eyelashes, her full lipps swolen and slick. She brought her hands up his thighs, and layed them to rest on his hipps, only for Charlie to lay his own over them, squeasing.

She pulled her head back again, running the tip of her tougne along his under side as she did so, he bucked his hipps involuntrily. Nervously, she mover her mouth along his shaft, to the bass, then flicked her pink tounge over the skin of his balls, sucking curiously.

"Fuck." Charlie's voice was a rasp, his eyes squeased shut. She moved back to his length, and focused on finding a rhythm, hollowing out her cheeks, and swirling her tounge.

It didn't take long for Charlie to wrap his hands in her hair, guiding her movements gently. Hermione took incouragement from the littany of moans and growls escaping his mouth, and picked up the pace.

He came violently, his entire body shuddering, his hands tightened in her hair and his hipps bucking roughly into her. She licked him clean, watching Charlie looking down at her, and then, very deliberatley swallowed, watching as Charlie moaned one last time, his eyes falling closed, and head hitting the wall behind him.

Charlie grabbed her, lifting her from the floor, and pinning her agaist the shower wall, kissing her reverantly.

"How...Where...?" He managed to mumble between kisses.

Hermione smirked, leaning in to whisper against the shell of his ear, "Natural tallent I guess." Making him growl and kiss her with renewed fervour.

After a very, very thorough shower, they reluctantly got dressed, and proceeded to the kitchen, where they fed eachother breakfast. Hermione couldnt help but love the solitary time she had shared with Charlie, and looked forward o a time where they could again have time alone together in a house...their house.


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 28.**

All in all, Hermione could not remeber a happier christmas. And with the diary's to comunicate with Charlie, something they had allready started doing, the prospect of going back to school wasn't nearly as awful as it had been after the summer hollidays, although they would both miss the new physical aspect to their relationship greatly.

So all in all, she wasn't dreading her return to the castle.

That is, untill Harry told her of yet another bloody party, being thrown by Slughorn on the second night back, to start the year in style apparently. Brilliant. But Harry and Ginny would both be there. Ginny was very excited about the prospect of getting to dress up properly for the first time since the Yule Ball in her third year.

It was raining as Hermione kissed charlie goodbye on platform nine and three quater at the end of her christmas break. No matter how easily they could talk, she still hated the thought of being away from him. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, and she hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you soon Princess, I love you."

"Love you too Char." Hermione said, kissing him one last time, before running through the rain to the departing steam engine, jumping on board as it began to move away. She waved untill she could no longer see him, and rubbed her chest like she had all those months ago, sure he was doing the same.

Sighing, hermione, Ginny and Harry went to find a compatment. The girls complaining about being soaked through, and freezing. when they found an empty car, and flopped down, hermione began to cast drying and warming charms over them, making them sigh contentidly.

The start of term feast was its usual spectacular affair, many courses of marvelous fair. Everyone stuffed themselves to the point of bursting, then retired to bed.

The next day was a saturday, the day of Slughorn's new year party, although it wasnt untill the evening, many of those lucky enough, or unlucky enough, depending on your view point, to be invited, spent the majority of the day primping and readying themselves.

Hermione had slept untill ten.

Ginny brought herself and all of her things over to Hermione's dorm room to change. Parvati, who was going with Cormac, and Lavender, who was still dating Ron,-who had managed to get himself invited by dropping the fact that he was in the department of mysterys in front of slughorn,- where both getting ready hours before hermione and ginny had even awoken, which was to the chemical smell of countless spells and potions, with which the resident griffyndor sluts were smeering themselves.

Hermione and Ginny both showered, Hermione just drying her hair into her natural curls, before securing it magically atop her head like she had for the Yuell Ball, using an invisible sacuring charm, with a few ringlets lose here and there framing her face, and elongating the ellagant coulum of her neck.

She then curled Ginny's hair into sleek waves for her, before saccuring it attop her head, using a butterfly clip made entirley from chrystalized flame, which Hermione made to match Ginny's necklace.

Hermione wore minimal make up per Fleur's instruction, not needing it. She added the tinyest touch of mascara, and eyeliner, enough to make her jade green eyes sparkle like emeralds in the dimmed light, and some clear lip gloss, that was it.

Ginny on the other hand spent ages drawing her face on, adding various creams and powders, with blood red lipps and dark eyeshadow. She looked beautiful in the end, but hermione thought it unnececary, and when she old Ginny this, she was rewarded with a derisive snort, and a shaking of a pretty red head.

Finally the dresses. Which had been gotten for them by Fleur and Tonks during the christmas hollidays. Ginny's was black, contrasting strikingly with her vibrant hair and pale complexion. It had cute, off the shoulder puff sleves, and a sweatheart neck line. It was sinched at the waist, and acentuated by a deep red ribbon tied in the back, the skirt puffed slightly, then fell streight to the floor, showing the tips of her black heels.

Hermione's dress was a stark contrast. It was dark green silk, the colour contrasting with her pale skin, making it seem like she was constantly bathed in moonlight, and draped over her form like water, or rather honey, dripping over her curves. It was backless, and with her hair up, her back was completley exposed to the bottom of her ribs, showing off her tattoo.

It was also strapless, being held up by magic, it had a heart shaped neckline, like jessica rabbit, and was fitted tightly, showing off her tiny waist. It draped over her hips, like molten liquid, clinging to her, from hips it fitted snugly untill her thigh, where it fell straight to the floor, in a pool of shining material. She looked stunning.

She wore plain stud black opal earings, and the pendant her perants had given her, although tonight she wore it backwards, so the teardrop stone rested against the skin of her back. Her rings from Charlie, which she never took off, and her charm bracelete, which was also a permanant fixture, completed the look perfectly.

The dresses material clung to her so much, that it excentuated the way she now walked, her rolling gate looking like a seductive prowl, and the sway of her hipps and behinds were extreemly prominant.

On her feet, which weren't really visible, she wore modest black heels, aware of the fact that she would be on her feet all night, and that there would be dancing and no doubt avoiding to be done.

There wasnt really anywhere for Hermione to carry a wand, so she strapped it to her thigh, under her dress, knowing that her wandless magic ment that she didn't really need it, but she felt better carrying all the same. Ginny had stuffed her wand down her clevage, earning some chuckles from Hermione, and some jokes about asking harry for help with her wand work from Parvati.

She asked Ginny to take a picture of her for Charlie, Hermione smiled, twirling for the camera then blowing it a kiss. Ginny handed hermione the photo, which she then magically inserted into the diary, sending it to Charlie.

In reply, she recived a picture of Charlie himself, catching her kiss, and pressing it to his heart. He was smiling heartbreakingly at her, and as she watched, he winked, making her swoon.

"Wow princess!" Charlie had replied quickly.

"You like it?" hermione scribbled.

"You look beautiful, stunning, sexy as hell." came the reply, making her giggle in a very un-Hermioneish way.

She continued writing to Charlie until the other girls were ready to leave. She copied the picture Charlie had sent, enlarging it, and setting it on her bedside table, creating a chrystal flame frame for it, in the same way she made the chains.

As she saw it more clearly, she realised he must have come from the shower, for his hair was wet, and he was clad in only a towel, slung low over his hips, Hermione moaned quietly. Her eyes hungrily traced his naked torso, along the winding dragon tattoo to his arms. She sighed, remebering those arms holding her, and their shaired shower...

"Is that him Hermione?" Came a voice from behind her, turning she saw the three girls watching her, she just nodded. Parvati and Lavender were both looking at the picture hungrily.

"Ready?" she asked, eager to remove the lecharous gaze of her dorm mates from her dragon tamer.

She took the two girls in for the first time, they had both opted for dresses far more strinking tha Hermione and Ginny's.

Lavendar was in an extreemly tight body con dress, that was a lurid pink, with bands of white at the top and the bottom, Ginny muttered that it would clash with ron's hair. The dress was plunging in the front, and was strapless, it also stopped at mid thigh, with a slip up her right side, reaching the bottom of where her underwear should have been, Hermione and Ginny cringed.

On her feet, she wore the highest heels hermione had ever seen, on man or beast. They were rediculous, it was a wonder she could stand, watching her stagger back drunk and exhausted later would be fun though.

Parvati was also striking, in a canary yellow dress, which didn't complement her skin tone very well. It was floor length, with two monumental slits in the skirt, one on either side. It was backless, with a sort of halter top, the front of her dress consisted of two scraps of material, leaving Parvati's back, sides and the slit between her breast to her belly button bare, with cormac as her date, that was sure to end badly. She was also waring high heels, and was staggering allready.

Walking down to the common room, or staggering in some of their cases, it seemed the entire house was there, waiting to see the party goers, or more spesifically Hermione, all dressed up. They weren't dissapointed, when she emerged, a hush fell over the room, before whooping, and woolf whisteling, and even some applause ensued, making her blush.

Lavender and parvaty ate it all up, giggling as they made their way over to their dates. Ginny and Hermione went over to Harry and Neville.

"You both look stunning." Neville said, harry nodded his agreement. Both boys had forgone dress robes, in favour of a Muggle suit trousers and jacket, over a white sirt, unbuttoned, no tie. They both looked very dashing, looking as if they hardly cared for the dress code.

"Shall we go meet Luna?" Hermione asked, Neville nodded entusiastically, then blushed as the others grinned at him.

They met Luna in the entrance hall, just as the rest of the school were meeting for dinner, she was waiting at the entrance to the great hall, her silver dress standing out amongst the other students.

The sight of Hermione in Fleur's chosen dress, with the tattoo clearly visible, caused quite a stir, with people openly stopping to stare, Ginny hid giggles benhind her hand, as one fourth year slytherin boy managed to bounce of the doorframe to the main hall.

"Nice ink." called one hufflepuff seventh year, smiling at Hermione politley. He reminded her of Cedric, and she felt a slight pang of sadness as she smiled back, he staggered away, blinking rappidly, looking slightly punch drunk.

Luna looked typically Luna, in a silver gown that fell to her ankles, covered in some sort of floaty gausze material, with silver ballerina flats. Her blonde hair loose about her, and decorated with tiny silver stars, she looked pretty, in an ethereal, typically Luna way.

Slughorns party was being held in the magically enlarged, and lavishly deccorated dungeons, in his cavernous office to be more prasice. Upon arrival, Hermione once again brought the room to a stand still, she was getting used to it, which was rediculous in and of itself. Hermione saw many faces she recognised, both still in school, and some allready left. There were also many ministry officials she recognised.

Hermione took some time to take in her surroundings. In the corner of the large, dimly lit, room was an orchestra of ghosts, rather like the one she had seen at Sir Nicholas' death day party in her second year, only the music from this orchestra wasn't nearly as terrible.

Several large buffet tables lined the other walls, groaning under the weight of canapes', and several ornate punch bowls.

Hermione then shifted her attention to the other guests. The women had all excelled theselves with their gowns, each one she saw was bigger, more sparkly and more striking than the last. She noticed she was recieving quite a few unplesant glares from the female guests, something Ginny had also noticed, and seemed to feel very smugly about.

Harry was cornered by the minister for magic the second he arrived. Scrimgour spent twenty minutes trying to persuade 'the boy who's heart won't stop' to publically support the ministry, something Harry flat out refused to do, after umbridge, and his slatting in he prophet. Scrimgour avoided him after that.

Hermione spent a large portion of her night dancing, with Ginny, Harry, Neville, she was even pulled into dances with Draco Malfoy, instigated by Slughorn, and Blaize Zabini, instigated by himself, both of which were beyond awkward.

During the dance with Malfoy, Hermione had been constatly aware of Parkinson's eyes burning into the back of her skull. Pansy had come in dress robes that obviously extreemly expensive. They where pale pink, and made of chiffon, which floated about her form delicatley as she walked.

"That tattoo is causing quite the stir." Malfoy said smoothly, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I would never have imagined it from you." He drawled silkily, looking down at her, with hunger in his grey eyes.

"Bloody dress." Hermione mumbled, making Draco throw his head back and laugh, it hadn't been that funny, Hermione thought.

"Where did you get a dress like this Granger." Malfoy drawled, having calmed down, his eyes scanning her appreciativley, his hand on the bare sking of her back making her flesh crawl.

"Fleur, my sister in law for all intents and perpouses." She had answered in forced pollitness.

"Delacour?" he had asked, eyes widening slightly, she nodded.

He hadn't spoken for the rest of the dance, his eyes wide, and with a far away look in them. Hermione didn't want to know what he was imagining, but figured it had something to do wth her and Fleur in a chaging room.

She tried to avoid men on the slower dances after that, for they seemed to take it as an oppertunity to grope her bare back, or try to slip their hands inside her dress. Only one succeded in that, he was one of the chasers for he Whimborn Wasps, and thought himself god's gift to women kind. He was to be pulled off her by an apoplectice Harry Potter. Nobody seemed to try that particular stunt again.

People where staring and muttering at Hermione, talking about her dress, jewelary, hair, tattoo, who she danced with, spoke with, stood with, anything and everything.

Lavender came over to her after about two hours, staggering slightly from the amount of punch she had consmed, asking if Hermione would do a tattoo for her, "But not a rune," she had said, "A bunny or something."

Hermione had a feeling the teachers might object to her opening a tattoo parlour for underage students, so told her, that if she still wanted the tattoo when she was sober, she would give her the spell she used, but not do it for her. This seemed to please her well enough though, for she and Parvati, went back to their dates, discussing what tattoo's they would get.

She shook her head as she watched them wobble back to their dates. Both Cormac and Ron were staring at her, althoug they had aslo both kept their distance so far, long may it continue, she thought hopefully.

Hermione was later drawn into a conversation with Ginny, Slughorn and professor Snape, who looked like he really wished he were somewhere else, this was such a surreal night.

"Never known a one like him for potions..." Slughorn was telling Snape, about Harry, Snape was not fooled.

His eye met hermione's briefly, his eyebrow raising as if to ask weather Slughorn had actually ever tought harry.

"I was under the impression that I never managed to teach him anything. His educational merrits were purely Miss Grangers," He said silkily, making Harry, who had just arrived shuffle awkwardly, and Hermione chuckle throatily, at least one of the teachers knew that Harry and Ron had been mooching off her for years.

At the sound of her chuckle, many heads turned her way, trying to finds its owner, all eyes widend when they saw the mysterious beauty it belonged to, not to mention the company she kept.

It was then that their conversation was joined by a few others, including the chief for the Daily prophet much to Harry's disgust, several quidditch players, all of whom became even more intranced with Hermione after Snape let slip - completley accidentally of course- that she had dated Viktor Krum, and some higher ups from the ministry, all of whom seemed more interested in staring intently at Hermione, than listening to a word she had to say.

Slughorn, sensing an oppertunity to win him favour, changed tack, and started singing hermione's praises.

Brightest witch of her age, fought along harry for good, bla bla bla. From beside her, she saw Snape role his eyes, making her snigger quietly.

"And she does this marvelouse thing with her hands," Hermione's eyes widened comically as Ginny's eyebrows raised, Harry choked on his Butterbeer and Snape snorted, they now well and truley had the attention of ever male in the room, " A marvelous piece of magic, where she makes beads out of fire, their a craze at the school, a craze I tell you, all the girls have them!" Slughorn was saying.

"Would you show us my dear?" Slughorn simpered, the whole room now gazing upon her with rapped attention, Harry grimace sympathetically.

"Yes miss Granger, show us." Snape stirred, mirth evident in his black eyes.

So Hermione smiled, turning to Professor snape, she held out her hand, palm up, conjuring the blue flame. This time however, she concentrated on the flame itself, and before her eyes it darkened, to black, she smirked at snape, who saw where this was going, and was fighting the twitch in his lower lip.

Elongating the black flame, she twisted and formed it into a long chain, before encasing it in chrystal, and handing it to a chuckling Snape.

"Here you go Professor." She smiles innocently.

"Isn't she something else." Slughorn boomed, as if Hermione where a particularly tallanted puppy he had bread. The room broak into applause, and Snape cracked a grin, clearly delighted, he pocketed the beads.

"Thank you Miss Granger." He chuckled, the students all stared, having never seen the man behave so affably.

Hermione was then accosted by hordes of people who wanted one themselves, or in many mens cases, just wanted to get closer to Hermione.

The party went on all night, and every time Harry Hermione and Ginny tried to leave, Slughorn would mysteriously appear with someone else they just had to talk to. Several authors, all wanting to do a biography for Harry, many heads of department a the minisry, and one very hungry looking vampire, who stared, hypnotized at Hermione's bared throat and shoulders throughout their entire conversation, making her shuffle closer to Harry, who subtly threw an arm around her waist.

At one point Hermione even considered getting Ginny drunk, just for them to have some entertainment. The little red head had blushed and laughed when Hermione told her this. Harry had just looked confused.

"Ohh, of course, you were passed out Harry," Hermione said, "Ginny decided that instead of going to sleep that night, she wold much rather play in the non-exsistdent snow, have me chase her around number twelve in my underware, and then have a sleep over with her two eldest brothers. Sirius thought she was hillarious." Hermione grinned, as Harry once again choked on his butterbeer, some of it going up is nose, making Ginny clapp him on the back.

So by the time anyone could leave, it was half past six on saturday morning, by which point they were all equal parts, annoyed, exhausted grumpy and starving. The group decided to eat in the great hall, before going to bed, and sleeping untill class the next morning.

And so the twenty or so students went to breakfast that morning in full ball gown attire, -most of them barefoot, carrying their shoes,- many of them, like cormac, drunk, or like lavender, looking slightly the worse for wear. They got quite a lot of attention, espessially hermione, who even exhausted, looked stunning.

She had just finished her third cup of tea, when her headache started. Waving her hand over her hair, she let it tumble back into its lucious cascade of ringlets, she felt her scalp realx, and sighed.

She wrote in her diary, which she conjured from her dormitory, to charlie, filling him in on the party, the fact that she hadnt slept yet, and that she was in a ballgown and barefoot, at nine ocklock in the morning, at griffyndor table.

At about four in the morning, she and Harry had caved, and gotten Ginny absolutley sloshed. Which had been really entertaining for all of two hours, now however...not so much. She kept giggling and throwing bits of toast at a sleepy Harry, much to the halls amusement.

Hermione took another picture, this time one of her and a very excited Ginny, she was holding a mugg of tea and yawning, whilst Ginny was waring the tea coasy as a hat, laughing maddly. One of Harry, who had fallen asleep in his eggs, and one of Ron, who had a disheveled Lavander sitting in his lap, both smashed and eating eachothers faces, and sent them to him.

Needless to say, he thought it was all hilarious.

It took quite some coaxing to get Ginny to leave the hall, by the time harry just picked her up and carried her out, (which Hermione got a picture of!), they had attracted a laughing audience, most of them, surprisingly, were teachers.

Hermione and Ginny managed to shower, before changing into pajamas, and falling into bed. Ginny having crashed, and not even making it back to her dorm, just falling asleep next to Hermione.


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 29.**

The girls were up at half past four on monday morning, unable to lay in bed any longer. They went grumbling to shower, taking their time, enjoying the quiet, and then to change, pulling on ther uniforms, and carrying their robes over their arms.

Reaching the comon room, they found the others that had been at slughor's party to be in a similar state to them, grumpy and hungry. Breakfast didn't start until six. They were at he great hall as the doors opened, greeted by the smirking staff, who had seen Slughorn wreak this havok for years.

Professor Snape looked particulally dower this morning, and she pittied those poor studants who incured his wrath that day.

Hermione forwent her tea that morning, in favour of coffee so black, that Sirius would have been impressed. Ginny earned quite a few amused looks that morning, but didn't even blush at her anttics. That girl had no shame!

"Muhuuu." Harry grumbled, shoveling bacon repeadedly into his mouth, gesturing to the enchanted ceeling. It looked gray, but dry, perfect for his and hermione's first lesson of the day, care of magical creatures, with the slytherins, oh joy.

Neville semmed to be struggling to stay awake, resting his head dangeroulsly close to his porrage, eyes drooping, Ginny put a large mug of tea infront of him, letting the fumes revive him. It baffled them all how they could have slept for so long, and still be tired. "We slept for too long." Ginny had intoned grouchily.

"Thanks." Neville yawned, rubbing his eyes, and sipping his tea.

"Why wouldn't he let us leave?" Ginny complained loudly, causing many teachers to smirk knowingly, and giggle amogst themselves.

Hermione just shrugged, "Didn't want to lose Harry I guess." She said, finishing her second mug of black coffee, and finally feeling strong enough to manage food.

"Im exsausted," the red head continued, "And i've got DADA first, snape's gonna be foul." Hermione winced sympathetically, Ginny had deffinatley drawn the short straw subject wise that morning.

"I just hope we don't hve anything dangerous with Hagrid." Harry nearly begged, making Hermione groan, that would be just their luck, to fall asleep in front of an acromantular or something.

Their breakfast was interupted by a throat clearing, turning around on her bench, hermione saw a terrified looking second year hufflepuff boy, Mark? Max? Matt! She remebered sleepily.

"Terry said you have a tattoo?" he blurted out far too loudly, causing many heads to turn curiously in his direction , and all those who had been up early that morning to wince. Hermione sighed, nodding.

"Can we see?" he asked on behalf of the dozen or so young boys who had materialised from thin air, (or the huffleuff table). Harry and Ginny where laughing, and Neville seemed to be shaking his head in mock disspaire.

Chuckling, Hermione climbed from the bench, pulling her hair over her left shoulder, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt, and pulling down the collar, baring her right shoulderblade to the young boys, who all "Ohhhhhhh'd."

"What is it?" Asked a curious gryffindor girl, who had stood up to see more clearly.

"It's a protection rune." Hermione explained.

"Her boyfriend did it for her, he has one too!" Ginny said, much to loudly, watching in sattsfaction as Brown and Patil heared and proceeded to talk at high speed. Ron scowled at her from his posission at the other end of the table, but she ignored him.

"You should see him." Lavender heckled from down the table.

"Yeah we saw a picture, he is...unf..." Parvati tacked on, making hermione cringe, highly uncomfortable, and Ginny scowl scathingly.

The young gryffindor was facinated, "Are you the one with the patronus?" She questioned eagerly, making the young boys eyes widen, and the others at the table laugh, as Hermione blushed embarressed, nodding.

"Thats so sweet." She simpered, "You must really love him." Hermione grinned down at her, and nodded again, making Ginny crowe quietly in triumph.

"Will you show us...?" She asked tentativley, 'this girl is brave, not affraid to ask for what she wants, a deffinate griffyndor', hermione thought, apparently the hufflepuff boys agreed, for they were all saring at her in awe.

Standing, she summoned Dracarys, who flew the length of the hall, circling the younger students, making them whoop joyously.

The bell rang, signalling the start of lessons, and the four lions shuffled to their feet, dragging their monstrously heavy baggs with them, before sepparating in the entrance hall, ginny of to the second floor, whilst the other three headed to the grounds.

Arriving at Hagrid's hut, to find half of the class already there, and talking was unusual for Hermione, but then again, so was being stuck in a dungeon for ten hours in a ball gown listening to chamber music played by an orchestra of ghosts.

"Mornin'." Hagrid bomed to them, Hermione saw Neville wince next to her, Hagrid laughed loudly.

"Slughorn's par'y, eh?" He said, eyes twinkling, the three nodded dourly, scolwling.

"Not ter worry, got a real trea' for yeh today!" Identical looks of fear crossed the faces of the students, all remebering Hagrid's idea of a treat. The blast ended screwts, and the hippogryphs to name but two.

Things only got worse when he started to lead them in the direction of the forbiden forrest, really, Hermione thought, was the name not enough of a clue?

They came to a stop, next to a river, not that far from the forrest path, but far enough to make everyone cling together in a slightly tighter group than usual, and looked expetntly at Hagrid.

Just then something large and slimy looking splashed out of the water. "Can anyone..." Hagrid began, Hermione's hand shot into the air, she looked teffirfied.

"Fuaths; These creatures live in the waters of Scotland. They are generally green and have the mane and tail of a yellow horse. Fuaths have no noses, but they have very keen eyes, which they use to find humans lurking in their watery homes. They will pull the unsuspecting swimmers underwater to their deaths using their webbed hands and feet."

Hermione recited perfectly, sounding paniked, she wasn't the only one either, upon hearing about the Fuaths' hunting habbits the students took a collective step away from the water.

"Excellent, ten points ter griffyndor." He said, grinning widly.

"Aren't they dangerous then?" Piped up Malfoy from as far away from the river as he could get. Nobody even botherd to be annoyed with him, they were all worried themselves.

"Nahhhh," Hagrid began, sounding blasse, "Seriously missunderstood creatures." He said matter of factly, heading towards the river side, Hermione cought his arm, "Maybe we should stay here...?" She suggested tentativley. Hagrid only laughed.

The Fuath let Hagrid approach, not taking any notice, probably, Hermione thought, because of his giant blood, the Fuath only hunting humans. Hermione spent the entire lesson waiting, for somebody to get too close to to the waters edge, or to stumble at the wrong moment.

The unlucky victim was Ron, who was pushed in the back by Zabini at the wrong moment, and went hurtling towards the river.

To make matters worse, the only two people capable of saving him where Hagrid and Hermione, neither of whom being fully human.

As Ron toppled precariously over into the water, giving a strained scream, Hermione and Hagrid ran forward, as the rest of the class moved away, per Hermone's instructions. It was widley agreed that you always listned to Hermione in a crisis.

As Hagrid wrestled the Fuath down the river, Hermione wandlessly created some fire birds, just as she had in the kitchen of Grimauld place with Charlie all those months ago.

The fire birds formed a protective circle around her as she dived into the ice cold water, and pulled a sodden, shivering, but otherwise unharmed Ron from the river's depths.

The class all watched Hermione in amazement, none of them having seen her create these birds, in smoke or flame, from nothing before. Hermione, shivering and soaking wet, helped Ron regain his footing on solid ground.

"Get your hands off me you filthy halfbreed." He screamed, yanking himself from Hermione's grasp, pushing her roughly away from him. She stumbled over her sodden roabs, falling to the ground.

The fire birds were in the process of vanishing when Ron shouted, leaving only one.

When Ron yelled at her, the bird came to hover protectivley on her shoulder. Hermione kept him there, comforted by it's presance, knowing Ron wouldn't come near her with it there.

Silence fell throughout the clearing, all eyes on Ron, in utter shock. Everyone had known that the three were no longer the best of friends, but nobody had thought the trio where this far gone.

Hermione got to her feet, her fire bird coming to hover by her side, spreading his wings wide, in protection of it's creator.

Harry walked forward in silence, glaring, and punched Ron square in the face, leaving him uncontious. The griffyndors turned their backs on him in disgust, whilst the slytherins continued to watch in fascination, wondering what had happened to the famed 'Golden Trio'.

Harry wrapped a soaked and shivering Hermione in his cloak, pulling her towards the hospital wing, telling Hagrid what he was doing. The class had dissapated now, some very angry griffyndors putting the still out cold Ron on a stretcher, and floating him behind Harry and Hermione.

The entire class seeming to want to see the rest of the soap opera, followed in an animated prosession behind the trio back the the castle. When they reached the entrance hall, Ron came too, and started screaming bloody murder, his voice echoing off the vaulted ceeling.

"YOU HALF BREED BITCH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Hermione's fire bird seemed to swell, it's wings spreading wide as it hovered protectivley over her head. The students took a collective step back, not sure what it would do. But the bird mearly hovered, there to protect, not attack.

Ron's shouts had attracted the attention of several teachers, all of whom came running, as did many other students from their respective classrooms. Mcgonagall being the closest, was the first to arrive. She stood in silence, taking in the scene before her.

Harry had his arm around a crying, soaking wet Hermione, who was being protected vehemantly by an increadible fire bird.

Standing opposite them was a purple faced Ron, who was still hurling abuse at the crying girl. Surrounding them, in a semi circle where the livid looking lions, and thoroughly amused snakes.

"MR WEASLY, ENOUGH. THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE, NOW!" Ron went, muttering under his breath, his face as read as his hair.

" Everyone, break starts in five minutes, wait in the hall."

The others left, including those who had come from classrooms at Ron's shouting, everyont talking about the end of the 'Golden Trio', and Hermione's amazing fire bird. This left Hermione and Harry, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his robes becoming wetter by the second, both from her trip in the river, and by her tears.

"Come with me you two." Said a thin lipped Mcgonagall, leading them up to the headmaster.


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 30.**

He was waiting, a silent Ron in a chair in front of his desk, staring unninterestedly out the window. Just as the new comers took their seats, the floo opened, admitting Mr and Mrs Weasley, both of whom looked thoroughly ashamed.

"Now," began Dumbledore gravely, "It has not escaped my notice, Mr Weasly, that you have been activley seeking out Miss Granger, and belittling her, bullying her..." He was interupted by Ron.

"You tattling whore, how dare you.." Ron in turn was silnced by a flick of Arthurs wand, refusing to talk to, or even look at his youngest son.

Hermione's fire bird swelled again, it seemed to really not like Ron.

Dumbledore took the bird in, looking impressed. Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Mcgonagall all looked in awe of her creation.

"As I was saying, not only have you been attaking Miss Granger verbally, and also i fear physically for some months, but..." This time he was stopped by a sobb from Hermione.

"It was him?" she questioned incredulously, and then understanding shone in her eyes, she tured to Harry;

"I couldnt' see him Harry, I thought I heared, but didn't see...He stole the cloak." She was crying again, heart broken sobbs of betrayl which were hard to listen too.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, but I belive you are correct," Dumbledore said gently, placing his good hand on her shoulder comfortingly before turning back to Ron.

"Not only attacking another student unprovoked repeatedly, but today, after she saved your life, you chose to once again dissrespect and abuse her." There was no twinkle in the headmasters eye, no benign smile upon his lips. He had a look of sterness that would rival Snape on a bad day.

Molly was crying silently into her husbands shirt, her back turned on her son.

"I'm affraid you leave me no choice, I must expell you." Dumbledore said simply, Harry and Hermione cringed, it had been expected, but it was a hard blow to Molly and Arthur none the less.

"You have been on probation from the begining of this achademic year, and have thus far shown no inclination of bettering your grades, nor completing your studies. I belive that it should be up to Miss Granger as to the degree of your punishment, but you should know, that were it me, I would not show an ounce of the mercy that i'm sure she will." He finished, uncharictaristically harshly.

"Do you wish to press charges dear?" Asked Mcgonagall softly, Ron paled visily, and Arthur stiffened slightly.

"No." Hermione managed to choke out, in a small voice, never once pulling away from Harry's arms, they were both soaked now, and in need of a shower and some fresh clothes.

"Could I leave please Professor." She asked in a small voice, Dumbledore nodded pittyingly at the gril, telling her to fetch some pepper up from Pomfray before taking the rest of the day off her lessons.

Hermione nodded gratefully before almost running from the room, her fire bird flying protectivley behind her.

Dumbledore had flooed Poppy, and so the potions were ready for her when she arrives at the hospital wing. She didn't stay to take the, instead she retuned to her dorm, and showered thoroughly.

Taking her time with everything, determined not to think about this betrayal. Once she had been in the shower for some fiffty minutes, she climbend out, drying herself wandlessly, and pulling on a pair of dark blue silk pajamas.

She lay on her bed and cried, she cried for Ron, for herself, for Mr and Mrs Weasley, for Harry. She cried for all the damage that had been done. Eventually she fell into a fitfull sleep, that wasnt disturbed even when the others in her dorm went to bed hours later.

Her fire bird stayed with her all night, curling protectivley into her side, guarding her from her fears and nightmares, and only vanished when she awoke the next morning.

Breakfast the next morning was one of the worst she had ever experienced during her time at Hogwarts, it was torture.

The news of Ron's expullsion had spread, and with it the news of his abuse towards the extreemly popular 'Griffyndor Princess,' including the vicious attack before christmas, which had, up untill now, been kept away from the ears of the masses, not to mention the news of Hermione's rescue, and her fire bird, she was the sole topic of conversation.

"They don't blame you, you know." Harry had said.

"Mum and Dad." Ginny qualified, both their faces oozing sincerity.

"They knew it was coming, and where sorry they couldn't be here to stop him for you." Ginny had continued, rubbing soothing circles into Hermone's back.

"He's going to stay at the burrow when he turns seventeen, but is at headquaters untill then." Harry informed them, apparently, because Hermione wouldn't press charges, he could keep his wand.

Her fire bird made a reapperance soon after this news, it had become something of a coping meccanism for her, protection and reasurance. It sat on her shoulder, not burning her, despite it's pure fire state.

It did cause quite a stir however, students and teachers alike craning their necks to see the mysterious creature of her making.

Hermione endured stares, whispers and snide remarks throughout breakfast, and was close to tears when she felt someone tapp her shoulder.

She turned, about to snapp, when she saw the same young Griffyndor girl, who had asked about her patronus only hours ago, though it felt like weeks.

Wordlessly, the young girl threw her arms about Hermione's waist, crushing her in a hugg. Hermione was speechless, silent tears dripping down her face, as she hugged the little girl back fieicly.

The fire bird did something it had never done before, something Hermione herself didn't know it was capable of. It sang. One long wavaring note, like the music of a Pheonix. It warmed her insides, and rendered the hall silent.

"Whats your name?" Hermione whispered, to the little girl in her arms.

"Clara." Came the reply.

"Thank you Clara." Hermione murmered, meaning it with every fiber of her being. She stooped to the young girls hight, and kissed her on the head, then watched as she went back to her friends.

Turning back to he table, she noticed that they had earned quite the audience, and that many had been as touched by this as she had. Ginny was whiping tears from her eyes, and she wasn't he only one. Many teachers were watching the display proudly, even Mcgonagall seemed to be rather choked by the unexpeced show of affection.

The fire bird seemed to sense that he was no longer required, for her took of from Hermione's shoulder, giving another mournfull note, before dissapearing, much to the halls amazement.

"Thank you, Aeval." She murmered, naming the bird that would become a constant companion to her in times of trouble.

The great hall watched Hermione for a few moments, having heared her name the fire bird, they then broke into hushed whisperes.

Then Lavender, as usual having completley missed the point, ruined the moment by opening her mouth.

"Why is everyone feeling sorry for her?" She screeched loudly. "He was my boyfriend." She was pouting, completley oblivious to the cold stares she was getting. Everyone tried to ignore her, going beck to eating and chatting purposefully. But lavender wouldn't let up.

"Honestly, you'd think he raped her or something."

Silence.

Complete, dissbeliving, silence.

"Did she honestly just say that?" Asked a disgusted Daphne Greengrass, to everyones shock, even the slytherins were appauled.

"Lav..." Parvati whisper shouted in warning. But Lav payed no heed.

"She probably provoked him anyway."

Yep. Hermione thought, That's done it.

Harry dove for Hermione, holding her back from ripping a scared looking Lavnder to pieces. However, what with Harry having his hands full, there was nobody to stop Ginny.

Ginny had done a lot of training with Hermione and Sirius over the summer, so she knew how to hold her own in a fight, something she was putting to good use now. Dean and seamus seemed to take an awfully long time before they pulled the livid red head away from the cowering idiot.

"Miss Weasly, detension with me this evening." Said a stern Professor Mcgonagall, though she was fighting the twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Miss Patil, kindly esscort Miss brown to the hospital wing, and Miss brown, your detension starts next week, with professor Snape."

Hermione was still fruitlessly squirming against Harry's arms, her toes barley touching the floor.

"You can let me down now, she's gone." Hermione said, annoyed.

"Thanks Gin." She said, grinning at her young friend.

"No problem," Ginny smirked back, clealy quite proud of her fighting skills.

Hermione noticed thet Ginny was cradeling her right hand against her chest. Walking around the table, she took the injured had in both of her own, and did a silent healing charm, making Ginny jump in shock.

"Thanks." Ginny said, grinning sheepishly.

"No problem." Hermione reitterated wryly, making onlookers laugh.

Lessons that day were also a trial. Potions with the slytherins consisted of much staring and whispering from the studens, and full blow questions from Slughorn. He questioned her solidly, in front of the entire class who were listening to every word, despite the glares Harry was sending.

In the end, her nerves were so frought, that Aeval returned, without her consiously summoning him. He landed on her shoulder, folding his firey wings in on himself, and glared pointedly at Slughorn, who like the rest of the class seemed to have been rendered speechless.

He did however leave her be for the rest of the lesson.

After that, Hermione kept Aeval with her for the rest of the day.

Transfiguration hadn't been any bother, she had sat in the back with her protective fire bird, and Mcgonagall had been able to keep the class in order. She had only needed to put up with some staring, and the occastional whisper, which was nothing new.

It was DADA that turned out to be the trial of her passiance, even with her and Snape's unspoken agreement to get along.

They were practicing mock duels, no dark curses, just the basics, working in pairs, as it had been with the DA. However with Ron's absence from the class, they were now one short for a pair. The odd one out had been Neville, but then hermione saw the way he was being eyed by the slytherins, and so she pushed Harry towards him.

Consaquently, Hermione was to take it in turns with victors from each pair, while the other's dueled amongst themselves, starting with Harry, who she beat, then parvati, Goyle, Zabini, all of whom she triumphed over. Then it came to her and Pansy Parkinson, who had been victorious over Millicent Bullstrode.

Pansy had no intrest in following Snape's rules it seemed, starting straight away with numerous dark hexes and curses.

Aeval was beside himself, circling Hermione's head concernidly, as his mistress easily dodged and weaved all of Pansy's attempts.

It was only however, when Pansy was staring to lose her temper, and attempted to trow an illegal hex at hermione, did Aeval intervean. Screaching loudly as the curse hit her squarley in the left shoulder, he swelled to his fullest size, his wings opening wide, flame dripping from him in his fury.

She didn't even flinch, despite the pain ripping through her side, she had had worse, blood pouring from the spot he hex had hit, her fire bird had created a protective barrier between her and Pansy, who was now being shouted at by Snape.

Seeing that she was no longer in danger of attack, Aeval focussed on his mistress, letting out a pained cry, gaining the classes attention.

Hermione was perfectly calm, eerily so, pulling off her school robe, leaving her in her school blouse and skirt, both of which were quickly being ruined by blood.

Hermione waved her hand over her injury, healing in wandlessly and wordlessly. She then wandlessly transfigured her bloodied uniform into clean jeans and a top, it was the last lesson of the day anyway. She cleaned away the blood, and vanished her school robe back to her dorm. She then magically saccured her hair atop her head, and turned to Aeval, holding her arm out for him.

Aeval perchd on her arm, and nuzzled his firey face against her cheek, singing a note that spoke clearly of relief, that his mistress was unharmed.

"I am well, Aeval." Hermione murmered, before setting him on her shoulder.

The class, including Snape were watching her in wonder.

"_Are_ you well, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked smoothly, causing many griffyndor's to scof, clearly she wasn't, hadn't he seen the blood?

"I am quite well Professor, thank you." was Hermione's equally calm reply, causing shocked looks of disbelief from the students, and the hint of a proud smile from her teacher, who nodded.

Thankfully, the rest of the day was relativley calm after that.


	31. Chapter 31

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 31.**

Hermione spent some time that night trying to reasure Charlie after all that had happened over the last forty eight hours, and filling him in on Aeval.

She was relived to dicscover that charlie didn't blame her for Ron's expulsion, and was livid to learn about the attack. He swore to have his revenge on his ittle brother the next time he saw him, only promising not to kill him after hermione begged.

Charlie was also very proud of his little sister, after learning about her take down in the reat hall from Bill, who had apparntly been told by Sirius, who had been there when Mcgonagall had flood Molly and Arthur. Needless to say, Ginny was a bit of a hero amongst the order of the phoenix at the moment.

Some time passed without incident for Hermione. She went to her lessons, handed in her homework, avoided drooling teenage boys, and exams drew closer. There had been a few more hogsmeed weekends, all of which had been enjoyabe, and had passed in relative calm.

She went to the quidditch matches to cheer for Harry and Ginny, being sure to stick close to Neville the whole time she was in a crowd.

She had taken to revising in the grounds, seeing as the library was normally filled with hormonal teenage boys. She normally conjured a blanket, and spread her things out by the lake, under the cover of a large oak tree.

Aeval had become very useful, not only as company and a comforting reassurance, but to scare away any admirers, who seemed scared of a bird made intirley of fire for some reason, Hermione couldn't fathom why.

During a quidditch match in April, Griffyndor versus Ravenclaw, Harry had been required to have Mcglaggen play keeper, due to unforseen injurees. It didn't go well.

Cormac seemed to be of the opinion that he could do everyone else's job much better than they were curently being done. He had already shouted at Ginny and Katie, and had taken one of the beeters bats to demonstrate, when Harry decided enough was enough.

"MCGLAGGEN YOU BLOODY IDIOT, GET BACK INFRONT OF THE GOAL POSTS!" Harry yelled furiously, as her hurtled towards the fill in keeper, murder written in every line of his face.

It happened very quickly, and the entire stadium gave a collective gasp and wince.

Harry had just made it to Cormac and the beeter, Coot, when Cormac had swung. The heavy wooden bat came into vicious contact wit the side of Harry's skull, knocking him out cold.

The grasp on his broom slackened, and he would have fallen had it not been for Coot catching him, and flying him to the ground.

Upon seeing the accident, Hermione had gone deathly white, and had started running for the pitch, Neville and Luna hot on her heels. She arrived to see Harry being floated to the castle on a stretcher by Mcgonagall. The match had been called off, because the remainder of the Griffyndor team seemed to be trying to kill their keeper.

Hermione ran over to the center of the pitch, where a red faced Ginny was being forcibly restrained by Katie and Demelze, the other chasers.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM YOU MORONIC BASTARD." She was screaming, fighting tooth and nail to reach the much, much larger boy, who was just smirking at her.

"C'mon red, I didn't mean to hurt your little toy boy," He started, unnaware just how thin the ice he was standing on was, "But really, if he's so fragile, he shoudn't be playing, let alone even captain."

This was enough for the chasers to 'accidentally' lose their grip on an irate Ginny, who flung herself at Cormac.

She managed to get in a good few kicks and punches, before he lifted her bodily from the floor, his hands gripping her upper arms tightly, in a way that would probably leave bruises, leaving her flaling in mid air.

"Put her down Mclaggen." Hermione said very calmly. The entire team, bar Cormac, took a step back, giving her room.

"The crazy bitch attaked me!" He cried indignantly, mking Hermione's grip tighten on her wand. Aeval had appeared, Hermione only had to subconsiously think of him now, and he would appear. He was currently flying above them, circling.

"I'd be very carefull how you talk about my sister if I were you." She said cooly, before hitting him square in the face with the same curse she'd used on marrietta Edgcoom in her last year, leaving the word 'creep' etched onto his face.

Mcglaggen screamed, and clutched his face. Aeval flew inbetween the irate Cormac, and the two girls, blocking them from his reach.

"It's not actually permenant, but I doubt you'll ever find the counter curse." Hermione threw at him over her shoulder, as she and Ginny set off to check on Harry.

Understandibly Harry had been furious, not only with the quidditch match, and his injury. But also with the wat Mcglaggen had treated Hermione and Ginny. He swore to get is own revenge on top of Hermione's jinx.

Harry had confronted Mcglaggen in the comon room tht night. He was wearing a think woolen balaklava, to cover the spots. He was also partly obscured by the mountain of books that surrounded him, he was attempting to find the counter curse that would spare his good looks.

"MCGLAGGEN, JUST WHAT THE HELL EXACTLY WERE YOU THINKING?" Harry yelled, as he stalked across the silent common room towards the tetchy seventh year.

"OH THATS RIGHT. YOU WEREN'T THINKING. THAT REQUIRES SOME SORT OF HIGHER BRAIN POWER." Harry continued, not letting Cormac speak. The common room chuckled quietly at Harry's insults.

"Listen Potter, don't have time for you, not after what that wench has done to my face." Mcglaggan fumed, glaring at Hermione.

"Uh Oh." Ginny said in a sing song voice, smirking as she made a show of looking at her nails boardly.

"What did you just call my sister?" Harry asked, his voice deathly low, making those nearest to him take a step back, not wanting to get covered in blood probably.

"I said that wench..." Mcglaggan started, but he was gut off by Harry's hex hitting him in the mouth, followed by at least six others. When Harry stopped, he was breathing heavily, and Mcglaggan had been reduced to a pile of sludge on the common room floor.

"Bit dramatic Harry." Ginny chuckled.

"Better?" Hermione asked Harry archly.

Harry just grinned impishly, going to Kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Much." he replied, making the common room laugh nervously, mentally taking note never to insult Hermione in front of Harry.

Something new for the sixth years stared in March.

Apperition lessons.

It was a warm spring day, and the whole of the sixth year where having their first apperition lesson in the great hall. The four heads of hous were all present, standing at the back, near Harry and Hermione.

The two could destinclty hear them taking bets on who would succeed first, and who would splinch themselves most often.

The unanimous desision on the first was Hermione, and on the second Neville.

A truley awful little man from the ministry was taking the lesson, he was in his early thirty's, and kept walking past Hermione, a little to closley to be socially acceptable. He was explaining the theory in a boared tone, whilst condesendingly telling them that nobody would get it right that lesson anyway, it took only a few minutes for him to have aquired some truley terrible nicknames, courtasey of some of the more childish in the year.

"Apparition is a complex thing to attempt for the first time, and you should therefore not be dissapointed when you don't do it right away. Isn't that right my pretty." he finished, talking to hermione in a voice you wouldn't insult a toddler with.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, whilst the rest of the hall, including the teachers, snickerd.

"He's not gonna know what hit him." Neville muttered to a chuckling Susan Bones, who nodded her agreement.

"Idiot." professor Snape grumbled, much to the students shock.

"Why don't you give it a go dear. And don't worry your pretty little head that it does't work first time." The instructor said to a now rather angry Hermione, booping her on the nose with his index finger.

She scowled at him, stepping into the first hoop, then, concentrating on where she wanted to be, the second hoop, she twirled into nothingness, feeling as though she where being forced through a tight rubber tube, apperating perfectly her first try.

The instructor was agape, and the others in the hall had burst into applause, fightling to contain their laughter.

"Must have been beginers luck," he said arrogantly, Hermione gaped at the man in dissbelief, "Try again, this time it will be more of a fair test."

How? hermione thought, but pushed it aside, apperating back into the first hoop again.

The instructor left her alone after this, but not until Professor Sprout had awarded her ten points for her success, and another ten for not hexing the instructor.

Hermione took her test three weeks later, passing with flying colours first time around, much to the dissaproval of the instructor.

Hermione was called to the headmasters office on tha morning of Charlie's birthday, during the easter hollidays, shortly after breakfast. She had no idea what it was pertaining to, but was plesantly surpised when she found out.

"Miss Granger, I have to go on a trip, Order buiness," He bagan without preamble, "I will be visiting a certain Dragon reserve in Romania, for a day or so, and was wondering if you wished to accomany me, being as you are, it's owner, of course?" Hermione blinked, willing herself not to burst into tears, or flatten her headmaster in a hugg.

"Yes please, sir." She said as calmly as possible, an enormous smile on her lips. Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"Well, we shall be leaving in half an hour, if you could be back here by then?" He enquired politley, Hermione beamed and nodded, before sprinting back to her dorm to change.

Pulling out her diary, she wrote to Charlie.

_Happy birthday, Char xx_

_Thanks princess, and thank you for the gift, it's amazing, that broom is top of the line, you shouldn't have. The jelous looks it's getting from the other blokes... xx_

_No problem, I had Ginny and Harry help chose it, because it may shock you to learn this, but I have no idea about brooms...they all looked the same! xx_

_Sooooo, What's the weather like in Romania? xx_

_Boiling, it's something like 36 degrees here...why? xx_

_Just curious, I've got to go, but I'll speak to you later. Love you xx_

_Love you, princess xx_

She stuffed the diary back into her trunk, and hunted for something to wear. Eventually she chose a soft cotton skirt, it came to a few inches above her knees, and was a pale blue. She pulled on a cream cotton camisole, and a leather belt to sinch in her waist. Pulling on her little cream socks, and soft brown leather ankle boots, she nodded in approval.

She packed some silk pajamas, a clean change of clothes and underwear, her wash things, and a book or two into her beaded bag, before scribbling a note for her dorm mates to give to Ginny and Harry, explaining where she had gone.

She left her dark curls lose, before stuffing her wand into her beaded bag, and setting back off towards the headmasters office. She got some stares and a lot of woolf whistles from the studens she passed on the way, but she didn't stop to aknowledge any of them.

She arrived just in time, Dumbledore was ready to go.

"Ahhh, Hermione there you are, here.." he indicated a glowing feather quill on the desk before him. Portkey, Hermione was having missgivings bout having opted for a skirt.

Hermione and Albus both placed a finger on the quill, and waited a second, before feeling a jolt behind the naval, and their feet leaving the floor.

Why did so many magical forms of transportation make you feel dizzy? Hermione thought to herself.

Her feet slammed into solid ground gain a few seconds later, and she elegantly bent her knees to absorb the impact, and avoid falling over. Looking around, she saw that they were at the gates to the dragon reserve, which Hermione now realised, that she technically owned.

She was instantly glad for her choice in clothing, it was sweltering, she couldnt imagine living, let alone working in this heat.

They walked swiftly along the dirt path, through the gates, and into what looked like a miniture village, full of small stone huts.

Charlie deffinatley fit in here, she thought, looking at all the dragon tamers scattered about the place. All tall, and built like Charlie, covered in burns and tattoos. She noticed that she was gaining quite a bit of attention, actually, ever man she passed stared at her.

Then, ahead of her came a crowd of men, they all seemed to be laughing and joking to someone. A red head someone, her heart lept.

She smiled to herself, and set off silently down the dirt road, towards the group of men. They were all too buisy laughing and joking to notice her coming, and she managed to creap around behind them, without their being any the wiser.

"Izvinite, ya ishchu drakona ukrotitelya ?" Hermione said, Charlie froze.

_(Excuse me, im looking for a dragon tamer.)_

"Happy Birthday, Char." Hermione said, grinning.

Charlie spun around, looking at her in shocked delight.

"PRINCESS!" He yelled, striding towards her, and lifting her off her feet, hugging her to him tightly. She chuckled, wrapping her arms about his neck, and hiding her face in his neck, beaming blissfully.

"I didn't know you were coming!" He mumbled into her hair, holding her tighter.

"Neither did I untill this morning...Albus." She explained, leaning back to look at his face, which held the heartbreaking boyish smile she loved so much.

He leaned in, and captured her lips, kissing her softly, passionalty. Her eyes fell closed, and she all but sighed into him, relxing against his musculed chest, kissing him back with equal adoration.

He pulled back, looking deeply into her sparkling green eyes, and placing her feet back on the ground, but not letting her go.

"I've missed you princess." He rumbled deeply, one hand coming up to cup her jaw, and stroak her cheek.

"I've missed you too, so much." she replied vehemantly, turning her head to kiss his palm.

She looked at him for a long time, drinking im in. Trying to see any small changes that may have occured while they were appart. She re learnt his features, the sade of his eyes, curve of his lip...

"You have a new burn." she pointed out, running her thumb across his chin.

"One of the hatchlings." He grumbled, smiling down at her, she grinned back, standing on her toes to kiss his chin, directly over the new burn mark.

She then became aware of their enraptured audience, "We're being watched." She stage whispered, grinning wickedly. Charlie threw his head back and laughed, pulling her into his side, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Guys, this is Hermione." Charlie adressed the gaping dragon tamers, Hermione chuckled slightly, but smiled and waved her greeting anyway.

"Nice to meet you." she said to them, then looked up at charlie, raising an eyebrow when they stayed frozen.

Charlie was shaking his head, "Oi you lot, if you could stop staring at my girlfriend." He asked, waving his hands to get their attention. They seemed to come too a bit, looking shepishly at charlie.

"Wow." One particularly large man with sandy blond hair said, he blinked several times, as if trying to clear his head.

"This is the Hermione you've been writing to for the last three years...your little brothers best friend, Bookworm, tiny-Mione?" Asked another, incredulity strong in his voice.

"I'm famous." Hermione joked, grinning up at a now blushing Charlie, who grinned back, and shrugged.

"They wanted to know who made me write letters for the first time in five years..." he was noncomittal, but the tone of his voice made her think that it may not be that far from the truth.

"We've heared a lot about you." The first man spoke to her properly this time.

"Oh, bloody hell Char, what did you tell them?" Hermione asked, mock fear in her voice, charlie laughed and squeased her tighter.

"We've heared tales of a dragon patronus." The man teased.

"John..." Charlie warned, but Hermione was laughing.

"You know, I had a first year griffyndor girl ask me about that not so long ago." Hermione teased, the dragon tamers all chuckled deeply, like gravel being poured onto concreet.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and conjured Dracarys, who flew about the draon tamors, insprcting them thoroughly, befor coming back to Hermione and Charlie. Dracarys nuzzled Charlie's cheek before dissapearing. The crowd were impressed.

"How come she likes you more than me, she's my patronus?" Hermione mock pouted, charlie chuckled deeply, and pulled her further into his side.

"Animal magnatism." he replied, grinning down at her, earning a throaty chuckle, which gained the enraptured attention of every man listening.

"So you're the girl who's got our Charlie all soft and smooshy?" Asked a shorter man to Hermione's right, approval alight in his eyes.

"Smooshy?" Hermione giggled, looking up at Charlie who was now grimacing, his expression only made her giggle harder. He groaned and hit his forhead with the palm of his hand.

"I don't now why I thought it would be a good idea to let you lot anywhere near her." Charlie groused to mingled snorts and guffaws from the men around them.

"Affraid we'll steal her away?" asked a handsom dark haired man, who winked roagishly at Hermione. She didn't even flinch, used to men flirting with her by now. She just chuckled, as did Charlie.

"She'd kick your arse if you tried." He said surley, pride in his voice, as he smiled down at the little witch under his arm. That comment got a few raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" An australian man asked delightedly, his eyes sizing Hermione up, as if she were an opponeant in a boxing ring.

"Yes Steve, seriously, and no, you cannot fight her." Charlie said flatly, Hermione threw her head back and laughed at the dissapointed look on the Auzzies face.

"Maybe next time." She said to him, sending him a grin that made him blink blankly for several moments. The men watching laughed boysterously, seeming to heartily approve of the new addition to their little miss mached family.

"She's brilliant, Char." The handsome one chortled, grinning down at Hermione happily.

"Ok," charlie said, pulling the mens attention from Hermione, "How long are you here?" he asked. Hermione blinked sheepishly.

"Um, actually, I sort of dumped Albus back up the road, so I haven't got a clue, he said a day or so though..." she admitted, blushing prettily.

Charlie laughed and so she took the oppertunity to tickle him under his ribbs. He retaliated by throwing her over his shoulder, and holding her there firmly. It took a few moments for her to squirm out of his grasp, and flip gracefully from his shoulder, landing behind him and jumping onto his back again, careful to keep her skirt down.

Charlie craned his neck, looking around at her grinning, she chuckled and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek, "I win." she smirked.

"Don't you always princess?" He teased, walking with her still on his back, his hands wrapped around her leggs, towards the main building on the reserve, to try and find the abandoned greatest wizard of all time. They were both wrapped up in eachother, and oblivious to the hoard of dragon tamers who followed behind them, staring in fascination at the new couple.

Once they had found Dumbledore, who was thoughrily amused by an apologetic Hermione, they learent that the had the whole day, night and most of tomorrow together, much to their delight.

They spent most of their first day in the company of the other dragon tamers, who were enchanted by the young witch, and would bend over backwards for her, much to Charlie's mingled amusement and chagrin.

Hermione came to thnk of them as older brothers. Wyatt, Charlie's best mate, a dark haired, handsome tamer, with a roagish grin and slight welsh accent, quickly became a friend and brother to Hermione, so strong was their connection, you would think they had known eachother years.

James, a scottish tamer, and Scott, and Auzzie, were very much like fred and george, only they flirted with her shamlessly, all in good fun, mind you, Charlie had seen to that.

They wandered the reserve, Hermione met Aput, who flew delightedly over to Charlie when he arrievd, and then proceeded to sniff hermione curiously, before nuzzling her cheek, and landing happily on her shoulder, much to the watching tamer's amazement.

Hermione and Charlie went to lunch in the large canteen with the other dragon tamers they had spent the morning with. Upon arrival, Hermione was surprised to see that there were in fact a great many women on the reserve.

"The healer staff." Charlie explained to her, noticing her curious look. It wasn't that she thought women incapable of Dragon taming, it was just that these women were most deffinatley not tamers.

They all had the air of Lavander Brown about them, tight clothing, and a lot of make up. Hermione noticed she was being glaired at by a large number of these women, she cringed internally, she didn't fancy being on the recieving end of those nails.

Charlie noticed her reaction and laughed, "Don't tell me you're scared of a few nasty looks, not after I watched you with Bill, and that guy twice your size in diagon alley." He asked incredulously.

"Girls are nasty fighters, worse than blokes in some ways, " she muttered to him, "Plus, they've all been working on a dragon reserve too long, and have grown tallons." She grinned wickedly, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

The dragon tamers at her table all started howling with laughter, having all been listening to the hushed conversation.

Wyatt then spoke up, "It's true, i've still got the scratch marks." And proseeded to pull off his shirt, and show them his back.

Hermione joined in the laughter, her bell like voice floating above the deep tamers laughter, and attracting the attention of the others in the canteen. They looked at her in curiosity, hatred, jelousy, lust. But she was unaware for the moment, too buisy laughing happily.

Their laughter continued through lunch, everyone chatting merrily. But just after everyone had finished eating they were intertupted by a talloned hand tapping her shoulder. She followed the arm connected to the hand, and met with a bleached blond woman, waring a lot of makeup, and very little clothing.

The men at the table had all fallen silent, watching with bated breath.

"Hi." Blondy said brightly, shoving her hand in Hermione's face to shake. Hermione leaned back slightly, her eyebrows raising infinitesemally, she shook the had never the less.

"Hello." She replied politley, confustion evidents for all to hear.

"You must be new here, I'm Wendy." she announced, placing a talloned hand over her exposed clevage, indicating herself.

"I'm Hermione, and I'm just visiting..." Hermione began, but was cut off by blondy again.

"I knew it, when they said Char had a family friend coming. You're Harry Potter's friend aren't you, the one who dated Viktor Krum?" She asked excitedly.

Hermione tried to ignore the anger that spiked in her at hearing Charlie's nickname, her back had stiffened slightly.

"Um?" Hermione began, tacken aback by the forthrightedness of this woman.

"You are aren't you? Is it true you went to the yuel ball with Krum, and that he wanted you to visit him over the summer, to be intorduced to his family, and that you fought death eater's in the mynystry, and got cursed, and..." Wendy kept whittering on, untill Hermione cut her off.

"Viktor and I were only friends, same with Harry. Yes I fought at the mynystry and got cursd, so did many others." She said, with such finallity in her voice that Wendy wondered away, looking shocked.

"Bloody skeeta." Hermione grouched, turning back to the table, to be met with several sets of surprised eyes. She sighed, and leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder, his hand went to her knee again.

"Go on." She said to the dragon tamers, who all started speaking at once. When there was a pause, Hermione spoke.

"Yes Viktor and I went to the ball, but we were only friends, same with Harry. Yes Viktor is still playing for Bulgaria, yes he wanted me to visit, but I said no, I'm here aren't I?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes i fought in the mynystry with Harry, No i won't tell you what over. Yes i was cursed, yes it hurt." She answered their questiones swiftly and effectivley.

"I didn't know dragon tamers liked gossip." She teased at the end, earning some chuckles and a fair few blushes from the men around her. Charlie was still scowling slightly at the way Hermione was interrogated, but she placed a hand on his thigh, squeasing gently, and her relaxed, smiling down at her.

After lunch, the went back to Charlie's flat, just the two of them. they walked hand in hand through the bright sunshine, towards the keepers accomaation. charlie let them into his quarters, whic was warmly deccorated, and reminded her of a tidyer burow.

Looking about the room, she realised that this must be Charlie's house. It was facinating, they had landed in a living room, decorated in cream, with an enourmous fire place and many comfortable looking chairs. On the walls hung pictures of his various family members, friends from school an from work.

There was even a picture of the two of them together, at the world cup. They were chatting to eachother, sitting crossed legged on the floor inside the tent. Charlie was leaning back against one ofthe old sofa's, watching Hermione talk animatedlt about something and laughing with her, neither of then knew the picture was being taken, they had eyes for no one but eachother. Hermione couldn't remember what they were talking about, she only vaguely remebered the conversation at all.

"Bill took that." Charlie's voice came from close behind her, making her jump guiltily, Charlie grinned at her.

"He sent it to me after the world cup, I never knew he'd taken it." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking at the floor, with a half smile on his lips. He looked adorable, and Hermione reached out to touch his cheek, smiling as he leaned his head into her hand.

She leaned up on her toes to kiss him, their lipps meeting for the first time in four long months. She sighed, it was like finding something you hadn't known you'd lost, feeling whole again. She leaned into his embrace, their kiss speaking for them, saying how much the had missed one anther.

When Charlie gently bit down on her bottom lip, making her moan, he took advantage and slipped his tougne inside her mouth. She was pressed as close to him as she could get, and was still straining closer. He stooped slightly, placing his large hands under her thighs, and lifting her to him, her leggs wrapping around his trim waist as her head fell back.

Charlie kissed the direct line from her mouth, along her jaw and neck, stopping to nuzzle the juncture between her neck and shoulder, before travelling lower, trailing kisses, and nuzzling sweetly between her breast, making her thread her finger through his hair.

She yanked his lips desperatley back to her own, kissing him with a passion of lovers who had been long parted. Her hands where gripping his shoulders, as his were stroaking from her hips up to her waist and back again repeatedly.

Utelizing her veela strength, she leaned back, gripping him with her thigh muscues, and used her hands to dragg her top over her head, and then do the same with his. She mewled at the feel of his skin against her own, after so long. He was kissing her exposed flesh feverishly, sucking, leavinglove bites all over her shoulders and chest.

He unsnapped her bra, throwing it somewhere, and then captured one of her rose blush nipples in his mouth, sucking, an watching in awe as Hermione's mouth fell open in pleasure.

She could feel him getting hard through their jeans, and unwound her leggs from him, to slide torturously down his firm body. Once on the ground, she fell to her knees, and ripped at his belt and jeans, pulling them away, and throwing them behind her.

They hadn't even made it to the bed room, still in the living room of Charlie's flat. She pushed him against a wall, almost roughly, and her mouth descended on him hungrily. They both moaned at the contact, Charlie's head hitting the door with a resounding thud as she brought him to pieces with her mouth.

He pulled her to her feet, before it was all over, pinning her to the wall, with both hands above her head in one of his own. With his other hand he tore away her skirt, and then her silk underwear, flinging the behind him, muttering the contraseptive charm desparatley.

He pushed her leggs open, using his thighs to press her against the wall, before he entered her in one swift thrust. Low groans escaped them, as they fell back into the familiar feeling. Charlie began rocking into her, slowly, making her mewl and whimper, her hipps trying to swivel for more contanct, but the wall hindering her.

Charlie watched her through half closed eyes, a slight smirk on his face as she clawed at his back desparatley. He kissed along her bare shoulder, and sucked at her pulse point, gradually making his thrusts deeper, but keeping them slow.

The deeper his thrusts became, the closer to the edge Hermione went. Sparks of pleasure shooting from her core, throughout her entire body, untill her leggs where quivering, and her hipps trusting sinfully.

The first time she came, she thought her leggs woud give out, she was still pressed against the wall, with Charlie nuzzling her neck, but he continued to thrust, keeping to that torturously slow pace, and building her up to release all over again.

The second time she came her leggs did give out, and Charlie lifted her, but kept her pressed against the wall, as she let out a strangled sob of pleasure, and a shudder ran through her body. But he didn't stop, he still kept thrusting.

He was breathing heavily in his effort to hold back, sweat running down his glistening body, as he pushed her over the edge a third time, effectivley turning her into an incoherant mess, only being held up by the wall and his strong arms.

He finally came to the end of his controll, seeing her scream in exstacy a third time, and plowed into her, thrusting viciously. It was quick, and hard, and passionate, and when she climaxed for the fourth time, he came with her.

They screamed eachothers names, collapsing against eachother, breathing heavily. There were tears running down Hermione's face, which Charlie kissed away gently, returning her feet to the floor, where she wobbled dangerously.

They headed straight to bed, forgetting about dinner, intent of a repeat performance, or several. When they finally wnet to sleep that night, they were both exhausted, but sated. Hermione wasn't sure she would be able to walk the next day, but honestly didn't care.

Hermione awoke the next morning to an irritating knocking noise, which wouldn't go away. She grumbled as she felt Charlie slide out of bed from beside her, and hopefully go and kill whoever was making the racket. She listened to him mumble to himself darkly as he shuffled towards the froont door.

Hermione took the oppertunity to take stock, her muscules were aching as if she had run a marathon, but she felt better rested than she had in a long time, due, she thouhgt, to being in charlie's arms again.

After a few moments charlie hadn't returned, and Hermione decided to go and see if he needed rescuing from the visitors. Looking around the room, she realised that all of her clothes were either thrown about the floor in the living room, or in her beaded bag, also in the livingroom.

She blushed scarlet, thinking of one of the dragon tamers happening across her bra. Quickly, she pulled on a shirt from Charlie's wardrobe, buttoning it, and rolling up the sleeves. It fell to mid thigh, and so was perfectly decent.

Looking in the mirror made her groan, she had multiple love bites on her neck and chest, and her hair looked...well, like she'd been ravaged. Her black curls tumbled crazily over her shoulders, it was wild, and sinfull.

She walked from Char's bed room, and followed the smell of coffee, towards the little kitchen, that she hadn't seen yet.

It was occupied by what looked to be the entire dragon reserve, who were all firing questions at a shirtless, though wearing low slung pajama trousers, tired looking Charlie.

"Word is you have a real gorgeous gall hidden up here." One man was saying, she recognised him vaguley, and thought he might have been in the canteen while they ate lunch yesterday.

"Where is she then, john said she was a stunner." Said one of the tamers she hadn't seen before.

"Not got her locked in your room, have you chaz?" teased another, she recognised Wyatts voice, and rolled her eyes fondly.

Charlie was grimacing tiredly, and fumbling with the coffee, trying to ignore his mates comments, at least untill he was awake enough to deal with them.

Hermione grinned wickedly to herself, before prowling seductivley into the kitchen, earning complete silence as her welcome. she walked over to charlie, aware that all eye were on the rolling prowl of her hipps, and dangerous sway of her behind.

"Morning Char." She siad, leaning up to kiss him softly. Her voice was rough from sleep, deep and throaty, she could have sworn she heared a few groans from the tamers. They took in her state of dress, wild hair, swolen lipps and love bites, and several eyes darkened.

"Morning Princess." he murmured against her lipps, smirking slightly at his coluges reaction to her entrance. She leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear, although it was so silent that the whole room heared anyway.

"I hope you don't mind, i borrowed one of your shirts...My stuff never made it to the bedroom last night." This time she deffinatley heared moans, coupled with swollowing and shifting of bodys.

Charlie grinned down at her sexily, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her againt him, "Anytime, Princess." His voice was a husky growl, and had she been wearing underwear, it would have been soaked. He smirked at her knowingly.

There was a throat clearing from behind her, and she turned, arching a delicate eyebrow at wyatt, who looked a little awkward.

"Well, if you will insist on causing trouble this early in the morning wyatt..." Hermione teased, making charlie chuckle, and Wyatt grin down at his new adoptive little sister.

"I live for trouble, bach." He said, his welsh accent becoming more noticable with the term of endeerment.

"So, early morning kitchen party, or...?" Charlie aksed the men in is kitchen, who all shuffled awkwardly, making Charlie roll his eyes.

"Right...so if you're all done gawking at my girlfriend, could you kindly bugger off." He said flatly, making hermione let lose a throaty chuckle. The men just nodded mutly, incapable of words, and shuffled obediantly from the flat, looking slightly dazed.

"Honeslty..." charlie said, as he turned back to Hermione, he grinned woolfishly, "I think I may need my shirt back." He said, mock seriously.

Hermione pretended to think for a moment, before slowly unbuttoning the shirt, and letting it slip seductivley from her shoulders, watching as charlie's eyes widened first in shock, then darkened promissingly.

She laughed as he dragged her back to his bedroom, mumbling that locking her there might not be such a bad idea after all.

All too soon for Hermione and charlie, their little time together was over, and they were standing before their friends and Dumbledore, ready to part again.

"I love you pricess, wirte when you get back, and i'll see you soon." charlie mumbled into her hair. Hermione was figting tears again, hugging him as tightly as she could.

She nodded, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, which was a lot if the woolf whistles from the onlookers where any indication. The two broak appart, laughing at their friends enthusiasm.

"Love you too, Char." Hermione said, as she pulled away from him, and headed back to where Dumbledore was waiting for her, with a portkey to take her back.

She couldn't quite convince herself she was going home, for it seemed to her now, that home was where ever Charlie was, where ever they were together.

It was lunch time when Hermione and Albus returned to Hogwarts, and both went directly from the circular headmaster's office, where they had landed, to the great hall. Hermione used the walk to lunch to inspect the clothing she was wearing, and slap herself mentally.

She was still dressed ofr the Romanian weather, in the tinest denim shorts, barley reaching the tops of her thighs, low slung on her hipps. They were lose, but fit her bum like a work of art. Her long leggs were bare, and she had her old ratty converse on her feet.

On top she wore a plain white camisole, which was tucked into her shorts and showed her dark green silk bra strap. She had stuffed her beaded bag into the tiny pocket of her shorts, and her wand she had slid into her hair, twisting it through a messy bun for safe keeping.

The hall all turned as the double doors opened, and Dumbledre and she walked in. The headmaster went directly to the top table, and Hermione's eyes quickly hunted for her friends in the crowd. She dashed towards a smirking Ginny, who wasn't looking at her face.

"Charlie was pleased to see you then?" She asked dryly, looking pointedly at Hermione's neck and shoulders. Confused, Hermione pulled her beaded bacg from her pocket, fishing for a mirror.

"KROVAVYY CHERT VOZ'MI!" Hermione swore loudly. She had completley forgotten about Charlie's love bites, which were completley on display. She turned bright red as she realised thatshe had been chatting casually with Albus Dumbledore for the last thirty minutes, and he had never said a word.

Ginny was laughing hysterically, and there was a fair amount of giggling coming from up and down the hall. Harry looked pained, and was determinatley not looking at the irl he thought of as a sister.

"Here." He grunted, handing her his hooded jumper, which she quickly slid her arms into, and zipped up to her neck.

"I can't belive I was with Dumbledore the whole time, and didn't notice." Hermione mumbled into her hands, which was too much for Ginny, who now had tears running down her face, and was wheezing. Even Harry cracked a weak smile.

Hermione just burrowed into her borrowed jumper, still red faced, and refused to make eye contact with any giggling students.


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 32.**

Harry returned to griffyndor common room one evening in late april, out of breath, and begging Hermione for the use of her Potions book.

"Finally seen sense have you." she asked, watching Harry stuff her potions book into his book bag.

"I'll explain later." he had shouted over his shoulder as he dashed from the room once more. Hermione had just shruged and gone back to her Herbology essay, mumbling about 'boys'.

When Harry had finally retuned that night, Hermione had been sitting with Ginny in two of the squishy armchairs by the fire in the common room, talking about the coming easter holdidays.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ginny, as a morose looking Harry collapsed into a chair beside them.

"I had a fight with Malfoy." He said, staring at the fire, Hermione noticed that he looked slightly paler than normal.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her eyes running ove him for any sign of injury, there was none.

"I'm fine, Malfoy's not though." He said grimly.

He explained about hearing crying in the bathroom, and going to see who it was. He told the two girls of the duel between them, and how Malfoy had tried to use an unforgivable on him.

"I panicked." harry mumbled, the shame coming off him in waves, "I used that hex of the Prince's." He muttered, talking of that blasted potions book again.

Secretly Hermione thought that it had been increadibly stupid of Harry to use a spell, when he didn't know what it did, or even if it was legall. She didn't say this however, instead she joined Ginny in comisarating him, and assuring him that everybody makes mistakes.

Harry was still having lessons with professor Dumbledore, and it was after one of these lessons, late one wednesday night, that he returned to find Hermione alone in the comonroom, waiting for him.

"We've got it." he said cryptically. But Hermione understood, they had found another Horcrux.

"We're going to fetch it, grab your cloak, we meet Dmbledore in the entrance hall in five minutes." He then ran up the stairs to is dorm.

Hermione quickly went to change from her uniform, opting for some sturdy jeans, a hooded jumper and some trainers. She was seccuring her hair back into a bun when Harry re joined her, his invisibuility cloak thrown over his arm.

"Lets go." he said ominously.

True to his word, Dumbldore was waiting for them wrapped in a traveling cloak, by the dobuble doors to the entrance hall.

"Before we leave, i must have your word that you will both follow my orders whilst we are on this trip. Be they to flea, hide, or leave me behind." He said gravely, the two students nodded unhappily, before following their professor out into the night.

They walked passed the wrought iron gates to the school, entering hogsmeed, where they stopped.

"If you would both grasp my arm." They did, huddling awkwardly about their professors good arm, before being pulled into an invisible tube, and being squeased out on a cliff face, somewhere extreemly windy.

"This is the cave," Dumbledore shouted over the wind, "Where Tom Riddle came as a child, with the other children from the orphanage." Harry and hermione looked at the cave's entrance, at the bottom of the cliff, they where going to have to swim, hermione thought grimly, not looking forward to the icy water at all.

She had been right, she thought, as the three climbed out of the fridged water, teeth chattering, untill she cast a drying charm over the three of them. Harry nodded his gratitude, but Dumbledore was buisy running his hand across the cave wall.

"Ahhhh. How crude." He murmered.

"Miss Granger, can you feel anything diffrent about this wall?" He asked.

Hermione moved to the wall, running her fingertips along it. It didnt feel like a wall, in fact it didn't feel like anything. She closed her eyes, moving her hand again, there was nothing there. Opening her eyes, she met with rough rock.

"It's not a wall, an ilusion?" She said uncertainly, the headmaster beamed and nodded.

"We must make an offering." He said, pulling a knife from his robes, and slicing into his injured had, making harry cry out in shock, Hermione just grimaced, she had expectd soething like this.

"To weaken whoever enters." She murmered to herself.

"Quite right, I would give you points, but..." he trailed off teasingly, making the others laugh.

The rock wall had melted away as soon as the blood had touched it, the three passed through the archway left behind, into an enormous caven, filed with a vast glassy lake. In the center of the lake was a stone basin, emitting a ghostly green glow.

Subtle, hermione thought to herself, shaking her head.

She looked along the waters edge for some means of crossing the water, sure that swimming was out of the question, not knowing what foul creatured voldemort had set to protect his soul.

"Can we summon it?" harry asked hopefully, his voice saying that he already knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Why not try harry." Dumbledore siad, gesturing for him to proceed.

"Accio Horcrux." Harry said clearly. A large pale shape erupted fro the glassy serface of the water, only to crash back through again seconds later, leaving silence once more.

"Whas that an inferius?" Hermione asked, sounding ill, not needing an answer.

"Well done harry, that was much the easiest way of descoveing what we are up against." Dumbledore said proudly.

"Now," he stooped, his had grasping something the eye couldn't see. Using his other had, he rapped his knuckles firmly on the invisible something, and a chain apeared, leading to a rather small boat. Harry looked at it dubiously, obviously wondering weather it would hold all three of them.

"I fear this boat will only admit one wizard." Dumbledore said, Harry looked about to argue, when Hermione said, "You two in the boat, and i'll fly." Dumbledore nodded, as Hermione conjured a broomstick from thin air, mounting it gingerly, she really hated flying.

"I thought you said.." Harry began.

"My apologies Harry, what I should have said was only one full wizard, Voldemort would never dream that an underage person would find this place, or pass his protective spells. His mistake Harry, his mistake. we gain strength from his arrogance."

Harry clambered into the boat, Hermione watched as it wobbled dangerously. Once the boat set off from the shore, Hermione kicked off from the ground. Contrary to popular belief, she could fly perfectly well, she just hated to do it.

She kept pace with the boat, reaching the island of rock, and touching down just as the other wizards clambred free.

They three waked over to the basin, examining it dubiously.

The locket was clearly visible in the bottom, but protected by a clear possion which Hermione couldn't identify. She tried vanishing it, but nothing happened. Dumbledore tried to touch it, but his hand met with an invisible barrier.

Sighing, Hermione conjured a goblet.

"It won't kill will it?" Hermione aksed, Dumbledore shook his head, "I'll do it, i'd rather Harry be with you." Hermione finished, resigned.

Before plunging the goblet into the liquid, and drinking deeply. Dumbledore watched in grim acceptance, but Harry exclaimed loudly. Hermione ignored them both, and continued to drink. It tasted foul, sweet at first, but then an achrid after taste, making her cough and splutter.

Nothing hapened untill her third full goblet, her mind seemed to fast forward to her darkest memory's. Like a dementor in liquid form.

She was six years old, and at her Grandfather's funeral, watching helplessly as her Mother and Grandmother cried, not understanding, and wishing she could help. she was nine, and being shouted at by a teacher for being a know it all. Eleven, and being bullied by her 'friends' for her bushy hair, and big teeth.

Being called a mudblood by Malfoy when she was twelve, the basalisk in her second year, seeing a dead Cedric in her fourth, and hearing his Father's terrible, heart sattering cry of agony.

Almost loosing Sirius, and the unimaginable pain from Dolahov's spell in her fifth. She relived the boggart from grimauld Place, watching Charlie die slowly before her eyes, not being able to help him.

She cried out in aggony, but Harry and Dumbledore helped her to drink the last few drops. Dumbledore then pocketed the locket, before bending before Hermione, who was watching from above as Ron viciously attacked her unconsious form in a deserted bathroom, leaning over her bloodied form, and ripped clothing, violating her with his teeth.

"Water." she rasped. Dumbledore conjured her a large goblet of water, which she downed greedily.

"Harry you will need to help Hermione to fly back." Dumbledore instructed gently, pulling her to her feet, and setting her behind Harry on the broomstick.

Hermione wasn't entirley sure how she managed to cling to Harry for the broom ride, or the swim, but as she got out of the frozen ocean, her head had cleared slightly, and it was easier to stand.

She cought sight of her reflection in the dark water, she looked haunted. Her vibrant green eyes looked botomless, and almost black. Her face pale and pinched. She felt a comforting wight on her shoulder.

She had become aware of a fiery reflection wile Harry was helping her along, it was Aeval. Hermione kept her eyes on him, focusing on his light and comfort.

Aeval was now on her shoulder, lending her the bravery she needed to carry forwards.

They apperated back to Hogsmeed, only to be halted by a heart stopping sight. The dark mark hovering over the castle. With a single mindedness Hermione had never seen on his face, Dumbledore wordlessly summoned brooms for himself and Harry.

They flew back to the school, Aeval never leavng Hermione's side, having moved from her shoulder to fly beside her. Landing on top of the astronemy tower they found many deatheaters, all roabed in black, with groatesque silver masks, and a terrified looking draco Malfoy waiting for them.

The death eaters took in the new arrivals. Smirking at the boy who lived, and the greatst wizard of all time, but seeming to retreat from the fire bird, and the young woman who was so obviously his mistress.

"Kill him Draco." Bellatrix screamed, cackling maddly, her dark curls flying wildly about her face in the high wind. "Kill the old man, for the glory of our master."

Draco looked around helplessly, it seemed like he was going to be sick.

Battle inseud imediatley, Dumbledore stunning four of the ten death eaters straight away, while Harry fought with Draco. Hermione bagging two of her own, but then being pulled into a fierce duel with Bellatrix.

Aeval flew about them. Hermione worked with him seemlesly, using him as a distraction, or a shield as times called for. He was an extention of herself, like two connected minds. Aeval seemed to know Hermione's needs without her having to conciously instruct him.

Hermione fired hex after hex at the dark haired witch, dodging and weaving with her opponent, a coreographed dance.

Earning a few hits, but most being deflected. She suffered some nasty slicing wounds, and the odd burn courtasy of Bella's wand, but came off mostly unscathed. Bella hadn't been so lucky, she was bleeding quite heavily from several places where she had cought Hermione's hexes. She had also sustained a large scar across her face, courtasy of the young part Veela. Hermione had been sure to make the scarr permenant, too.

They battled fiercly, Bell clearly being out of her depth, but Hermione was reluctant to end it. Strugling to find an oppertunity to subdue her, and not wanting to kill her. No matter how eveil a creature, she couldn't kill. Hermione had been about to land the finall blow, when Bella turned tail and ran, shooting one last scared look at Aeval as she went.

Looking about her, she saw that the other fights had ended, Dumbledore was standing over an unconsious malfoy, whilst Harry was dabbing at a cut on his cheek. There where half a dozen or so death eaters unconsious about them.

"I couldn't kill her." Hermione siad, almost begging for their understanding. Both men nodded at her.

They didn't stay long in the tower, running to help the other fighters.

At the bottom of the stairs they found carnage. The exterior stone wall to the castle had been blasted apart, and the hallway nearly obbliterated, enormouse fragments of rock strewn across the floor, and dust hanging thickly in the air, making it difficult to see. There where several deatheaters fighting what looked to be the DA and the order combined.

Hermione skidded to a stop just in time to narrowly avoid the remnants of a stone wall that collapsed infront of her. The death eater she had been facing hadn't been so lucky. He was completley crushed, Hermione watched in horror as the light left his honey brown eyes, the only part of him visible behind his mask.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Dumbledore, a grave look on his face, he steared her away from the terrible scene, rushing once again towards the others.

They used Aeval's light to guide them towards the fighters. Hermione saw the spark of fear in the death eaters eyes as she approached, covered in battle wounds, a look in her eye that spoke of having witnessed attrocious deeds, and with her Fire bird flanking her. She was deadly.

She also saw the spark of hope in the eyes of her fellow order and DA members.

The fighting was fierce, but with Dumbledore now in the fray, as well as her self and Aeval, things quickly subsided. In the end, there weren't any fatalitty's for the light, for which Hermione was thankfull.

She and Aeval were fierce warriors, incapacatating six death eaters between them, in a mere ten minutes. They fell to her hands and her wand, never sure which had been the defining blow. They were to be sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore and the others had gotten the majority of the others, with only a few, like Bellatrix, Greyback and some others getting away.

Sitting in the hospital wing some hours later, stroaking the plumage of the fire bird in her lap, she recounted the injuries.

Tonks had been on the recieving end of a nasty curse by Rabastan, - one of the death eaters toescape - and was currently unconsious. As were Malfoy, who had been fighting against his will, and would be put into hiding for his own safety for the remainder of the year, and the summer to come. And Bill, who had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

Being that it was not the full moon, and that Greyback had been in human form when he attacked, Bill had not been passed the lycanthropy curse, but still had some nasty scars, which now had the apperance of being fully healed, simply thin white lines against his sligtly tan skin.

As far as the DA went, Ginny had a broken legg, which madam Pomfray had healed in a heart beat, but Neville and Luna were unscathed, as were the rest, who had all returned to their respective common rooms, no doubt to tell the rest of their houses about the nights events.

Hermione looked slightly the worse for ware, her cuts having been closed, but leaving scabbed lines onher skin. She was once again coveredin bruises, and had also sustained a few nasty burns, one on her left hip, the other across the left side of her ribbs. Madam pomfrey had informed her that there was nothing she could do about them. Hermione didn't really care, they could be easily covered, and Charlie had pleanty of burns from his dragons, so she doubted they's scare him away.

But the biggest change in her, was the eyes. They were flat, the vibrant green seeming almost black, filled with horror, and suffering. The look of a person who had seen death.

Hermione sat up in bed, as the doors to the hospital wing opened, addmitting a stressed looking Charlie, who had just arrived from Romania. He stopped briefly to hug Fleur, and make sure his brother would be fine, before heading straight for Hermione, who was standing waiting for him.

He looked her over, his eyes darkening as she showed him her injurees, he then pulled her into his arms, into a fierce hug, breathing her in, holding her tightly against his chest. They stayed that way for a long time, reveling in eachother.

"I was so frightened." She mumbled into him at last, thinking of the fighting, the horrid memory's brought by the possion, and watching the light leaving the unnamed death eaters eyes. She shivered violently, knowing that last memory would haunt her.

"Im here now." He mumbled into her hair, holding her even tighter for a long while. He pulled back eventually, and looked at the fire bird hovering behind his Mya.

"Aeval." He greeted the creature, nodding to him.

Aeval let out a long, lingering note, of breathtaking beauty, before bowing his head to Hermione and Charlie, and dissapearing, knowing that he was no longer required, that she was in good hands.

The entire ward watched the exchange with interest, marvalling at the couples compatability, how truley at one they were with eachother. It had been as if Aeval had mearly seen Charlie as an extension of his creator, truley his mistress' other half.

Charlie and Hermione went to sit at Bill's bedside, and wait for him to awaken.

Hermione put a hand on Fleur's shoulder, squeezing gently. The older witch just looked at her for a moment, blinking, before bursting into tears.

"Shhhh." Hermione cruned, pulling Fleur into her arms. "He'll be all right, it will all be fine." She murmered over and over again, letting Fleur cry herself out. At some point Ginny joined the group, hugging the frech girl's other side, stroaking her silvery blonde hair.

"I zort i'd lost 'im." She choked, whiping her face with her sleeve.

At this, Mrs Weasly wrapped Fleur in a hug, "He's very lucky to have you." She said, her voice tight with emotion. Hermione and Ginny smiled at eachother, knowing that Fleur had finally been fully accepted into the weasley fold.

Freeing herself from the hug, hermione went back to Charlie who opened his arms for her to sit in his lap. He took the oppertunity to examine her wounds, sattisfied that none were featal, and that most would heal. When he got to the burns however, he paused.

"We match." He said, pulling up a sleeve, and showing one of his many souvaneers from Dragon Taming. Hermione beamed, she had known Charlie wouldn't care about her looks, but hearing him confirm it only made her love him more.

They stayed silent in eachothers arms untill the hospital wing doors opened again, admitting Harry, Sirius in dog form and Dumbledore. Harry looked at Hermione, and nodded happily, before going to sit next to Ginny.

The horcrux had been destroyed then, it had all been for something. This made Hermione feel much better. Only two to go, Hermione thought optamistically, granted they were the darkest wizard of all time and his pet python, but she tried not to dwell on the details.

"Rooms have been set up for you all." Dumbledore said.

"We had decided that headquaters would move here at the begining of the holidays, and, what with there being only two weeks until that deadline, we have decided to move early."

That ment that Hermione would be in hogwarts for the forseeable future, she smiled, a whole castle for her and Charlie to get lost in, she liked the sound of that. And if the way Charlie gripped her tighter was any indication, then so did he.

Hermione and Charlie only left the hospital wing that night after Molly and Fleur had reasured them that they would wait with Bill, and call them if he woke up. So the only people heading to the temporary accomodation set up by Dumbledore were Hermione and Charlie, and Harry and Ginny.

The temporary rooms were set in Griffyndor tower, up a staircase that was hidden behind a tapestry in the common room. Even though it was nearly one in the morning when they had reached the common room, it was still packed.

Their arrival had caused quite a stir, especially with Hermione covered in still healing battle scars, her clothing runied, standing next to the mysterious Dragon Tamer they had heared so much about.

Harry and Ginny had wished them both goodnight, before heading straight to their dorms, neither of them wanting to be questioned by the crowd. Hermione laced her fingers through Charlie's, indicating that she wouldn't be leaving his side any time soon. He smirked at her.

She waved her hand in the direction of her dorm, summoning a bag filled with a change of clothes for tomorrow, some pajamas and her wash things. The common room watched silently as the pair dissapeared up the hidden staircase that none of them had known excisted, from view.

They went into the first door they saw, which held Charlie's trunk, presumably Dumbledore had conjured it from Romania, for Charlie hadn't exactly stopped to pack.

Grabbing her wash things, and still holding Charlie's hand, Hermione headed towards the bathroom. She shucked her ruined clothing, vanishing it with a wave of her hand, before stepping under the warm water, Charlie not far behind her.

She washed her hair thoroughly, twice, and conditioned, before scrubbing every inch of herself with vanilla scented soap, determined to wash the day from her body. Once she was done, she stood under the spray, as Charlie proceeded to kiss every one of her injurys.

By the time he had reached her burns, she was crying silently, unabble to rid her mind of the image of the light leaving those eyes. How they had stared at her, un seeing, yet somehow refusing to release her from their grasp.

Her body was shaking as Charlie pulled her against him, still under the warm spray.

"Shhhhh, I've got you sweetness." He murmered reassuringly, his large hands stroaking her back.

"Charlie, do you know what thestrals are?" She asked, unable to articulate it any other way. Understanding lit his eyes, and he crushed her to him once more.

"Ohhhhh Princess." He sighed sadly, rocking her gently under the warm water, untill the tears stopped.

When that time finally came, he shut off the water, and pulled her from the shower. She dried them both with a wave of her hand, and proceeded to slip into her steely grey silk shorts and camisole.

"I can see them too." Charlie finally said, just as Hermione was packing the last of her things back into her bag. She put her bag into Charlie's trunk before turning to face him.

"The thestrals." He qualified, "There was a bloke on the reserve, a mate of mine, years ago..." He trailed off, but she understood.

She pulled back the bed covers, sliding between the sheets on one side, and patted the other, waiting for Charlie to join her. He did so, sliding deftly into bed beside her as if her were made to be there.

Hermione's night wasn't devoid of nightmares, but when they came, and she awoke gasping, Charlie was there, holding her, comforting her, and lulling her back into sleep.

At one point that night, hermione and Charlie were awoken by piercing screams, and they weren't coming from Hermione, but from the girls dormitory's. They both lept from their bed, grabbing their wands and sprinting back towards the common room, where the whole house seemed to be slowly gathering.

The screams had stopped by the time they reached the bottom of the girls strair case, and Ginny came forward, leading a hysterically sobbing Serah, the source of the cries. Silently relieved that nobody was in danger, Hermione handed her wand to Charlie, and went to kneel before her little firstie.

"Serah, sweetheart, what's the matter?" She asked gently, tilting the crying girl's chin up, to see her face. Serah looked at Hermione for a moment, then flung herself at her, proceeding to cry into her neck. Hermione winced as the little girl hit her burns, but wrapped her in her arms anyway, staning up, holding her.

Looking to Lizzy, Serah's dorm mate, Hermione whispered, "What happened?"

Lizzy was very pale, and leaning against a tired looking Ginny, "I don't know, I woke up, and she was screaming." Lizzy turned, hiding her face in Ginny's stomach. Ginny hugged her, and shot Hermione a hopless look.

"Serah," Hermione tried gently, "Why were you screaming sweetheart?" Hermione and the rest of the tower waited, as serah took deep, shuddering breaths, Hermione rubbing her back soothingly.

"You were bleeding...and hu-hurt." She hiccoughed into Hermione's neck, fat tears running down the both of them. Hermione understood, Serah had seen her when they had come beck to the coomon room, after the fight.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry I frightened you, but I'm fine! I promise." She said, starting to sway softly with the quietening girl still in her arms.

Just as she had on the first night of the school year, she rocked Serah soothingly, and began to sing her the soft lullaby. The students didn't disperse, even when Professors Mcgonagall, Dumbledore and a few auror's showed up, to see what the trouble was.

They just watched silently, and listened to hermione's voice float throug the stone towers, it was hauntingly beautiful, the echo reminicant of prayer, belonging under the arches of a candle lit catherdral.

Hermione sang until Serah was asleep again, and then ushured Lizzy before her, back up to their dorm room, where she lay her little firstie down to bed, kissing her head softly, tucking the blankets around her.

She did the same for lizzy and Clara, the other girls in the dorm, before walking back to the common room.

The teachers and aurorrs waited for hermione to return, before nodding proudly to her, and leaving. Hermione looked about the common room, noticing that the boys where all gaping ah her silk pajamas, and all the girls were staring at something too.

Following their gaze, she landed on a still shirtless charlie, who was grinnng at her cheekily. Hermione scowled, she didn't like all these girls drooling over her dragon tamer, Ginny and harry saw her pout, and smirked.

"Right," hermione said, turning to the others, "Can we all go bacck to bed now?" She asked pointedly, and students began filing back to their dorms, still shooting her and her boyfriend hungry lances though.

"Night...again." Ginny said, as she and harry dissapeared with the crowd.

Hermione took her wand back from Charlie, and they both climed the stone stepps to their room, virtually asleep on their feet.

"You have a beautiful voice." Charlie mumbled against her ear, when they were once again lying in eachothers arms. Hermione just kissed his bare chest sleepily, snuggling further into him.


	33. Chapter 33

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 33.**

Hermione and Charlie awoke early that morning, in order to go and check on Bill. Hermione dressed in some cream leggins, and a knee length, floral t-shirt dress. They were soft, and didn't iritate her burns when she walked. She slid her feet into some tennis shoes, and sacured her curls into a messy bun, and turned to watch Charlie finish getting ready.

He was wearing some well worn blue jeans, they were faded, hung extreemly low on his hipps, and made his bum look spectacular. On top he pulled a plain white t-shirt, it was tight fitting, and Hermione could count the muscules beneath. He aslo slipped on some tennish shoes.

She was overcome by the need to hold him. Walking across the room, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his warm, musculed chest. He hugged her back, holding her close for an imesurable moment, pressig his face into her soft sweet smelling curls, neither one speaking.

They went hand in hand together, down the stone stepps to griffyndor common room, to wait for Harry and Ginny. Harry was already there, as were, it seemed, the rest of griffyndor house, bar the youngest Weasley. Hermione checked on Serah, who was fine now, and stooped to hug her gently, before going back over to wait with Charlie.

Hermione noticed that every female in the room was staring hungrily at Charlie again, their eyes roaving over him like a piece of meat. Much the same way that the males were looking at her.

"Trust Gin to keep us waiting." Charlie said dryly, leaning against a wooden table, and pulling Hermione's back against his chest, so that she was standing between his slighlty parted leggs.

Hermione was sure she saw a couple of girls swoon at his voice, they deffinatley all started whispering and giggling.

Grinning wickedly, Charlie pulled out his wand, "Get a move on Gin!" he said, before sending his patronus with the message to wake his sister. The entire common room had gone silent, having finally seen Hermione's other half, it was all true.

It was dead silent for a few seconds, the raucus giggling broke out from the girls, who were all whispering and blushing like idiots.

Hermione groaned, knowing they wouldn't hear the end of this. She turned in Charlie's arms, and hid her face against his shoulder, making Harry laugh.

Charlie hugged her close, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "If they're gonna stare, might as well give them a show."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly, her voice floating through the crowd, silencing every voice, bringing every eye to her. She was completley unaware, too buisy laughing, and poking Charlie in his flat stomach, for having such a wicked sense of humor.

"Bloody hell Charlie, we fought death eaters last night, doesn't that merrit a ley in?" Ginny grouched, as she emerged from the girl's stair case to the silent common room, carrying her cardigan, socks, hair tie and shoes. She took in the students, who had all been staring at her brother and his girlfriend.

She turned to Harry, "What did they do now?" She asked, mock tiredness in her voice, making Hermione and Charlie chuckle.

"Laugh." Harry said simply, Ginny shook her head.

"Mi has the worst ideas." She teased, looking mock despairingly at Hermione.

"Excuse me Miss 'WE COULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER'," She squealed the last bit, in an uncanny imppression of a drunk Ginny, Charlie muffled his laughter in Hermione's neck.

"Yeah yeah, you get drunk once." Ginny huffed, bending to tie her laces.

"Once." Harry snorted, "I happen to know Mione had pictures of you from after Slughorn's party." Harry teased his girlfriend.

"That one doesn't count, it was you and Mi that got me drunk." Ginny shot back at him.

Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione.

"It was four in the morning. We'd been in that bloody pary for hours, and Slughorn wouldn't let us leave. So we created entertainment." Hermione explained, making Charlie's lip twitch, though he tried to cover it with mock dissaprovement.

"So what you telling me is that my girlfriend has corrupted my baby sister's innocence?" He sounded mock disbelieving.

Harry and Hermione snorted, "Remeber christmas, bouncing on the bed, wanting to play in the snow at two in the morning, when it wasn't snowing. You were there for that one buddy." Hermione teased back.

"You know i'm right here, and you're making me sound like a wino." Complained a now fully dressed Ginny.

"Sorry Gin." The three chorused, chuckling slightly, and they headed towards the hospital wing. As the portrate hole closed beind them, a roar of conversation broak out in the common room, mostly about the death eater battle, but some were swooning over Charlie.

The four headed straight to the hospital wing, and arrived to see a very tired looking Bill, being fought over by two witches. Mrs Weasley and Fleur it seemed had settles into their roles as wife and mother in law early, and were shouting at eachother down the ward.

The argument was being watched like a game of tennis by a now concious Bill and Tonks, the latter looked quite amused, the former didn't.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked with some trepidation, once it became apparent that everyone else was just contented to watch.

Fleur and Molly turned to her, and both started shouting at the same time, Fleur in french. Hermione's eye's widened, as they went back to shouting at eachother.

"What?" She asked Bill, confusion clear in her voice.

"They're fighting over taking care of me," He sighed, "It's rediculouse, i'm fine, Madam Pomfray says I can go this morning, but..." He trailed of, looking hoplessly at the two women. Just then the matron stuck her head around the door, seeming unwilling the enter the battle grownd, and signaled that Bill was good to go.

The two women however hadn't noticed, and continued screaming.

Sighigh, Hermione called Aeval, who hovered next to her, looking uncertainly at the still shouting, and now jesticulating women.

"C'mon Aeval, you're a fire bird for crying out loud." Hermion whined, but he just blinked at her in a way that clearly said he wasn't going anywhere near those women. The onlookers were now chuckling quietly.

"You're stuffed mate." Harry said to Bill, who just nodded.

They finally got the two women's attention long enough to impart the good news, only for them to then fight over weather or not they should take Bill to breakfast in the great hall.

Fred and George arrived later that morning in time to see Bill discharged from the hospital wing. They had taken their return to Hogwarts as an oppertunity to plug their buisness, which they would be running from the castle for a while, trusting Verity to keep the store in Diagon Alley going.

As such, the pranks had started again with a vengance, much to the horror of Mr Filch. Out of respect for the headmasters wishes however, they limitted the mayhem to the weekends and evenings, not during class time.

The order where given the north wing of the castle - somewhere that was usually closed off to the populas - to sleep in, and they had the run of the castle during the days, as long as they didn't interrupt the lessons.

Hermione and Charlie wasted no time, heading out alone the first oppertunity they got. They wandered the grounds, visited Hagrid, whom unserprisingly got along with Charlie very well.

One particular evening, Hermione introduced Charlie to the room of requirement. She explained to him that the room would equip itself for the seekers needs. As she waked backwards and forwards four times in front of the painting of the trolls doing ballet, she thought, "I need a place to be with Charlie."

A large wooden door appeared before them, with a brass handle. Grasping it, the door gave way to a beautifull sunlit room. One wall was entirley made up of windows, showing an enchanted view of the grounds.

In the center of one wall stood a large four poster bed, complete with cream hangings and bed spread. One corner of the room was dedicated to many shelves of books, with several squishy sofas sarrounding a roaring fireplace.

There was a beautiful, round, wooden little table, perfect for eating, or was just big enough for the two of them.

In another corner, there was a glossy black grand piano, complete with leather stool, and metranome.

There was also a doorway lading off to a large bathroom, complete wih a bath the size of a swimming pool, a separate shower, and twin sinks.

Hermione was impressed, and judging by his gob makes expression, so was Charlie. He recovered quickly enough though, puling Hermione into the bathroom, and proceeding to do what he had dreamed of for several long months.

He flicked his wand wordlessly at the swimming pool sized bath, which started to fill itself with hot waer andnumerous bubbles. He walked slowly back to Hermione, where she was waiting by the door, taking her hand in his, and pulling her inside.

He kept their hands linked, shifting them slightly so that their fingers were intertwied. With his other and, he gently pushed some of her heavy raven curls from her face, pushing them over her shoulder, baring the collumn of her throat, which he stooped to kiss, tenderly, adoaringly.

Her free hand slid under the hem of his t-shirt, and began hunting its way up his chisled stoach, and broad chest, her fingers teasing with fether light touches. He pulled back from his assault on her neck, but only long enough to get his t-shirt over his head, which Hermione threw behind her somewhere.

Pulling back again, Hermione devaested herslef of the little summer dress she was wearing, leaving her in matching black silk underwear. The way Charlie's eyes drank her in sent a jolt of lust through her, so strong it made her knees weak.

Slowly she stepped towards him, bringing her flush against his chest, before falling to her knees, sliding down his tall frame teasingly, Charlie groaned. She waisted no time in pulling her dragon tamer from his jeans and underwear, the latter she had torn in her eagerness, something that had made Charlie moan again.

She liked her lips, he was watching her from beneath half closed eyelids as she slid her full lips along his length. He hissed in pleasure, his hands fisting in her soft curls, as she licked an sucked her way along him, stopping to twirl her tougne along the tip.

She set the pace quickly, moaning against his hardness as she slid back and forth, one of her hands having come to cup him, rolling gently, marvalling at how soft his skin was.

Charlie pulled her to her feet, watching her mouth with undisgized hunger, as she licked her lips and pouted from he loss of contact. He groaned as she brought her mouth to his, biting teasingly on her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

He tore off her bra and knickers, so that they were literally scrapps of ripped material, but she didn't care, if fact it made her whimper needily, and sent a delisious shiver down her spine. He kneeled before her, kissing from her hip to her breast, where he latched onto one dusky peak, and sucked vengfully, earning a soft mewling noise from Hemione.

He pulled her to the floor before him, laying her back and eaning over her, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along the flat plane of her stomach, and using his warm, cloused hands to spread her thighs. He paused before her, the anticipation wraking though her small form, she was virtually quivering with need for his touch.

"Char." she whimpered, it was almost begging, almost, and it was all he needed. He smirked wickedly at her, before placing a single, hot kiss to the inside of ther thigh, making her writhe beneth him, serching for contact. He did the same on the opposite side, tracing a short line with the tip of his tougne, and grinning triumphantly when her breathing hitched.

He looked up, to be sure she was watching him, which she was, her vibrant green eyes where tinged dark, and half hidden behind heavy, drooping lids. He then caved to his desires, and buried his face in her slick folds, moaning as his tougne got the first taste of what he had missed so soarly.

Hermione was doing a fair amount of moaning herslef, her hands fisting in Charlie's firey hair, and her hipps thrusting desparatley against his mouth. He teased her mercylessly, sucking and nipping, pushing her to the point of insanity, before bringing her over the shining edge, and reducing her to a qivering puddle beneath his mouth.

The bath had filled by now, and Charlie flicked his wand to stop the taps, and took the opperunity to perform the contraseptive charm, before grabbing Hermione about the waist, and carrying her to the steaming water.

She wrapped her leggs about his waist, wriggling against his still hard legnth, making him growl into her neck, and bite down gently, she shuddered in pleasure. Once in the water they didn't break appart, he merely placed his two large hands on her hips to help guide her movments, and she sank down onto him, sighing in completness.

"Fuck." Charlie's eyes where squesed shut, and his head had fallen back, as she proceeded to rise and fall on him, clencing her inner muscules experimentally, only to smirk when Charlie's eyes popped open in shock, so she did it again, and he whimpered.

His hands on her hipps where guiding her now, stearing her thrusts faster, and harder. He was lifting her and lettng her fall back onto his length, watching in awe as her eyes slid closed and her lipps parted in an 'o' of pleasure.

They came together in a blinding flash, both shouting horsley, and glad for the water, which was supporting most of their weight. Hermione sagged against Charlie, who wrapped both of his arms around her waist, holding her to him. She made no move to get off him, keeping him inside her as they kissed passionatley.

The first morning they had all come down to breakfast, and taken up camp at the griffyndor table, had caused quite a stir.

Hermione, being used to the stares by know, was just glad that it wasn't her for a change. Or so she had thought, untill she realised that a large part of the intrigue seemed to be seeing her with Charlie for the first time. Between the tattoo and the patronus, Hogwarts had turned her and Charlie into some sort of star crossed lovers.

The upside was that the boys were reluctant to mess with a dragon tamer, and therefor left Hermione alone for a change. The downside were the girls, all of whom seemed to watch Charlie's every breath, something he seemed oblivious to, but made her extreemly uncomfortable.

She was also trying to ignore the furious glares of Cormac, who hadn't yet found the counter curse for his face, and all the teachers seemed to miraculously be to buisy to help him. Hermione nuged Ginny nervously, indicating the furious eyes on her, Ginny cought Mcglaggens eye, the looked very pointedly and Charlie, who was sitting opposite his girlfriend. Mcglaggen looked down pretty sharpish after that, making both girls grin.

During breakfast, on the morning of her final day of exams, Hermione sat opposite Charlie, with Luna and ginny on her either side, she felt the all to familiar tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Clara.

"Hello Clara." She greeted warmly, hugging the small girl. Elizabeth took advantage of being closed to Hermione to whisper in her ear, "Is that him?" Shooting Charlie covert glances from under her hair.

Hermione and Ginny giggled, as Ginny nodded, whispering something hermione couldn't hear to Clara, who looked at her, unsure. Ginny nodded, which must have been an encouragement, for Clara wandered around the table, and tapped Charlie on the shoulder. Hermione was now watching, enraptured.

Charlie turned to the girl cuiously, he looked slightly shocked when Clara leaned in to his ear, whispering something.

Charlie's expression went from confused, to a soft smile, and when Clara pulled away, he wrapped her in a hug, and kissed the top of her head, making her blush furiously. He then pulled her to sit next to him on the bench, Hermione turned to Ginny, raising aneyebrow it question.

Ginny leaned into hermione to murmer; "I don't think you realise how much they love you. Espessially that little girl, she wanted to meet the man you love so much, to tell him thank you for making you happy. She spoke to me yesterday, asking about the two of you." She confided softly.

Hermione just stared at the litle girl, her heart swelling, touched beyond words, and tears pricking the back of her eyes. Ginny patted her shoulder, before going back to her toast.

Other encounters happened, such as the day Hermione, Charlie, Bill and Fleur had been walking around the lake, only to be stopped by the second year Hufflepuff, who wanted to see the two dragon patronus' fly together. News of charlie's dragon had spread from the griffyndors, it seemed.

Bill and Fleur looked awed at Hermione and charlie, not knowing that their Patronus's were so compatable, virtually identical. As Dracarys and Drogo were unleashed, and flew in harmony across the lake, Charlie wrapped and arm around Hermione's waist, lening down to murmer in her ear.

"Marry Me."

It wasn't a shock, hermione didn't even blink, they had both been waiting for this for a long time.

"Yes." She replied simply, smiling up at him, as he leaned closer to capture her lips.

After the patronus' had faded, Charlie reached into his pocked, and pulled out the ring. Hermione moved her promise and eternity ring to her right hand, and charlie slid her engagement ring home.

It was yellow gold, like her promise ring, but consisted of three diamonds, the one in the middle slightly larger than the others. As Charlie put it on, he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingers, then the ring. He continued to hold her hand between both of his as he kissed her lips.

They were pulled appart by a whooping Bill and fleur, who exclaimed "Finally." And passed them about in a round of huggs.

Bill lifted Hermione bodily from the floor, swinging her around in circles like a rag doll, making her laugh like a loon.

"Welcome to the family little sister!" He whooped joyously, before putting her down, kissing the top of her head, and going to clapp Charlie on the back.

Hermione staggard dizzily into Fleurs arms, Fleur just chuckled, and said, "I am very 'appy for you Ermione."

Hermione grinned, and wrapped Fleur in a tight hugg, laughing joyously, before being re cliamed by Charlie, who captured her small hand, in his larger one, and stooped to kiss her gently.

That evening, they decided to announce their engagment while evryone was together. It was just before dinner, and being a saturday ment that Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were also with the order.

Everyone was seated about the vast comon room, in the castle's north wing. It had obviously been desined for accomodating guests many centuries ago, for it was plush and extreemy comfortable.

Charlie was just about to clear his throat, to get everyone's attention, when his thunder was well and truly stollen by his youger sister.

Chuckling, he cought a screaming Ginny about the waist, in the wild hug she had thrown at him.

"You noticed then?" Hermione asked dryly, wilst Bill and Fleur chuckled at the looks of confusion on the faces of the others about the room.

"Im getting another sister!" She sobbed, pulling hermione and Fleur into an extreemly emotional hug.

The others understoon at last, and looked to Charlie for conformation.

"We're getting married." He said, kissing Hermione's head from his place in the hug.

Shouts and cries of congratulations filled the room.

Mrs weasly was crying happily onto her second oldest son, saying she had known he would settle down eventually.

Tonks had whooped loudly, punching her fist in the air, before going to join the growing hug with a dreamy looking Luna.

Once said hug broak appart, the happy couple were passed from person to person, with huggs, kisses and well wishes.

"Now that you'r marrying our Twin..." fred began ominously, to charlie, "We feel the need to warn you, that there is no place on earth that you could hisde from us." george finished in a similar manner.

"My own brothers..." Charlie muttered, shaking his head, before assuring the twins he would do nothing to hurt hermione.

"Oh my dear," Mrs Weasley gushed, "Im finally getting you as a daughter, I couldn't picture anyone better for my Charlie." She smiled a watery smile, and pinched Hermione's cheeks.

Sirius and Bill were now planning that nights celebration, which envolved the Twins smuggling alcohol into the castle.

"Feels like i'm sixteen again." Sirius had addmitted, grinning happily.

A few houres later, Hermione and Ginny where wandering back to griffyndor tower to change before supper.

"I cant belive it, well i can belive it, in fact i saw it coming a mile off, but i'm just so happy." Ginny was still gusing and they waked through the ommon room.

"What can't you belive?" came the curious voice of Katie Bell, who had recently returned from st Mungoe's after her attak.

"Hi Katie, i'm glad your better." hermione smiled.

"Thanks," the chaser replied, "I was in hospital over christmas, then went home for a while before coming back here for the exams." she filled in.

"HERMIONE'S GETTING MARRIED." Ginny exploded, not being able to hold it in any longer. The comon room was quiet for a moment, before whisperes broak out, much louder than before.

"Congratulations, you seem very happy." katie said, genuine happyness on her features.

Hermione beamed and nodded her gratitude, before heading up to her dormitory to change.

She had just pulled on a clean white t-shirt, and some tight blue jeans. She had been pulling black converse onto her feet, when she heared the door open and close. Thinking it was Ginny she turned, smiling, only for the smile to quickly dissapear.

It was lavender Brown.

"Think you're something special don't you." she began snidley, "Got all the men after you like some common slut." Hermione couldn't help but see the irony in the fact that lavender 'i don't wear knickers any more because they only end up being torn off Brown' was calling her a slut.

"What do you want lavender?" she asked tiredly, just as ginny arrived, dressed similarly to herself.

"You must be a really good shag to have turned him against his own bother," she continued, unknowingly digging her own grave, "How many of the boys have you had, the dragon tamer, thats for sure, probably the twins, i've seen the way they are with you, wouldn't surprise me if you'd had the oldest..." Her tirade was cut short by hermione's fist coming into contact with her jaw.

"How dare you." she seathed, as a red faced Ginny pulled out her wand threateningly.

"Bat Boggy." She screached, poining her wand at Lavender, who turned tail and ran from the dorm, through the common room, where she was met with roaucus laughter.

"Can you belive she called me a slut," hermione raged, passing back and forth before the foot of her bed. "I've only ever been with one guy, and I'm marrying him for merlin's sake." she shouted, pulling angrily at the hem of her t-shirt.

This got ginny's attention, "You and charlie, since when?" she demanded eagerly.

"Christmas," hermione addmitted sheepishly, "while we were at the burrow."

Ginny grinned and whoolf whistled, "Good on you Mi," she crowed, smirking suggestivley, "C'mon lets go for food, they'll be wondering where we are."


	34. Chapter 34

I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 34.**

The news of Hermione's engagement spread like wild fire, and by the time the two girls reached the great hall for dinner, before any of the other order members had arrived, it was the main topic of conversation.

Sitting at the end of the griffyndor table, and leaving enough room for the others when they arrived, Ginny asked Hermione about the details, how Charlie asked, where, when, etc.

Once the others arrived, and dinner began, Hermione was pulled into a conversation by Tonks.

"I hear you can out drink Remus." She said without preamble, making the others around them nod vigerously.

"She most certainly can." Lupin intoned, there was a bark from the shaggy black dog next to him, Sirius still being in hiding, even though his name had been cleared, it was agreed that having him publically in a school full of children so soon after his aquittal would not be wise.

"Excellent," Tonks said grinning, "We shall have to test this at the celebration party later on." She said, a mischevious look in her eye, that was reminicant of the Weasley twins.

Apprehension coursed through her, "Not trying to get me drunk are you Tonks?" She teased lightly, her innocent smile was all the conformation needed.

"In that case, i'll need to get more hangover potion." She said, making the others laugh appresiativley.

Charlie grinned evily at Harry, "Maybe you should take it easy this time, wouldn't want the students finding out about the 'boy who can't hold his drink'." He teased, much to the orders amusement, Harry grimaced as several students laughed, and started to whisper to eachother. He groaned.

"Mione, would you mind if I killed your fiance?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, I'm rather fond of him." Was her dry responce.

"Even if I get you a new one?" He whined jokingly, "I'm sure viktor would..." Harry was cut of by the twins, who wore identicle evil smirks.

"HERMIONE, HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN VIKTOR KRUM." Fred said, very loudly, gaining the attention of the whole hall.

"YES, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES HE BEGGS YOU TO GO AND VISIT HIM IN BULGARIA." George finished, sealing the finall nail in her coffin with a resounding bang. The order were all laughing, but the students had taken to whispering feverishly.

"Brilliant. Thanks you two." Hermione grumbled at the twins, who mearly smiled angelially.

"No problem Mya." They sang together.

"You know, I remeber now why i didn't miss you both at school." Ginny said conversationally, making the order laugh.

Charlie just chuckled at the cute pout on his fiance's face, wrapping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head, laughter still reverbarating through him.

After dinner, Hermione and Charlie were barred from the north wing untill the party that evening. Both relishing in their alone time, they went straight to the fourth floor, to their room.

"Why the piano?" Charlie wondered aloud, as they arrived, divesting themselves of their shoes and jackets.

"For me i think, though i haven't played in a while." Hermione admitted, looking longingly at the instrament.

"I didn't know you played Mya?" He intoned, obviously shocked.

"I never told anyone, not even Harry or Ginny knew." She had wanted to avoid having to perform for anyone, and that was what inevitabley happened whenever anyone found out she played.

"Would you play something, you don't have to, but i'd like to hear you." Charlie whispered, looking at her almost shy, like Hermione could say no to that look. She crossed to the grand, lifting the lid and pulled out the stool.

She did some scales to warm her fingers, before flowing smoothly into her favourite piece.

She had been tought by her Grandmother, who had always had a soft spot for Chopin, something that has rubbed of on Hermione.

The sound of Chopin's Tristesse, Etude Op. 10, no. 3, sent Hermione spirialing back to memory's of her childhood. She closed her eyes as her fingers moved over the keys, remebering the movement as if it were a dance.

As the song drew to a close, hermione bowed her head over the keys slightly, her eyes opening and a smile spreading across her lips, she had missed music.

She flowed seemlsly into the next piece, The Dark World, from one of her father's favourite symphonies. It was a complex piece, and one that looked and sounded extreemly impressive. She closed her eyes again, and smiled as she pictured her fater's happy face, he always loved it when his little girl played for him, especially his favourite song.

That song too drew to a close, fading into nothingness, the sustain on the final note tappering into silence.

"That was amazing." Charlie said softly, Hermione jumped, not having noticed him come to stand behind her.

"You liked it?" She smiled.

He nodded vigerously, "We are getting you a piano, I could listen to you play every day." he finished surley.

Hermione beamed, and moved from her posission on the bench towards him. That had been the first time he had alluded to their furure together, and she was thrilled.

The moved backward slowly, still not touching, stalking eachother, hunter and pray, untill they reached the large bed, then collapsed onto it together, in a tangle of lims.

They wasted no time devesting eachother of their clothes, ripping and taring roughly in their need, before falling back onto the bed again.

Their love making was fast, and passionate. It was them begining as they ment to continue, it was raw, solid and eternal.

They spent their afternoon in bed together, before having to move for their party that evening.

At half past five, there was a knock on the room of requirement door, Hermione just stared at it, non plussed. When the door swung open, she saw Harry and Ginny, holding the Maurader's map, aaaaaand she understood.

"This is nice." Ginny said, inviting herself in, and dumping some baggs onto a table.

"C'mon in Gin." Charlie said dryly, making Harry and Hermione chuckle.

"Thanks." was Ginny's reply, she was rumaging through baggs, pulling out various articles of cloathing.

"Here." She handed a little black dress to Hermione, "For tonight, from Tonks and Fleur."

She then left shoes, and an oufit for Charlie, before saying, "You have half an hour." And pulling a bemeused looking Harry from the room.

"Time to get dressed then." Charlie said, winking at Hermione, it never stoped making her blush, he loved it.

Hermione pulled on matching black lace underware, black thigh high stockings with seams, which ran all the way up the backs of her shapley leggs, all of which Charlie heartily approved of. She then looked at the dress, and baulked.

"Crikey." She said. The dress was short, very short, barley covering the tops of her stockings. And it was tight, form fitting really, as if it were pinted on. She pulled it on to see.

The spagetti strapps did nothing to hold the dress up, they were just decoration on her slim shoulders, blending in with her lace bra strapps. The neckline wasn't terribly low, but with the tightness of the dress, it didn't need to be.

It clung to her every curve, and stopped at mid thigh, leaving her increadibly long leggs visible. The dress was completley plain, except for a golden zipper which went down the back, all the way to the top of Hermione's bum.

Where the hell was she going to put her wand, she couldn't hide it in the dress, for it would show easily, and she couldn't even strap it to her thigh, for they were exposed.

With her pendant tucked into the front of the dress, nesstled between her clevage, her curls tumbling about her shoulders, and the black heels that Ginny had worn to Slughorn's party, Hermione felt extreemly exposed, yet strangely confident.

"Where do they come up with these?" She asked, looking at Charlie, only to notice he was staring at her hungrily, having frozen mid way through buttoning up his plain white shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up to bare his fore arms.

Hermione giggled, and walked over to him, swaying her hipps seductivley. She reached up and buttoned the shirt, her fingers brushing against the muscules of his abdomen and chest with fether light touches.

His hands came to rest over hers as she did the last button, she looked up at him. He was gazing at her adoaringly, as he leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

"You look ..." he trailed off, not having the words.

She smiled, and leaned up to kiss his lips softly, tenderly, her arms sliding around his neck. She felt tiny when his lardger, warm hands spanned her waist, meeting at her lower back, holding her close to him.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Ginny.

"Ten minutes." She shouted, before walking away. Charlie grumbled something about his 'baby sister', but pulled away from his love, and proceeded to tuck his white sirt into his black slacks. He looked eddable, if Hermione did say so her slef.

"You ready?" Charlie asked, wrapping an arm around her slender waist, resting a large hand on her hip.

She quicky gathered all the clothes they had worn earlier, and banished them back to Charlie's room with her wand, which she then looked at, wondering were she could put it.

"Any suggestions?" She tuned to Charlie, who looked her over, a familiar look in his eye, one that made Hermione weak at the knees.

"Here." he said after a moment, pulling a wand holster from his arm, it bacame visible after it lost contact with his skin, it was similar to the one she had given Bill for christmas. He pointed his wand at the holster, and replacated it, protective enchantment's and all.

He put his holster back on, and handed the spare to Hermione, who proceeded to strap it to her thigh, now that it would be invisible. When she straighned up again, she was hauled into Charlie's arms.

"What do you do to me witch?" He rumbled huskily against the collumn o her throat, "I can't wait to get you out of this dress again later." He promised lowly, making hermione moan slightly.

He pulled back, straightening up, "C'mon, we're going to be late, and Ginny would kill us."

They met with few people on their way back to the north wing, it was a while before cerfue, and so many students were still ambling aout. Everyone they passed stared at the beautiful young coule, but neither of them noticed, to content in their own private universe.

They entered the Order common room to shouts and cheers of "Congratulations." And it did't take long for the party to be in full swing. Hermione was surprised by the turn out, not only the entire order, but many teachers, including Snape, and Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry.

"You look splendid." Came Fleur's throaty voice, Tonks nodded her agreement smugly.

"It's all thanks to you," Hermione bowed deffarensially, making the thee women chuckle, "Where do you come up with these dresses anyway?" She asked curiously.

Fleur patted her nose conspiratorially, whilst Tonks threw her head back and laughed.

She danced with everyone that night, but went back to Charlie every other song, loving the feeling of being in his arms. Much to everyone's amazement, Ginny succeded in getting Harry to dance, something the twins would tease him for mercylessly for years to come, she had no doubt.

As the night wore on, it became apparent that Tonks and Sirius had taken it upon themselves to try and get Hermione drunk, something that wasn't working out well for them so far.

"Does she have the constitution of a Russian sailor?" Tonks asked her older cousin in disbelief, Sirius laughed shaking his head, "I told you so, don't know how she does it."

As the party wore on into the early hours of the morning, everyone had gotten steadily drunker. Tiny professor Flitwick had fallen asleep in an empy punch bowl, whilst Mcgonagall, Sprout and Mrs Weasley had taken to singing love ballads, very loudly and drunkenly. Hagrid was playing eye spy with a not at all drunk professor Dubledore, and a dreamy looking Luna, everyone gave that group a wide birth.

Hermione and Charlie where both curled into an armchair in a quiet corner of the room, Hermione having kicked off her heels, and curled up on Charlie's lap. They were both watching Ginny try to convince a very drunk Harry to get a Hungarian Horntail tattood onto his chest, it looked to be working too.

"Five galleons says he wakes in the morning with a tattoo." Charlie whispered into her ear, making her giggle, but nod all the same, really she couldn't lose no matter the outcome of this bet, money, or the experience of seeing the boy who lived realise he drukenly got a tattoo.

"Speaking of tattoos," Hermione began, "I found another protective rune inscription, it took some fiddling, but it works for couples, allerting one if the other is in mortal danger." She explained, pulling out her wand, and conjuring a piece of parchment from thin air.

This tattoo was diffrent to the one Charlie had made, it consisted of a line of runs, running vertically, with small characters it was about eleven inches long.

"I like it." Charlie enthused, looking over the tattoo, "Here." he said, baring the underside of his left fore arm for Hermione to mark. She did so, then kissed the skin.

She got off his lap, standing in front of him in the darkened corner, "Down my spine?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow daringly, making Charlie groan as he levelled his wand agaist her back.

The tattoo blossomed, running from the base of her neck, down her spine, inbetween her shoulder blades. It came to a stop some three inches above her lower back, dissapearing beneath her dress, the black ink against her pale skin was one of the sexyest things Charlie had ever seen.

He pulled her back onto his lap, her bum landing on his hardening length, making them both groan quietly. "That is one of the sexyest things I have ever seen." He mumbled huskily, and he nibbled on her ear lobe. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, and ground them down onto him, making them both shiver.

Their moment was interupted by the twins, "Did you just do what i think you just did?" George questiooned drunkly, Fred looked confused, as if trying to figure out what his brother had just said.

"Never mind that George," fred said drunkenly, "Did you both just get the tattoos on yous selves." he hiccoughed slightly.

Hermione and Charlie, who were both too buisy laughing at the drunken twins to say anything, just nodded, tears of mirth running down their faces.

"Where they funny tattoos?" George asked stupidly, missunderstanding their laughter, this just made them laugh even harder. The twins looked at eachother and shrugged, before staggaring drunkenly away.

The party disbanded in the early houres of the morning, with a few order members climing the stairs from the comon room to their suites. Many however where crashed out on the floor, and in one case in a punch bowl, in the common room itself, waking up tomorow should be good, hermione thought.

She and Charlie went back to the room of requirement, where, true to his word, he took great delight in gettng Hermione out of her dress, ripping it from her wiling body. She stood in her underware and stockings, looking at her new tattoo in the mirror, grinning happily, it was beauiful. The elegant runes were small, and not packed too closley together. They balanced delicatley along her spine, as if they had blossomed there naturally.

Charlie came to stand by her, running his fingers teasingly up her back, then down the tattoo. When they made love that night, he paid special attention to her new ink, kissing along her spine lovingly, tenderly. Cementing the magicall bond it had created between them.


	35. Chapter 35

I own nothing.

Bill had sat next to Hermione in the back of the classroom, and proseeded to watch in consternation, as every male in the room still managed to stare at her.

Anthoney Goldstein was resting his head on his hand, and gazing at Hermione's profile, Terry Boot and Earnie Mcmillan had both turned around in their chairs, their backs to Professor Vector, in order to see hermione properly.

Dean Thomas, whom Bill didn't like on principle, because he had dadet his little sister, kept trying to catch hermione's eye, a stupid, cocky gri on his face, and a vacant look in his eye. And draco Malfoy was drooling, and flushed pink if Hermione ever looked in his direction.

But what got Bill the most, was that the professor did noting. She didn't even seem shocked at her students behavior, which implied that it had been happening all year.

Bill's suspicions were confirmed, when Anthony leaned a little too far in his seat, in order to watch hermione fetch more parchment from her bag, and he fell into a heap on the floor.

Vector didn't even pause her lecture, just shot the blushing boy a desparaging look. Hermione had sighed, and when she cough Bill's eye, she had rolled her own.

The curse breaker was in shock for the rest of the lesson.

Out of curiosity, after hearing so many complaints about the new potions professor, the twins, Bill, Fleur and Charlie all joined Harry and Hermione for one of their last lessons in the dungeon of that year.

Slughorn had been his usual, distracted self, and paid very little attention to the classs progress, choosing instead, to fawn over the select few. He had been talking annimatedly to zabini, about his famous mother when the first cauldren explosion happened.

The entire class ducked as one, never looking away from their own potions, as liquid and debris flew about the room. Hermione pulled harry out of the way of a splash of potion, and Harry cought a chunk of pewter before it could land in Hermione's hair, and neither of them had even looked up from their work.

The five gests watched in shock, as nobody in the class even flinched when Nott was thrown backwards into a wall.

"Is he breathing?" Hermione called across the classroom, never looking up from her potion. He was, and class continued as if nothing happened, Nott walked calmly towards the hospital wing, blood gushing down one side of his head, acting as if it were a paper cut.

"What?" Bill asked weakly, Charlie and Fleur looked aghast, and the twins impressed.

The second explosion was bigger, and Hermione had to shield the class again, as Terry Boot added one too many porcupine quills, and his pewter cauldren shattered violently into a thousand pieces.

It was still only Hermione who had moved however, the class being so used to this, they knew Hermione would shield them in time. Hermione had just waved her hand in a circular motion over the students, still stiring her assignment, muth siently to herself as she concentrated.

"That was a close one." Harry said matter of factly, as Hermione lowered her shield, and scannd the room quickly for injuries. All the while, Slughorn had been worbling annimatedly at a board looking Daphnie Greengrass.

"Why is zis man in chage of students?" Fleur whispered to Harry and Hermione, both of whom just laughed, shaking their heads, watching Terry Boot limp from the room, a tired look on his face.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry muttered.

The third cauldren to go, set off a chain reaction, blowing up four consecutive desks, and causing the entire class to dive to the grownd in a practiced motion. Hermione had thrown a shield in front of the five watching guests, who were all frozen in horror.

"Blimey, seven today, I think that's a record." hermione said to harry, as they both got to their feet. By this point, even the twins looked horrified. The students were all covered in dust, potion and ash from the various explosions, and looked like they'd been in a battle, not a lesson.

"This has been happening all year?" Charlie demanded, standing before hermione, and cheking her for injuries.

"Every. Single. Lesson." Hermione goaned, rubbing at a bumb on her head tiredly.

Four explosians at once was too much for even Slughorn to ignore, and he had bussled forward to pretend to help clean up.

The five order members had left the dungeons at the end of the hour looking shell shocked. Shaken, pale and covered in dust and soot, they stared blankly as they shuffld behind a chatting Harry and Hermione to lunch.

They were just thankfull to be alive.

During lunch one rainy wednesday, some of the seventh year girls, from Hermione's own house, the trators, were flirting shamlessly at Charlie from further down the table, giggling, winking and pouting stupidly. He was trying his best to ignore them, and succeeding in most part, having turned into Hermione, pulling her onto his lap and playing with her hair.

Ginny kept chuckling at the grumpy look on Hermione's face every time one of the trators would simper, or accidentally brush Charlie's back as they waked past, really the isle were enormous, WALK FURTHER AWAY!

"Don't break the table again." Harry pleaded, noticing the annoyed look on his best friends face. Ginny burst into laughter, and Hermione blushed, the rest of the order looked confused.

"You broke the table?" Fred asked.

"Well, not really, it's fine, see?" Hermione wrapped the table with her knuckle smartly, and Harry and Ginny chortled again.

"Yeah right, MI. She didn't just break the thing, she vaporised it, turned it to bloody dust on the floor." Ginny told the order, who looked at Hermione in shock.

"I put it back together again." Hermione grumbled.

"Yes you did. With a snap of your fingers." Harry shot at her, intensifying her blush, and earning low whistles from the listning order members.

"Mione? Why did you vaporise the griffyndor table?" George asked, an innocent smile on his lipps.

Hermione grumbled something unintelegable, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. The order as a whole turned to Ginny, waiting for an explination.

"She was being hit on again, and not nicley either." Ginny siad, a swift looked exchanged between her, Hermione and Harry was enough to decide not to name Mcglaggen, for fear one of the order men, who were very protective of Hermione, would do something stupid...like kill him.

"What?" Charlie growled darkly, several others had stiffened, and all were now looking at Hermione expectantly.

"It's fine, I took care of it." Hermione mumbled, shooting pleading glances at Harry and Ginny, wnating someone to change the subject.

"Yes, she did!" Ginny piped up quickly, "Spectacularly too, the whole hall was watching, amazing it was." Ginny elbowed Harry pointedly.

"What?...Oh, yeah, deffinatley got the message across." Harry said quickly.

The others didn't seem wholey convinced, but let it drop.

Fleur had joined Harry, hermione and neville for herbology one day. It was a sunny day, and many of the stidents had shed their outer school robes, rolling up the sleeves of their uniform shirts.

The greenhouses would have been unbarable, and so professor Sprout had devised a lesson that could be undertaken in the grounds, where here was at least a breeze.

The students task, was to find and identify as many magical planys on the grounds as possible, within a certain range, i.e, no forrest thank merlin.

After fiften minutes or so, Fleur had turned curiously to hermione, "Could you grow ze flowerz, like you did before?" Hermione had been about to answer when Sprout came over.

"Grow the flowers? what do you mean my dear?" She souned excited, and hermione had a feeling that there had been gossip in the staff room about her.

Grinning shyly, Hermione got to her knees under the sunshine, and pressed her palms into the grass, closing her eyes, focusing on her surrounsings. When she opened her eyes, a minute or so later she smiled softly.

She was kneeling in the midst of a wild flower meadow, that spread, with her at the center, all the way to hagrid's hut, where he and Charlie currently had a class of gaping third years, then back over to the green houses.

Hermione had succeded once again to bring her surroundings to a grinding halt, as students and teachers alike gaped in shock. Sprout had bent down, and was examaning the flowers thoroughly, muttering incredulously to herself.

Slowly, the other students too came to investigate, not only thos from her class, but hagrid's also. They plucked flowers curiously, and it didn't take log for people to be wandering about with fowers in their hair, behind their ears, in shirt button holes.

Fleur beamed at hermione, and carefully wove perfect red poppy's into her shiny black curls. Twisting it carefully into a plait down her back, hermione was forcibly reminded of a disney film she had watched last summer, with her parents.

Hagrid and Charlie wondered over to them, the former with hundreds of tiny white daisy's in his gigantic black beard. hermione giggled as she saw him, grinning at the gentle giant.

"Ruddy brilliant, 'ermione." he said, clapping he on the back with enough force to send her flying ito Charlie, who cough her, grinning cheekily. He steadied her, and pressed a swift kiss to the top of her head, making her flush happily, and smile up at him.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout pulled her from her revalry, "Can you create any plant?" She asked eagerly.

Hermione pondered for a moment, before saying bracingly, "I'll give it a go!"

The rest of that lesson was spent growing, rare, exotic and fantasic plants for her Herbology professor, who was absolutley tickled pink. She had been hugging a potted plant to her chest, singing a lullabye to it as the students all returned to the castle.

Once the Hogwarts express had left, everyone agreed that still being in a deserted castle was strange, but brilliant fun, especially with Fred and George Weasley there.

Hermione was currently up to her elbows in wedding planning for Fleur. She and Ginny were with the bride almost all the time, now they were trying out styles for bridesmaids dresses. She was being used as a dummy, while Fleur changed he style, cut and colour of the dress she was waring, and Ginny gave her oppinion. She had been at this for ages, and was gettin a bit bored, she cought her mind wandering, wishing she could be doing something else, like exploring with Charlie.

_Hermione and Charlie had taken to exploring the castle in their free time. They decided that there must be many places they didn't know of, just like the north wing had been a secret, untill recently._

_They had accidently come across the mirror of Errised during on of their earlier days exploring, the outcome had been a surprise for both of them._

_It was late one morning, not long before lunch, and they were exploring the sixth floor, somewhere they never went, it was occupied with empty classrooms, hidden alcove's and old passages._

_"Let's try in there." Charlie had said, pointing to an ornate wooden door at the end of the hall. They walked to it, and tried the handle, it was unlocked._

_At first glance, the room looked t be like all the others, untill they noticed something glinting in one of the corners._

_"Oh my goodness, is that what i think it is?" hermione had asked. Charlie then conjured some candles, iluminating this forgotten corner of the castle._

_"Yep." Charlie said, shaking his head in dissbelief, "Why wasn't this door locked...scratch that, why is this thing still in a castle full of kids after Harry in your first year?" he had asked, Hermione couldn't help but agree, you really did have to question Dumbledore's sanity sometimes._

_"Im guessing..." She started tentativley, thinking. "I'm guessing that, because it's Dumbledore, he ment to have it here, in a place where it would be found easily, and seem like an accident." Even to her own ears it sounded far fetched, but at the same time, they both new cattagorically that she was right._

_They looked at eachother for a while, seeming to have a silent conversation, waying the odds. Then Charlie sighed, and nodded._

_Bracing themselves, they both looked into the mirror, Charlie sepping aside so Hermione could go first._

_She bliked._

_Starring back at her was herself. Slightly older that she was now, but not much, a few years perhaps. She was standing with Charlie, who had his arm around her waist, they were both gazing adoaringly at eachother. As she watched, the mirror hermione put her and on her abdomen, and stroaked it gently, a radiant smile lighting up her face. Mirror Charlie put the hand that wasnt on her waist, to rest on top of her stomach also, and stooped to kiss her lips tenderly, a gentle smile curving his mouth._

_The real Hermione was hypnotized, gazing enraptured at the reflection of what could easily be her future. She realised vaguley how lucky she was, that she had what her heart most desired within her grasp._

_Snapping herself awake, she moved for Charlie to have a turn, not saying a word. _

_Charlie stepped forward hessitantly, and looked at his reflection, Hermione could only see Charlie, but knew that he himself saw something different, something for his eyes only, the deepest most desparate desire of his heart. He like Hermione stared for some time, hypnotized by what he saw, before he turned back to the real Hermione, standing behind him, waitng._

_They looked at eachother for a moment, and then both said, "I saw us."_

_Charlie took a few steps towards her, resting one calloused palm on her soft cheek. "Does this mean that we are what eachother want?" He asked._

_Hermione paused for a moment, thinking._

_"Yes and no. It means that we are what eachother wants more than anything else in the whole world, our deepest most dessparte desire, is us." She finished, her eyes stinging with tears._

_"I can't belive how lucky I am." She whispered, lifting her own hand to his cheek, stroaking it gently with her thumb._

_"I'm the lucky one." he had said, and then leaned down to kiss her._

_Neither of them had noticed the concealed Professor Dumbledore in the shadows, happily dabbing his eyes with a floral hankerchief._

Hermione was called back to her current situation by a loud throat clearing. Starting, she noticed that she was once again in her own clothes, and Fleur and Ginny were watching her, amused look on ther faces.

She quickly realised that she had no idea if they had reached a decission on the dresses.

"What were you thinking of that made you zone out for forty minutes?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Hermione blushed, not wanting to go into exact detail, that was private, between her and her hearts desire.

"Charlie." She admitted sheepishly, and left it at that. It was enough.

"Ohhhhh." Fleur crooned, her face contorting into a sappy version of a smile, "I used to do zat, get lost in sorts of my Beel." She admitted, making them all smile happily.

Ahhh, to be young and in love.

A surprise for everyone happened two weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Tonks had come bounding into the great hall one lunch time, dragging an extatic looking Remus behind her.

"We've got news." She all but yelled, making the ocupants of the hall shut up and take notice.

"We're having a baby!" She cried, her hair turning bright yellow in her happyness. Everyone was thrilled. Hermione and Ginny jumped from their seats and ran to their friend, hugging her tightly, before pulling back, worried that they'd hurt her, she just laughed and hugged them again.

Then came a smiling Fleur and a crying Mrs weasley both of whom joined the hug, and asked when she was due.

"February, near as I can tell." She said, making them all coo excitedly.

Meanwhile Lupin was being clapped on the back, and congratulated by all the men.

"Blimy Moony," Sirius said, "A little Marauder." Lupin looked a little worried at that, but quickly shrugged it off.

"You'll be godfather." he stated, not asked. Sirius was speechless, and just hugged his best mate, grinning like an idiot.

Then Molly's voice could be heared over the crowd, "When are you getting married?"

The happy couple looked at eachother and shrugged, "We dont want anything big, just us, and you lot." Tonks said.

"Then perhaps, if you will permit it, I may be of some help." Came Dumbledore's voice. "I can perform the sevice myself, this afternoon if you wish it." he said, beaming at everyone.

Tonks and Lupin smiled, both nodding.

"Excellent." was Dumbledoree's comment.

Things went a little hectic after that, the girls dragging Tonks to find her a dress. They ended up in Fleur's room, circling tonks thoughfully.

"Here." hermione said, handing tonks a plain white summer dress, which she pulled on. Hermione and Fleur then went about altering the dress, making it floor lenth, changing the material from cotton to satin. Fleur artfully added a line of chrystals around the sweetheart neckline, and a pale grey ribbon at her wist, which tied in the back.

Tonks changed her hair to it's natural colour, which everyone was unsurprised to learn, was black. Hermione then twisted it into an elegant knot at the base of her neck. She created a hair clip in the same way she did the fire chains. The clip was silver, and stood out against Tonks' shining dark hair.

Ginny then did her make up, whilst Mrs weasley found something old (A locket that belonged to Andromeda), something new (the hair clip) something borrowed (a garter belt, one of the ones hermione had, but hadden't worn) and something blue, (a beautiful set of aqua marrine earings.)

The ceramony was beautiful. It took place by the lake, in the summer sunshine. Tonks was walked down the isle by her father, a muggle named Ted, he and his wife had been broght that lunchtime by mr weasley.

The vows were simple, written by themselves, and full of love.

Hermione dabbed at tears, whilst she leaned against Charlie, who kissed the top of her head lovingly, wrapping an arm around her.

The after party was widley enjoyed. Sirius made a brilliant best man speech, stuffed with puns about moony and padfoot, their other forms, everyone (bar a pregnant Dora - who could no longer be called Tonks) then proceeded to get smashed.

It was the perfect end to what had been the perfect wedding, exactly what the bride and groom had wanted.


	36. Chapter 36

I own nothing.

**Chapter 36.**

Fleur's family arrived at Hogwars a week before the wedding.

Mr and Mrs Delacour where charm personified, helpfull, kind, friendly, and they got on extreemly well with Molly and Arthur, much to the groups collective relief. Their arrival therefor was greeted warmly by everyone, except Ginny.

Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, apart from having grown into quite the stunning young lady, like a miniture Fleur, had taken something of a shine to Harry, which was awkwad for him, infuriating for Ginny, and hillarious for everyone else.

Everyone had gathered in the entrance hadll for the Delacours arrival, and after hugging her sister furiously, Gabrielle had gone straight to Harry.

"'ARRY! Eet iz marvelous to see you again 'Arry." She had said enthusiastically, betting her eye lashes at him, and kissing him twice on each cheek.

Harry hadn't helped himself, by blushing scarlet, and stammering his reply, the look on Ginny's face could have frozen flame.

The other Weasley men along with Sirius had all sent Harry warning looks, trying to allert him to the situation into which he was blindly stumbling. Harry didn't seem to notice though, for he proceeded to strike up a conversation with the young part veela.

Ginny scowled, and Sirius actually hit his foarhead with the heel of his palm.

"I think your next godfatherly duty should be teaching him about women." Fred had mumbled so only those in close proximity could hear.

"I'm not a miricle worker." Sirius had replied, making everyone chuckle quietly.

Once everyone had settled in however, things seemed to calm some. Harry did have to deal with an extreemly touchy Ginny for a few days, but once Hermione had explained to him what he had done wrong, things there calmed also.

With the wedding less than a week away, the castle was in near uproar.Mrs Weasley, much to the horror of the house elves, had taken over the kitchen, and spent every day cooking with an army of terrified elves, enough to feed a thousand.

The men had all been given the job of decorating, under the watchful eye of Fleur's mother. They set up an enormous marquee in the grounds, near the lake. The inside was decorated like a 1920's ball room, compleet with chanderliers. Dozens of round tables surrounded a wooden dance floor, which was complete with a magically floating disco ball.

The ceremony itself would take place outside, again by the lake. Rows upon rows of chairs had been set up, leaving an isle down the center, carpeted with cream fabric, for Fleur to process down.

There were also flowers every where, rose bushes, bouquets, and Fleur had requested that hermione make a wild flower medow around the seats for the ceremony, like she had during the summer in Grimauld place.

That had been a fun afternoon. The entire castle had stopped what they were doing, to watch, amazed, as Hermione created a wild flower medow. She was lying in the grass, her hands palm down against the ground, as were her bare feet. Charlie was lying next to her, eyes closed, enjoying the sun, and her company.

She closed her eyes, and comcentrated on her surroundings, the quiet lull of the lake, the brease in the trees, the suns rays on her skin.

Her audience watched amazed as thousands upon thousands of every colour flower sprouted from the ground around her and her lover. She also unknowingly created a large number of smoke birds all in various sizes.

When she and Charlie opened their eyes, they looked about and laughed, both oblivious to their audeince.

Hermione smiled shyly at him, creating her little flame dragon for him, as she had done in the kitchen on the night they had first kissed.

Charlie smiled fondly at the dragon, which flew anout their heads a few times, before dissapearing.

He leaned forward, to press a tender kiss to her lips, one hand under her chin, the other still in the grass behind him.

The castle's workers all cooo'ed at the couple in love, before going back to their respective tasks, smiles on their faces.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and fresh, and the castle was up with the sun. Guests would start arriving at eleven, and the ceremony would be at twelve. The morning therfore was spent with last minute preparations, setting the tables, covering the chairs and placing the ice sculptures where but a few of the things going on throught the grounds.

Hermion awoke at half past seven, to find a franitc Fleur pacing the Girls common room, the bridal party having moved to Griffyndor tower for the night before the wedding. It took Hermione, gabrielle, mrs' Weasley, Delacour and Ginny a solid twenty minutes to stop the pacing, but they eventlally managed to get her to shower, whilst they did the same.

They were all very thorough, washing and re washing their hair, and conditioning. Charming all of the body hair from their figures, so as not to risk shaving cuts. They then washed every inch of themselves with soft smelling soaps before stepping out and charming themselves dry.

They all reconvened in the common room in dressing gowns, ready for insrtucions on changing and hair. It had been decided that Gabrielle and Apolline (Mrs Delacour) would help Fleur get ready, while Mrs weasly would supervise the men, which she quickly busstled off to do.

Hermione and Ginny retrieved the garment baggs holding their bridesmaids dresses, and returned to their room to change.

Hermione first charmed Ginny's hair into the elaborate up do that Fleur had chosen, leaving a few strands framing her face, she then did the same with her own hair, while Ginny carefuly applied her make up. As usual, hermione didn't bother with much make up, mascara and eye liner, but this time she also added a little dark silver eye shadow, to match the dress, and blood red lip stain, Ginny and she would both have the same.

Then it came to getting dressed. The bridemaids dresses where all a variation on a theme. They were all a shimmering dark silver, and floor length, but Gabrielle's had little puff sleves and a belle skirt, while Ginny's had spagetti strapps and a slightly straighter skirt.

Hermione's however, fit her like the dress from Slughorns party had, it was like liquid honey dripping over her form. It had tiny spagetti straps, so a bra was out of the question, and a simple square neckline that dipped low over her breasts. It was quite low in the back, showing both of her tattoos nicley, especially with her hair up.

The dress was skin tight, sinching so much at her miniscule waist that she was affraid to breath, her waist then saccured by the tinyest dark grey ribbon. It clung to her hips and bum in a way that was almost indecent, before falling in a river of material, pooling at her feet.

"Um Mi?" Ginny said from across the room.

"You can't ware underware with that dress, it sticks out like a sore thumb." She said sheepishly.

Hermione blushed furiously, and dashed to the mirror to check. Damn it, she was right.

Sighing, Hermione divested herself of her knickers, leaving her in just the dress, and some sheer thigh high stockings. She strapped her wand to the inside of her thigh again, so that it wouldn't show against the dress.

She tucked her pendant down the front of her gown, between her breasts, and put in some diamond stud earings. With the rings she always had on, and her charm bracelet, she was nealy ready.

Looking dubiously at the foolishly high heels, that were easily six inches tall, she cast a no trip charm, and prayed to every deighity she knew of that she wouldn't trip and flash someone. She pulled on the rediculously high heels, which were also silver, and went to inspect her reflection.

With the heels adding to her hight, she looked almost statuesque.

The dress was a dark silver, made of silk, and clung to her form, running over her like molten honey, giving her the silouette of a godess, and pooling at her toes, it left little to the imagination, but was modest at the same time, hermione had no idea how Fleur had managed it. The back was low enough to see half of hermione's tattoo on her spine, it dipped to just the tinyest part of her waist, and was skin tight to just above her curvy bum. She looked stunningly sexy, a real knock out.

She turned to look at Ginny, who was equally as stunning, but in a younger way, whilst hermione was sexy, Ginny was beautiful, a flower mid blossom.

"You look amazing Gin." hermione said, smiling.

"So do you, Charlie's gonna have an anurism." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows, making Hermione blush.

"C'mon, we should get back to the others."

They exited the dormitary, walking down the stone steps to the common room, where they were adding the finishing touches to a radient Fleur. Both girls just stared, speechless and the bride.

Her gown was the purest white, silk covered in the finest lace. It was ilussion cut, with sheer fabric over her shoulders as strapps, the silk was cut in a weetheart neckline. It cling to her figur, flarring slightly below her knees, like an inverted calla lilly, in the back there was a small train.

She had her hair in an elegant bun atop her head, and she wore a silver tiara, encrusted with moonstones and diamonts, which complemted her fair hair beautifuly. The vail was sheer white, with a border of lace. It fell to her waist linein the front whilst in the back it was as ling as the train of her dress was.

In her hands she held a bouquette of white roses, tied with a silver ribbon.

She had minimal make up, like hermione, only her lipps were a pale pink, and she had natural eye shadow.

"Fleur, wow." Hermione managed, whilst Ginny nodded fervantly.

Fleur smiled, "Sank you, you both look wonderful too, no underware line I notice Ermione." She teased, making Hermione flush crimson, and the other girls to laugh. Hermione took notice of the others for the first time.

Gabrielle's dress was perfect for a fouteen year old, which of course, is what she was. The belle skirt stopped just at her ankles, sowing silver satin ballet slippers in her feet. Unlike Hermione and Ginny, her lipps were not red, but pink, like her sisters. She looked like a little fairy.

Apolline was dressed in a beautiful lilac gown, which floated about her form, and stopped just bellow her knees. Her hair was also pulled back, and on her feet she wore satin heels. She was classic elegance a it's simplest, she was every part Fleur's mother.

Apolline came forwars, handing bouquettes like Fleur's to the bridesmaids, the only diffrence being that they were slightly smaller.

"Is everyone ready." Ginny asked, checking her watch. All eyes turned to the bride, who nodded, and headed towards the portrate hole.

As the bridal party reached the entrance hall, where they were afforded their first view of the guests in the glorious sunshine, their vantage point making them unseen. Hermione watched as fred george and Sirius all fought over who would help the veela cousins. Sirius won, plastering a charming smirk on his face, before going over to the unsuspecting women, bowing low and kissing each of their hands, making them giggle amongst themselves, you could see sirius'ego inflating. Meanwhile fred and george grumpily went to guide an anchient and decrepid Auntie Muriel to her seat.

Hermione was chuckling at the twins' expression, when a familiar dark head cought her eye. "Is that Krum?" Came Ginny's voice from beside her.

"Yes, i think so. I didn't know he was coming." hermione said frowning, her pearly white teeth biting into her scarlet bottom lip.

"Ahhh yes, i forgot to mention eet." Fleur said, a little to innocently in Hermione's oppinion. hermione and Ginny looked at eachother, raising their eyebrows. This should be intersesting to say the very least, Hermione thought.

Hermione went back to serching the crowd, at the front of the seating area stood Bill. He wore a black muggle tuxeedo, with bow tie, and had evaded his mother hair cut, for it was still in it's customary pony tail. He was however soprting a new fang earing. Next to him stood the handsomest man Hermione had ever seen.

Her Charlie was also dressed in a muggle tux, with a white shirt and a black bow tie. The jacket strained slightly over his broad shoulders and musculed arms, and it hung open, showing of his toned stomach and narrow hipps. Hermione drank in the sight of him hungrily. Both men, she noticed, had white roses pinned to their lapelles.

The ogling of her fiance was interrupted by the arrival of Mr Delacour, meaning things were about to start. Surley enough, Mrs Weasley and mrs Delacour both kissed the bridal party on the cheek, and then huried to their seats, arriving just in time for the music to start.

They would all be processing down the isle, Gabrielle first, then Ginny, then hermione, and lastly the bride and her father. The guests stood at the ministers bidding, turning expectantly to where the bride would shortly appear.

Gabrielle began the procession, setting a slow place, gliding down the isle with an angelic smile on her face, to the collective 'ahhhhh' of the guests. Ginny waited eight beats, before also staring her walk down the isle, smiling. She cought Harry's eye, where he stood with sirius, and winked at him, making his ears turn red.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. She walked slowly, as the two before her had done. Her hipps swayed seductivley, the lythe prowl of a jungle cat, stalking her pray, the effect only enhanced by the knock out dress. She noticed the stunned expressions, and gaping looks she got as she passed, but didn't care, she had eyes only for Charlie, who was staing back at her, eye's blazing.

When she reached the front of the chairs, she went to stand next to Ginny, opposite Charlie, who was still staring at her, as were many others. That didn't last long however, for Fleur was now at the front, gazing lovingly into Bill's eyes.

It wasn't as simple a ceremony as the Lupins' had been, but it was perfect for them. Their vows were anchient, as old as magic itself, as was the love they shared, or at least thats what the ministor had said, before pronouncing them man and wife.

They shared the sweetest kiss, whilst the guests cheered loudly, many whiping tears from their eyes. They then proceeded back up the isle, and over to the lake side, where there would be pictures before the party.

Hermione took Charlie's arm, and they walked together behind Bill and Fleur back up the isle.

"You look perfect." Charlie whispered to her as they walked, hermione beamed up at him, and whispered back, "You don't look to bad yourself." Making him chuckle.

The photographs took some time, what with the photographer taking so many, and there being so many people to capture. He also kept insisting on getting pictures of just the bridesmaids and the bride, he stoped that however after a pointed comment made by Sirius, and some threatning glares from Bill and Charlie.

Eventually they were all on their way to the Marquee, ready for the party. Charlie had divested himself of the jacket at the earliest possible moment. He also rolled up his sleves to his elbows, showing of his tattoo, and undid his bowtie and top few shirt buttons. He looked like he'd just walked off the cover of GQ.

"That dress is going to look marvelous on the floor of our bedroom later on." Charlie whispered huskily into her ear, his hot breath making goose pimples rise on her neck. She leaned beack into his chest, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder, lunch had been delicious, and all the speeches made. They were currently watching Bill an Fleur shove cake in eachother's faces, and waiting patiently for the real party to begin.

Soon enough the lights had dimmed, and everyone was moving more freely, chatting and drinking merrily.

"May I have this dance, princess?" Charlie's voice rumbled deep in his chest, she nodded appily as he pulled her towards the dance floor.

There were a few couples already danceing, apart from the bride and groom, Hagrid and Madam maxime where cutting a wide path around the dance floor, and Professor Dumbledore was doing a paculiar sort of dance with Luna Lovegood, that looked as if they were batting invisible flies from about their heads, Hermione had to hide her face in Charlie's chest as they danced passed the eccentric pair, so that nobody noticed her laughter.

Also on the dancefloor where the Lupins', Dora looking splendid in a deep red dress, that foated about her frame elegantly, and stopped about an inch above her knees, her hair today was a rich mahogony. Dancing not too far from them were Alistor Moody, who was flirting shamelessly with August Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, who hermione was horrified to note, seemed to be blushing and flirting right back. Poor Neville, Hermione thought.

Hermione and Charlie talked, danced and laughed together for many songs before someone tapped Charlie on the shoulder. Hermione, who had had her head resting against her lovers chest, looked up to see the intruder, only to meet the black eyes of none other than Viktor Krum.

"Herm-ow-ninny, Mila Moya." He said in his deep baritone, a rare genuine smile curving his mouth, transforming his face into something much more friendly.

"Viktor." hermione said smiling, keeping one of Charlie's hands in her own, as she hugged the quidditch player firmly with one arm.

"This is Charlie, I can't remeber if you've met." Hermione said, gesturing to the politley smiling dragon tamer beside her.

"Yes ve have, during ze tournament, it is a plesure to meet you again, Mr Veesly." He said, grasping Charlie's proffered hand, and shaking firmly.

"Like wise, i've heared great things." Charlie replied.

"You are looking very vell Mila." Krum said, turning back to Hermione, "And i am glad to see you happy. Would you do me the honour of a dance, for old time's sake?" He said, bowing gallantly.

Charlie kissed the top of Hermione's head, before going to dance with his newly aquired sister in law.

Much to hermione's chagrin, she noticed he was being watched rather greedily by a few of the veela cousins.

"Are you happy Mila?" Viktor's voice brought her back to the presant.

"Very, Viktor, happier than I have any right to be." She confided. "How about you?" She questioned.

Krum blushed slightly, looking down at his feet, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Hermione beamed in response.

"Who?" She demanded eagerly.

"Her name is soffia, she is a transfer to Bulgarian quidditch team. I like her a lot!" He admitted happily, twirling them effortlessly about the dancefloor, they were the recipients of more than a few sares, the famous international athlete, and the mysterious, statuesque beauty.

"I'm glad Viktor, really I am." She said, and kissed his cheek as the song ended, before going off to find Charlie.

Charlie it transpired had been pulled into a dance by a tipsy Molly, and looked to be stuck there for the forseeable future, so hermione took it in turns dancing with her friends, Harry, the twins, Lupin and Bill.

It was her dance with Sirius which was perhaps most memorable. The ex-convict had had a little too much to drink, and was giggling merrily as he pulled Hermione around the dance floor with an enthusiasm that bordered on violance. Hermione was having quite a job keeping up on her high heels, and it was only after the third improptu lift and spin, that she was saved from his arms by Charlie again.

"Thank god." She mumbled, and he rubled a deep laugh, pulling her to the safety of a corner of the dance floor far away from where Sirius and the twins were now doing the conga.

"C'mon, lets go for a walk." He whispered huskily. She nodded, grabbing his hand, and pulling him eagerly from the marquee, back towards the entrance hall of the Castle. They wandered about the deserted grond floor in silence, until Charlie pulled her unexpectedly into an alcove behind a tapestry of some monks playing poker.

He pinned her to the wall, pressing his strongly musculed chest against her torso, keeping her there, as his hands roamed down her sides, stopping at the bottom of her thighs, lifting her from the floor, wrapping her leggs aboust his waist, her dress riding up in the process.

"I've been imagining you like this all evening." He said, his voice strained, as his hands slowly crept up her silken thighs, coming to the end of her stockings and finding bare flesh. He paused, raising an eyebrow at her, she mereley winked in responce, earning a growl.

Charlie slid his hands along her bare skin, to cup her behind supporting her weight, as he began to grind himself into her heated center, kissing along her collor bone as he did so. Hermione bit down on her lip, determined to stay quiet, that didn't last long, when charlie reached one of his hands between them, and began rubbing her in time with his grinding. She came in a flash of blindng light, her body going limp, being held up by a still hard Charlie.

Hermione climbed down, falling to her kness in front of him, careful not to lean on the fabric of her dress. She pushed his back against the stone wall, and proceeded to un buckle Charlie's belt.

With a wave of her hand, she let her hair fall from it's up do, back into lushous tumbling curls. When she got to the zipper of his trousers, she leaned forward, and pulled it down with her teeth, agonzingly slowly. Charlie let lose something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, fisting his hands into her curls desparatley.

She made a point of teasing him, taking her time, savoring his feeling and flavour. She had him nearly begging for mercy when she finally picked up the pace, letting him guide her head with his hands.

He was beyond shouting when he finished, letting lose instead a strangled cry, his hips bucking violently, and his knees giving out, making him fall into an exhausted pile on the floor next to Hermione, who was grinning smugly. She loved doing this to him, turning him into mush with her touches.

"You'll be the end of me, witch." He managed to gasp after a moment, making her let lose a throaty chuckle. She watched, amused, as Charlie squeased his eyes shut at the sound, as if willing himelf to stay calm, well, she tought, they couldn't have that.

"So you like the dress?" Hermione whispered against his ear, dipping her tounge inside playfully. Charlie just nodded, his eyes still tightly shut.

Hermione hitched said dress up around her waist, so none of the fabric toutched the floor, she then proceeded to stradle Charlie's lap, her wet folds coming to rest directly on his still sesative skin, making him choke out a growl from low in his chest.

She started rocking back and forth, slowly, teasingly, watching his face in facsination. "How much do you like it?" She questioned breathily, continuing her tortorous rocking, feeling him stiffen beneath her once more.

She set about kissing and licking his neck, along his jaw, to the corner of his lips, then full on the mouth. Exploring him with her tounge, bighting his bottom lip gently, making him moan into her mouth.

The next time she rocked on him, she swiveled her hips, making his hands shoot to her backside, and gasp firmly, his eyes opening wide, filled with lust. So she did it again, his hips bucking up into hers, looking for more friction, she decided to give it to him. She muttered the contraceptive charm, then braced both her hands on the front of his chest.

Rising up on her knees, she shifted slightly, before sinking down onto him, sheathing him inch by inch, ever so slowly, until she was fully seated on his lap once more. She stayed still for a moment, gazing into Charlie's eyes, before lifting herself, and letting herslef fall again. Starting a smooth rolling rhythm, one reminicent of the lythe way her hipps moved when she prowlled seductivley.

She controlled the pace, getting fater and faster wth Charlie's breathing, everytime his hands would tighten on her skin, or his hips would buck up needily into hers. They finshed together, their climax blinding. Both of them crying out strangled half sobbs, burying their faces into eachother's necks, and leaning heavily on one another to stop them from falling.

She stayed seated on him for some time, whilst their breathing slowed, and their heart rate returned to normal. "Minx." he mumbled into her skin, as he kissed her softly, reverantly.

"I've created a monster." he teased, making her giggle in response.

They needed to get back, before someone came looking, and this would not be a good way to be found, she decided.

She whimpered as she pulled off him, missing the contact. She got shackily to her feet, and began righting herself.

She wandlessly conjured a mirror, needing to see the damage, which wasn't to bad. Her dress was fine, not a wrinkle or mark (thank you magic), and so were her lips, they were only slightly swollen, from kissing, it just made her look as if she were pouting. The stain hadn't smuged or faded, she only needed to add some more mascara, which she quickly did with a muttered incantaion.

Then she looked at her hair, she looked as if...well as if she had been thoroughly raviged. There was no other way to describe it. Her lushous curls had gone slightly wild, not bushy like they had once been, they mealy had the apperance of falling from the bed (or alcove) of some very lucky man. She pulled her fingers through the silky strands, calming it some, but not completley, she decided to leave it down, knowing that Ginny's hair would also be lose by now.

She did a quick scourgify on herself and Charlie to get rid of any evidance of their activity's and then they went to rejoin the celebration. Walking hand in hand and giggling to eachother as they went.

Their absence had gone unnoticed by most in the marquee, they only recieved knowing looks from Fleur, who was happily dancing with her husband, Dora, who was sitting in the lap of her husband, and Ginny, who was dancing with Viktor, while Harry watched, glowered might be better word, from a distance.

Hermione and Charlie blushed under the knowing glances, before going to sit at the table with Remus and Dora. Charlie sat down, then pulled his fiance into his lap, wrapping both arms aound her waist, and pulling her back against his chest, so that he could nuzzle her neck from behinds her thick curls.

"You look great Dora." Hermione said, addressing her friend, pulling her attention slightly away from the dance floor, where she had been watching the Weasley twins trying to chat up some veelas's in french.

"Thanks Mi, you look dead sexy yourself." she returned with a lecharous wink, making hermione throw her head back and laugh loudly, many heads turned in her direction, she ignored them.

"So, anything new?" She asked the metamorphmagus, indicating her abdomen, which Dora had enfolded tenderly in her arms.

"I went to madam Pomfray yesterday," Dora said, a delight smile blossoming on her face, and the face of her husband, "She said i'm due the end of january, and that it's a boy." She cried excitedly, making Hermione and Charlie call their congratulations.

"That's brillint Dora, any idea's for a name?" she asked, threading her own fingers through Charlie's, where they rested around her waist, in a hug.

"Some. I thought perhaps Ted, for my father, or John, Like Remus' middle name." she said, her eyebrown drawn together in thought.

"I like Ted," hermione though out loud, "Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin. That does have a nice ring to it." She said, grinning at the now beaming Lupins'.

"Teddy." remus said. "I like it hermione. thank you." The expecting couple where then pulled into ther own world, with thoughts of little Teddy Lupin.

"I'm looking forward to that, one day." Charlie said in her ear, indicating the proud parents to be.

Hermione grinned, "maybe we should get married first." She teased happily, making her fiance chuckly heartily.

"All right cheeky." He mumbled against the column of her throat, kissing her lightly.

"Hello you two." Came Ginny, plonkig herself at their table, pulling a typically dazed Luna in her wake.

"Hey Gin, I thought you were dancing with Viktor." Hermione teased, making the normally brazen red head blush.

"Krum?" Charlie spluttered from Hermione's shoulder.

Both girls ignored him.

"I was, you're right, he is a sweetie." Ginny said, smiling fondly about her new frind.

"See." hermione said triumphantly, "He's a great guy, Soffia is a very lucky girl." Ginny nodded in agreement, and Charlie relaxed at the mention of a 'soffia'.

"Where's Harry?" Charlie asked, alluding to the fact that the 'boy who's heart wouldn't stop' had been joint at the hip with his litle sister over the last few weeks.

"Talking to Auntie Muriel and Elphias Dodge." Ginny said, her face a mixtue of sympathetic and amused.

Charlie winced, "Poor boy, he had a good run." He joked, making Ginny laugh, Hermione and Luna looked confused.

"What's the problem?" Asked a confused looking Luna.

"Our Auntie Muriel is a bit, well, batty. Always has been, doen't like anyone, and is very loud about it. She thinks that because she's a hundred and nine she can get away with saying whatever she wants." Ginny explained under her breath, for said 'batty' Aunt, was currently hobbling towards them, dragging Harry in her wake.

"GINEVRA!" She cried, making a bee line Ginny. She made a show of looking Ginny up and down, pulling her to her feet for a better view. "OH MY GOODNESS, YOU LET THE VEELA DRESS YOU?!" She said very loudly, making the tables occupants cringe.

"I'm a bridesmaid Auntie, Fleur chose all the dresses." Ginny explained with an air of forced politnenss.

"YES." Murial said, turning her beady eyes on Hernione, who cringed back further into Charlie.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She asked loudly, looking Hermione up and down.

"This is Hermione, Aunt." Charlie said loudly, causing Murials eyes to snap to him momentarily, before going back to the girl in his lap. She looked pointedly at the seating arrangements.

"I SEE. YOU'RE RONALD'S FRIEND AREN'T YOU." She asked, Hermione didn't bother to correct her, she just nodded.

"Hmmmmm." She said, then wobbled away, muttering something about 'weak posture' and 'skinny ankles'.

"She seems nice." Hermione mumbled to the retreating back of the aged witch. The others laughed, whilst Charlie kissed the spot behind her ear, murmering for her 'not to listen to the old bat'.

Most of the guests stayed at Hogwarts the night after the wedding, and where therefor all at Brunch in the great hall at eleven oclock the next moring.

Hermione and Charlie had slept in the Room of requirement, and consequently had privacy to shower and dress leasurly before brunch.

Charlie had donned a tight fitting whitle muscule t-shirt, and an old pair of blue jeans, which hung low on his hips, and encased his bum as if it where made to be there. Hermione was going to have to Kill the Veela cousins to keep them of him, she thought.

She herslef had opted for a pretty white summer dress, which had a floaty skirt that came to a few inches abover her knees, and was covered in small blue flowers. The dress fell sacurley so she left her leggs bare, pulling on some pretty leather sandalls, and leaving her curley hair lose.

They were some of the first to arive at Brunch. To Hermione's annoyance, the veela cousins were all ready there, still being chatted up by the twins, who seemed to have decided that nothing would stop them apart from victory or loss of limb.

The three Veela, all tall and with silvery blond hair, like fleur, watched Charlie like a hawk eye's its pray. He noticed this, and very pointedly pulled Hermione onto his lap from her seat beside him. She grinned at him, chuckling quietly, and procedded to pour them both muggs of Tea. The veela cousins were now openly glaring at Hermione, muttering to themselves in french.

"Weren't there four of them yesterday?" hermione asked curiously, eyes the Veela. Charlie snickered and nodded, "Apparently, one of them finally gave in to Sirius' charms." he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, in a vain attempt to hide her giggles.

One of them, Harpy 1 as Hermione had dubbed her, turned to Fred, batteing her lashes. She asked him something, clearly indicating to Hermione as she did so, punctuating her scentance with a tinkling laugh. Hermione cought Harpy 1's eye, and raised her eye brow.

Charlie who had been watching promptly called his brothers over.

"Fred, George, come here a sec." he waved to them across the hall.

The twins left the veela's after what Hermione could only imagine were hearty declarations of undying love and promisses to return.

"Morning." Fred said dreamily, almost missing the chair as he came to sit at their table. George was just staring into space, his chin resting on his hand, he sighed dazedly.

"What were you lot talking about with the Delacour cousins?" hermione asked gently, trying not to arrise suspicion. She needent have worried, the twins were far to out of it to notice.

"I think im in love." George said, completley serious, making Charlie laugh silently into Hermione's shoulder.

"Me too!" Fred said, turning to his brother, as if not believing their luck.

"With which one?" Hermione asked, fighting the twitch at the corner of her mouth. She was now shaking in her seat from charlie's laughter beneath her. She pinched his thigh, getting his attention.

The twins looked at eachother, seeing to think very hard, before turning back to Hermione and saying, "The blond one."

This was too much for hermione and Charlie, who proceded to cry with laughter as Fred and George started to fight over the unnamed Veela.

"Should we tell them?" Hermione chocked out between laughter. Charlie just shook hes head, tears running down his face.

Everyone was in a cheerfull mood at brunch the day after the wedding. Ginny and Harry had arrived next, shortly after Hermione had convinced the twins to leave the veela's alone. They had arrived together. That was something she would have to ask Ginny about later, she was just thankful that Charlie didn't seem to notice.

After exchanging many sagnificant glances, Hermione began to fill Ginny in on the Twins'Veela saga, something that they all laughed at heartily.

When Sirius strutted into the great hall next, he kissed the blond veela with whom he had spent the night on the cheek and watched her run back to her sisters, where they imediatley started giggling. The way he swaggered over to them was too much for the group, who all burst into raucus laughter.

"I've still got it." he announced proudly, sitting next to a chortling Harry.

Ginny sent hermione a wink, before contortaing her face into innocent confusoin.

"Got what?" She asked, the picture of purity.

The chocking noises that came from Charlie and Sirius were enough to send hermione into hysterrics, tears of mirth running down her cheeks.

"Blimey Gin, you don't need to know...anything." charlie said desperatley not looking at his baby sister, who was now crying with laughter along side Hermione.

Harry mumbled something to Ginny that Hermione and Charlie didn't hear, but evidently Sirius did.

"Good on you, kid." Sirius said, clapping Harry on the back. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had missed, Harry turned as white as a sheet, eyeing Ginny's brothers warily.

Charlie, Fred and George all turned to Harry, their expressions telling him to Run.

Run fast, and run far.

Charlie slid Hermione from his lap, getting to his feet, as did the twins. Harry had risen, and was slowly backing away from the table. He about turned, and ran, nealry trampling the newly weds in the process.

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" Charlie yelled, running after him.

"WE'LL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH OUR SISTER." One of the twins called, as they too chased after Harry.

"HE WHAT?" Bill shouted, running after his brothers.

The table was now in a slightly stunned silence, Hermione turned to Sirius, "I think what you just did there Sirius,...was kill your godson." She said seriously, watching Sirius go deathly pale.

He turned to Ginny, "Should we go after them?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nahhhh. It'd be a waste of time, they need to get it out of their system. And i doubt they'd actually kill him." She said thoughtfully, spreading jam on her toast.

"Plus," Hermione thought, "It's a toss up as to weather they'll find him." She said resonably, after all, they had been hiding in these halls for years.

"You're forgetting Fred and George." Ginny said nonchalontly.

"Oh yes," hermione said, realisation colouring her voice, "He's stuffed." she added simply.

Sirius looked a the two girls for a moment, before sprinting from the hall to find his godson.

Fleur came to sit with the two girls, the table now completley devoid of Men. She was chuckling quietly to herself.

Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother and laughed, 'Men'.

"So Gin, anything you'd like to share with us?" Hermione asked, grinning over the mug of tea she held. Fleur turned avidly to Ginny, an expectant smile on her face.

Ginny blushed, and grinned at her two sisters, who cheered, earning some strange looks from the slowly filling hall, and then began to share last nights happenings.


	37. Chapter 37

I own nothing.

**Chapter 37.**

The three girls finished their brunch at a leasurley pace, and then went in persiut of their other halfs. Hermione and Ginny were wondering aloud weather her brothers had manage to catch Harry, and where they all were.

The girls decided pretty quickly that the chances of them finding the men in a castle this large, with this many hidden passage ways was near non existant. So Hermione called for re inforcements.

"Accio Marrauder's Map." she said clearly, waiting for a moment, then catching the old parchment as it hurtled through the air down the corridoor towards her.

"I solemnly swear that i'm up to no good." She mumbled, before unfolding the map and setting about finding the missing men.

"The Kitchens." Ginny called triumphantly, pointing to the bottom left corner of the page. Nodding, hermione folded the parchment, and they all set of towards the Hogwarts kitches, pausing only for Hermione to tickle the pear, and pull the portrate open.

The sight that greeted the three women when they entered the cavenous room was ...unexpexted to say the least.

For one thing, Harry was still alive.

For another, the four Weasley boys, Harry and Sirius were in the middle of what seemed to be an epic food fight.

Hermione, Ginny and Fleur all watched silently, secretly amused, but not showing it. They went completley unnoticed until a large handfull of potatoes hit Fleur square in the chest.

The six men froze, looks of terror on their faces.

Hermione, Ginny and Fleur didn't move, they all just looked at Fleur's stained blouse.

"Hello love." Came Bill's nervous voice. "Please don't leave me." He begged, sounding scared.

Fleur turned to the two other girls, nodding mutley. All three women walked into the frozen battle field, aware of the men's eyes following them unncertainly.

Fleur walked to stand in front of her new husband, he seemed to cower slightly, she then hit him square in the face with a handfull of baked beans, before laughing madly and running over to take cover with the other girls behind an up turned table.

The men were all frozen in shock for a moment as beans dripped sowly down Bill's chest, and then the food fight began in ernest.

The war was mainly fought between three partys. The four weasley boy's made up one team, the three women made up another, and the remaining team was of Harry and Sirius.

The latter team thought they would win, for they had a marrauder on board. Likewise the weasley boys, with Fred and George, also thought they were sure victors. However, the three women knew that they were the soon to be victors, what with Ginny's quidditch skill, Fleur's tri wizard champion status, and Hermione's monicer of 'brightest witch of her age'. They also had the advantage of being underestamated by the other men.

Sirius and Harry were the first to fall, running out of amunition, and both were reluctant to join another team, not knowing the outcome, and so decided to continue in a spectator capacity.

Hermione managed to take out Fred, avoidding the last of his amunition, and hitting him spectacularly with a hand fill of custard to the side of the head, he screamed as if he had been shot.

Ginny then succeded in taking down George, by feighning panic, and then taking advantage when her older brother faltered, getting him in the stomach with some left over casarole.

Now it was just Charlie, Bill and the three women.

The fight lasted untill all the food was either on the floor, the walls, or covering one of the warriors. They were all covered, from head to toe. It had been decided that the remaining warriors would call a draw, much to Sirius' teasing.

Apparently a dragon tamer and a curse breaker was equall to three young women, one of whom was still under age, that had earned him some soup down the back of his shirt, curtasy of Hermione.

They all sat, filthy and exhausted in the ruined kitchens. Hermione in charlie's lap, Fleur in Bill's and Ginny in Harry's, much to her brothers dissaproval. Fred and George had then complained about feeling left out, and so had gone to sit on Sirius, one on each knee.

"Soooooo, something to tell us Harry." Hermione teased, indicating the girl he was hugging to himself.

"Shut up Mi." He grouched good naturedly, making her laugh.

"I'd say for you not to hurt her, but a) I dont think that very likley in the first place, b) Im sure her brothers have already threatened you sufficiently, and c) we all know Ginny had a mean right hook, just look at Mcglaggen." Hermione finished, grinning proudly at her young friend.

"Mcglaggen, that idiot who was in the year below us?" Fred asked curiously, Hermione nodded.

"Idiot is a bit kinder than the word i'd have used." she mused.

"He's a moronic, pig like, cheeting, lude, disgusting barstard." Ginny said matter of factly, making her brothers and sirius stare at her in shock.

"I'm surprised Mione didn't get to him first if i'm honest," Harry said, "He was a nightmare all year."

"Ohhh, I got him in the end," she grinned eavily, making Fleur and Ginny cackle, and their respective partners to shift uncomfortably.

"Mya?" George asked, sounding scared.

"Do you remeber a Marietta Edgecomb?" Hermione asked innocently, both twins grinned.

"You didn't." They said together.

"Oh yes she did." Harry and Ginny replied, grimning proudly at their friend.

"Um?" Sirius said, looking confused.

Hermione explained.

"Last year it was Edgecomb who outed the DA. She had signed her name on the contract, idiot girl, so she knew something would happen. I had hexed the paper everyone in the DA sighned, so that if anyone would give us up, they would regret it." She said darkly.

Here Ginny picked up, "Edgecomb has the word 'sneak' scarred across her face, the amount of make up she wares..." she trailed off.

"It's not my fault nobody has found the counter curse yet." Hermione said primly.

The others were now looking at Hermione, a little scared.

"And Mcglaggen?" Bill asked nervously, sounding as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"Uhhh." Hermione exclaimed in disgust.

"That idiot managed to land Harry in the hospital wing, man handle Ginny and harras me for a year, really he was just lucky I didn't snap sooner." she said angrily.

"HE WHAT." Every one exclaimed.

Ginny explained the events of the quidditch match to the avid listners, finishing with how she wished she could have finished him herself.

Fleur then turned to Hermione, "Ee was 'arrasing you?" She questioned darkly, the rooms attention shifted to her.

"It's been a common theme this year." Harry said darkly, "If i've hexed one guy i've hexed a hundred."

"And thats not to mention the amount of people the Mya and I have hexed too." Ginny cut in, grimacing darkly.

"On the plus side my wandless aim is now lethal." Hermione said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I always said that boy was a pillock." Geroge intoned darkly, the others just nodded their agreement. Athough weather he was talking about Cormac or Ron, Hermione wasn't sure.

The group had all left the kitchens, and unanimously decided that they needed to shower. They had made it to the entrance hall, and were about to split teams, Hermione and Charlie to the room of requirement, and the others back to the north wing, when they heared a shout.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU LOT BEEN? AND WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?" Came the enraged voice of Molly Weasley.

The entire castle it seamed filled from Brunch, which must have just ended. Many smirking, others looking confused, most though seemed to be trying to cover their laughter.

"Blimey that looked fun." Came Dora's voice from the croud.

"Hey mum." Fred started sheepishly.

"It's nothing to worry about." Charlie cut in, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"I EXPECT THIS SORT OF THING FROM THE TWINS. BUT BILL. CHARLIE." She shook her head in dissapointment, and the group hung their head in collective shame.

"Go and get cleaned up, the lot of you." She said, before ushering the croud back into the great hall.

When the double doors had closed, everyone looked up, and grinned at eachother.

"You are all now officially weasleys." Bill said, looking and Fleur, Hermione, Harry and Sirius.

"Please leave all sanity at the door." Charlie chimed, making them all laugh.

Hermione and Charlie walked hand in hand into their room of requirement and went straight to the adjoining bathroom.

Hermione started to fill the swiming pool sized bath with warm water, and various soaps and bubbles. Charlie menawhile was pulling of his soiled clothes, bundling them into a ball and throwing them into the wash basket in the corner, where they magically disapeared to be washed.

About a week after finding the room, Hermione and Charlie had noticed a magicall wardrobe in the corner, that connected to their trunks, almost like the two way vanishing cabinet. It now ment that they alway had clothes on hand, which was useful.

Hermione's clothes quickly followed Charlie's and they both got into the steaming hot, bubbly water. Hermione sighed contentedly.

Grabbing a flannal, she went about removing all of the traces of food from Charlie's body. She then whashed him with soap, before moving to shampoo his hair. As her fingers masaged his scalp, he let lose a happy moan, his shoulders relaxing.

Once she was done they swapped, charlie using the flannal to gently rid her of any lingering food, and then washing her gently with soft smelling soap. When it came to her hair, she leaned her head back, letting the water support the most of her wight, so that her hair was submerged, and the tops of her breasts were visible peaking out from the bubbles. She washed her hair with shampoo twice, and then conditioned, before rincing thoroughly. Hermione did a quick wandless non verbal spell to rid herself of body hair.

After they were both clean they settled against eachother in one corner of the bath, relaxing in the steaming water. Hermione moved slightly behind Charlie, pulling him to rest his back against her chest. She then proceeded to gently rub his shoulders and neck. Tracing his muscules with her thin fingers, kneeding gently, she felt him sigh contentedly.

They stayed like this for a while, before pulling themselves from the sweet smelling water, to get dressed.

Charlie got out first, wrapping a towel about his hips, and using another to dry his short hair. Hermione watched a little dropplets of water ran down his toned chest, dipping between his abbs, and dissapearing into the sparce spattering of hair on his abdomen.

She grinned, also pulling herself from the bath, taking her time to fetch a towel, enjoying his eyes on her. She waved her hand over her hair, which dried into it's usual curls, she also wordlessly dried her body.

She was now dry, and therefor, she reasoned, no longer needed a towel. So she let it drop to a pile at her feet, smiling at Charlie over her shoulder before going to find some clothes.

She pulled on a deep pink silk underwear set, and then looked through the magicall wardrobe. The dress she had put on that morning was filthy, and so that was out. She opted for a pair of denim shorts. Rather short, lose fitting denim shorts. Chosen by Tonks in Diagon Alley, they reached her upper thigh, and hung losley on her curvey hipps.

With them, she pulled on a plain white t-shirt, rather like the one charlie had worn that morning. She pulled a pair of flip flops onto her feet, and was done. Not as smart as she had been earlier, but she would do.

She turned to see Charlie had pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, this time with a tight black t-shirt, her mind was fighting with itself as to weather she prefered him in black or white.

Hermione and Charlie joined the others in the north wing. They were all sitting in the common room after their showers, and having briefly visited the great hall to see some guests, deciding what they were going to do with the rest of the day, now that so many of the guests had gone.

"We could go swimming in the lake." Ginny suggested.

"I've always wanted to do that, after the whole second task thing, it would be nice to swim in the lake in the sunshine." Hermione said, Harry and Fleur both whole heartedly agreed.

"You can borrow one of my swim suits Cheri." Fleur said, smiling.

Hermione had learned that that nickname, coupled with a smile normally ment something bad for her.

"Uh oh?" She asked.

Fleur and Ginny laughed, making Hermione even more nervous.

"C'mon." Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's wrist, and pulling her towards the dormitory's.

Fleur opened the door to the room she now shared with Bill, and ushered them inside, closing it firmly behind them.

She walked over to her enormous walk in wardrobe, and proceeded to pull out swim suit after swim suit. Bakinis, tankinis, one pieces, and some that Hermione didn't know the name of.

Why on earth did she have so many, she knew she was living in Britain, right?

Fleur chose the most tiny bakini Hermione had ever seen for herself, and one very similar for Ginny.

Fleur's was baby pink, plunging on top and a halter neck, the straps were just thin ties of material.

Ginny's was essentially some triangles of material held together with string. And it was black with tiny ruffles along her bottom...

"I can't wait to see the reaction that gets." Hermione said, chuckling.

Fleur then threw her a swim suit. It was a deep plumb colour, and a bakini, but nowhere near as small as the ones the other two had chosen.

The top half had chuncky straps, and a lot of reenforcement for her amble clevage. It was sweetheart cut, and pulled on over the head, so no chance of it accidentally coming of. There wasn't much in the back, just a scrap of material running under her shoulder blades.

The bottom half was in the form of a tiny pair of what looked like knickers, but high waisted, and water proof. Skin tight, and low on her hips, they barley covered ber shapley behind, but felt more saccure than Ginny's costume looked.

She pulled her denim shorts and t-shirt on over her suit, sliding her feet back into her flip flops, and then proceeded to magic her hair into a high pony tail on her head. Curls tumbling behind her head, and a few coming to frame her face.

She did the same to Ginny's hair for her, as the younger girl fiddled with the string that was parading as a bakini strap. This could only go wrong with both Harry and her Four brothers present.

The girls each collected large towels, and in Hermione's case a book, and headed down the stome stepps to meet the men in the common room. The men had all donned swimming trunks, and their t-shirts, and were carrying their trousers and towels over their arms.

"Ready?" Harry asked, getting up from his chair when the three women arrived.

They nodded and all proceeded out of the common room, and down the three flights of stairs too the entrance hall. They noticed the great hall was empty, meaning people were once again doing their own thing about the castle.

They wandered through the sunshine, across the grounds, chatting to eachother. Arriving at the side of the lake, they all lay out their towels, setting about their various belongings, wands, books, magazines, and set about changing.

Hermione shucked her flip flops, and wiggled out of her shorts, folding them and placing them on her towel, her top following quickly. She sighed contentedly, at the feel of the hot sun on her exposed skin.

She turned to the others, taking in Ginny's suit for the first time. She cought Fleur's eye, and grinned, the french girl winked in response, coming to stand next to Hermione in order to enjoy the show.

Hermione began to giggle quietly, nudging Fleur and pointing to Harry, who was staring slack jawed at the young red headed griffyndor.

"Hey Gin." Hermione called, gaining her attention. "Remeber last summer, in Grimauld place, after you got the letter from Dean..."

"Yes." Ginny said, sounding confused.

"Remeber what I said about waiting, and realising, and growing..." She trailed off, looking pointedly at Harry. Ginny followed her gaze, and then started to giggle with the other two women.

The twins, who had both noticed the direction the chosen one's eyes had taken, went to stand on either side of Harry. Towering over him menacingly. They each grabbed an arm, and threw him bodily in the lake, making Ginny round on them, and Hermione and Fleur cling to eachother in fits of laughter.

Bill and Charlie hadn't been paying to much attention, they had been watching their partners, smiling to eachother. Both brothers were extreemly happy that their respective spouses got along so well. Seeing them laughing together, virtually holding eachother up, they both smirked to eachother evilly.

Hermione and Fleur didn't know what hit them, one minute they were laughing, and on dry ground thank you very much, and the next minute they were both flying through the air, towards the lakes surface.

Both women screamed, barley closing their mouths in time to break the face of the water. They both swam back to the top, to be confronted by extreemly innocent looking red heads. Hermione and Fleur smirked at eachother, two could play at that game.

They both walked out of the lake, slowly, sensualy, water sunning down their bare skin. They both focused souly on their partner, ignoring their growing audience as they prowled closer.

Hermione came to a stop, inches in front of charlie, she reached out a finger to trail down his chest, circling him, she stood behind him, forcing him to turn and face herm his back to the lake. She leaned in, her lips inches from his. Her eyes travelled to his lips, and she stared at them pointedly for a long moment, she saw Charlie gulp.

As if this were her indicator, she flung herself at him, being sure to take him by surprise. It worked, her wrapped his arms around her, and they both went flying into the lake.

There were two splashes, Fleur it seemed had also succeeded in getting Bill into the water. Four heads broak the surface of the water, the two men spluttering, the two women laughing. Their laughter was joined by the others, not only the twins, Ginny and Harry, but also Remus, Dora and Sirius, what had arrived at some point unnoticed by the two couples.

Charlie had grabbed Hermione about the waist again, pulling her flush against him. "Think you're clever, dunking a poor unsuspecting man like that?" He teased, purpusfully making his voice low and rumbly, knowing the affect this had on her.

She pretended to think about it for a moment, before grinning wickedly, and nodding.

Charlie growled, and proceeded to lift her bodily from the water, and throw her gently down again.

She emerged, her face spelling war, as she proceeded to start a splashing fight with him, one that was soon joined by Bill and Fleur, then the twins. They only stopped when their muscules were aching, and they decided to go an lay in the sun for a bit.

They lay on their towels for a while, switching from their fronts to their back every now and then, chatting amongst themselves.

Hermione lay back, and closed her eyes, listening to the others talk, to the birds in the forrest, she started thingking anout the birds she had created from smoak, and about Aeval. She was curious, she had used her wandless magic to creat things from the air, fire, even the earth with her flower medows, but never from water. Wordlessly she sat up, her eyes open.

She wandered over to the waters edge, the others only half paying attention to her, still wrapped in their own conversations.

She looked at the lake pensivley, deciding to try something. She waided in, until the water came to the tops of her hips. She placed her hands so her palms were flat against the water surface and closed her eyes.

Just as she had done before, she concerntrated on her surroundings, letting them wash over her, she felt something in her shift, and when she opened her eyes, she gasped.

Before her, made completley of sparkling clear water, was a swan. He spread his wings, and glided across the surface of the lake, the elegant colum of it's neck bowing towards its reflection.

The others had gone silent, now all watching her.

She concentrated again, creating numerous swans, all of whom flew in classic formation over the water.

She concentrated, creating water lilly's around her, all in delicate whites and pinks, floating on the lake's surface. She then created many different coloured smoke birds, truley wishing to test the limits of her power.

She new that sustaining this increadible level of magic, should by now have drained her considerably, but it hadn't. In fact quite the opposite, she felt the raw power and energy flowing through her, coursing in her very blood.

She didn't notice Aeval until he came to land gracefully on her shoulder, letting out a long, soothing note, that reverbarated across the water, and echoed through the trees.

The other ocupants of the castle had come to join them by the lake, and were all staring in shock at the scene before them. The vast lake transformed by Hermione's power, creating flowers and animals, song from Aeval, it was asstounding.

When she turned back to those on the bank, she bowed her head, worried she would see fear in their eyes, or worse disgust. She didn't see either however, all their faces held, all everyone's faces held, was pure, unadultarated, awe.

"Kitten, when...how..." Sirius stuttered, actually lost for words. Hermione left the water, leaving all she created there, to be examined by the eager order members, who were now all together on the lake's bank.

Hermione shrugged, sitting in front of sirius, and crossing her leggs. In her hand she created a smokey, shaggy black dog, just like pad foot. Sirius barked out laughter, and the miniture dog ran in circles, sniffing at things experimentally.

"The smoke birds, last summer, Aeval, my fire bird, then too, The flowers, you were there, playing quidditch, The snow birds, at christmas, after the snowball fights, and the water birds...just now. They dont all have to be birds though, obviously..." She indicated the dog, and created Charlie's little fire dragon, which flew over to her dragon tamer., and nuzzled his cheek clumsily, making Charlie chuckle.

The others were all watching and listening, facinated.

"Aren't you drained...shouldn't you be..?" Remus asked her.

She shook her head, "I feel fine, better than fine actually, which i shouldn't but..." She shrugged again, not knowing the answers.

Getting to her feet, she went to sit by Charlie, who spread his legs to make room for her, then pulled her back against his bare chest, his arms incircling her.

The little fire dragon landed on his shoulder, making him laugh deeply, and press a kiss to her shoulder. Aevel landed on the grass, and sat himself at her feet, a reasuring presanse.

The others had stayed quiet, all seemingly organising their thoughts, and coming up with questions to ask.

"Do you designe what you create?" asked a curious Arthur, from his seat beside his wife. Hermione pondered this, before answering.

"Not always, some times like with the dog, or the dragon, it is my designe, but other times like Aeval, it's more of a feeling..." She broke off, sure she sounded mental.

"I could try to create anything though...I guess?" she tentativley imput, waiting for a request to test her theory.

"What about a butterfly." Ginny suggested, the others nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione leaned back into Charlie, closing her eyes, concerntrating, when she opened them, a cloud of multicoloured smoke butterfly's greeted her. They flew through the group, some reached out to touch them, finding them to be more then vapour, less than solid.

"Amazing." Arthur mumbled, many agreed with him.

Hermione spent some time taking requests, a Stag for Harry, a cat for Mcgonagall, a goat for Dumbledore, who had a kankerchief knotted at the four corners, and placed on top of his head, in place of is usual wizards hat...she still wasn't sure about that one, greatest wizard of all time, but still...

For Molly, she created one of her chains, but instead of flame within each christal, she placed a miniture, indavidual flower, all in different shades and shapes. Molly loved it, and placed it around her neck after examining it thoroughly through teary eyes.

The rest of the afternoon passed in much a similar fashion, chatting, sun bathing, swimming, and the occasional mindblowing display of magic from Hermione.

They all dressed again and headed inside for dinner in the great hall, laughing and chatting happily as the escaped the sweltering sunshine into the castle's cool shade, only to be greeted in the entrance hall by a grave looking Professor Snape.


	38. Chapter 38

I own nothing.

**Chapter 38.**

"Severus." Dumbledore walked towards the dark man, as the others waited with baited breath. Snape said something quietly to the Headmaster, who closed his eyes for a moment, his head bowing. In that moment, he looked as if he had lived every one of his one hundred years.

Slowly, unwillingly, he turned towards the crowd, his eyes seeking out Hermione's.

It was a bucket of ice water down her spine, a knife to her heart and the ground dissapearing from beneath her all at once.

She began backing away from everyone, shaking her head in denile, for she knew what he was about to say, and it couldn't possibly be true.

"I am so terribly sorry my child." He said simply, the other order members were aghast.

"They were supposed to be protected, they weren't ment to die for me." Hermione gasped out, her breathing becoming shallow, a stabbing pain starting in her lungs as she fought to remain calm.

There must have been some mistake.

She turned to Snape, the one person she catagorically knew would not lie to her. He looked pained, and shook his head apologetically.

"How?" She asked, her voice cracking. He didn't answer.

She cleared her thoat, and tried again, "How?" she said, her voice stronger this time, resonating power.

"It was a death eater attack, Bellatrix and a few others...there was nothing that could be done for them, by the time we got there...it was too late. I'm sorry Hermione." Snape said.

She was numb, to shocked to even react to his using her first name.

"It's not your fault." She replied numbly, unaware that she was shaking, or that tears were falling silently down her cheeks.

It was the truth, she didn't blame him, not in the slightest. She knew where the blame lay, and that was souley with herself.

She closed her eyes, calling for her fire bird, dessparatley needing some light.

Aeval appeared abover her, landing next to her as her knees gave out. He wouldn't let anybody but Charlie close, for which she was glad. Charlie lifted her gently, and carried her away.

Away from the sympathetic, horrified faces, away from her family, her friends, away from her pain.

They went to the room of requirement, Aeval guarding them closley the whole time.

Charlie set hermione on the bed, and went to start the shower. He helped her change from her damp bathing suit, before stripping himself, getting under the spray with her.

He washed her tenderly, as if she were a glass doll that might break. Hermione could only follow Charlie's instructions mindlessly, still numb.

He pulled her from the water, magically drying both their hair and body's, then pulled her back into the bedroom, where he dressed them both in fresh pajamas.

"Are you hungry sweetness?" He asked softly, she just shook her head, but told him to order something for himself, he had after all missed breakfast...the food fight seemed like days ago, not hours.

Aeval had not left their side once, he waited with them, while they ate, Charlie coaxing Hermione to eat bits and pieces here and there. While Charlie pulled her to bed, steering her to rest against his chest, Aeval waited.

And finally, when the damn broke, and the tears fell, Aeval watched, protecting the sobbing girl in her lover's arms. He watched her pain, and how it caused her other half pain. He watched, he waited, and when the tears finally subsided, he sang.

He sung them both to sleep, only stopping when their brething calmed, and then he watched once more, settling in to keep watching, over his mistress and her other half, untill he was no longer needed.

_**Mean while, in the Great Hall.**_

The room was silent, in a state of shock. The order had just watched Charlie carry that poor, broken girl away.

They had all shuffled blindley into the great hall, and sat at the singular, long wooden table at it's center.

Some, like Sirius and Severus had conjured drinks, amber liquid in chrystal cut tumblers.

Others were just staring in horror into space, there were tears runing down the faces of Dora and Fleur.

None of them could belive it, that hermione was to lose yet another set of parents.

It had caused each and every one of them near physicall pain to watch that girls heart break. To see her world shatter into a million pieces, the light extinguish from her eyes, snuffing her hope along with it.

They had all come to love her, as a daughter, sister, friend, confident, and they all hurt with her know.

"Was it bad?" Asked a tear stained Ginny, her voice flat, full of morbid curiosity.

Some of the others looked like they wanted to protest, but none of them did, all instead turning to Snape, who was cradeling a cut glass of fire wiskey in his pale hands.

Severus Snape was not weak, he had been a spy for nearly twenty years, and had witnessed atrocitys that most people couldn't dream of. So when he turned to the others, and they saw the tortured expression on his face, no words were required.

It had been bad.

"That poor girl, what else..." Molly weasly sniffed, she had been crying also, for the girl she had come to love as a daughter.

"She doesn't deserve this." Harry agreed, his voice choked, unshed tears in his eyes, "She the kindest soul i've ever met, she'd do anything, be anything...and she really bloody does not deserve this." He finished, an angry bitterness in his voice, that was echoed in the faces of those around him.

"She'll blame herself." harry continued, ignoring the outraged cries from those about him.

Fleur and Ginny cought eachother's eyes, knowing that he was right, knowing how Hermione had already suffered with issues of self worth, how she had blamed herself for her parents sufferings. They feared that this would be yet another cruel blow to her frigile self.

"She will." he persisted, "Between the change, and her beeing adopted...not to mention that she nearly killed Bellatrix in a duel a few weeks ago...She will blame herself."

The room as silent, knowing he was right.

The awful truth settled about them, Hermione had been unable to kill Bellatrix, a worthless murderer, an evil creture, and as a consaquense, a reward for her humanity, she had lost her only remaining family, the people who had raised her.

Life was playing a cruel game with this girl, on that they all agreed.

Hermione woke the next morning in Charlie's embrace, after a night of fitfull sleep, and unplesant dreams.

Her head was banging, and there was a blinding pain behind her eyes from the light coming from the floor to ceeling windows in their room. Her mouth was also dry, from all the crying she decided.

She shifted her gaze to the man lying beside her, only to meet ocean blue staring back.

"Morning Sweetness." he murmured gently, he didn't ask if she was ok, knowing the answer, and that it wouldn't help.

"Thank you Char." She rasped quietly, her eyes filled with the love and grattude that she coudn't express at the moment.

Charlie shook his head, "I love you mya." he said, an explination and a reassurance.

"Love you too Char." She whispered, sincerity pouring off of every word.

They both sat up, Charlie using his wand to conjure a glass, and fill it with water, before handing it to Hermione, who nodded her thanks before drinking deeply.

She looked about the room as she drank, noticing for the first time that Aeval was still with them. He had taken up perch on top of the grand piano, and was watching with a mournfull expression in his fiery eyes.

When his gaze met hers, he let out one long, low mournful note, that revebarated about the room. It was a balm to her aches and pains, hot liquid down her throat and a soft surface beneath her feet, It was comfort in it's purest form.

"Thank you, Aeval." Hermione and Charlie said together. The fire bird just bowed his head to them, and went back to watching.

"I think he'll look after us until we're ok." Charlie said, Hermione nodded her agreement, a small smile tugging her lips at the 'us' ad 'we'.

She didn't refute it either, by know it was clear to all that hey were two halved of a whole. Even Aeval recognised it, and behaved accordingly.

"Do you want to go to breakfast this morning, love?" Charlie asked gently, pushing her heavy curls from her face as he spoke.

She nodded. "I think i'd better. It will only be harder if i wait..." She sounded unsure but determind. Charlie nodded, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, then getting out of bed.

Hermione soon followed, heading to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror, even pale with grief, her eyes red rimmed and blood shot, she was heart shatteringly beutiful. She was disgusted by herself.

Turning away from the mirror, she washed her face with cold water, the headed to change.

Should she ware black? Would that be a hollow sentiment? Would the others ware black? Questions swirled dizzyingly about her head, making her nausious.

She decided against the black, not seeing the point, it wouldn't bring her parents back, nor would it change how she felt.

She pulled on a a set of cream underwear, and a soft pair of silk lounge pants, ones that Fleur had gotten her for her Birthday. They were cream, and floated about her form in a calming way. She also pulled on a pale pastel blouse. It was loose and cool, she tucked it into her trousers and felt... acceptable.

She left her hair down, and left her chain and pendant visible for a change wanting it close. Finally, pulling soft leather sandal onto her feet, and taking Charlies hand, she let out a breath, and headed to breakfast, Aeval flying beside them.

They walked in silence through the cool stone walled corridors. Hermione grasping Charlies had as if it were the only thing teathering to the earth.

When they reached the entrance hall, they both stopped.

"Are you sure sweetness?" Charlie asked her, giving her the chance to change her mind.

"Just, stay close?" She asked, ashamed of the quaver in her voice. Charlie pulled her into a hug, his lager body surrounding her petite one. She breathed him in, savouring his soothing scent.

"Always." He murmered into her hair, before pulling back, taking her hand once more.

Aeval sang a calming note for them, and they both looked at him, nodding appreciativly. The fire bird came to rest on Hermione's shoulder, the opposite side to Charlie, so that she was surrounded by support.

Walking the short distance from the double doors to the wooden tables was one of the hardest thinds she had ever done in her short life.

It was more than facing sympathy that she felt she didn't diserve. It was truley admitting to herself that they had gone.

She kept her eyes down, her curls covering her face from view, and held on to Charlie's hand for dear life, also taking comfort from her fire birds soothing wight on the left shoulder.

They sat next to eachother, Charlie stradling the bench so that hermione could nestle between his legs, and lean into his chest. He did everything with one hand, keeping the other on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles.

Conversation continued around them, not excluding them, but not activly questioning them either.

Hermione nibbled on some toast, an drank a mug of tea, but found that that was all that her stomach would tollarate, and Charlie didn't push her, just held her close, and rested his chin on the top of her head, as she burrowed into his embrace.

They stayed like this for a long time, earning tearful looks from the others. Mrs Weasley had actually had to leave the hall, they heared her breaking into sobbs in the entrance hall, Arthur went to comfort her.

Hermione just tried to tune it all out, focusing insted on charlie's steady heart beat against her ear, her fingers tracing his tattoo, on the under side of his fore arm, his other hand traced it's matching counterpart along her spine.

It was Fleur who finally spoke, bridging the gap between the order, and hermione and charlie who were in their own world.

"Ermione?" She asked tentativley.

Hermione didn't move her head, but lifed her eyes to meet her fellow Veela's.

"Je desole, Cheri." She whispered. Hermione smiled at her sadly.

"Merci, Fleur." She murmered back, knowing that things would get better.

The weeks that came were difficult, hermione saw her parents everywhere, their memory birned on painfully. She cried many times, but there was always someone ther to hold her. Normally Charlie, who only left her side whenit was absolutley neccesary, but if not then anther of her friends...family.

Aeval stayed with Hermione and Charlie day and night for two whole weeks, watching, protecting and comforting. He waited until he was sure, until he was no longer needed, before he left them again.

Things had gotten worse, if that were possible, before they got better. She had been called into Dubledore's office, she clung to Charlie's arm, fearing what bad news there could possibly be left to impart.

_"Good morning my dear. How are you?" Dumbledore had asked, no sparkle in his priecingly blue eyes as he watched her over the top of his half moon spectacals._

_"I'll be fine, sir." Was the reply she chose, knowing it was the one everyone wanted to hear._

_It was the reply she gave to everyone bur Charlie, who always knew, and always understood._

_"Yes my dear, I belive you will." Dumbledore smiled sadly._

_"You are here this morning, to finalise the details. I know you will not be pleased, but will understand when I say that a funeral, would be far too dangerous."_

_Hermione had nodded to this, having understood from the begining that this was another thing that she would have to deprive her parents of, a proper goodbye._

_"I went to their safe house myself, and... collected their personal belongings, which are now in your room. You have also inherited all their worldy possesions, and of course their buisness. But that is beeing taken care of, until you are ready."_

_Hermione nodded, not realiy caring about the buisness, she was thinking of the way Dumbledore had paused._

_"It was bad wasn't it?" She asked, not needing an answer, Dumbledore's expression said it all._

_Charlie tightened his grip on her hand, and she lened into him as Aeval gave a long piercing cry. It was unlike anyting they had heared from him before, not calming, comfort or even ager. This was a reflection of Hermione's inner turmoil, pure agony._

_Dumbledore had flinched at the noise, understanding it's meaning. Charlie had lifted her into his lap, tears pricking at his eyes._

_Hermione herself seemed to be beyond tears._

_She was horrified, at what her parents had suffered, no doubt unimaginable pain of torture before...look at the Longbottoms. She felt sick._

_From the inner pocet of his robes Dumbledore pulled a black velvet pouch._

_"Everything else is in your room, but i thought you might like..." He trailed of, his voice shaking slightly._

_Hermione held out her hand for the pouch, unsurprised to see the tremour in her fingers._

_She pulled the golden cord, opening the expensive fabric, revealing her parent's wedding bands. Silent tears streamed down her face, and she turned to her headmaster, and smiled._

_"Thank you, sir." She whispered, he had mearly nodded, there were no words._

She was brought back to the presant from her musing.

She was sitting at the grand piano in the room of requirement, she had been mindlessly playing The River Waltz, from The Painted Vail for the last few minutes, it's melodic lilt, and minor key, floating about her, mirroring her meloncholly frame of mind.

It had been three days since her meeting with Dumbledore, and she had been thinking about her parent's wedding bands ever since.

She had finally come to a decision.

Getting to her feet, she walked from the piano to her bedside table, retreaving the black velvet pouch. She went over to where Charlie was sitting, he had been listening to her play.

She tipped the rings onto her palm, as she sat next to her lover.

"Would you...would you ware this Char? Like i do with my promise rings..." She asked, her voice quiet.

It had taken some thought, but she had finaly come to the realisation that this is what her parents would have wanted.

"My parents only met you the once, but they liked you, they knew I loved you..." She broke of, her voice wavering.

Charlie cupped her cheek, halting her speech.

"If you're sure, then I would be honoured." He whispered gently, kissing her lips softly, chastley.

Hermione took what had been her Father's wedding band, and slid it onto the fourth finger of Charlie's right hand, just as she had done with her promis ring when they had become engaged.

She slipped her Mother's wedding band onto her right hand also, sliding her promis rings off to place it on her finger first, then sliding the promise rings back on, next to their new neighbour.

Hermione looked at Charlie's hand, and smiled softly, reaching to kiss it tenderly. Looking up she saw that glint of adoaration in her Dragon Tamers eyes, one that made her want to hold him and never let go.

They made love for the first time again that night. Both of them had been changed by the past few days, but it had strangthened them. Changed them for the better, even if they didn't know it yet.


	39. Chapter 39

I own nothing.

**Chapter 39.**

Hermione slowly began to return to the way she had been before the loss of her parents.

The first time she had spoken to Ginny, Fleur and Dora had been emotional. It was the day after she had given the ring to Charlie. The men were playing quidditch, something Charlie wasn't going to do. But Hermione all but forced him, telling him that she would be fine with the girls to keep her company for a while.

He had reasured her that her wouldn't be far away, before kissing her passionatly, and walking to the others on the pitch.

It had been Ginny who asked about the rings, although all three of the other women had noticed them.

The story was told in a matter of minutes, everything from Dubledore's meeting, up to the giving of the ring. Fleur was dabbing at tears, saying that it was a beautiful notion.

Ginny was also sniffing gently, a sad smile on her face.

Dora however was bawling her eyes out.

"What is ze matter Dora?" Fleur had asked her concernidly, rubbing her back reasuringly.

"Sorry, it's these bloody hormone's..." Dora managed to articulate through her sobbs.

"I nearly killed a house elf eralier over some cheese cake." She admitted sheepishly, making the others chuckle. Even Hermione.

While part of her felt guilty, she heared her mother telling her sternly that she couldn't be sad forever, that there were other ways for her to remeber them.

"Guy's, what do you think of a tattoo, to remeber my parents?" She asked out of the blue.

"I think it's a great Idea." Ginny said, "Something permenant, but unobtrusive." Fleur and Dora were nodding.

"Any idea's what?" Dora asked.

Hermione pondered for a while. She wanted something small, personal, she didn't want to be questioned about it constantly. She also wanted it to be something that would remind her of them, without making her cry all the time.

" I think perhaps a sun and moon motiff. My parents always used to joke that tehywere as different as day and night..." she trailed off, grinning fondly.

She conjured a piece of parchment from thin air, and began to design the mark, it would be small, and simple, in black ink, like her other tattoos.

Once she was happy with the design she showed it to the women.

"It ezz beautiful, cheri." Fleur said in awe, her eyes examining the sketch closley.

"Really Mi, Wow." Ginny said. "I never knew you were artisitc."

Hermione smiled. "That was my maternal grandmother's influence, She tought me to draw and paint, as well as how to play the Piano and sing..." She smiled at the memory of her Nanna.

"I didn't now you were musical either." Ginny siad, sounding shocked.

"I only ever told Charlie. Thats why there is a grand Piano on our room, He likes to listen to me play." Hermione admitted, blushing slightly.

They others smiled fondly.

"I would love to hear you play some time." Fleur said, and Dora nodded enthusiastically.

"I will later, if you like." Hermione said, her attention once again on her new tattoo design.

"Where can I put it that will be close enough for me to see, but easy to cover...?" She mused outloud. She had already desided that it would only be about the size of a golf ball.

"The under side of your wrist. It will take up pretty much all of it width wise, but easily covered." Ginny said quikly. Hermione smiled, perfect.

"What's happening over here?" Came a voice from behind them. The three women turned to see that the quidditch match had finished, and that all the players were headded towards them. The speaker had been Sirius.

"Where just admiring Hermione's design skills." Dora said, showing him the drawing.

"It's an idea I just had, a comemorative tattoo." She explained to Charlie, who had come to sit next to her.

He beamed, "I think that's a great idea. And the sketch is brilliant, very origional." Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss him softly.

He pulled out his wand, "Here." He said, taking the design in one had, and waiting for her to tell him the placement. Hermione turned her left arm over, baring her fore arm. She indicated the under side of her wrist, just above where her palm began.

Charlie grinned at her, then leveled his wand against her skin, murmering the incantaion. Hermione watched as her design blossomed in black ink across her pale skin. It looked natural, as if it were always ment to be there.

When it was done, Charlie kissed her newest ink tenderly, then handed the desing to her expectantly, he undid the top few buttons on his shirt, baring his left coller bone to her, a few inches higher than his heart.

She beamed at him, kissing him soundly before pulling back and murmering the incantation, watching her design blossom on his musculed chest, the same size as on her wrist. Once it was done, as had become their routine it seemed, she kissed the smooth skin covering his ink, and smiled up at him.

"I love you." She said simply.

"Love you too, princess." he rumbled back.

They were brought back to earth with the sudden awareness that everyone was watching them, grinning like idiots.

"Oh...shut up." Charlie mumbled at them, making them laugh, and hermione kiss him sweetly on the cheek, smiling slightly.

"I really want one." Ginny distracted them all nicley, by turning her pouting face towards her oldest brother.

"C'mon Bill, you know you never could deny me anything." she said matter of factly, making the other's laugh, and Bill blush slightly, shuffling his feet, and determinatley not looking at his baby sister's puppy eyes.

"Yeah, you could get a Horntail to match Harry." fred cut in, making everyone, bar the 'boy who got a drunken tattoo' roar with laughter.

Later that day found the order members in the common room of the north wing. Ginny had just remebered Hermione's promise to play for them.

"Would you play something for us now Mi?" she asked eagerly. Hermione looked at Charlie, who nodded encouragingly. Fleur and Dora were also nodding eagerly, whilst the others, who hadn't been present for the earlier conversation, looked confused.

Fleur pulled out her wand and conjured a grand piano in the corner of the common room, much to the shock of most people presant. It was like the one in the room of requirement, only it was white, instead of glossy black.

Aeval perched himself on the opened top of the piano expectantly.

Hermione walked over to the instrament, lifting the lid and unning her fingers up and down the keys. Sitting herself comfortably, the piano facing so that Hermione was side ways on to her audience, she lost herself in the music.

She closed her eyes, imagining it was just her and Charlie, in the room of requirement. She played the first song she had ever performed for her love, the chopin, which was still his favourite. Her hands flew over the keys subconsiously, her mind was focusing on other things. Her dragon tamer, his smile, his hands...

When the song ended, she flowed without stopping into the next, her personal favourite, The River Waltz. It was shorter than her first piece, but haunting in it's beauty. Never once had she opened her eyes, as she moved on to her finall piece.

It was called silver leaves, and it was from a muggle film she had seen as a child. Memory's of her parents overwhemed her, flashing before closed eyes, making her bow her head over the keys.

When she had finished, she stayed silent, before turning to her audience, who all had their mouths hanging open.

"Blimey." George exhaled, still looking shocked, the others nodded emphatically.

"I never knew you could play Kitten." Sirius intoned, making hermione blush slightly, and shrug.

"My parents always wanted me to perform professionally," She admitted after a moment, "But when my hogwarts letter came...I only played durng the holidays after that, when I was at home." hermione smiled fondly, remebering her father helping her practice, and her mother requesting her favourite melody.

Hermione's small smile grew larger as she turned back to the keys, and played what had been her mothers favourite. It was called 'Atonement' by Dario Marianelli, and it had beauiful harmony's, something her mother had always liked about it.

She felt the bench on either side of her shift, Ginny and Fleur had come to sit by her, and others had crouded closer, to watch her hands dance along the keys.

"This was my mother's favourite." She smiled over the music, chuckling slightly to herself. She looked at the faces of those around her, but kept playing as she did so.

Everyone seemed impressed now, more than shocked. There were smiles on some faces, looks of sadness on others. She gazed into Charlie's eyes for a moment, smiling at him, he winked in reply.

When this song too ended, she spent some time trying to teach Ginny a simple tune, which everyone enjoyed. And after she left the keys, the instrament stayed where it was, for her to use in the future, if she wished.

There was an Order meeting three weeks into the summer holidays, nearly ten days after Hermione had discovered the loss of her parents. The meeting was held in an empty classroom on the first floor of the castle. The desks had been vanished, and in their place stood one long table down the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs.

The inhabitans of the castle, as well as those order members that were staying elswhere were all there. Dumbledore had taken his seat at the head of the table, with Kingsley on one side, and Severus on his other.

It had been decided that Ginny could sit in on the meetings, but not take an active role in the order until she was of age. Harry, who would turn seventeen in three days time, had been inducted early, for the purposes of this meeting.

Hermione sat inbetween the boy who lived, and Charlie, Aeval was still guarding them at this point, and was pearched on the back of her wooden chair, watching the proceedings wearily. The fire bird had caused quite a stir amongst those order members who had not yet seen him, and Hermione was getting some firtive glances from up and down the table.

"After the death eaters failed attemp on Dumbledore's life, and disasterous battle within the castle, the Dark lord finds he has lost a great many of his core followers. This has weakened his possision greatly, and from here on in, I belive he can only get weaker. The order and aurors alike have been routinley apprehending snatchers, and small time you know who followers. The ones branded with his mark prefering to stay close to him for the time being." Snape was telling a victorious looking crowd.

"So it really does look like we could win this?" Harry asked from Hermione's left, looking directly at Dumbledore, who seemed to ponder something for a moment.

"Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore began, "I think it is time we share our mission of the last few months with the rest of the order." He announced. Hermione tightened her grip on Charlie's hand, this was the only secret she had from him, and it scared her to think that he would feel betrayed by her.

Harry had agreed easily, but Hermione had hesitated, before nodding resinedly, knowing that it wasn't her decision to make. The order members were now looking between the three with curiosity.

"Do not worry my dear," Dumbledore said kindly, "It was always out of your hands." he said somewhat chryptically, but she nodded, understanding. He was saying that it hadn't been her choice to keep things secret.

"You all know of the exsistance of a prophacy," Dumbledore began, filling the order in on the events at the end of Hermione's fifth year, leading right up to her discovering the horcrux.

"So we were know aware of Lord Voldamorts seven horcruxes," he said to the enraptured room, "Harry having destroyd one in his second year, voldemort himself, and his snake Nagini, both of whom are the last remaining pieces. Severus destroyed one during last summer, as did I."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, signalling that it was now her strory to tell, she sighed.

"It was the end of my fifth year," She began, "Harry had explained to me about the Horcruxes, what they were, and where Tom might hide them. It made sense to me that one should be at Hogwarts, and I thought I knew where. Anyway, it took some digging, but I found one, Roweena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." She said, many let out gasps of shock.

"I took it back to the headmaster, to be destroyed, but Horcruxes are dark magic, tempramental. Being that I had found it's hiding place, it had to be me to destroy it." here Hermione stood, lifting her t-shirt, and lowering the band of her jeans, showing them all clearly the damage left by Voldemorts soul.

"I killed it, but it fought back. The thing broke through all of those protective enchantments that Dumbledore had placed upon me, right through to my actual skin." She lowered her top, eyes unseeing.

The order had lookes of mingled anger and incredulity at this point. Anger at her injuries, and that they had not been told sooner, and incredulity and amazement that she had succeded.

"Then, about two months ago, the night of the attack on Hogwarts, Harry came to find me in the common room, Albus had found another one." Hermione was now completley oblivious to her surroundings, cought up in her memorys, remebering a pale, out of breath Harry bursting into the common room to find her.

"We...", she trailed off, looking to Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow, "Can I show them, it would be easier?" She asked, he nodded, smiling benignly.

Hermione stood from her chair, pulling out her wand, and bringing it to her tempal. She extracted a copy of the memry of that night, and magically projected it onto the clasroom's wall. The wizards and witches all turned to watch in fascination.

Hermione stayed standing, one hand on her wand, the other on Charlie's shoulder. The whole room watched as memory Harry found her by the fire in the common room, they watched as the two of them ran towards Dumbledore, agreeing to follow his instructions. They apparated to the cliff face, and the order listed to Memory Dumbledore, saying it was a place Riddle had visited as a child.

Many winced sympathetically as they watched the three dive into the icey water, and swim to the opening of the cave.

_"Ahhhh. How crude." He murmered._

_"Miss Granger, can you feel anything diffrent about this wall?" He asked._

_Hermione moved to the wall, running her fingertips along it. It didnt feel like a wall, in fact it didn't feel like anything. She closed her eyes, moving her hand again, there was nothing there. Opening her eyes, she met with rough rock._

_"It's not a wall, an ilusion?" She said uncertainly, the headmaster beamed and nodded._

_"We must make an offering." He said, pulling a knife from his robes, and slicing into his injured had, making Harry cry out in shock, Hermione just grimaced, she had expectd something like this._

_"To weaken whoever enters." She murmered to herself._

_"Quite right, I would give you points, but..." he trailed off teasingly, making the others laugh._

The order chuckled along with the memory, and then were all silent as Hermione and Albus dissimalated Voldemorts wards, the wall melting as it was touched by blood.

_"Accio Horcrux." Harry said clearly. A large pale shape erupted fro the glassy serface of the water, only to crash back through again seconds later, leaving silence once more._

When it came to Harry trying to summon the horcrux, and the inferius leaping out of the water, many in the room yelled. Ginny had gone very pale, and was shaking in George's lap, where he held her reasuringly, his face uncharictaristically grim.

They all watched in amazement as the shadow memory's crossed the lake, Hermione on a broom, which a few people did raise eyebrows at, making Harry laugh bitterly, he knew what came next.

"I can skip it if you like Harry." Hermione offered quietly, but it was Dumbledore who answered.

"No." He said, his voice sad, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle, "They must know." he finished, his voice leaving no room for argument. Hermione sighed, and nodded.

Everyone turned back to the memory, where shadow Hermione had just conjured a goblet, looking into the basin.

_The locket was clearly visible in the bottom, but protected by a clear possion which Hermione couldn't identify. She tried vanishing it, but nothing happened. Dumbledore tried to touch it, but his hand met with an invisible barrier._

The whole room watched in fasination that quickly turned to horror as shdow Hermione spoke;

_"It won't kill will it?" Hermione aksed, Dumbledore shook his head, "I'll do it, i'd rather Harry be with you." Hermione finished, resigned._

The entire room burst into fruitless protestations, shouting and jumping to her feet, they all turned to the real Hermione, who mearly stared straight ahead, to her memory.

_Plunging the goblet into the liquid, and drinking deeply. Dumbledore watched in grim acceptance, but Harry exclaimed loudly. Hermione ignored them both, and continued to drink. It tasted foul, sweet at first, but then an achrid after taste, making her cough and splutter._

_Nothing happened untill her third full goblet, her mind seemed to fast forward to her darkest memory's. Like a dementor in liquid form._

To Hermione's horror, the memory seemed to split, on the one hand, you could visibly see a screaming Hermione, collapsing in front of the stone basin. But before the rooms eye also came her memorys...

_She was six years old, and at her Grandfather's funeral, watching helplessly as her Mother and Grandmother cried, not understanding, and wishing she could help. she was nine, and being shouted at by a teacher for being a know it all. Eleven, and being bullied by her 'friends' for her bushy hair, and big teeth._

Hermione closed her eyes, willing to stop, it didn't.

_Being called a mudblood by Malfoy when she was twelve, the basalisk in her second year, seeing a dead Cedric in her fourth, and hearing his Father's terrible, heart sattering cry of agony._

Her leggs gave out, but the others were to buisy staring in anguish at the memory to notice. Only Charlie and Aeval moving to bend next to her.

_Almost loosing Sirius, and the unimaginable pain from Dolahov's spell in her fifth. She relived the boggart from grimauld Place, watching Charlie die slowly before her eyes, not being able to help him. _

There were others crying now, and everyone was silent, and deathly pale, looking in horror, affraid what was coming next.

_She cried out in aggony, but Harry and Dumbledore helped her to drink the last few drops. Dumbldore then pocketed the locket, before bending before Hermione, who was watching from above as Ron viciously attacked her unconsious form in a deserted bathroom, leaning over her bloodied body, and ripped clothing, violating her with his teeth._

There were more shouts of anger at this. Hermione gazed at charlie, who was kneeling next to her, his head in his hands.

_"Water." she rasped. Dumbledore conjured her a large goblet of water, which she downed greedily._

"Thank You, Hermione." Came Dumbledore's shaking voice, breaking through the horrified silence. Hermione halted the projection with a wave of her wand, making it dissapear. She then helped Charlie back into his seat, kneeling before him, looking up at him with worried eyes.

The rest of the order had sat again, and were all gaping, silently waiting for an explination.

From her place on the floor, before Charlie, Hermione adressed the room again.

"That potion, was creted by Riddle himself. It combindes the effect of the crutciatus, and a dementor attack." She said calmly, "It forces you to re-live terrible memory's, and pushes your mind to the point of insanity. It was designed to render the drinker incapable of stealing the horcrux. It failed." Hermione said, looking at the others for the first time.

"We got the horcrux, and it was destroyed." She finished simply.

Silence echoed around the room, Hermione raised her hand in Aevals direction, he flew forward, and landed on her shoulder, proceeding to sing.

As he sang, reassurance washed over the shaken order members, a calming balm, the hysteria vanished, replaced with looks of sadness, or awe. Charlie slowly began to come back to himself, lifting his head, and looking into Hermione's worried green eyes.

He nodded once, and she sighed in relief, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, kissing him fervantly as she did so.

Aeval stopped singing, his head bowed, he landed on Charlie's shoulder, and waited there, offering support to the part of his mistress that needed it most.

Sattisfied that Charlie was fine, Hermione got to her feet, and turned to the watching room.

"Go ahead." She said, and the whole room exploded into questions, and angered shouting at once.

Hermione was becoming quietly frustrated, her emotions begining to get the better of her. It must have shown on her face, for silence fell quickly. Her green eyes were alight with raw power, and her curls seemed to be trembling with pure magic.

"One at at time." Hermione growled out dangerously. Many looked at her in shock, it was Remus who finally spoke up.

"So the only two horcruxes left are the snake, and him?" He asked. Hermione nodded silently, waiting fore further questions.

"How do you destroy them?" Came mad eye's voice from the corner of the room. Once again, Hermione projected a memory, the one of her swinging the sword of griffyndor over her head. The silent room was suddenly full of the tiara's agonised screams, many people flinched, and then jumped as it exploded.

"Like that." She said flatly. The room stared a her in shock, she felt a hand on her lower back, and relaxed slightly into Charlie's touch.

She looked about the room expectantly, waiting for the next question, it came from Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The question was aimed at Harry and Hermione.

"Because I forbade them to do so." Dumbledoree stated from his spot at the head of the table, effectivley ending that line of questioning.

"We wanted to, but it wasn't safe." Harry said, greatly aware that he was parroting back the same thing they had been telling him fore the last three years.

Hermione was shaking her head, she understood Dumbledoree's motives a little better than Harry did she thought. He hadn't wanted to risk the operation being discovered by an outsider, or have someone with a hero complex - Sirius- jepordizing it completley.

She looked directly into Albus' eyes, and knew she had been right. She didn't envy him the choices he had to make in this war, neither of them, she thought, locking eyes with Snape for a moment.

"We should have been in on this opperation, not children." Moody's gruff voice came from the corner again. Harry looked as if he'd been about to argue, but Hermione got there first.

She laughed. Laughed in the seasoned aurrors face. "You could gladly have taken my place, Alistor, if it had been possible." She chuckled darkly, her laughter was joined un-expectedly by Snape, who was shaking his head at Mad-eye.

"Listen here girly..." Mad eye began, only to be silence by the look Hermione sent him. Her head snapped in his direction, eyes flasing dangerously. She never said a word, mearly glared at him for a long moment, before looking away.

The room was in shock, they had never seen her like this.

"Why didn't you kill Bellatrix?" Alistor growled, effectivley signing his own death warent. "She is an evil creature, the scum of the earth, and you let her escape..."

Many people protested at this, "Alistor..." Sirius began warningly, but Hermione silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Because I showed compassion. Compassion she did not deserve, that she herself was not capable of. And I have regretted it ever since, for I am acuttley aware of what it cost me." Hermione finished sharply, her expression cold. Many were now glaring at Moody, who seemed oblivious.

"Mad-eye..." Charlie all but growlled when the scarred aurror went to continue.

"I'm only trying to understand, why her. Surley you all see that an integral part in this war is being played by a girl who's foolishness got her parents killed..."

The rest of his speach was lost in the shouts of outrage. Charlie had gotten to his feet, as had Bill, Sirius and Harry. The twins were glaring at the aurror. But it was Aeval who reacted. Shrieking furiously and launching himself at Moody.

"AEVAL." Hermione roared, jumping to her feet, waving her hand towards her fire bird, stopping him inches from a shocked moody's face.

The power eminating from her shook the room, making everyone fall back to their seats, silent. Her curls were quivering with power, her back straight and shoulder's back. There were sparks flashing in her vibrant green eyes, and she looked truley frightning.

As the dust settled, Hermione held out her arm, and Aeval grudgingly flew back to her, after hissing and spitting flame at the monster who dared upset his mistress. Aeval settled on Hermione's shoulder, nuzzling into her cheek.

"Auror Moody," Hermione began, her voice formal and cold, the listeners flinched, "I was chosen for this task in a time of war by you're superior, it is not for you to question why." She finished sharply, glaring at him.

"I belive that answers your question mad-eye," Professor Snape spoke up from across the room, "As to why Albus chose this 'girl' as you call her, instead of someone else." His voice was calm, slightly mocking, he didn't seem to fear Hermione at all, perhaps because he knew she would never hurt anyone willingly.

Hermione looked at snape, green eyes boaring into black, she saw nothing but sinserity, she nodded her thanks, which he returned stiffly. She then turned her eyes on Dumbledore, who looked sad. He saw what this young woman had been forced to become, and knew that it was partly his fault. The shame he felt in that moment was terrible.

Aeval felt his shame, and sang one long quavering note, comunicating Dumbledore's feeling's to Hermione.

They young women shook her head, "I never envied you the choises you had to make, Albus." Hermione said quietly, her voice heared clearly throughout the room. Dumbledore understood this to mean that she didn't blame him.

"You are entirley too kind, my child." Dumbledore said, his head bowed in respect of the young woman before him.

"And you entireley to wise, old man." She said chuckling. The order members watched in shock, never having heared anyone speak to the headmaster this way. Hermione and Albus however were now laughing together.

"Which of us should complain more, do you think?" Dumbledore joked to the young witch, making her laugh harder, tears running down her cheeks.

The room was now watching them dumnfounded.

"I think I've finally gone mental." Sirius mumbled, the occupants of the room snickered. Hermione and Albus however just laughed harder that before, going slightly pink in the face.

"Maybe it's us?" Hermione choked to Albus, who nodded his agreement, whiping tears from his eyes.

Once they had calmed, they carried on with the meeting, not giving any explination as to their strange behaviour.

"Right, protection for the castle this coming year..." Dumbledore began, and thus the meeting continued in normallcy.

It had been decided that those who could be spared from their every day work, like the weasley's, Remus, Sirius, and a few others would stay at Hogwarts throughout the coming year. With the support of the minisrty, they would all be employed as temporary aurror's for the castle, and students protection.

None of them questioned why this coming year only, for everyone seemed tp be aware that they were at a cross roads, the war would be won or lost in the coming months.


	40. Chapter 40

I own nothing.

**Chapter 40.**

Harry's birthday was celabrated in spectaculare fashion. They day dawned bright and sunny, and Harry was awoken by Hermione and Ginny jumping excitedly on his bed.

"Happy Birthday harry!" Hermione sang, as Ginny proceeded to kiss the boy who lived sensless. When they finally drew back for breth, Harry had gone beetrood red, and was furiously avoiding a laughing Hermione's eyes.

"C'mon, breakfast." Ginny said, all but dragging her boyfriend from bed, and dashing to his trunk to pull out clean cothes.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed in embarassment, as a fresh pair of boxers landed on his head, both girls rolled their eyes.

"Dress!" Ginny instruted, before vacating the room. Hermione saw harry give a sarcastic sallute, before she too left, shutting the door behind her.

The two girls rushed down the stone stepps, to the common room of the north wing, where the rest of the castle where waiting silently, with various balloons and banners.

They all laughed quietly as they listened to harry grumble about 'girlfriend' and 'lucky i love her' all the way down the stepps. At the last comment hermione turned to look at Ginny, who's face had blossomed into a radiant smile. Dora and Fleur high fived and Hermione actually punched the air in celebracion, whilst Ginny beamed uncontrollably.

Harry's entrance into the circular common room was met with a rousing chorus of; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"BLIMEY!" Harry yelled, jumping a foot in the air, and making his friends laugh. "Thanks guys." he said, grinning sheepishly at them, looking a bit embarrased.

He was promptly pulled into a bone crushing hug by Sirius, who was a bit emotional, and bumbling about his godson being 'all grown up', and how 'proud james and Lily would have been.'

He then presented Harry with his gift. It was customary to give a wizard a watch wen they came of age, and this one had belonged to harry's father. Sirius had had it for safe keeping, untill he was old enough.

Harry swollowed thickly as her pulled a choked Sirius back in for another hug, and many in the room where whiping teary eyes.

He was next pulled into an exphyxiating hug by Mrs Weasley, who kept pinching his cheeks as she survayed him with a watery smile, they exchanged quiet words, and hugged once more before breaking appart.

Harry was hug and wished well by everyone, and recived a great many facsinating gifts. among them where a mole skin pouch, for Hagrid, which was extreemly rare, and usefull, enough murchendise to destroy the castle three times over from fred and George, a magical razor form Bill and fleur, a large bottle of everlasting fire wiskey from lupin and dora, (chosen by the latter, harry thought), and a truley intreaguing box from ginny, that harry was told to open later, that had recieved a hystericall reaction from her brothers! Fleur, Hermione and Dora however had found it quite funny.

Hermione and Charlie had gotten Harry's gift in two parts. The first was a new sneakoscope, top of the range, and infallible. The second was a design for a tattoo, created from protection runes.

"It's no hungarian horntail, but..." Charlie teased, as harry grinned happily at the circular runic inscription. Hermione grinned as harry bared his forarm to her, she waved her wand, and laughed delightedly as harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's awesome!" He told her, grinning boyishly, and making Hermione giggle fondly.

The rest of harry's birthday was spent as a group, they ate together, chated and played various games. Then after dinner the party began in earnest. Everyone had retired to their rooms to change, and it only took twenty minutes for Ginny to come barging int the room of requirement, Dora and Fleur in toe, and to throw Charlie out, claming they needed girl time.

He grumbled quietly, before kissing Hermione softly, and promising that he wouldn't be far away if she needed him.

Once he was gone, the three women rounded on Ginny.

"Well, come on then!" Dora demanded eagerly.

"Don't think we didn't notice you and Harry...he loves you!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully, almost jumpng up and down in her excitment.

"I know!" Ginny said smugly, smiling, and blushing uncharactaristically bashfully.

"Awwwwwwww." The three women chorused, grinning happily at the youngest member of their little sisterhood.

"Soooooooo, you came down to breakfast together the morning after the wedding..." hermione trailed off sugestivley, and Ginny blushed scarlet.

Dora and Fleur actually screamed, "How didn't we know about this?!" Dora said indignantly, but Fleur batted her way.

"Never mind zat, how was it?" She asked eagerly, all three of the older women leaned in, and Ginny looked at her feet, her cheeks pink, and a sligt smile curving her lipps.

"It was perfect." she mumbled quietly. All of the women sighed, basking in young love for a moment, before being snapped back to earth by Fleur.

"We must make sure you look fantastique zis evening!" She said, a calculating look in her eye as she survayed Ginny from top to bottom.

"Excellent." Dora breathed, rubbing her hands together. Ginny sent Hermione a nervous look, which she replied with a smirk, glad it wasn't her playing dress up for a change.

"What d'yuu think, a dress?" Hermione suggested, going to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, and pulling out several dresses in various colours and styled.

"Oui!" Fleur said, as if Hermione where an idiot, Hermione didn't comment, just held the dresses up for inspection.

"In my opinion, you can't go wrong with a little black dress." Dora said wickedly, holding up the tinyest dress Hermione had ever seen. Really, she thought, it would be worth Ginny wearing it just for the reaction it would get, from harry and her brothers.

Ginny pulled on the tiny black garment, which clung to her every curve. It was strapless, and finished an inch above her knee. Struck by inspiration, hermione waved her hand over the young witch, and her long firey hair transformed into lushous curls, that tumbled wickedly past her shoulders, from an angel to asiren in seconds.

"Brilliant." Dora patted hermione on the back, and then proseeded to apply red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner to Ginny, while Fleur finished tayloring the dress to fit her properly.

With another wave of her wand, Hermione painted Ginny's finger and toe nails, a deep blood red, to match her lipps, she chuckled evily to herself.

"Harry's going to have a coronary!" she chuckled again, along with the two older women. Ginny just looked nervous. Once they were done, the three witches lowered their wands, and stepped back, apprasing their work. They all broke into smiles, and fleur ushured Ginny to the mirror, where her mouth fell open.

She looked older, captavating with her firey curls, a siren with blod red lipps. She shrieked with delight, making Fleur and Hermione's sensative veela hearing complain, then threw herslef at her sisters in an exhuberant hug. They all chuckled fondly, disentangling themselves to get changed.

Hermione turned back to her wardrobe, rifling through the many dresses she owned, but not really finding one that stood out. She had just been about to fetch Fleur and Dora, who were buisy getting dressed on the other side of the room, when she spotted it.

It, was a black, backless jumpsuit. Pulling it on, Hermione looked in the miror and beamed. It was a halter neck, with a plunging neckline, exposing a lot of creamy skin. It was also completley backless, all the way to the top of her shapley behind, the curve of which stood out spectacularly.

It was tight in the front, clinging magically to her tiny waist, over her hips and backside, before flaring into wide legg, floaty trousers. The leggs themselves where flaired, and made of sheer black material from mid thigh downwards.

Grining to herslef, Hermione pulled her hair back int a messy bun laving a few lose starnds to frame her face, revealing the tattoo on her spine, which stood out, black ink on creamy flesh. The pendant her parents had given her was visible with the low v-neck, it fell tantelisingly between her breasts, reasting just bellow them, against her sternum.

She pulled on the rediculously high black heels she had worn to her engagement party, and applied some red lipstick, like Ginny, and mascara and eyeliner. She also, like Ginny, charmed her finger and tonails blood red.

Looking in the mirror, she nodded her approval. She looked, in Charlie's words, 'sexy as hell'. The jumpsuit ftr her like a glove, exposing just enough skin to be sexy, but not so much as would make her uncomfortable. The heels and the way the material clung to her form also emphasized the way she prowled when she walked.

She heared and appresiative whistle form behind her, and turned to see the other women looking at her appresiativley.

"Fleur and Dora are married, but you could run away with me!" Ginny teased, wiggling her eyebrows lecharously, and making them laugh happily. Looking at her sisters, Hermione to whistled appresiatlvley.

"Looking good." she winked flirtaciously, erning more laughter.

Fleur was wearing a dress very similar to Ginny's, only it was silver, and had little strapps that fell off her shoulders. It made her curves look spectaculare. She had also curled her hair into soft bombshell waves, her heavy fringe falling seductivley onto her face partly. Her lipps where a deep pink, as where her cheeks, and she had silver eye makup.

Dora was also in a dress, though it was looser, she was starting to get self consious about her weight, more from all the cheese cake she had been eating that the baby though.

It was made of a floaty gauze material that fell to her knees, and was a pale pink, matching her hair, which she had pined back elegantly. She wore flat, satin slipers on her feet, and no make up, being that she glowed radiantly from her pregangcy anyway.

"Ready everyone?" Hermione asked, but the question was really directed at Ginny. The young witch took several steadying breaths, and then nodded, getting supportive smiles from the watching witches.

They wandered through the deserted castle, chatting and laughing merrily, earning appresiative looks and comments from many of the paintings they passed. As Fleur sauntered passed, even the portrate of the monks making wine gaped, then began praying very loudly about angels.

They walked into the common room of north tower, where everyone bar Harry and Sirius where all ready congragated. They caused quite the comotion, earning wholf whistles and cat calls, then when the Weasley boys saw Ginny, horrified looks and blatant threats towards harry's well being. Hermione wasn't sure which made the women laugh harder.

She walked seductivley over to Charlie, who's eyes darkened as they watched the progression of her hipps. She grinned wickedly as she lifted her head to kiss his lipps gently, a grin that only intensified when Charlie layed a hand on her back, only to meet with bare skin, and growl quietly.

"You look gorgous Princess." He purred into her ear, and she wondered if the room could see the shiver running down her exposed spine. She kissed him again gently, before turning to talk to some of the other guests.

Charlie wrappd an arm posessivley around her tiny waist, pulling her to lean back against his chest, and pressing kisses to her shoulder, and the back of her neck.

It seemed that Fleur was in much the same situation as her, with Bill wrapped posessvley around her, nuzzling her neck from behind, his arms caging her to him. The two part veela's cought eachother's eyes, and exchanged smug smiles.

It seemed that remus had cut out the middle man, and just pulled Dora to sit directly onto his lap, both arms hugging her saccurley to him, his chin resting in her shoulder. Hermione grinned at the happy couple, watching fondly as Dora placed a hand over Remus', on her stomach.

Harry was greeted by a loud chorus of happy birthday, and lotts of fire works courtasy of the twins. He didn't seem to notice tough, having eyes for nothing and no one but Ginny. The two stared at eachother from across the room, and Hermione, Fleur and Dora watched happily as they walked towards eachother, and wordlessly held hands, Harry grinning down at Ginny, who blushed happily.

Hermione sighed, and leaned back in Charlie's arms, "I love it when a plan comes together!" Fleur and Dora nodded happily, they were also still smiling at the young couple, and leaning back into their lover's embraces.

As the party wore on, the music started, - the wierd sisters- and the drinks begn to flow. Hermione and Charlie spoke to several people, they chatted with Hagrid for a while, Hermione asking how grawp was, which led to her explaning to a horrified Charlie that grawp was still fairly close by.

They danced some too.

Hermione was thrown about in a dramtic tango with Sirius, and then sandwiched between the twins for an equally agressive, three person fox trot. How the hell the men managed to inturprit so many diffrent dances into the wierd sister was beyond her.

She always found her way back to Charlie for the slow dances, resting her head against his shoulder, while his warm hand splayed across her bare back. They swayed happily, closing their eyes, and just focusing on eachother, the feel, smell, how at home they were in eachother's arms.

And were eventually roaped into a drinking game.

Sirius and Bill had collected what looked to be enough alcohol to kill a small village, and where filling various glasses and tumlers, placing them on a table in the centre of the room.

"Does anyone else see this not ending well?" Hermione asked concersationally, earning apprehensive chuckles.

"Now, good people, the name of the game, is ibble dibble!" Sirius began pompusly, he eplained the rules, and conjured a cork, with one blackened end.

The game was brutal, mainly because people where starting fairly drunk to begin with, and so got penalty's easily, and consaquently got even drunker. It was a vicious cycle.

It also had a lot to do with the fact that nobody was entirley sure what they where drinking, just grabbing a random glass filled with various coloured liquids from the table and draining it.

After that game, they desended into truth or dare, which was hillarious, and embarrasing in equal mesure. The penalty for baulching was a whole glass from the table of mysteries.

Hermione learent that Sirius had had sex in every room that he had known of in Hogwarts, something that horrifies her, but at the same time wasn't surprising.

"What, even the girl's bath rooms?" Ginny asked, Sirius nodded proudly.

"Dumbledore's office?" hermione asked slyly, shooting the headmaster a sideways glance, he had his mouth pressed in a thin line, which could have indicated humor or revultion, perhaps both.

"Hehe, yep, Sorry Albus." Sirius had said, grinning sheepishly.

Fleur had apparently been hit on by one of the wierd sisters during the Yual Ball for the tri wizard, again, this didn't shock Hermione at all. And the twins held the record for most detentions between them, more even than the marrauders had, not even a little surprising.

The real shocks came from the quiet ones, it was always the quiet ones, Hermione thought. Molly had apparently brewed love potions in her school days, to be used by the other girls on unsuspecting victims, and Mcgonagall had had an affair with a muggle farmer in her youth.

But perhaps the biggest shock of the night came from Hermione. The question had come from sirius, who had been curious to know if anyone else had ever been to prison. there were mainly resounding 'No's', untill they reached Hermione.

She reached for a drink from the table of mysteries, and downed it quickly, while everyone realed in shock.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN PRISON?" Harry demanded, shock written all over his face.

"Not exactly, I may, however, have almost been arrested...maybe." She admitted, taking in the shocked looks about the room, and downing another unknown drink.

"I've got to hear this." Dora mumbled, looking at her expectantly.

"My muggle older cousins had been visiting for the summer, and one night my parents went awy to a work confrence, leaving just them and me in the house. Of course they thought it would be a brilliant idea to throw a party...It was the summer before fifth year, before I came to Grimauld Place." she had the rooms rapt attention now.

"Anyway, no adults, throw a party...long story short, somehow we ended up out of the house, and in a public museum...at two in the morning." Hermione cringed as those listening whistled and jeered.

"Yep, the police showed up, and I was under age, so they technically could have taken me into custody, but...uh, I may have snuck away before they saw me, and left my cousins to it. Pleaded ignorance to my parents for years...don't think they were fooled mind." Hermione finished, smiling sadly.

"Blimey." fred slurred, shaking his head drunkenly.

"You're something else, Mione." Dora was laughing, and the others nodded, looking at her with wide eyes.

Soon after that story, which nobody could top, the dares began.

The results where catastrophic. Fred and George had gotten sloshed early on, and had convinced eachother to get tattoo's, not even as a dare, and as a result, they now both had WWW inked across their forheads. Hermione couldn't wait to see the reaction that got in the morning.

At one point, an enebriated Fred dared Hermione and Fleur to switch underwear, earning scowls from Bill and charlie. Hermione was looking forward to reminding Fred of this conversation, to see his reaction to wanting his third twin out of her underwear.

Fleur, who was beyond tipsy at this point, was giggling as she shook her head. Hermione quickly cottoned on, after all, she herself hadn't been able to wear a bra with her jump suit, so anything beneath fleur's dress was out of the question.

"That's not going to work, boys." hermione told the twins.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded indignantly, hermione was getting so much excellent blackmail material tonight!

"Because," Fleur began, her voice deep and throaty, "Nous ne portons pas de sous-vêtements." She finished, her voice a sultry whisper, that had a lot of men in the room staring, wide eyed.

"What?" George asked, blinking stupidly, Hermione muffled her lughter into Charlie's chest, from her place in his lap.

"We lack a few nessecary things to complete that dare." hermione said, looking at the twins, and wondering how long it would take them to decipher the sentance, with their alcohol addled minds.

"You're not wearing..." Ginny hiccoughed, giggling slightly at her older sisters, who both leaned forwards in fluid motions to down a glass from the table. The twins made choking noises, and eyes wideded about the room.

The room watched them hungrily, and fleur and hermione were both hugged fiercly into their respective lover's chests when they sat back once more.

After three rounds of fuzzy duck, things were getting out of hand.

Sirius and Lupin started by getting giggly, then singing along to the wierd sisters, then dancing along, and where now once again declairing their undying love for one another. Hermione had been sure to get a great many picture of everyone as the night progressed.

Mr and Mrs Weasley where curled in a love seat by the corner, giggling with eachother, and whispering into eachother's ears, something the weasley siblings tried very hard to ignore. Bill and Fleur weren't much better, having curled up on an arm chair, and proseeded to eat eachother's faces.

Albus, Snape and Mcgonagall had started a game of poker in one corner of the room, and where playing for chocolate frog cards. Sprout, Flitwhick and Hagrid where giggling merily, and changing the words in 'odo the hero' to make a rude version, whilst each smoking pipes, that belched large cloudes of multy coloured smoke.

Ginny and Harry where in a quiet corner, still holding hands, and talking together in hushed voices, Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she was the only one sober enough to notice when they left together.

The party had disbanded by three in the morning, many had retired to bed, most had crashed out in the common room itself. Hermione walked barefoot through the castle, carrying her heels in one hand, and guiding a giggling charlie with the other.

It was slow progress back to the room of requirement, but they got there eventually. Hermione waved her hand, letting her hair down, and then set about helping charlie out of his shirt and jeans.

He watched quietly as she unbuttoned and then removed his dress shirt, then did the same with his jeans. His eyes traced the dark lashed framing her kind green eyes, and the cute little button nose, that wrinkled as she concentrated.

He raised a large hand to gently trace her delicate cheek bone, startling her into looking up at him. He smiled shyly, running his thumb over her parted lipps.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, he sounded awed, reverant. Hermione's insdes melted slightly at the honest, boyish smile on his face, and she leand up on her tip toes to kiss him gently.

She pulled away quickly, and Charlie pouted, making her chuckle. Turning, she walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled some sleep trousers for Charlie, handing them to him, he took them into the bathroom with him, and then grabbing a silk night gown for herself.

She had bought several silk night dresses in hogsmeed with Ginny, but hand't worn them yet.

The one she pulled on was black silk, stopping high up on her thighs, and with thin strapps on her shoulders. It was form fitting, flowing over her body almost sinfully. She swayed her hips tipsily as she prowled into the bathroom, washing the make up from her face, and brushing her teeth.

When she had entered the bathroom, Charlie had had his face bent over the sink, washing it, his eyes closed. When she finished herslef, she found Charlie was watching her, his eyes roaming over her form, as it curved over the porsalain sink.

He walked towards her, his eyes blazing dark fire, and the muscules in his chest tought. His hands slid over her silk covered hips, to her waist, pulling her gainst him, and leaning down to kiss her hungrily.

They backed from the bathroom, never breaking the kiss, only stopping when the backs of hermione's knees hit the bed, and they toppled onto it in a tangle of lims. Charlie pulled back, gazing down at the flushed witch beneath him, her dark curls fanned across the bed around her.

Leaning back down, he began pressing kisses along her throat, to the top of her night gown. His nose trailed over the fabric, down her flat stomach, the back up to her beasts. His hands slid long her thighs, up under the dress, along her hipps and ribbs, pushing the dress up as he went, untill it was bunched abut her shoulders.

He latched onto one dusky nipple with his mouth, sucking gently, and eliciting a breathy moan from Hermione, who's hands slid up into Charlie's hair, twisting the strands gently. he kissed a lavish trail across her chest, capturing the other nipple, and torturing it slowly with his mouth.

Hermione brought her leggs up to wrap around charlie's waist, holding him against her, and rolled her hipps deliberatley against his, watching in delight as he stiffened, and shuddered.

He disentangled from her, pulling her to her knees on the bed before him, and trailing hungry kisses along her kneck as he moved around her, stopping when he was facing her back. She shivered as he pulled her night gown over her head, muttering the contraseptive charm as he did so.

She lifted her arms above her head as the gown came off, then fell forwands ont her hands, resting her weight on her forarms, against the matress, and pressing herself back into him, wiggling teasingly.

Charlie growled, and brough one large calloused hand to slowly stroak her backside, pinching teasingly. He had moved to kneel on the floor by the bed, his hands pulling her back towards him, close enough to devower her.

She was sure she would never get used to the magic his mouth caused her, sending shivers through her, and sparks of pure pleasure from her very core, to the tips of each strand of hair. His large hands stroked along her smooth legs, kneading the flesh tantelisingly.

Her hands had fisted in the bed sheets, and she was whimpering and mewling when he got to his feet, and placed both hands on her hipps, staying standing on the floor behind her. He slowly pushed into her, making her back arch at the new posission, and a soft growl escape his lips as her inner muscules clenched.

Once he was completley sheathed, he leaned forward, his front pressed into her back, and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her with him as he straightened up. She let her head fall beck onto his shoulder, as he kissed along her neck, nucking on her pulse point.

He began moving his hips slowly, rocking into her, keeping her tight aainst his chest. One hand came to cup her breast, squeasing, making her moan needily. The other hand slid down her flat stomach, rubbing slow circles againt her heated center.

Her hands were twisted into his firey hair, her eyes shut, and mouth parted slightly in pleasure. He began rocking faster, increasing the speed of the circling with his other hand as he wnet.

Her breathing was becoming shallow, and he was grunting with the effort of holding back, his muscules quivering, jaw clenched.

They both exploded together, gasping and shuddering, locked against one another, breathing heavily.

Hermione moved round so that she could kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him to lay with her on the bed. They did eventually go to sleep that night.


End file.
